Mi hijo, mi secreto
by Shio Zhang
Summary: Heero es un estudiante que va a una fiesta en la playa y conoce al que cree el amor de su vida, sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente descubre que no es así, pero le ha quedado algo que defenderá a toda costa...
1. Lucharé por él

Mi hijo, mi secreto. 

Esta historia nace de mi loca imaginación única y exclusivamente porque siento que me está bloqueando el camino a las ideas de Mi Faraón y La Leyenda del fantasma, que apenas y avanzan una página de vez en cuando.

Lucharé por él. 

Heero se sentó en la playa sobre la manta, no estaba muy feliz de participar de esa fiesta en la playa con sus compañeros de clase, él era un joven dedicado a sus estudios, en especial a las ciencias porque ahora estaba preparando el examen para ingresar a la Universidad, y hubiese preferido quedarse en casa leyendo un buen libro que allí donde no conocía a nadie, además, no le gustaba bailar.

Vamos, Heero, anímate – le dijo un compañero obligándolo a levantarse – ven a conocer a gente nueva.

Sabes perfectamente que no me gustan las fiestas, Odin.

No seas aburrido – lo jaló y lo llevó al centro de la pista – mira a ese chico, parece que está solo.

¿Y qué? No tengo ganas de... – pero se tuvo que callar al ver que su amigo iba por el joven del que le hablara y lo señaló al trenzado – voy a matarlo – dijo entre dientes acercándose a ellos.

Seguro quieres bailar con él ¿verdad? – dijo Odin y se escabulló entre la gente dejándolos solos.

¿En serio quieres bailar conmigo? – le dijo el extraño y Heero se quedó prendado de sus ojos color violeta, nunca había visto algo igual, pero reaccionó casi de inmediato.

¿Qué te dijo ese idiota? – le dijo Heero tratando de olvidar el chispazo que tuvo.

Que yo te gustaba y que de seguro tú me gustarías a mí – le sonrió y lo tomó de la mano – vamos, bailemos, la noche es joven para preocuparnos por nimiedades.

Heero odiaba bailar, pero aquellos lindos ojos parecían hipnotizarlo y simplemente comenzó a bailar con él hasta que sonó un tema lento, no quería acercarse a él, pero el joven era más decidido y se abrazó a su cintura obligándolo a imitarlo mientras se movían al compás de la música.

Tu amigo tiene razón, me gustas y mucho – le dijo de repente – eres un chico hermoso, me gusta tu aroma y tu calor ¿Me darías un beso? – le pidió ofreciéndole la boca, pero Heero estaba avergonzado y sólo lo abrazó más – no me quieres besar ¿verdad?

Apenas nos hemos conocido y ni siquiera sé tu nombre – replicó avergonzado.

Eso no tiene mayor importancia, amor, yo siento que nos conocemos de siempre – respondió éste – nuestros nombres son solo una formalidad si nuestros cuerpos se responden mutuamente ¿no crees?

Salgamos de aquí, mejor – respondió tomándolo de la mano – hace demasiada calor aquí dentro.

¿Me llevas a algún lugar en especial?

Dentro de un rato lanzarán fuegos artificiales desde la playa – le explicó – es una tradición de los festivales de primavera.

Qué divertido – sonrió apoyándose en su hombro – pero eso es a la media noche ¿no? – miró a su alrededor – aquí no anda nadie todavía.

Tienes razón, pero yo quiero estar a solas contigo para besarte.

Ah, bueno – se sonrió y dejó que lo llevara hasta una manta oculta entre los árboles – parece que quieres privacidad ¿eh?

¿Acaso tú no lo prefieres así? – le sonrió haciendo que se sentara a su lado.

Claro que sí, amor – le dijo sonriendo también – ahora sí vas a besarme ¿verdad? – le volvió a ofrecer su boca y se besaron de manera apasionada y salvaje compitiendo por el control del beso. Heero recorrió lentamente con su lengua las paredes de la boca del joven de ojos violeta enlazando su lengua con la suya sintiendo que se perdía en sus profundidades y su dulce sabor hasta perder por completo el aliento.

Ah – dijo soltándolo tratando de recuperar el aliento – que bien besas, guapo.

Pues no te quedas atrás – le contestó obligándolo a recostarse sobre su pecho – me ha gustado mucho – enredó sus dedos en su cabello – quiero más.

Eres muy hermoso – le respondió tomando su cabello entre los dedos – hueles delicioso, pero ¿no crees que vamos muy de prisa? Tenemos toda la noche por delante para disfrutarnos.

Supongo que sí – suspiró besándolo en la frente – pero es que necesito alivio.

Heero cerró los ojos sintiendo que el miembro del muchacho se abultaba justo bajo su estómago, clara prueba de su excitación, pero él no quería hacerlo así, quería hacerlo con calma y ternura, que esa noche fuera especial, después de todo era su primera vez y la noche se presentaba magnífica.

Espera un poco más – le respondió mirando de lado el cielo – pronto aparecerá la luna y lo haremos entonces.

Ah, eres un romántico – se rió – está bien, así será más placentero.

Pero debo decirte algo primero – se enderezó y se acomodó en su hombro – yo nunca antes he hecho algo así – le dijo ruborizado.

Yo tampoco – le sonrió de nuevo – por eso es especial.

Heero le acarició las mejillas con ternura, era tan dulce, se notaba que era muy cuidadoso con su apariencia, la barba la tenía muy suave y perfumada, la piel la tenía lisa y suave al tacto. Se acercó a su cuello y le acarició suavemente bajo la oreja con la lengua lo que hizo estremecerse al joven, esa caricia le había dado en un centro nervioso y su necesidad de poseerlo creció. Trató de atraparlo, pero Heero fue más rápido y lo detuvo viajando por su mandíbula hacia la otra oreja dejando un sendero húmedo de besos. Mientras, sus manos comenzaron a desabotonar la camisa lentamente y tratando de no tocar la piel que el otro ya sentía muy caliente.

No seas malo, amor, acaríciame en serio – le pidió en un susurro.

No quiero – le sonrió posando su boca de nueva cuenta en la suya mientras sus dedos apartaban la tela de su piel y rozaban levemente su carne – quiero hacerte sentir en el paraíso.

Malvado – gimió y se dio la vuelta – este juego es entre dos – agregó malicioso comenzando a desvestirlo también – ya veremos quien gana.

Heero sólo sonrió y se dejó hacer.

El joven de los ojos violeta fue más audaz que Heero, lo deseaba e iba a tenerlo, pero lo haría con cuidado, la noche se planteaba magnífica para tener una aventura y ahora estaba feliz de haber venido a esa fiesta en la playa que dijo era tan tonta, después de todo había encontrado más de lo que andaba buscando.

Ah – dijo Heero con placer al sentir que las manos de su amante le bajaban con mucha delicadeza los pantalones acariciándole las piernas primero hacia abajo por el exterior y luego hacia arriba por el interior – ah – volvió a gemir.

El sonrió al ver al joven de ojos cobalto que tanto le había llamado la atención, por lo enojado que parecía, desnudo totalmente y entregado sin resistencia a sus osadas caricias. Se apartó un poco de su piel para verlo mejor y luego se le subió encima para besarlo en los labios con salvajismo dejándose desvestir también, pero el chico era demasiado lento para su gusto y se apartó para quitarse la ropa de un viaje y quedar en igualdad de condiciones uno contra el otro.

No tan rápido – le pidió Heero al sentirlo frotarse contra su cuerpo – falta mucho para los fuegos artificiales.

Podemos crear los nuestros – le respondió posesionándose una vez más de su boca en un beso apasionado que los dejó sin aliento – ¿qué me dices?

Tenemos tiempo – insistió rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

No seas malo ¿si? – le dijo restregándose contra él cerrando los ojos, dureza contra dureza, elevando la temperatura corporal de ambos.

Convénceme – dijo al fin entregándose a lo inevitable.

Buena idea – se rió y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente bajando por su cuello mordiendo, succionando y lamiendo la piel suave hasta llegar a una tetilla que se levantó al mero roce de su aliento. Complacido, la atrapó con cuidado entre los dientes torturándola lentamente chupándola con gran deleite mientras sus manos seguían acariciando ese cuerpo tan sensual y delicioso que ahora no hacía más que estremecerse de placer. La abandonó repitiendo la misma operación en la otra antes de bajar hacia su abdomen dejando un reguero de besos hasta donde lo esperaba orgullosamente erguido el miembro de su amante que se le entregaba sin reparos con suspiros y gemidos de placer que sólo aumentaban su propia excitación. Lo acarició con ambas manos frotándolo con fuerza y delicadeza lo que lo hizo gritar – ¿qué es lo que quieres, amor?

Hazme... hazme... tuyo – tartamudeó sediento de placer.

Simplemente sonrió hundiendo los dedos en la boca de Heero para humedecerlos antes de prepararlo para hacerle el amor. Metió uno de sus dedos en la prieta entrada de Heero, que gritó asustado por la intromisión, así que lo distrajo atrapando su miembro con su boca y el dolor se le olvidó con el placer, tanto así que ni cuenta se dio cuando un segundo y un tercer dedo estaban en su interior hasta que él los retiró y se enderezó posicionándose con su miembro en la caverna cálida.

Heero cerró los ojos al sentir como entraba de a poco en él, dolía bastante, pero estaba seguro que pronto pasaría como cuando lo preparaba, así que elevó un poco las caderas e hizo más profunda y rápida la penetración mientras dejaba escapar unas pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos.

Relájate, amor, ya se te pasa – le dijo su amante limpiando sus mejillas a besos.

Lo sé – trató de sonreír – pero déjame acostumbrarme a tenerte dentro.

Claro – le dijo sin moverse pese a su intensa necesidad de placer. Allí se sentía tan apretadito y caliente, que la sangre le hervía y el cuerpo el rogaba que se abandonara al placer – ¿estás listo?

Si – le dijo moviendo las caderas haciendo que se saliera y luego se entrara provocando escalofríos de placer en su amante que de inmediato comenzó a moverse buscando en su interior aquel punto donde ambos reventarían de placer, entrando y saliendo cada vez más rápido y con mayor fuerza sin romper el dulce y placentero contacto, llevando su mano derecha al miembro abandonado de Heero que también estaba ansioso de placer frotándolo con deleite al mismo ritmo de sus embestidas.

Que rico – gemía moviéndose cada vez más rápido hundiéndose con mayor fuerza tocando un punto sensible sintiendo que estaba por llegar, que estaba por derramarse por completo, perdiendo el control y la razón.

¡Ah! – gemía Heero desesperado sintiendo que su amante tocaba en su interior puntos inmensamente sensibles que lo llevaban al borde de la locura del placer dejándolo en el límite – voy... a... acabar – dijo entrecortadamente apretando en su interior el miembro de su amante que no dejaba de moverse.

¡Yo también! – dijo este dejándose ir en el interior de su querido sintiendo que miles de luces de colores reventaban en su interior alcanzando el clímax del placer derramándose en un mar de su semilla caliente.

¡Ah! – dejó escapar de nuevo sintiendo que expulsaba su semen en la mano de su amante mientras un mar de lava subía por sus entrañas inundándolo todo a su paso llevándolo a ver fuegos artificiales de múltiples colores detrás de sus ojos cerrados – me... gustó.. mucho – dijo quedándose dormido de inmediato luego de sentir que el otro se salía de su interior.

Fue mejor de lo que pensé – dijo cubriéndolo con su chaqueta – debería llevarte a alguna parte, no quiero que te enfermes por mi causa – comenzó a vestirse y lo vistió también – mis amigos tienen razón, es más fácil quitar la ropa de tu amante que ponerla luego que se durmió – le dio un beso en la mejilla y sacó su celular del bolsillo de la chaqueta – Andrés, trae el auto a la playa, deseo regresar a la cuidad – dijo y colgó – te dejaré a salvo en alguna parte, amor – le dio un beso en la frente.

Al poco rato llegó el auto solicitado y el hombre llamado Andrés cargó a Heero dejándolo en el asiento posterior con la cabeza en el regazo de su jefe sin hacer preguntas, no era su deber saber cosas, sólo obedecer.

Heero se sentía terriblemente cansado, pero estaba muy cómodo sobre ese blando colchón ¿colchón? Abrió los ojos bruscamente al notar que no estaba donde se había dormido la noche anterior, estaba demasiado blando, recordaba claramente el haberse quedado dormido sobre la manta en la playa junto con el lindo muchacho que creía ahora su novio, pero él no estaba a su lado. Se sentó en la cama con gran cuidado, la espalda le dolía mucho, en especial la parte baja, seguramente a consecuencia no sólo haber sido poseído por el trenzado sino por haberlo hecho en el suelo.

¿Dónde estoy? – dijo mirando a su alrededor preocupado. Era una habitación muy impersonal, de seguro estaba en un hotel o algo parecido ¿acaso lo había traído aquí para que descansara con él? Porque el joven no parecía ser de allí, se notaba que era extranjero – ¿dónde estará él? – y la respuesta le llegó en forma de una nota que lo dejó completamente helado.

"Good bye, my dear"

Y la nota no decía nada más, lo que hirió en el alma al pobre Heero, lo había abandonada casi como si fuera un prostituto.

Se levantó de la cama y se puso los zapatos, si el desgraciado lo quería así, muy bien, así sería, no se arrastraría buscando a un tipo que lo había usado para desahogar sus bajos instintos en una noche de luna llena por mucho que este hubiese tomado su virginidad, tenía orgullo e iba a usarlo.

Salió a la puerta y miró para todos lados, nadie a la vista, mucho mejor, así podría irse sin tener que darle explicaciones a nadie, se dijo, y aunque su cuerpo le reclamaba el intenso dolor en la parte baja de su espalda, se alejó corriendo por las calles vacías a esas horas de la mañana de un domingo después de un festival tan esperado como el de la noche anterior.

Me las vas a pagar Odin – amenazó furioso a cada paso que daba – por tu culpa me acosté con un desconocido sin saber que no me quería.

Al fin encontró un taxi en servicio y le dio la dirección de su casa, estaba demasiado lejos como para seguir a pie y su cuerpo, estaba seguro, no le respondería mucho tiempo.

Al llegar a su casa se fue directo a su habitación, se quitó la ropa y la echó al cesto de la ropa sucia, ya se desharía de ella, se metió a la ducha con agua caliente y se bañó con abundante jabón tratando de borrar de su piel las huellas de sus caricias.

Nadie volverá a jugar con los sentimientos de Heero Yuy, lo juro – se dijo enojado mirándose al espejo mientras se cepillaba los dientes – y si lo vuelvo a ver, cosa que dudo, no lo hablaré, lo trataré como a un extraño.

Luego de eso salió del baño, se puso su pijama y bajó al incinerador con la ropa que traía puesta en la mano, abrió la puerta y echó toda la ropa al fuego, no guardaría ningún recuerdo de él. Regresó a su habitación en silencio y se echó a dormir, su cuerpo se lo exigía y su mente estaba agotada.

Te mataré, Odin – fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de conciliar el sueño.

Al otro día todos sus compañeros de clase sólo hablaban acerca de su repentina desaparición la tarde anterior de la fiesta con el extranjero y querían saber cosas de él, pero Heero les contestó que simplemente salieron de la fiesta y luego se fue cada uno a su propia casa, ni siquiera le sabía el nombre, lo que si era verdad, y no le interesaba en lo absoluto.

Vamos, si estabas tan acaramelado con él – le dijo Odin.

Cállate o te mato – le gruñó por un colmillo y este se amedrentó y no lo molestó más, sabía reconocer cuando su amigo estaba de malas y era muy capaz de cumplir sus amenazas.

No es para tanto – le dijo levantando las manos en son de paz.

Después hablamos, que no estoy de humos para tus estupideces – le dijo viendo que el profesor entraba en la sala pidiendo orden entre los alumnos.

Estás exagerando ¿verdad? – le dijo ofendido.

Bien, señores, espero que hayan repuesto sus fuerzas después de la fiesta del sábado en la playa, porque ahora vamos a ver...

Y Heero prefirió concentrarse en las clases que seguir pensando en su corazón desengañado, herido y sin remedio, no podía seguir culpando a su amigo, él había sido el único idiota que creyó que su cariño sería bien correspondido por aquel muchacho, pero resultaba que su madre siempre tuvo la razón, no había que confiarle nada a los extraños y mucho menos el corazón, se dijo con firmeza.

Señor Yuy, salga a resolver este ejercicio – le ordenó el profesor.

Heero se puso de pie y se acercó al pizarrón, no era común que a él lo enviaran a resolver los ejercicios, los maestros sabían que el muchacho estudiaba mucho y que siempre estaba pendiente en clases, pero ahora había notado al muchacho como ausente y se preguntó si sería bueno enviarlo con el especialista.

Está listo – le dijo Heero luego de revisar el ejercicio mirando al profesor que lo miraba como examinándolo con la mirada – ¿está bien, profesor?

Si, Sr. Yuy, vuelva a su asiento.

El viejo no debió sacarte, sabe que nunca te equivocas.

Pues me parece que el profesor sabe algo que tú no, querido – le dijo otro compañero desde atrás – dicen que "más sabe el diablo por viejo..."

Sr. Ohama, al pizarrón – lo interrumpió el profesor enojado.

Heero miró sus cuadernos, al parecer él tenía razón, alguien sí había notado su cambio y no era agradable ser el centro de atención.

Los días pasaron lentamente y Heero comenzó a sobreponerse al dolor del desengaño, sin embargo, pasado casi un mes comenzó a tener ciertas molestias matinales, las que ignoró en un principio, pero se fueron acentuando con el paso de los días, en especial que al sentir ciertos olores penetrantes, como el de la colonia de Odin, le daban nauseas y debía correr al baño a devolver el estómago, también el olor del pescado y los mariscos tenían esos efectos, además, se cansaba con mayor facilidad y se dormía temprano luego de cenar con un sueño profundo pero sin descanso.

Tal vez tengas anemia – le dijo su mamá preocupada – te haré una cita con el médico – agregó yendo a hablar por teléfono.

Pero Heero tenía la terrible sospecha de saber lo que estaba pasando, esa noche, esa maldita noche, no había usado ninguna clase de protección, diablos, si jamás lo había hecho ni tenía intenciones de hacerlo ¿cómo iba a usarla? De seguro ese desgraciado lo había embarazado y ni siquiera sabía su nombre para ir a reclamarle por la criatura que crecía en sus entrañas.

Heero, el médico de la familia está de vacaciones, pero regresa dentro de una semana, entonces te harán una cita ¿está bien?

Claro, mamá – le sonrió, pero lo único que podía confirmar o negar su sospecha era uno de esos test caseros de embarazo – voy a salir un rato y vuelvo – le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió tomando sus llaves y su monedero, esperaba que no costaran mucho, después de todo faltaban varios días para que su padre le diera una nueva mesada.

Entró en la farmacia y lo atendió un hombre mayor muy amable que se lo vendió sin hacerle muchas preguntas, aunque apenas le alcanzó el dinero porque se le antojó una barra de caramelo cubierta de chocolate.

Bien, hijo, aquí está – le entregó el paquete y Heero le dio las gracias y regresó a su casa comiéndose el caramelo.

¡Heero! – lo llamó su amigo desde la vereda del frente – oye ¿tú comiéndote un dulce? Pensé que te morirías antes de comer algo así.

Cállate, Odin – le contestó molesto – tenía deseos de uno ¿Ok?

Que genio – sonrió – venía a preguntarte si iba a ir a la fiesta en...

No – le dijo cortante – sabes que odio las fiestas.

Pero la otra vez...

Fue una excepción – lo interrumpió – además, no he estado muy bien que digamos últimamente así que dudo que me den permiso.

Si, algo me dijo tu mamá. Pero ¿qué es lo que tienes?

No lo sé – mintió – el médico me dio hora para la otra semana.

Quizás ya estés muerto – dijo Odin haciendo un gesto.

No seas exagerado, si fuera algo grave mis padres ya me habrían internado en el hospital, tú sabes bien como es mi padre.

Entonces, no iras a la fiesta – se lamentó.

Claro que no – repitió – debo irme, tengo tareas que hacer.

¿No me digas que algún profesor nos dejó tarea?

Odin, los profesores siempre nos dejan tarea, otra cosa es que tú no las hagas y después me las copies – lo regañó.

Esto... si ¿verdad? – dijo avergonzado – entonces, nos vemos mañana – se despidió y se alejó corriendo.

Que loco es este – se dijo y entró en su casa y se fue directamente a su habitación a leer las instrucciones de la prueba de embarazo.

"Lea atentamente las instrucciones antes de usar"

Idiotas, ¿qué creen que estoy haciendo?

"1.- Esta prueba debe hacerse con la primera orina de la mañana"

¿Voy a tener que esperar?

"Que es la que más muestras de hormonas tiene, aunque puede aplicarse a cualquier hora"

Menos mal – suspiró y escuchó un suave golpe en la puerta – ¿si?

Heero ¿con quién hablas?

Con nadie, mamá, estoy hablando solo – respondió.

Ay, hijo – le dijo ella y la escuchó marcharse ruidosamente.

Madres – gruñó y siguió leyendo.

"2.- Ponga la muestra sobre el papel y luego de algunos minutos compruebe el color con la tabla"

¿Así de simple?

"3.- Si aun tiene dudas, consulte a su ginecólogo"

O sea que no es cien por cierto segura.

"4.- Si el resultado es positivo, debe dejar de consumir cualquier producto que sea peligroso para la salud de su bebé y consultar a un especialista"

Yo espero que sea negativo – dijo entrando al baño para hacer la prueba. Pero, tal como se lo temía, dio positivo – diantre – se sentó en la bañera – y ahora ¿qué voy a hacer? Paciencia, no es cien por ciento segura, hay un margen de error. Él médico me dirá que no lo estoy.

Pero las cosas fueron peor de lo que pensaba, su padre notó los síntomas una mañana desgraciadamente y lo arrastró hasta él médico que le confirmó lo que sospechaba, estaba embarazado. Su padre, al menos, pudo mantener la cordura ante el médico, pero Heero sabía perfectamente que en cualquier minuto podía estallar, lo que sería peor, ya que su madre lo apoyaría a él cien por ciento.

Ya en la casa lo agarró de un brazo y lo arrojó contra el sillón mientras lo miraba con furia. Heero cerró los ojos por el dolor del golpe, pero no se quejó, no ganaba nada con apelar a la compasión de su padre, él nunca la tenía al aplicar un castigo aunque hubiese querido que fuera un poco más comprensivo ya que esperaba un hijo, su nieto.

Muy bien, dame el nombre del maldito – le disparó – alguno de esos amigos tuyos será.

No, no es ninguno de ellos – negó mirando el suelo. Estaba metido en un tremendo lío ¿cómo le decía que el padre era un desconocido con el que tuvo relaciones una noche?

No trates de protegerlo – le dijo su padre paseándose furioso por la sala.

No lo conoces – dijo – ni te diré cómo se llama.

¿Así que quieres que te dé una paliza? – lo amenazó acercándose a él.

No – respondió con calma – pero no puedo decírtelo, te conozco bien y sé lo que harás, primero le darás una paliza y luego lo obligaras a casarse conmigo.

Y es lo que se merecen, todavía vives bajo mi techo y tienes el descaro de acostarte con cualquiera...

¡Pensé que me amaba! – se defendió.

Pues si vas a andar de prostituta por allí, al menos deberías usar protección.

¡No me he prostituido con nadie! – le gritó.

¡No me levantes la voz, jovencito!

No pienso seguirte escuchando – se puso de pie – yo soy mayor de edad y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones.

¡TÚ NO TE VAS DE AQUÍ HASTA QUE ME DES SU NOMBRE!

No puedo – le dijo cruzándose de brazos – no sé como se llama.

¡NO ME VENGAS CON CUENTOS, QUE NO TE LOS CREO!

¡ES VERDAD, NO ME QUISO DAR SU NOMBRE!

¡Y TÚ, TAN IDIOTA, IGUAL TE ACOSTASTE CON ÉL!

¡YA TE LO DIJE, PENSÉ QUE ME AMABA!

¡BASTA! – le gritó dándole feroz golpe en la mejilla que lo hizo sangrar – vete a tu cuarto y no salgas de allí hasta que te decidas a decirme la verdad.

¡YA TE LA DIJE! – gritó y corrió a encerrarse en su cuarto.

¿Qué tiene Heero? – escuchó decir a su madre.

Está embarazado, ese... – respondió su padre, pero no alcanzó a escuchar el resto porque cerró la puerta. Lo sabía, siempre lo supo, su padre no lo quería y si no le decía el nombre del padre de su bebé de seguro buscaría la forma de matarlo con su hijo y que pareciera un accidente ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? No podía achacarle ese bebé a cualquiera, después de todo sabía que no podía hacer que uno de sus compañeros recibiera una paliza por algo que no había hecho, pero tampoco podía inventar un nombre cualquiera para el extranjero, su padre movería mar y tierra hasta encontrar a alguien con ese nombre, y si se quedaba callado podría ser peor aún, él recibiría la paliza más sonada de su vida y el bebé que llevaba en sus entrañas no alcanzaría a conocer el mundo, y tampoco porsía apelar a sus buenos sentimientos porque sabía que no los tenía.

¿Qué hago? – gimió acostándose en la cama boca abajo – de todas maneras me va a matar por haberlo deshonrado.

¡Y NO QUIERO QUE DEFIENDAS MÁS A ESE HIJO TUYO! – escuchó el grito furioso de su padre.

¡ES MI HIJO Y LA CRIATURA QUE ESPERA, MI NIETO!

¡CÁLLATE O TE MATO! – y se escuchó un portazo. Heero se levantó y se asomó a la ventana, su padre acababa de salir de la casa hecho una furia a quien sabe qué y dónde.

¿Heero? – le preguntó su madre asustada entrando en su habitación.

¿Qué paso? – le dijo preocupado al ver su rostro lloroso.

Creo que es mejor que te vayas de la casa ahora, hijo, o tu padre va a matarte cuando regrese – le dijo limpiándose el rostro con el delantal – yo tengo algo de dinero para que vayas a algún lugar donde estés a salvo de tu padre.

Pero, mamá... – empezó, le daba miedo dejarla sola que ese animal.

Yo lo guardaba para tu educación, pero creo que es mejor preservar tu vida y la de tu hijo – lo llevó a su habitación – y no me escribas porque tu padre irá por ti.

Mamá, si me voy se enojará contigo y saldrás lastimada.

No, porque yo tampoco estaré aquí para que me golpee – le dijo – he aguantado mucho tiempo sus abusos sólo por ti, y si tú te vas, yo ya no tengo motivos para seguir a su lado.

Mamá, yo... – se quedó sin palabras.

Sólo te pido algo, Heero, si asumes tener a tu hijo cuídalo mucho, no dejes que lo separen de ti ¿de acuerdo?

De acuerdo, mamá, y no te preocupes, pase lo que pase mi hijo nacerá y le pondré el nombre del abuelo.

Ahora que lo mencionas – le dijo entregándole un sobre con dinero – allí vivió mi padre cuando era joven, por sus fotos sé que te le pareces mucho, ve allí, es un pueblo turístico y de seguro encontraras algún trabajo que te dé para mantenerlos a ambos – miró su reloj – ahora ve y prepara tus maletas, debemos apresurarnos que tu padre dijo que regresaría en una hora y ya hemos perdido quince valiosos minutos – explicó.

A la media hora ambos salían rumbo a la estación, Heero tomaría un tren hacia la costa y su madre hacia las montañas, donde vivía una de sus hermanas, así ambos estarían a salvo.

Heero llegó al pueblo que le indicara su madre y consiguió alojamiento barato en la casa de una señora mayor que tenía una linda casa en un barrio muy concurrido por los turistas, la misma que le dio trabajo de mesero en su restaurante con un pequeño sueldo, las propinas y las comidas, no era un trabajo tan fácil como había creído al principio, pero como tenía una excelente memoria y era rápido para las sumas, se acostumbró pronto. Claro que debía cuidar cada centavo que llegaba a sus manos, no podía darse muchos lujos porque debía ahorrar para cuando no pudiera trabajar, pero no se quejaba.

¡Heero! – lo llamó su patrona y corrió a atender una mesa que había quedado vacía en un rincón del comedor.

¿Qué se van a servir? – dijo acercándose y sintió el olor penetrante de la misma colonia de su amigo, pero contuvo las nauseas.

Deseo... – dijo uno de los hombres pensativo – la especialidad de la casa son los marisco ¿no? – lo miró y Heero asintió – quiero eso.

¿Y usted, Señor? – le dijo él volviéndose hacia el hombre del perfume.

Lo mismo, y queremos un vino especial para los mariscos.

Muy bien – respondió y se alejó rumbo a la cocina tratando de no apurar el paso – Dos especialidades – le dijo al cocinero y corrió hacia el baño a devolver su estómago.

¿Estás bien, Heero? – le dijo la dueña al verlo salir del baño.

¿Puede alguien relevarme en esa mesa? No me siento bien – admitió.

Claro, Onomi te reemplazará media hora, descansa – le sonrió y Heero se sentó afuera a tomar aire, detestaba ese síntoma de su embarazo.

Llamaré a Odin – se dijo y caminó hacia la caseta telefónica, marcó el número de la casa de su amigo – Habla Heero – le dijo a la madre y ella lo pasó de inmediato con su amigo.

¡Heero, dónde diablos andas metido! – le gritó este después de saludarlo – tu padre informó en la escuela que te habías ido de tu casa y dijo que estaba muy preocupado por ti, que si teníamos noticias tuyas, le avisáramos.

Si, para venir a matarme ¿no? – dijo sarcástico – Odin, sabes bien que mi padre no me quiere, así que no te tragues el cuento del padre preocupado ¿quieres?

¿Qué pasó, Heero? ¿por qué te fuiste de tu casa?

Mi padre quiere matarme por haberlo deshonrado – suspiró.

No pudiste haber hecho algo tan grave como para que te amenazara así ¿no?

Es más grave de lo que piensas – le dijo – recuerdas la fiesta en la playa ¿no?

Claro, cuando te fuiste con ese muchacho extranjero luego de bailar.

Me acosté con él – le dijo mirando que nadie lo viera – y estoy embarazado.

¡¿QUÉ! – chilló y Heero apartó el aparato de su oreja – no te creo, el correcto e imperturbable Heero Yuy jamás haría algo así, es imposible, si dijiste que no le conocías ni el nombre – le recordó.

Lo sé, y lo peor es que en la mañana me encontré en una habitación de un motel con la ropa puesta y una nota que me decía en inglés: "Adiós, querido".

Deberías buscarlo y obligarlo a hacerse responsable por el encargo – afirmó.

¿Y cómo si ni el nombre le conozco? El muy desgraciado no me lo dijo para no acarrearse problemas luego, de seguro hasta regresó a su país y ni se acuerda de mí – aseguró molesto.

Es mi culpa, yo te llevé con él en esa fiesta, pero nunca creí que tú, el chico más listo de la escuela, el más centrado, fuera a caer en una trampa así – se lamentó – pero si ese infeliz no quiere tener que ver contigo ¿por qué no te practicas un aborto? Yo sé de un médico...

No, Odin – lo interrumpió – yo deseo tenerlo. Además, sería como darle la razón a mi padre y me niego a dar mi brazo a torcer.

Pero, Heero, tú no has terminado ni la escuela, y un hijo sin padre es una gran responsabilidad...

Mira quien habla de esas cosas – se burló – jamás creí escuchar de tu boca semejantes palabras, amigo mío, siempre pensé que no iban contigo.

No seas pesado, Heero, yo sólo trato de ayudarte – lo regañó.

Oh, vamos, aquí me conseguí un trabajo, un lugar donde quedarme y comida y, aunque no es mucho lo que gano, me alcanza ya que la señora que es la dueña es muy amable conmigo. Además, estoy yendo a clases en la nocturna, no voy a perder el año, ya más adelante veré que hago.

Heero, de ti habría esperado cualquier cosa, pero esto, jamás.

Así es la vida – suspiró – debo regresar al trabajo, pero si mi padre te pregunta por mí dile que estoy bien y que no te dije donde estoy.

Claro, Heero, que estés bien y te vaya bien en lo que emprendas.

Claro que sí, Odin, gracias – le colgó y miró el saldo en su tarjeta, no le alcanzaba para llamar a su madre, pero ella le dijo que no se comunicara con ella hasta que no hubiese nacido el bebé, pero ¿cómo estaría ella? ¿la habría encontrado su padre? Esperaba que no, se dijo mientras regresaba al trabajo. Y le faltaban todavía siete meses para tenerlo.

El trabajo en el restaurante había sido bueno, pero había tenido que decirle a la dueña respecto a su estado porque sabía que se le notaría ya que pronto el bebé comenzaría a crecer y ella se había molestado bastante al principio porque no había confiado en ella, pero Heero le explicó su situación, lo que había sucedido con su padre y ella lo llevó con un médico amigo que lo revisó minuciosamente.

No tienes nada malo, chico, sólo debes controlarte de comer comidas sanas y nutritivas – le dijo el guiñándole un ojo – y no beber bebidas alcohólicas, ni usar drogas ni fumar.

El chico come sano en mi restaurante – le dijo Itachi Sama.

No he dicho lo contrario – le sonrió divertido – pero debe cuidarse de no tentarse con la comida chatarra, le podría hacer daño a su hijo.

No comeré nada que le pueda hacer daño a Koji – afirmó preocupado.

¿Sabes cuanto tiempo llevas más o menos? – le dijo el médico.

Si, tengo casi cinco meses, creo.

El chico es bastante bueno sacando cuentas – dijo la mujer sonriendo.

Entonces, te voy a enviar a hacer una eco tomografía para que veas cómo se está desarrollando y si realmente es varón – le sonrió – aunque es un poco difícil que chicos como tú tengan niñas. Además, te llevaré con una matrona que te puede recomendar una serie de ejercicios que te ayudarán a relajarte y a facilitar la labor del parto cuando llegue la hora.

Gracias, doctor Miboshi – le dijo.

Me alegro que hayas decidido conservar tu hijo, no hay muchos chicos como tú que al descubrirse embarazados decidan llevarlo a buen término, menos cuando se ven abandonados por sus parejas.

Yo no sabía que era fértil – le dijo.

Y ése es su principal problema, que no se puede saber que son capaces de engendrar un hijo hasta que ya está creciendo.

Pues yo pretendo conservarlo.

Me alegro por ti, Heero, eres un buen muchacho – le dijo el hombre – ahora ve con la doctora Poe a que te haga ese examen y tráeme los resultados en la siguiente cita, así veremos qué régimen alimenticio debes seguir.

Si, doctor, y gracias de nuevo.

Cuídate mucho, Heero, los chicos como tú pueden tener partos prematuros y los bebés nacer con complicaciones, pero si sigues bien mis ordenes, nacerá sano – se volvió a la mujer – cualquier problema que tenga me llamas o lo traes aquí.

Claro, ellos estarán bien cuidados, están bajo mi tutela – le dijo ella orgullosa – regresemos a casa, te haré una comida especial – le sonrió.

Nos vemos – los despidió el médico y Heero respiró más tranquilo, había alguien que se preocupaba por ellos y el futuro no se veía tan negro ahora.

Itachi Sama lo había trasladado de puesto al sexto mes de embarazo, decía que no era bueno para él mantenerse tanto tiempo en pie, así que lo dejó de cajero y recepcionista, como las cuentas se le daban bien, no tenía mayores problemas de cumplir ambas funciones, claro que a veces debía tratar con personas difíciles, como aquella chica pedante que quería reservar cuatro habitaciones para cierta fecha en especial y que se enfureció mucho cuando le dijo que no podía ser ya que las reservaciones habían sido hechas ya y no quedaba cupo suficiente, que le podía ofrecer dos habitaciones dobles y una simple, que no había más, había despotricado que siempre se alojaban allí cuando iban a ese pueblo, que debía darle lo que pedía y Heero había contestado con frialdad.

Lo siento señorita, pero no puedo cancelarle la reservación a alguna persona sólo por complacerla a usted – miró el libro de registro – quizás pueda conseguirle otro alojamiento.

No, porque mi novio se va alojar allí y mi familia y yo queremos estar con él – le colgó furiosa.

Que tipa esa – dijo colocando el aparato en su lugar volviendo la mirada hacia el mesero que le pedía la cuenta para la mesa cinco – aquí está – le entregó la boleta – ¿pasa algo malo? – le dijo al ver su mirada fija sobre él.

Nada, sólo pensaba en que estás cada día más guapo – le dijo sonrojado tomando el papel alejándose de inmediato.

Y su labor se desarrollaba sin mayores incidentes, sólo el mesero, que se llamaba Yuniko, que le decía cosas parecidas todo el tiempo, pero él lo ignoraba, no le volvería a entregar el corazón a nadie, se lo había prometido a si mismo y su amor lo iba a centrar en Koji.

Pero poco a poco su estado se le hizo más difícil de llevar, ya casi terminando el octavo mes empezó con complicaciones y terribles dolores que lo hacían gritar de dolor por las noches, lo que había preocupado muchísimo a mamá Itachi, como ella había insistido que la llamara, y lo había llevado al hospital. Una vez allí, la doctora que se encargaba del control del bebé lo examinó cuidadosamente.

Está entrando en labores de parto – dijo al fin.

Pero si me falta aún – dijo Heero preocupado por el bebé.

Esta clase de embarazos casi siempre conducen a partos prematuros – le dijo ella – pero te haremos unos exámenes antes de decidir, si está lo suficientemente maduro, lo dejaremos nacer, sino te detendremos el parto lo más posible, pero deberás quedarte aquí todo ese tiempo.

¿Y mi trabajo? – miró a la mujer mayor preocupado.

.No te angusties, Heero – le sonrió acariciándole la frente – el trabajo seguirá allí para ti cuando puedas regresar a ocuparlo.

Gracias.

Doctora Poe – le dijo una enfermera – la sala está lista para los exámenes.

Bien, prepara al paciente y trasládalo.

Heero descansaba tranquilamente, la doctora había decidido detener el parto por unos días más sólo por precausión ya que las pruebas habían señalado que el niño estaba lo bastante maduro para sobrevivir, pero quería asegurarse que no tuviera otras complicaciones ya que Heero aún no estaba listo para dar a luz y será peligroso para él practicarle una cesárea, ese tipo de embarazo debía tener un parto normal.

Mi pequeño – puso su mano derecha en el vientre – saldremos bien de esta, te lo prometo, te daré todo el amor que tu padre despreció.

¿Cómo te sientes, Heero? – le dijo la doctora Poe sonriendo – puedo llamar a quien quieras si te sientes solo para que te acompañe.

No es necesario, mamá Itachi debe estar muy ocupada con la hospedería llena – negó – no hay nadie más.

¿Y el padre de tu bebé? – le dijo intrigada.

No tengo ni la menor idea de donde está, ni siquiera sabe que estoy esperando un hijo suyo – dijo algo molesto.

Así que te abandonó – Heero asintió poniendo la mano en la cama – lo siento, no quise hacerte sentir mal.

No se preocupe, Doctora Poe, el tener a Koji me compensará todo aquello – trató de sonreír – y estaremos juntos, sólo espero que no se parezca a él.

¿Por qué no? Debe ser un joven guapo si te impresionó a ti.

Sólo el físico – respondió – de haber sabido como era por dentro, quizás no estaría aquí, lo único bueno que me quedó de él fue Koji, porque perdí mi hogar y a mi madre por haberme dejado engatusar por sus besos.

Una mala experiencia la tiene cualquiera.

Es posible, pero es más fácil decirlo que aceptarlo y menos cuando es uno el afectado.

Supongo que es verdad – le sonrió – duerme, mañana te haremos otras pruebas para ver si te dejamos dar a luz o no.

Por mí está bien mientras Koji esté sanito.

Lo sé, pero debes tener en cuenta que por ser primerizo el parto puede durar entre 10 y 13 horas, ya tuviste las primeras contracciones, ahora debes practicar los ejercicios que te di y relajarte, si el bebé está listo, te sacaremos el suero y deberás llevar el control del tiempo en que se separan las contracciones, cuanto más seguido sean, más cercana esta la hora ¿de acuerdo? – Heero asintió – ahora relájate y duerme.

Pero antes que le quitaran el suero Heero volvió a iniciar sus labores de parto, las contracciones eran esporádicas, una cada una hora, pero bastante regulares, así que ciando llegó la doctora le dijo que las tenía de nuevo.

Eso significa que ya no podemos frenar más a la naturaleza – le dijo quitando el suero – sabemos que el niño está bien colocado, así que debes armarte de paciencia, se demorará un poco, quizás a la noche nazca.

Doctora, ¿no hay nada que alivie el dolor?

Por ahora deberás soportarlo, la epidural no la podemos aplicar hasta que el bebé esté por nacer ya que no sólo frenaríamos la dilatación sino que también lo podríamos dañar.

Entiendo – dijo apretando un puño – pero cada vez son más dolorosas.

Valdrán la pena soportarlas una vez que tu hijo nazca – le sonrió – vendré a verte dentro de unas horas, s las contracciones se te hacen más seguidas, llama a la enfermera y vendremos a verte ¿de acuerdo?

De acuerdo.

El parto fue bastante complicado para el pobre Heero, pero se sintió realmente feliz cuando al fin pudo ver a su hijito recostado entre sus brazos aunque estuviera muy cansado.

Buen trabajo, Heero – le sonrió la doctora retirándolo para terminar con el trabajo del parto – lo medirán y pesarán y te lo traerán de vuelta para que lo alimentes luego ¿te parece?

De acuerdo – lo soltó y vio como se lo llevaban.

Bien, ahora a terminar – le dijo metiendo la mano por el canal del parto extrayendo la placenta completa – ahora te mandaremos a una habitación especial en la maternidad, descansa y relájate, lo peor ya pasó.

¿Y mamá Itachi?

Está esperando afuera, será la primera que te vea con Koji en tus brazos.

Debería llamar a mi madre – murmuró – y a Odin.

Lo harás luego – le dijo la enfermera ayudante mientras lo inyectaba – descansa para que estés repuesto para cuidar a tu hijo.

Él será mi vida – dijo medio dormido – y mi secreto.

¿A qué te refieres con eso? – le dijo la doctora, pero él ya no estaba conciente.

Heero regresó al trabajo tranquilamente luego de haber pasado casi dos semanas en el hospital y trabajó tranquilamente sólo en la caja del restaurante, pero esa tarde se asombró de verlo, pero se mantuvo tranquilo, allí jamás lo miraría y tampoco sabría nunca de su hijo. Pero lo vigiló todo el tiempo que estuvo allí disimuladamente, si antes se había percatado que cuidaba mucho su apariencia, ahora podía notar que era muy adinerado, y no sólo por los platos que se servía, sino por su ropa y su calzado.

Quién como el tipo ese – le dijo uno de los meseros a su lado – se da el lujo de no mirar a las lindas chicas que tiene a su lado y hace babear a todas las demás – suspiró – hasta las mucamas se pelean por atenderlo.

¿Está alojado con nosotros? – dijo alarmado.

Llegó la noche que te llevaron al hospital – dijo sin prestarle mucha atención – es un gringo loco que, según dijeron las muchachas, anda en busca de un amor perdido o algo así.

Creo que es mejor que vayas a atenderlo o mamá Itachi se enfadará – le dijo tratando de tranquilizarse, de seguro no lo buscaba a él, si ni siquiera sabía su nombre, mucho menos saber que estaba en ese lugar.

El joven Maxwell dijo que estaba feliz que su ex no hubiese conseguido alojamiento aquí, que estaba cansado que lo acosara para que regresara con él – le dijo una de las chicas que ayudaba en la cocina y que por las mañanas trabajaba de mucama.

¿Sabes cómo se llama? – dijo tratando de hacerse el desentendido.

Dúo Maxwell – suspiró – pero me dijo que ya no le gustan las chicas, que conoció a un chico muy guapo en una fiesta en la playa y lo anda buscando.

Heero – le dijo mamá Itachi – Koji te necesita - lo miró un momento – Ayumi, hazte cargo un rato ¿quieres?

Heero le dejó el lugar a la chica y se fue a su habitación notando que la mujer mayor lo seguía.

¿Pasa algo malo, Heero? Te haz puesto muy pálido.

Él está aquí – se sentó en la cama – y creo que me busca – se volvió a poner de pie y tomó a Koji que había dejado de llorar al verlo – él es rico y no quiero que me quite a mi hijo.

¿Aquí? ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

Está hospedándose aquí, lo vi recién en el comedor. Además, le dijo a las chicas que andaba buscando a alguien que conoció en una fiesta en la playa – acarició al bebé y lo acomodó entre sus brazos para alimentarlo – claro que podría ser sólo una coincidencia, no nos contamos nunca nada del otro, así que difícilmente podría saber que estoy aquí.

Alguno de tus amigos podría haberle dicho algo.

Si ninguno de ellos sabía nada, sólo Odin... – se calló preocupado – Odin nos hizo hablarnos esa noche, él le pudo haber dicho algo – dijo angustiado – ojalá no le haya contado de mi embarazo.

¿No será mejor que lo llamaras para salir de dudas?

Si – dijo levantando el teléfono y marcó el numero de la casa de su amigo – ¿podría darme con Odin, por favor? – le dijo a la madre – Habla Heero.

¡Heero, estaba preocupado porque no me llamabas! – le dijo molesto – quería contarte que vi al desgraciado ese, sabes, tuvo el descaro de venir directamente hacia mí en el centro comercial y exigirme que le diera tu dirección, pero en vez de eso lo mandé al infierno por haberse aprovechado de ti.

No le habrás dicho nada sobre mi hijo ¿verdad?

Por supuesto que no, sólo le de un buen golpe en la mandíbula y le dije: "esto es por Heero" y me di media vuelta y me fui.

¡Le diste mi nombre! – dijo alarmado.

Vamos, no creo que seas el único Heero en Japón, estás muy lejos para que él te encuentre.

Él está aquí, Odin, y no quiero que me encuentre, menos ahora que Koji ya nació y tengo menos oportunidades de irme sin que me descubra.

Heero, lo siento, yo no pensé que te pudiera ubicar, tu padre no ha podido hacerlo, entonces ¿cómo podría él?

Él tiene mucho dinero, Odin, aquí reservó una suite matrimonial, la más cara de todas, tiene un ferrari y viste muy bien ¿cómo no iba a dar conmigo si es capaz de contratar un detective?

Pero yo no le di tu apellido.

Pus, para tu desgracia y la mía, mi padre y yo tenemos el mismo nombre y él aparece en la guía de teléfonos, así que podría haber preguntado a todos los Heero de la ciudad hasta dar con él.

Pero tu padre lo habría matado.

No bromees, yo conozco a mi padre, él juzga a las personas por su apariencia y él tiene una muy buena y mucho dinero como respaldo, le debe haber dado mi apellido y el de mi madre por si acaso, quizás hasta dio con ella y le dijo que yo estaba aquí.

Debes calmarte, Heero, que si te hubiese encontrado, ya estaría en tu puerta.

Tus palabras no me tranquilizan – le dijo – pero tienes razón, tan pronto como pueda me marcharé de aquí a buscar a mi madre.

Cuídate, Heero, no quiero que vuelva a herirte. Y si tienes más problemas, llámame, yo veré cómo ayudarte.

Gracias, Odin, eres un buen amigo – se despidió y colgó – mala suerte, le dio mi nombre.

Tú le hiciste la reservación ¿verdad? Debes recordar cuanto tiempo pensaba quedarse ¿no?

Creo que hizo la reservación por quince días.

Llegó la noche que te ingresaron en el hospital, así que ya casi cumple las dos semanas, así que no tienes que angustiarte, pronto se irá y te verás libre de él.

Eso espero, mamá Itachi, eso espero.

Pero el trenzado había levantado la mirada justo en el momento en que hacían el cambio de cajero y sintió como su corazón se agitaba dentro de su pecho con la intensa emoción de haber encontrado a quien buscaba, estaba seguro que se trataba del mismo Heero que meses atrás dejara en la habitación del hotel con esas crueles palabras de las cuales no tardo ni dos horas en arrepentirse, pero cuando regresó a su lado, ya no estaba. Quiso buscarlo, pero había sido un idiota al no preguntarle ni darle su nombre, que no hubo forma de encontrarlo, y para colmo de males se vio obligado a regresar a Estados Unidos y no pudo regresar hasta hacía dos meses. La ciudad le había parecido distinta y fue muchas veces a las fiestas en la playa queriendo verlo y pedirle perdón, que se casara con él, pero no lo vio. Hace un mes y medio atrás se encontró en el centro comercial con el chico que los había presentado y no pudo evitarlo, le preguntó por su amado, pero por respuesta recibió un tremendo golpe en la mandíbula y: "Esto es por Heero". Claro que aquello había sido una bendición ya que con el nombre, aunque incompleto, y su descripción física, la búsqueda se redujo a tres personas hasta que dio con la casa de su padre, claro que este le dijo que su hijo se había ido lejos y no sabía donde estaba, pero si le dio la fecha de su partida y el apellido de su madre, la había encontrado a ella un mes atrás muy lejos de este lugar, ella no le dijo nada, pero el detective había encontrado que ella, el día que se marchó de su hogar, había comprado otro pasaje con destino a ese pueblo y por eso vino, buscando a su Heero. Pero ya comenzaba a perder la esperanza pensando que si bien él había viajado hasta allí, ya se había ido, y resultaba que estaba tan cerca, trabajaba donde él estaba alojado.

Volverás a ser mío – sonrió complacido – y te amaré para siempre – dijo brindando para sí, un chico guapo como él lo conquistó una vez sólo con un beso y estaba casi seguro que podía volver a hacerlo, aunque dudaba que saliera tan fácil ahora.

Heero salió a comprar pañales, le quedaban muy pocos, pero se encontró de frente con su peor pesadilla, el causante que estuviera allí, pero mantuvo la expresión inmóvil, no daría señales de haberlo conocido. Haciendo tripas corazón, trató de pasar por su lado ignorándolo, pero el trenzado lo tomó del brazo y lo acercó a su cuerpo robándole un beso salvaje.

Te encontré, Heero – le dijo tratando de besarlo de nuevo pero Heero lo esquivó – estás enojado ¿verdad, amorcito?

No soy su amorcito – le dijo tratando de soltarse – ahora, suélteme.

No te hagas el que no me conoces – le dijo molesto.

Perdone, pero yo no lo conozco – le respondió mirándolo a los ojos.

Supongo que no, si nunca te dije mi nombre ¿verdad? – Le sonrió coqueto – soy Dúo Maxwell, y seré tu esposo muy pronto.

Pues bien, señor Maxwell...

Dúo – lo interrumpió – quiero escucharlo de tu boca.

Mire, señor Maxwell – insistió – tengo cosas que hacer, así que mejor me suelta.

Sólo si después subes a mi habitación a dormir conmigo.

No soy un cualquiera, señor Maxwell, si quiere una prostituta, vaya al otro lado de la ciudad, dicen que allí hay muchas de donde escoger – se soltó molesto – yo no estoy a su disposición.

No te enfades conmigo, mi lindo Heero, te he buscado tanto que lo primero que hago cuando te encuentro es pedirte sexo, pero no es como piensas, amor, yo quiero que estemos juntos, a solas, como esa noche en la playa, para que nos volvamos a amar y nos casemos ¿si? Te llevaré a mi hogar y te haré feliz.

No sé de qué me habla, además, no podría aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio, ya estoy comprometido con alguien más – respondió con calma.

¡Me diste a mí tu primera vez! – gimió dolido – pensé que me amabas.

Pues creo que se equivocó de persona, señor Maxwell – le replicó cansado y se soltó al fin yendo a la tienda a comprar pañales.

No puedo haberme equivocado – dijo Dúo bajito – eres el mismo Heero del que me enamoré aquella noche, mi corazón me lo dice con cada latido acelerado, me lo dijo el dulce sabor de tus labios y el calor de tu piel que una vez saboreé, pero eso no significa que me vaya a dar por vencido, te tendré de nuevo.

Pero las cosas nunca salen como uno las planea, Dúo se vio obligado a regresar a Estados Unidos dos días más tarde porque su abuelo había fallecido y él era su único heredero puesto que sus padres habían muerto mucho tiempo atrás, pero en un sobre cerrado le dejó a su querido Heero un sobre con su dirección y prometiendo regresar.

¿Qué hago? – le dijo Heero a su madre que estaba de visita para conocer a su nieto – no me agrada que me busque ahora.

Deberías conservar la dirección en caso de necesidad – acarició al pequeño Koji – uno nunca sabe qué puede pasar en el futuro. Además, quizás ahora no seas capaz de decirle que tienes un hijo suyo, pero más adelante Koji te hará preguntas acerca de él y tendrás que decirle que él no sabe de su existencia porque tú no quisiste decírselo cuando tuviste la oportunidad.

Él me lo quitaría – dijo mirando al bebé – aunque lo dudo, ahora que lo pienso, es un tipo casquivano, difícilmente querría tener responsabilidades y ataduras que le impidieran andar de aquí para allá libremente.

No deberías hablar mal del padre de tu hijo – le dijo su madre – además, me dijiste que te ofreció matrimonio sin saber que tienes un hijo.

Por el momento no quiero tener nada que ver con él.

Heero, si el contrató un detective, pronto sabrá de Koji ¿qué harás entonces?

Mamá, déjalo ya ¿si? de solo pensar en aquello me da rabia – respiró profundo – tengo que pensarlo bien, antes, por actuar precipitadamente, terminé así, no quiero que vuelva a repetirse, ahora debo velar por el bienestar de mi hijo primero y si considero que es mejor para él que Dúo esté con nosotros, lo llamaré, pero antes no.

Has endurecido tu corazón, Heero – dijo su madre.

Dúo y mi padre tienen la culpa – replicó.

Pero Dúo no pudo regresar a Japón como había planeado, los negocios del abuelo eran demasiados y le quitaban tanto tiempo que no llegaba más que a dormir por las noches, pero estaba decidido a traerlo a su lado y ya en su hogar se las amañaría para tener tiempo para seducirlo como nunca y amarlo hasta el delirio.

Suspiró cansado, ese último año había sido agotador, él nunca fue un hombre de negocios, su vida era el rancho ganadero, pero había tenido que luchar por sacar del borde de la quiebra los negocios del abuelo.

Dios ¿Qué hace un chico guapo como yo metido en este mundo de tiburones? – gimió – si Heero estuviera aquí, estaríamos haciendo el amor como dos locos, como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, si es tan lindo – suspiró – sus largas y firmes piernas, su pecho sedoso, el dulce sabor de su boca. Sus gemidos y su respiración entrecortada, pidiéndome más, apretándome en su interior – sin darse cuenta sus manos habían viajado hacia abajo – yo entrando y saliendo del lugar sagrado ¡Ah! Heero, ¿por qué no estás aquí para amarte? – se comenzó a masturbar – quiero que me toques como nadie, por favor, perdona mi error y déjame estar a tu lado, te necesito.

Pero sus palabras no llegaban a la persona indicada y pronto se extinguieron convirtiéndose en gemidos de pacer en solitario pero que él ansiaba compartir.

¡Heero! – gimió acabando al fin – quiero que vengas a acompañarme, a darle luz a mi vida ¿por qué me ignoras? Te amo – dijo al fin derramando lágrimas amargas antes de quedarse dormido.

Heero miró al pediatra preocupado, el niño sufría de asma bronquial y debía llevarlo a un lugar más cálido, donde la humedad no afectara sus pequeños pulmones y le causara complicaciones respiratorias. Además, el tratamiento no era nada de barato y él no tenía el dinero suficiente para comprar los medicamentos y pagar el tratamiento a la vez.

No saca nada con comprar los medicamentos si no le hace el tratamiento – le dijo el pediatra – menguarán los síntomas, pero la enfermedad seguirá latente – explicó – como tampoco sirve de nada el puro tratamiento, respirará mejor, pero volverá en poco tiempo.

¿No hay nada más que pueda hacer?

Bueno, podría trasladarlo a una zona más seca.

Mi madre vive en las montañas...

No, seguro allí tendría reacciones alérgicas, necesita un lugar menos frío, debe ir a alguna región del sur – le recomendó – claro que puede mantenerlo medicado por un tiempo, sin embargo, pasado cierto tiempo estos dejarán de surtir efecto y tendrá que cambiarlos y eso no sería bueno pata su desarrollo.

Entiendo, voy a tener que pensarlo antes de decidir – le dijo poniéndose de pie con Koji entre sus brazos – gracias, doctor – se despidió y regresó a su hogar preocupado, la única salida que veía era ir con Dúo, él tenía los recursos pata ayudar a su hijo, pero no sabía cómo iba a recibirlo y si iba a aceptar a Koji como su hijo después de tanto tiempo de silencio.

Entró en la casa y sentó a Koji en su corral, el niño respiraba mejor porque lo habían puesto en el nebulizador, pero aquello era una solución pasajera. Caminó hacia su escritorio y tomó su libreta de cuentas, no le quedaba de otra, tendrían que viajar a Estados Unidos.

¿Heero, ya regresaste? – le dijo Mamá Itachi entrando en la salita – ¿qué le pasó al niño? – le pregunto mirando al pequeño.

Una crisis asmática – dijo cansado – está mejor, por ahora.

¿Qué piensas hacer, Heero?

No tengo mucho dinero, creo que lo único que me queda por hacer es llevarlo con su padre a Estados Unidos, pero no sé si este nos reciba.

Llámalo, él te dejó su número ¿lo conservas, verdad?

Sí, sólo espero que no se haya casado, no me gustaría molestar a su esposa con un hijo suyo – marcó el número y espero – deseo hablar con el señor Dúo Maxwell – le dijo a la mujer del otro lado de la línea.

El señor Maxwell no atiende a nadie – le dijo enfadada.

El Señor Maxwell me atenderá si le dice que Heero Yuy lo llama – le contestó fríamente y su nombre hizo efecto porque a los pocos segundos era su voz la que le contestaba.

¿Heero, de verdad eres tú, amor mío?

No, soy otro – replicó con sarcasmo.

Ay, amor – se rió él – dime para qué me quieres y de allá soy.

Me preguntaba si me podrías recibir en tu casa unos días...

Todos los que quieras – respondió saltando sobre la oportunidad de tenerlo bajo su techo para seducirlo – enviaré mi avión privado para ti ahora mismo.

No seas tonto, jamás he salido de Japón y no tengo pasaporte ni visa – le dijo.

No te preocupes, yo me hago cargo de la visa, consigue tu pasaporte y mañana en la tarde me llamas para mandar por ti ¿te parece?

Oye, no incomodará a nadie mi presencia allá ¿verdad?

Si me preguntas si estoy casado, la respuesta es no, pero te aseguro que pronto lo estaré contigo – le cortó.

Que tipo más loco este – movió la cabeza – está ansioso de verme y tan pronto yo le diga enviará su avión privado por nosotros.

Bien, entonces yo cuidaré a Koji mientras vas a hacer los trámites para tu pasaporte.

Espero que no me pongan problemas para sacar a Koji del país.

Ve a investigar y lo llamas de nuevo si tienes problemas, ya viste que te atiende de inmediato – le sonrió la mujer y Heero salió de la casa a resolver sus problemas más inmediatos.

Dúo hizo poner el rancho patas arriba y enderezarlo en muy poco tiempo, quería que todo estuviera perfecto allí para cuado llegara su amado, tenía que convencerlo que ese era el mejor lugar para que vivieran juntos y formaran una familia, allí su relación se afianzaría y le demostraría que podía confiar en él y amarlo para toda la vida.

Miró la habitación que habían preparado para él, era muy cómoda, pero hubiese preferido llevarlo a dormir con el, pero no debía apresurarse, ahora que estuviera con él tendría tiempo para seducirlo magistralmente y llevarlo a aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio.

Joven Dúo, el señor Heero Yuy le habla por teléfono.

Muy bien, lo atiendo en mi habitación – dijo y corrió a responderle, Heero había llamado más pronto de lo que esperaba, quizás él estaba tan ansioso por verlo como él lo estaba de tenerlo entre sus brazos – hola, amor mío.

No me llames así ¿quieres? – le respondió y sus sueños se vinieron abajo – estoy listo, ya tengo el pasaporte.

Bien, en cuatro horas más estará el avión allá – sonrió más tranquilo.

Dúo, hay algo que debo decirte ¿por qué no vienes?

Si voy por tu ¿igual vendrás aquí?

Si, pero quiero hablar contigo frente a frente primero.

Por supuesto – dijo feliz – voy saliendo en este mismo instante – agregó y cortó. Corrió al closet y revisó toda su ropa, quería verse hermoso y seductor, así durante el viaje de regreso Heero dormiría entre sus brazos y se casarían al otro día y Heero ya no querría alejarse de él – contén tus sueños, Dúo Maxwell, él aún no te ha dado el sí definitivo – se regañó mirándose frente al espejo. Se había puesto un pantalón de pana negro ceñido al cuerpo, una camisa de seda semi trasparente y una chaqueta al tono, pero se la quitó, quería verse hermoso, no lucir como si fuese a un funeral – parezco adolescente en su primera cita – se rió y que cambió la camisa por una camiseta trasparente color violeta y se puso encima una chaquete de gamuza – mejor, así le gustaré más a Heero – se sonrió y se dirigió a la zona de despegue.

Heero estaba sentado con Koji en su regazo, había tenido una pequeña crisis hacia poco rato mientras esperaban que llegara al aeropuerto el avión de Dúo, pero lo había nebulizado y su hijo ahora respiraba más tranquilo y dormía profundamente. Le preocupaba que Dúo los rechazara, más por el bebé que por si mismo, después de todo él necesitaba del dinero de su padre, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que haría si Dúo no se los llevaba.

El vuelo particular desde Texas está por aterrizar – le dijo un guardia del aeropuerto – si quiere puede ir a esperarlo al salón uno.

Gracias – dijo Heero poniéndose de pie con la pañalera al hombro, si Dúo accedía a llevárselos, iría por sus cosas, de lo contrario... mejor ni lo pensaba.

El vuelo llego al poco rato y Heero vio descender del avión algo así como una aparición fantástica, pero sacudió la cabeza, debía mantener la cordura para la conversación que tendría con el trenzado.

Dúo lo vio desde la pista y se apresuró a pasar por la aduana, estaba ansioso de regresar a casa con su Heero, tal vez no tuviera ocasión de hacerle el amor por ahora, pero ya habían dado el primer paso para ser pareja. Tomó su pasaporte y corrió a la sala donde le dijeron que lo esperaban.

¡Heero! – dijo feliz y corrió a abrazarlo feliz de verlo después de tanto tiempo, pero vio que Heero tenía un niño pequeño entre sus brazos – ¿qué significa esto?

Dúo, él es mi hijo – se lo presento Heero descubriendo el rostro del niño que dormía placidamente en sus brazos.

No – susurró Dúo angustiado dejándose caer al suelo desmayado, alguien le había quitado a Heero mientras estuvo lejos.

¡Dúo! – gritó dejando con cuidado al niño en una de los sillones y agachándose a su lado – se desmayó de la impresión – lo levantó y lo puso en el otro sillón – ¿qué hago con semejante par? – miró el avión y se decidió, levantó el teléfono a un costado y pidió ayuda para transportar al americano de regreso al avión y le dijo al piloto que se fueran, ya después le explicaría todo a Dúo, de la ropa no se preocupaba, ya se encargaría de darle nueva al bebé, con la que iba en el bolso le alcanzaría para algunos días, después de todo, el bolso no sólo tenía pañales, sino varias mudas de ropa, aunque para si no llevara nada.

El joven Dúo ¿que le pasó? – le dijo el ayudante del piloto.

Creo que se impresionó al verme – se encogió de hombros – estará bien, sólo hay que dejarlo descansar – lo acomodó en el asiento mirando al bebé – ¿cuanto tardaremos en llegar?

Unas cuantas horas, así que si quiere dormir, hágalo, los despertaremos cuando estemos por aterrizar – le dijo entregándole una manta para que cubriera al bebé – se parece mucho al joven Dúo – le sonrió y se fue.

Sí, sólo espero que Dúo también lo note y por ello lo quiera – dijo sentándose junto a Koji y cerrando los ojos, al parecer el viaje sería bastante largo y aún debía explicarle muchas cosas al trenzado – espero que siga diciendo que me ama, o vamos a tener muchos problemas – se dijo y se durmió también.

El joven Dúo se buscó un chico muy guapo de esposo, y el niño de ambos se le parece mucho – le dijo el copiloto al piloto cerrando la puerta y el resto de la conversación se perdió.

Continuará...

No digo nada sobre lo que viene, simplemente que ya se parece a una de esas novelas Corin Tellado o Bárbara Cartland (si no las conocen, no han leído novelas rosa) que leía antes cuando estaba en la escuela, sólo espero que ya deje de interferir con mis otras historias para poder terminar la leyenda del fantasma más que sea porque la otra tiene para rato.

Gracias por leerme.

Shio Chang (con la veta romántica resucitada)


	2. Allá en el rancho grande

Mi hijo, mi secreto 

Sigo con mi trabajo, los fics románticos son algo más fáciles de escribir que los de acción, aunque también me guste escribirlos.

Perdonen el título de capítulo, no pude evitarlo XP

Para Mili Maxwell, Paty, Alanis, Jakito, Valesca. Keysie Maxwell, Ángel Fire y Ai Moon, que me dejaron los primeros comentarios

Para Yaeko, Nadesiko, Nadesiko olimka, Arashi WeiB KreuZ Yaoi, Jotaru Aya Y.M, Oriko Asakura-Tao Li H.U.S.H., Sakuri-YuY-Maxwell, perfanel, Angeli Murasaki, zer0oneoz, dark, kinyoubi, alba-chan, abajo les respondo.

Allá en el rancho grande... 

El vuelo fue demasiado largo para Heero, quien sólo durmió a ratos preocupado de Dúo y su hijo, pero el par ni se movió en todo el viaje, quien como ellos, se dijo moviendo la cabeza cansado, miró la puerta de la cabina en silencio, con sus dos bellos durmientes tan silenciosos no tenía en qué ocuparse, ni Koji ni Dúo parecían tener ganas de darle algo en que ocuparse mientras llegaban al Rancho de Dúo hasta que vio el portafolios cerrado en el asiento contrario al trenzado.

Heero no era por naturaleza curioso, pero si quería conocer la clase de hombre que era él, después de todo era el padre de su hijo y si iba a vivir un tiempo con él tenía que saber al menos en lo que trabajaba y como el americano no estaba despierto para contestarle, lo mejor era revisar los documentos. Abrió el maletín y extrajo algunos papeles, ellos hablaban de la vacunación del ganado vacuno, una gran cantidad, de una raza llamada Hass americano, cuyas hembras estaban preñadas, algunas de forma natural y otras de manera artificial, pero tenían que tener cuidado porque en el rancho vecino se había detectado fiebre aftosa en algunos animales y debía evitarse el contagio y la pérdida de los animales.

Un ganadero, con razón es tan animal – dijo mirando de reojo al trenzado – pero no se ve que sea un tipo rudo como pintan que son los vaqueros americanos.

Sacó otro papel de la carpeta y vio que era un negocio maderero que proveía de celulosa a una industria papelera del propio trenzado que estaba teniendo problemas con el medio ambiente y la producción a causa de un incendio desatado algunos meses atrás. Movió la cabeza al revisar el resto de los papeles, eras muchas empresas de múltiples ámbitos y casi ninguna relacionada con otras y se notaba o descuido de parte de trenzado o falta de tiempo para preocuparse de todas.

Veré si le puedo ayudar en algo – dijo sacando una libreta y un lápiz de uno de los bolsillos del portafolios y comenzó a tomar nota de lo que creía podría ayudar a sacar al trenzado de sus problemas con sus empresas.

Joven Heero, estamos por llegar – le dijo el copiloto en voz baja sacándolo de su concentración – debe abrocharle los cinturones a los dos durmientes, la pista del rancho no es tan buena como quisiéramos – le explicó apenado.

De acuerdo – le respondió dejando los papeles y la libreta en su lugar y se levantó poniéndole primero el cinturón de seguridad a su hijo antes de acercarse a Dúo – te ves hermoso dormido – le susurró suavemente mientras lo acomodaba para abrocharle el cinturón pero el trenzado pestañeó despertándose.

¿Heero? – le dijo asombrado – ¿dónde estamos?

Por aterrizar en la pista de tu rancho – le respondió cerrándole el cinturón de seguridad y sentándose a su lado para ponerse el suyo.

Pensé que te quedarías en Japón, con tu hijo – dijo desviando la mirada hacia afuera.

Koji viene con nosotros – le dijo – y es...

¿Es qué? – le preguntó al ver que callaba.

Es que él sufre de asma bronquial y el clima de la costa norte de mi país no le hacía nada bien – dijo luego de un rato sopesando si debía decirle que él era su padre o no – no podría regresar con él a mi ciudad natal, tampoco allí el clima era bueno.

¿Y a las montañas con tu madre?

El clima allí es peor, hace demasiado frío para mi niño – lo miró – dime una cosa.

¿Qué? – se volvió hacia él.

¿En tu familia hay antecedentes de asmáticos?

Yo lo era cuando pequeño, por eso mi abuelo me trajo al Big Maxwell's Cows, desde hace mucho que no tengo alguna crisis, por lo mismo prefiero los lugares soleados como tu pueblo natal, el frío me mata, lo odio. Además, el rancho es mi vida, el resto de los negocios que heredé de mi abuelo no son para mí, soy un chico tímido de pueblo, no un hombre de negocios ¿sabes? Para serlo aquí debes ser algo así como un tiburón, creo yo, y...

¿No necesitas respirar para hablar?

Lo siento – dijo apenado, había molestado a su dulce amor con su palabrería descontrolada, pero era la única forma en que ocultaba su timidez.

No lo sientas, sólo me llamó la atención.

Yo me preguntaba sobre el niño, dijiste que se llama Koji ¿verdad? – Heero asintió – pero no me has dicho qué edad tiene.

Va a cumplir una año dentro de pocos días, y sufre de asma – le dijo.

Yo ordené una habitación para ti, pero no sabía del niño, deberé ordenar que le preparen algo, ya mañana le arreglaremos un cuarto especial, creo que Nany aún guarda algunas cosas que fueron mías, creo que ella es algo melancólica y sueña con que yo llene la casa de niños, pero siempre he sido gay ¿sabías? No me gustan las chicas aunque coquetee algunas veces con ellas para divertirme. La más insistente fue mi ex, ella quería obligarme a casarme con ella porque no la desmentí cuando dijo que éramos novios, pero la mandé de paseo aún antes de conocerte, aunque ella no se ha dado por vencida y sigue insistiendo...

Koji tiene el mismo color de tus ojos – lo interrumpió.

¿En serio? De seguro debe ser un chico muy lindo.

Se parece a su padre – se encogió de hombros para disimular el piropo.

Entonces debe ser muy bello – le dijo sin comprender lo que le decía.

"Así que no se ha dado cuenta, le he hecho notar que ha heredado varias cosas de él y aún no cae" se dijo divertido pero sin que se notara en su rostro.

Y tiene el cabello del mismo color que tú – le dijo pensativo – claro que es un poco extraño.

¿Qué cosas? – Dúo tenía curiosidad, si ella lo había dejado con un bebé tan bello, quizás estaba loca, pero eso le daba una oportunidad a él, ambos serían suyos y no tendría que preocuparse más por un heredero.

Que esté tan silencioso – respondió.

Dices que apenas va a cumplir un año – le recordó.

Pero eso no le quita que ande balbuceando todo el día palabras incomprensibles o que haga ruiditos con la boca, cuando está despierto se encarga que todo el mundo sepa que lo está, y si no le prestan atención comienza con una letanía de sonidos que me vuelven loco.

- Ji, se parece a mí – se rió el trenzado divertido – yo era así.

Es más de lo que piensas – le dijo en voz baja – pero tengo otro problema, no traje mi equipaje, iba a hablar contigo antes de traerlo, pero como te desmayaste, los subí la avión y nos vinimos, lo único que tengo son mis documentos y algo de ropa para Koji, nada más.

No te preocupes de eso, mientras usarás algunas de mis cosas, ya mañana iremos a la ciudad a comprar ropa para ambos, pañales, lo que sea necesario para que se queden conmigo – trató de no parecer desesperado, pero sentía que había fracasado.

Dúo, hay algo que debo decirte – le tomó la mano y vio que el trenzado se ponía nervioso y la retiraba – ¿qué pasa?

No quiero saber quién es la madre de Koji – lo interrumpió – pero me gustaría que compartieras la paternidad conmigo, ya sé que fui un idiota cuando nos conocimos, me arrepentí casi de inmediato, pero no te pude encontrar para disculparme, demonios, si ni siquiera sabía tu nombre, así que me pasee por la cuidad, asistía todas las fiestas que pude buscándote a ti y a tu amigo, pero nada, me vi obligado a regresar aquí, pero volví a tu pueblo seis meses más tarde y cuando tu amigo me pegó, no me dolió el golpe, tenía tu nombre y encontré a tu padre...

Supongo que te preguntó por qué me buscabas.

Si, primero amenazó con matarme por algo que no entendí bien, pero cuando le expliqué que era extranjero y que quería casarme contigo, fue muy amable y me dijo que te habías ido con tu madre y me dio una dirección.

Si, típico de él, te vio la buena facha y dijo: "este es rico, un buen partido".

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – lo miró preocupado.

Nada, sólo era un comentario.

Fui a ver a tu madre, pero ella se negó a decirme nada por más que le rogué, le dije que te necesitaba, que me casaría contigo, pero ella fue muy dura y me dijo que me lo merecía por lo que te hice. Pero había contratado un detective y encontró que había comprado un pasaje para el pueblo en el que vivías y yo hice la reservación para ir a buscarte, pero no te pude encontrar, ya estaba pensando en darme por vencido la noche anterior a que expirara mi reservación cuando te vi salir de la caja – suspiró – quiero que me perdones, quiero que te quedes a vivir para siempre conmigo, adoptaré a tu hijo como mío y será mi heredero.

No es necesario, Koji es...

Quiero – lo interrumpió – además, quiero estar seguro que se van a quedar para siempre conmigo.

Pero, Dúo, no es lo que piensas...

Yo sé que lo haces por tu hijo y que mi fortuna no te interesa, pero yo no tendré hijos nunca y si tú eres feliz así, me importa poco lo demás.

Está bien – dijo al fin molesto por no conseguir hacerse escuchar.

Y dame el nombre de su madre...

No aparece en su certificado de nacimiento – le dijo – es sólo mío.

Entonces, no habrá problemas con la adopción – sonrió más tranquilo, la mujer ésa sí que era una idiota, los había abandonado a ambos y ahora ya no tendría derecho a reclamarlos, serían suyos – y nos casaremos lo antes posible.

Ya te dije que no es necesario...

Pero yo quiero hacerlo – lo volvió a interrumpir – ese era mi objetivo cuando fui a buscarte, y eso es lo que haremos, nuestro hijo estará lo más legal posible.

Espero que a Koji le guste el lugar – murmuró mirando hacia fuera las grandes extensiones de terreno cultivado.

¿Y a ti te gusta? – le dijo acercándose lo más posible a él, su delicioso aroma lo tentaba a morderle el cuello y comérselo a besos, pero se controló, ya habría tiempo para todas esas cosas y muchas más – ese es el viñedo – le señaló – lo que sigue es el haras donde se crían caballos de carreras y la sección aledaña es la de los animales de trabajo – sonrió – allí está la pista de aterrizaje, hace tiempo que estoy planeando repararla, pero no he tenido tiempo de intentarlo a causa de la gran cantidad de negocios que me dejó el abuelo, debió dejarle algo a mis primos, pero él siempre decía que yo era el único que podía estar a cargo porque soy el único que lleva el apellido Maxwell. Además, señaló que a mi primo no le hacía falta el dinero, después de todo su padre es un rico petrolero árabe – se encogió de hombros – creo que el abuelo nunca lo quiso porque es gay y se lo dijo abiertamente, pero jamás se enteró que yo también.

Debe haber algo especial en este lugar si te gusta tanto.

Claro, luego de la pista hay una gran extensión de terreno agreste, luego están los árboles frutales por sectores, hay bastas áreas de cítricos, manzanos, perales y guindos, luego está la casona, aunque creo que se merece una manito de gato antes que llueva, y por detrás está la zona ganadera, 35 hectáreas para el ganado vacuno – señaló la distancia – antes teníamos ovejas, pero era muy costoso mantenerlas dado que era muy fácil que la lana se llenara de piojillos y garrapatas y mantenerlas en buen estado obligaba a tener gran cantidad de los trabajadores en esta área, así que le dije al abuelo que mejor tuviera una pista de aterrizaje y vendiera las ovejas a alguien que se dedicara exclusivamente a ellas, eso nos daría tiempo de dedicarnos a lo que más nos gustaba y, claro, nos ahorraba el tener que ir a la ciudad para salir a un lugar determinado para atender negocios particulares, en especial cuando tienes avión y pilotos particulares.

Lo que es ser rico – dijo divertido – debe ser agotador mantener todo esto.

Si, me agrada trabajar codo a codo con los vaqueros, pero administrar el rancho y el resto de los negocios es demasiado para mí – admitió suspirando – yo quise nombrar un consejo especial para mis negocios pero el abogado me dijo que era imposible ya que debía ser un Maxwell de nacimiento o por matrimonio quién se hiciera cargo, el único que podría ayudarme es Quatre, pero él está metido hasta el cuello con los negocios de su padre, que murió hace poco, sí que no puedo contar con él, pensé en sus hermanas, pero fueron criadas a la usanza árabe, y sus esposos no están casados con mujeres de apellido Maxwell, tampoco podría ser un cuñado mío porque no tengo hermanas ni hermanos y...

Pero si yo me caso contigo, sería un Maxwell ¿no? – lo interrumpió.

Sí, pero tú tienes otras obligaciones con el niño y no quisiera forzarte a aprender cosas que no...

Dúo, cállate – dijo al fin cansado – yo me haré cargo de administrar el dinero, sé como hacerlo, aunque vas a tener que enseñarme algunas cosas.

Si, pero no es necesario, yo...

Quiero hacerlo – lo cortó – estaré viviendo en tu casa con mi hijo, seré tu esposo, algo que hacer me tienes que dar, en especial si quieres que me quede aquí.

Si estás dispuesto a hacerlo – aceptó – yo encuentro mortalmente aburridos los negocios, nunca fueron mi fuerte y se lo dije incansablemente a mi abuelo, pero nunca me escuchó, yo prefería quedarme sólo con el rancho, pensé que después podría vender el resto, pero el abuelo me dejó amarrado por lo menos en cinco años más, siempre y cuando me case y tenga una familia y ellos estén de acuerdo con deshacernos de tanta cosa.

¿Qué negocios venderías?

Bueno, tengo petróleo, pero esa parte se la dejo a Quatre, él controla aquello, vendería el aserradero, la papelera, la fábrica de género, la de preparación de cueros, las acciones de Microsoft, las acciones de la casa de modas de Versache, de Kalvin Klein, el equipo de fútbol americano, sólo me quedaría con todo lo agrícola ganadero.

Tienes muchas cosas diversas y sin enlace común.

Y eso que aún no tomo el mando de la cadena hotelera, pero ésa si la puedo vender, porque era de mi madre y tiene de administrador al novio de Quatre, así que lo dejo tranquilo, sigue en familia.

Demasiadas cosas – dijo pensativo sintiendo que el avión se detenía al fin – tu abuelo debió ser hiperactivo.

Yo también lo soy en cierto sentido, la rutina me aburre a muerte, no puedo estar demasiado tiempo haciendo una sola cosa, pero yo tengo y conozco mis límites y me detengo a descansar, pero eso de andar de un lado a otro como un picaflor no ha sido nunca mi intención – movió la cabeza – y no quisiera ponerte en ese predicamento, Koji te necesita cerca, en especial mientras se acostumbra a un nuevo país y un nuevo idioma, a una nueva casa y una nueva familia.

¡¿Tousa! – dijo el niño claramente abriendo los ojos asustado.

Se despertó – dijo Heero soltándose el cinturón – nunca duerme tanto, creo que la medicina le hizo efecto y estará intranquilo el resto del día.

Qui sha – le dijo incomprensiblemente.

¿Qué dice? – dijo Dúo acercándose a ellos mirándolo sobre el hombro de Heero y se asombro de verlo, el niño era igualito a él, no a su querido Heero como se había imaginado, cualquiera lo pasaría por un Maxwell. Le sonrió al bebé contento de lo que había descubierto, nadie se atrevería jamás a decir que no eran suyos.

Tiene curiosidad sobre ti, supongo – lo levantó – necesito cambiarlo.

Ok, yo iré a llamar a la casa mientras tú lo llevas al baño – los ayudó a bajar – Nany estará feliz de tener un niño en casa, ¿sabes? En especial uno pequeño, hace años que me molesta con lo mismo – agregó yendo a la sala de espera.

Tu otro papá tiene una tuerca safada – le dijo Heero divertido – pero es muy lindo y espero que te guste – le quitó la ropa y comenzó con su labor.

Dúo sonrió al ver a todo el personal de la casona afuera esperando a conocer al joven que iba a ser esposo del patrón y al niño que este traía, era raro que llegaran niños al rancho, pero todos tenían curiosidad. Claro que el pequeño no era nada de tímido y se había dado casi de inmediato con "su otro papá", como lo llamó Heero, luego que este le había sonreído por segunda vez y caminaba firmemente afirmado de su mano y la de su papá Heero. Se acercó a la mujer regordeta del centro de la fila y se abrazó a ella feliz.

Ella es Nany – le dijo Dúo sonriendo – él es Koji Maxwell – lo presentó y ella lo miró bien.

Qué manera de parecérsele, joven – dijo otro de los trabajadores – hasta sus ojos tiene.

Es un chico hermoso – dijo Heero muy serio.

Él es Heero Yuy, mi pareja y pronto mi esposo – sonrió el trenzado contento – espero que te agrade mi hogar, igual que a Koji, si quieres podemos cambiar algunas cosas, lo que creas conveniente, yo...

¡Comi, comi! – dijo Koji interrumpiéndolo.

Tiene hambre – dijo Heero agachándose hacia él – es comida, Koji, comida.

Koji chan – dijo muy serio imitando su gesto adusto.

Koji chan – dijo Dúo divertido – tú lo corriges, él te corrige a ti.

El chan es un apelativo cariñoso que se le da a los niños pequeños y a las muchachas – le dijo Heero – mi madre y mamá Itachi siempre lo han llamado así y supongo que cree que es su nombre completo.

Y tiende a imitarte ¿no? – sonrió acercándose a él y levantándolo – vamos al comedor y después de comer te presentaremos a los trabajadores de la casa, mañana conocerás al resto, debes venir cansado del viaje, querrás cambiarte y acomodarte en tu nuevo hogar, puedes ver televisión, escuchar música, no sé, lo que tú quieras, sólo pídelo ¿de acuerdo?

Vamos a comer – dijo sin comprometerse a nada, no le gustaba que Dúo fuera así con él, ese no era el mismo trenzado al que le había entregado su cuerpo y su corazón en aquella fiesta en la playa bajo la luz de la luna llena.

Koji de inmediato se dio con todos, era un niño terriblemente cariñoso y a Dúo le molestó que fuera así, en especial porque lo hacía sentir que Heero era así, que era capaz de darle su cariño a cualquiera y él lo quería en exclusiva para él, tendría que buscarle muchas ocupaciones para que no pensara en dejarlo, que no se atreviera siquiera a mirar al lado, tenía que dar con la fórmula correcta para tener su corazón a su merced de nuevo.

La lucha había sido titánica, si bien Dúo había accedido en primera instancia en darle una ocupación a Heero, se negaba a dejar que se encargara de todos los negocios, no quería que ellos acapararan la atención de su amado, pero Heero insistía con lo mismo a tal punto que se lo puso como condición para aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio y tan pronto le dio el sí, se entregó de lleno a aprender sobre el funcionamiento del rancho, había separado las facturas atrasadas de las que estaban al día, había organizado todo el papeleo y había averiguado sobre los pagos pendientes de las ventas del ganado y de los vinos que se producían, las entradas del las acciones de Dúo y la contabilidad de las empresas Maxwell, vaya que a Dúo no se le daban las finanzas, estaba todo revuelto y le costó organizarlo todo, pero al final se aclaró con todo y tomó posesión del mando. Claro que había tenido problemas con los trabajadores de la central, Dúo siempre los había dejado hacer lo que quisieran y no les gustó mucho que Heero pusiera su mirada inquisidora sobre ellos, en especial su secretaria personal, la tipa lo había mirado con un odio.

Pero Heero no era del tipo que se amilanaba con algo así, simplemente les lanzó una mirada amenazadora y fría como la nieve y le bastó para someter a todos tal como si les hubiese apuntado con una pistola en la cabeza, lo que resultó mucho más efectivo.

Pero en la ciudad se sentía extraño, las miradas iban de lleno a él, sabía que era extranjero haciéndose cargo de los negocios del terrateniente local, pero no creía que fuera para tanto ¿o sí? Al final decidió ignorarlos a todos y seguir recorriendo las tiendas buscando algo especial para Dúo.

Eres el chico de Maxwell ¿verdad? – le dijo un tipo mirándolo fijamente.

Y eso qué – le replicó molesto – lo que yo sea o deje de ser de Dúo no es de su incumbencia.

Maxwell es un tipo con suerte, se consigue a las chicas más hermosas de la ciudad y luego las desecha y ahora se hace de un lindo chinito como juguete.

Dos cosas – le dijo Heero mirándolo amenazadoramente – primero, no soy chino, soy japonés y segundo, no soy juguete de nadie, Dúo pronto será mi esposo.

Que suerte se gasta – insistió – hasta lo defiendes, pero de seguro luego te bota como ha hecho con todos los "amores" que ha tenido.

Ni que lo hubiera despreciado – replicó y lo vio palidecer – ahora entiendo porque trata de inyectarme veneno, está envidioso de mí y no de Dúo – se burló – pues no creo que por ese camino consiga que Dúo le preste atención – agregó y se dio media vuelta – yo tengo algo que hará que Dúo jamás me deje – y se marchó.

Pero no iba a ser el único desagradable en el pueblo, muchos murmuraban acerca de su relación con el trenzado y Heero, impasible como era, comenzaba a perder la paciencia, pero se controló a tiempo. Excepto cuando se encontró con la ex de su trenzado, ella sí lo había descolocado con sus estupideces.

Mire, señorita – le dijo mordiendo casi las palabras – por lo que Dúo me dijo la mandó de paseo antes de conocerme – apretaba los puños tratando de recobrar el control – y que yo no sea de su agrado no le da derecho a criticarme, si yo me voy a casar con él es porque él me lo pidió, no porque yo se lo haya impuesto ni inventado nada para lograrlo.

No hay nada que tú le puedas dar a Dúo que yo no le haya dado, no sé que brujerías le habrás hecho para que hiciera semejante estupidez.

¿Por qué no mejor no le pregunta a él? – dijo controlando sus impulsos a duras penas – así saldrá de toda duda – le dijo y se fue. Si todo el mundo era así de agresivo con él, la próxima vez que tuviera que ir de compras le pediría al piloto que lo llevara a otra ciudad, se dijo.

Al final hizo sus compras en la tienda de una señora mayor que vendía trajes y ropa de vestir de muy buena tela y a bajo precio, ella decía que las mujeres de ese pueblo no tenían buen gusto, que preferían los vestidos de diseñadores franceses pero que no eran nada de prácticos, si uno de esos vestidos se manchaba, iba a parar a la basura puesto que las telas perdían su color y su brillo luego de un solo lavado.

Mujeres tontas – dijo ella mostrándole un lindo traje de noche – esta tela es tan fina que si le cae vino tinto este no se pega y la mancha sale solo con agua, pero a la Señorita Relena no le gusta porque no es de marca.

A mí no me importa la marca – le dijo Heero – para mí estará bien la ropa siempre que me quede – movió un par de trajes – Dúo mencionó algo de un arman, pero yo no sé qué es eso.

Ah, son trajes de calidad y marca, son ropa de vestir masculina muy fina, excelente tela, pero muy costosos, no muchos tienen la posibilidad de comprarse uno de esos, pero yo hago unas imitaciones bastante buenas – le mostró uno – este se lo hice al joven Solo cuando iba a casarse hace un par de meses atrás, pero la chica se arrepintió una semana antes de la boda y ahora es un amargado de culpa del desastre al joven Maxwell, pero él no tiene la culpa, andaba babeando por un extranjero en ese tiempo – se calló al pensar que metía la pata.

Si, Dúo y yo nos conocemos hace casi dos años – le dijo Heero pensando en el dicho "pueblo chico infierno grande" – me lo llevaré, pero para mi boda le voy a encargar algo diferente, además, voy a necesitar un traje similar para un niño de un año y distintos trajes para este.

¿Hay un niño pequeño en el rancho Maxwell?

Sí, mi hijo – le dijo pensativo, de seguro aquello sería una fuente de chismes para el pueblo – y de Dúo.

Pues va a tener que traer al chico para tomarle medidas – dijo la mujer.

Mañana lo traeré – aceptó divertido, cuando lo vieran todos sabrían quién era él, claro que Dúo seguía pensando que el niño no era suyo.

Dúo estaba sentado mirando a Koji juguetear por el jardín y se le ocurrió que quizás si conseguía que Koji se encariñara con él Heero se vería obligado a permanecer a su lado, aunque sólo fuera por el bien del niño, y con ello ganaría más tiempo para conquistarlo.

Koji chan – le dijo al pequeño bajando a su altura – ¿te gustaría ver el rancho? Es muy bonito, quizás podamos tomar algunas frutas – le sonrió, el niño le encantaba, tenía un aire muy serio, como el de Heero, y el hecho que se pareciera a él era una verdadera bendición, nadie podría decir que no era su heredero.

Caballo – dijo señalando a uno de los animales que paseaba uno de los trabajadores – bonito – agregó.

Me pregunto si tu padre sabe que hablas tan bien el inglés – se sonrió divertido levantándolo – quieres verlo de cerca ¿verdad? – el niño asintió – bien, quizás quieras montarlo, será divertido.

Koji estaba entusiasmado agitando los brazos mientras su papá de pelo largo lo llevaba hasta el animal, Dúo se le acercó con cuidado y le acercó a Koji que sin ningún temor le acercó la mano y le acarició la nariz con suavidad. Lo empleados más antiguos se sonrieron ante el gesto del pequeño, el mismo Dúo había hecho lo mismo la primera vez que se acercó a un caballo.

¿Papi? – le dijo el niño volteando la mirada hacia él.

Que lindo me has llamado – le sonrió Dúo complacido – quieres subirte ¿verdad?

Patrón, ese animal no está domesticado, sería peligroso para el niño – le dijo el empleado que llevaba las riendas de potro.

No le hará daño, los animales saben cuando llevan a un niño pequeño en su lomo – le dijo tranquilo acercando al niño al lomo del caballo – anda, dame las riendas.

El señor Heero se va a enfadar muchísimo con usted si le pasa algo al niño – le dijo entregándoselas – y va a quedar la grande.

No pasará nada ¿verdad, Koji? – y el pequeño rió sujetándose de las crines del joven animal – bueno, andando – dijo tirando de las riendas y el caballo comenzó a caminar lentamente y con gran cuidado – ¿Te gusta, pequeño? – pero su respuesta fue una gran carcajada de parte del niño que llenó de esperanzas su corazón – bien, hablaré con Heero para que permita que te enseñen a montar.

Quizás su otro papaito ponga el grito en el cielo – le dijo el empleado moviendo la cabeza.

Pero si no le aviso, me mata – sonrió Dúo tratando de bajar a Koji, pero este se sujetó firmemente de las crines del caballo – oye, te tengo que bajar o tu tousa te va a dejar sin papá trenzado.

No quiero – se negó a soltarse.

Cuando quieres hablas clarito – le reclamó Dúo molesto – Heero se va a enojar conmigo si no sueltas al animal, además a él le duele cuando le tiras el pelo, míralo – le señaló.

Pochito – dijo el pequeño soltándolo al fin y permitiendo que lo bajara y lo miró esperanzado.

Si Heero está de acuerdo, mañana podrás volver a montar, por ahora iremos a darnos un buen baño, a comer y a dormir la siesta ¿de acuerdo?

Ok – dijo el niño remedándolo,

El pequeño es un Maxwell de tomo y lomo – se rieron todos.

Heero se encontró con que Dúo intentaba hacer dormir la siesta a Koji, pero este se oponía tenazmente e insistía en volver afuera a ver a los caballos, claro que a Heero no se le hacía tan extraño, después de todo la sangre de los Maxwell corría por sus venas y si a su padre le gustaban los animales, seguramente a él también debía pasarle lo mismo.

Hi – le dijo Dúo sentado en la mecedora con el pequeño en brazos y Heero notó que el trenzado tenía sueño, pobrecito, lidiar con Koji no era una tarea fácil, bien lo sabía.

Hola, Dúo ¿qué hacen?

.Trato que este pilluelo duerma la siesta, pero no quiere – le dijo el trenzado mirando al pequeño que mantenía los ojos bien abiertos – no debí llevarlo conmigo a los establos, nunca pensé que le gustaran los caballos.

Lo lleva en la sangre – le dijo encogiéndose de hombros enterrándole sin saberlo un puñal al pobre Dúo que estaba aún más decidido a hacer que Koji apareciera como su hijo – es irremediable – agregó acercándose a ellos – mira, yo me hago cargo, tú vete a dormir la siesta.

Déjame dormirlo ¿quieres? – le pidió sonriéndole al niño.

Creo que mejor dormimos los tres, así se acostumbrará a vernos juntos.

Buena idea, Heero – sonrió Dúo poniéndose de pie – pero en mi habitación, mi cama es más grande y allí estaremos cómodos – salió de la habitación seguido por Heero que no estaba muy convencido que hubiese sido una buena ocurrencia eso de dormir con Dúo, si de solo verlo se le encendían las ganas – ¿Sabes, Heero? Estaba pensando que podríamos comenzar con los preparativos de la boda.

Dúo, mi idea es que descanses – lo regañó – ya hablaremos más tarde de eso – le dijo mientras éste entraba en la habitación y se sentaba con el bebé en sus brazos – además, debes dejarme a mí los detalles.

No me dirás que serás la "novia tradicional" que paga la boda ¿verdad? Ya habíamos hablado respecto a eso y que yo los mantendré para el resto de sus vidas – dijo algo enfadado.

Bueno, debiera ser así, pero no tengo dinero para hacerlo.

Lo siento, Heero, soy un bruto rematado – le dijo extendiéndole un brazo – ven, haznos dormir ¿quieres?

Debo contarles un cuento, entonces – se sentó en la cama y acomodó a Dúo sobre su pecho de espaldas a él con el niño en sus brazos.

¿No te enojarás si no llego despierto al final? – lo miró de medio lado.

Muy bien, ahora cierren sus lindos ojos y escuchen con atención la historia que les voy a contar – tomó aliento y con voz pausada inició el relato:

"Érase una vez en un pueblito lejano donde vivía mamá cabrita con sus siete hijas en una pequeña casa de madera de color rojo y grandes ventanas con cortinas blancas, ellas era muy felices allí, pero siempre el malvado lobo estaba al acechó.

Un día, la madre tuvo que ir al centro del pueblo a comprar comida porque se le habían acabado las provisiones y le dejó una serie de recomendaciones a sus hijas:

No le abran la puerta a nadie, no se confíen, miren que el lobos es muy astuto y se las podría tratar de comer – les dijo antes de salir.

Pero el lobo estaba esperando que saliera de la casa y tan pronto la vio lejos, se acercó a la puerta y golpeó con insistencia, pero las cabritas bien aleccionadas, no le abrían

Abran, soy mamá cabrita que ya regresé – les dijo.

Tú no eres mamá – le contestó una – ella tiene la voz más suave y dulce.

El lobo, molesto, se dirigió al gallinero en donde se robó unos huevos y se comió las claras antes de volver a la casa de las cabritas.

Abran, soy mamá cabrita que ya regresé – les dijo con uan voz mucho más suave. Una de ellas iba a abrir la puerta, pero otra le negó con la cabeza.

Recuerda lo que dijo mamá, el lobo es astuto y tal vez nos está tratando de engañar con una voz falsa – se volvió hacia la puerta y dijo – si realmente eres mamá, muéstranos tu patita bajo la puerta.

Fastidiado, el lobo les enseñó una de sus patas negras y peludas, por lo que las cabritas se volvieron a negar abrirle la puerta. Volvió a buscar algo con qué engañarlas y encontró restos de algodón blanco y un saco de harina. Se puso el algodón en la punta y metió el resto de la pata en el harina regresando luego a la casa de las cabritas.

Abran, soy mamá cabrita que ya regresé – les dijo con la voz suave modificada por las claras al mismo tiempo que les enseñaba la pata blanca por el harina y el algodón. Ellas, creyendo esta vez que sí era su mamá, abrieron la puerta emocionadas, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que se trataba del lobo que se las fue tragando enteras una a una, pero la menor se ocultó en el reloj y se salvó. Contento por su cacería, el lobo se marchó de la casa y se puso a dormir la siesta en un claro del bosque.

Al poco rato llegó mamá cabrita a casa y se encontró esta toda desordenada y sus hijas no estaban, pero encontró a la menor tiritando de miedo dentro del reloj, le preguntó que había pasado y ella le dijo que había venido el lobo y las había engañado.

Ese lobo es un malvado – dijo mamá cabrita – debemos buscarlo, de seguro todavía anda por aquí cerca – de una canasta tomó unas tijeras y un hilo y ambas partieron a buscarlo, son tan buena suerte que a poco andar dieron con él que dormía profundamente con la panza al sol. Molesta, mamá cabrita le abrió la panza con las tijeras y sacó una a una a sus hijitas que lloraban por el mal rato que habían vivido – nunca sabrá que le pasó – dijo ella y le señaló a sus hijas un montón de piedras que allí cerca había y se las metió y lo cerró con la aguja y el hilo, luego se alejaron de él.

¡Que buena siesta he tomado! – dijo el lobo – pero tengo la boca amarga por las claras, beberé un poco de agua del lago – dijo acercándose a la orilla con tan mala suerte que se fue de cabeza al agua y el peso de las piedras en si vientre lo hundieron muriendo ahogado.

Y las cabritas regresaron tranquilas a casa, el lobo ya no sería una amenaza para ellas, aunque ahora sabían que no debía creer en los extraños."

Heero bajó el libro y miró a Dúo y a Koji, ambos estaban bien dormidos, de seguro no habían ni escuchado la mitad del cuento, pero aquello en realidad no tenía importancia, después de todo, su intención era hacerlos dormir ¿o no? En fin, mejor se dormía también un rato, ya hablaría con Dúo acerca de lo que le había pasado en el pueblo.

Cinco días más tarde Koji recorría el rancho en el caballo de Dúo montado con este, ambos se veían tan felices de compartir esa afición que Heero accedió a que le diera lecciones, después de todo era su herencia y debía aprovecharla, aunque a ratos le diera miedo porque Dúo era un poco alocado, pero la risa del niño cuando su querido papito lo hacía galopar pagaba con creces esos momentos de preocupación.

Dúo estaba verdaderamente contento, al pequeño se le daba muy bien todo lo relacionado con el rancho, claro que tenía que andar de cuatro ojos y seis manos con él porque era demasiado osado y no quería que algún vacuno le hiciera daño, porque de seguro que si le pasaba algo, compromiso o no, Heero iba a tomar sus cosas y se iba a marchar de regreso a Japón y quizás nunca volviera verlo en su vida, cosa que aún era su peor pesadilla

Tenía pensado llevar al niño de compras – le dijo Heero de pie del otro lado de la cerca donde Dúo estaba vigilando el trabajo de ordeña de las vacas – pero dudo que él quiera ir a ver algo tan aburrido cuando está tan entretenido mirando las cosas de la naturaleza en el rancho.

Quizás podamos ir los tres mañana – le dijo Dúo sonriendo – tengo que comprar algunas cosas y podemos comenzar con algunos preparativos para la boda ¿no te parece? Debemos ver lo del banquete, las invitaciones, los trajes, la ropa para este bribón – acarició a Koji – lo de nuestra luna de miel, etc. También deberíamos invitar a tu gente de allá, aunque dudo que ese amigo tuyo quiera verme ni en pintura y menos saber que te has venido conmigo y...

Dúo – lo regañó.

Lo siento, es que estoy muy nervioso con todo esto, quiero que llegue pronto el gran día, pero el tiempo pasa demasiado lento para mi gusto, hay tantas cosas que podríamos hacer juntos, pero luego vas a tomar el control de algunos de mis negocios y vaya a saber si tendremos tanto tiempo para compartir nuestro futuro los tres juntos.

Ni que pensara desaparecer de sus vidas – le regañó – entonces, iremos mañana, espero que no tengamos problemas.

Venga, Koji, es hora de comer – le dijo Dúo acercándose a la salida para luego desmontar bajando al niño al suelo – apesto, voy a bañarme – le dijo a Heero y se fue a su habitación sin ver que el niño lo trataba de seguir.

¡Dúo, Koji va contigo! – le dijo Heero y el trenzado se detuvo para tomar al niño que le sonrió dulcemente – este Dúo – dijo moviendo la cabeza mientras regresaba a la casa.

Joven Heero, la señorita busca al joven Dúo, yo le dije que estaba ocupado, pero no ha querido escucharme – le señaló a la joven de cabello castaño largo que estaba sentada en el salón.

Yo me hago cargo, Nany.

Esa bruja nunca va a dejar en paz al joven hasta que no sea dueña de todo lo suyo – dijo esta entre dientes y se marchó.

Muy bien, señorita Darlean, espero que tenga muy buenos motivos para buscar a Mi Dúo – le dijo cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho.

Son motivos que a usted no le incumben, señor Yuy – le replicó molesta – ¿dónde está ahora?

Se está bañando, estuvo toda la mañana ordeñando vacas.

Debería dejarle ese trabajo a sus empleados – dijo despectiva.

A Dúo le gusta trabajar duro – se encogió de hombros – no es su problema.

¡Tousa! – llegó gritando Koji todo mojado y a medio vestir.

Ven aquí – le decía Dúo – no te puedes bañar con la ropa puesta... – se quedó callado al ver a la joven – Relena – dijo molesto – ¿qué haces aquí?

¿Bruja? – dijo Koji mirándola con curiosidad.

¿De dónde sacaste eso? – le dijo Heero molesto, le lanzó una mirada acusadora al trenzado y luego lo sacó del salón para que hablara con ella – nunca llames a nadie así, tú eres un niño bien educado y no debes hablar mal de la gente.

No se duro con el niño – le dijo Nany mirando al pequeño que tenía los ojitos llenos de lágrimas – es sólo un bebé.

Mh – replicó molesto – voy a terminar de bañarlo.

Si quiere, yo me hago cargo – le dijo la mujer y el niño lo miró esperanzado.

Está bien – aceptó tratando de tranquilizarse, no era culpa del pequeño, la culpa era de Dúo por no saber quedarse callado cuando correspondía.

Dúo estaba preocupado, si había interpretado bien la mirada que Heero le había lanzado antes de dejarlo a solas con "la bruja", como la llamó Koji, el japonés estaba enojado porque pensaba que había sido él quien había hablado mal de la mujer delante del niño, pero estaba completamente seguro de ni habérsela mencionado al niño. Además, no podía negar que el apodo le quedaba como anillo al dedo a esa mala mujer, aunque él le había puesto nombres peores durante el tiempo que la llegó a conocer de verdad.

Fue a la cocina y se encontró con que el niño comía a solas con Nany y que Heero no se veía por ningún lado. Se sentó junto a Koji e iba a preguntar por Heero cuando la mujer lo interrumpió.

¿Qué hizo, joven Dúo? El joven Heero estaba furioso hace un rato y regañó al pequeño – le informó la mujer – si usted le hizo algo...

No hice nada – negó con la cabeza – aunque debo admitir que Koji tiene toda la razón al llamarla bruja – gruñó – siempre que viene ocurre alguna desgracia, si todo estaba muy bien con Heero hasta que ella se apareció por aquí ¿cuándo va a entender que nunca la he querido, que sí la dejé hacerse pasar por mi novia fue porque el abuelo estaba escuchando? Se lo he dicho hasta el cansancio, no quiero que me busque, nunca me voy a casar con ella y mucho menos darle poder sobre los negocios de los Maxwell.

Pero eso no explica el enojo del joven Heero.

Es que Koji la llamó bruja – le dijo – no sé de donde sacó esa palabra, pero a Heero no le ha gustado nada que se lo dijera en la cara.

Es mi culpa – admitió ella – salía en el diario de la mañana y le dije a Peter: "mira, chico, es la bruja" se lo iba a pasar cuando me dijo "¿cuál de todas?" y yo le respondí "la peor de todas, Relena" y me temo que no nos dimos cuenta hasta que era demasiado tarde que el pequeño estaba allí, lo siento, el joven Heero se enojó con usted por mi culpa, no es justo.

Tranquila, Nany, ya se le pasará, de seguro me echará un buen regaño pero me perdonará y seguiremos como antes – le sonrió tratando de calmarla, pero ni el mismo se creía sus palabras.

En eso entró Heero todavía molesto y lo tomó de la trenaza antes de acercarse a él y decirle al oído:

Necesitamos hablar a solas.

Joven Heero – intervino la mujer – sobre la Señorita Relena...

Ya me encargué de ella, no se preocupe – le sonrió – vamos – jaló a Dúo y lo sacó de la casa u vio que Koji los seguía – hijo, regresa a la cocina – le ordenó pero el niño se negó como temiendo que le hiciera daño a su papá bonito – no mataré a Dúo, palabra – le dijo y este se abrazó a la pierna del trenzado – Koji...

Tranquilo, bebé – lo levantó Dúo sonriendo – ve adentro y luego iremos a ver los terneros ¿ok?

Ok – repitió éste soltándolo y regresando adentro.

A veces siento que te quiere más a ti que a mí – dijo Heero molesto.

Lo siento, Heero, no pensé que Relena fuera a venir a verme cuando ya todos saben que me voy a casar contigo, creo que ella no quiere entender que nunca podrá ser dueña de las empresas Maxwell.

No debiste hablar mal de ella delante de Koji – le dijo al fin – los niños tienden a repetir todo lo que uno habla delante de ellos, él es aún demasiado pequeño para saber lo que es bueno o malo.

Pero si no fui yo quien habló mal de ella – se defendió.

Agrava tu falta él que le eches la culpa a alguien más.

No lo hago, pregúntale a Nany o a Peter, ellos hablaron de Relena delante de Koji, yo nunca me acuerdo de ella si puedo evitarlo, es tan...

Pero igual piensas mal de ella ¿o no?

Debo admitir que sí, pero yo no le cuento esas cosas a Koji, no me entendería, además, no quisiera mal influenciarlo, es un niño muy bello y lo quiero mucho, tanto que...

Ya – lo calló – entendí el punto – se volvió hacia la casa – pero quiero que me prometas que cuidarás tu lengua delante de Koji.

Lo prometo si me das un beso – le dijo sonriendo y vio como Heero se tensaba – era broma, lo prometo.

Más te vale o no te perdono – le dijo entre dientes.

Vamos, no te puedes enojar porque te haya pedido un besito ¿verdad?

Mh – replicó molesto – por un beso tuyo perdí mi hogar – le recordó y entró en la casa dejando a Dúo muy dolido.

Al otro día Dúo se levantó temprano para ir a la ciudad con Heero y el pequeño Koji para abrirle una cuenta en el banco y comprar algunas cosas, en especial quería lucirse con toda su nueva y hermosa familia delante del resto de los tontos y presuntuosos terratenientes. Claro que no le había dicho nada a Heero, no quería que volviera a enojarse con él, aún sentía que había metido terriblemente la pata al haberle pedido un beso por su promesa, pero es que sentía que ya no podía más, si al menos le diera una esperanza, por muy pequeña que fuera, que estaba yendo por buen camino para llegar a su corazón, estaría tan feliz.

Heero se apoyó en el respaldo del asiento pensativo, estaba preocupado por Dúo, se veía tan esquivo con él, tal vez había exagerado con aquello de no darle un beso y exigirle aquella promesa, pero es que sentía que si cedía un poco ahora, luego no iba a tener fuerzas para negarle nada. Miró a Koji que jugaba con la trenza del americano, se llevaban tan bien, era claro que ambos eran padre e hijo y si no quería perderlos a ambos tenía que ceder.

Dúo, Koji estará de cumpleaños dentro de unos días – le dijo sin mirarlo – pienso que sería bueno que le hiciéramos una fiesta e invitáramos a los niños de los vecinos.

No sé, tal vez los vecinos no quieran enviar a los niños al rancho, tú sabes, aquí hay mucha gente conservadora y dirían cosas indebidas delante de Koji y eso no sería bueno ni para él ni para nosotros, además, no hay muchos niños pequeños por estos lados, apenas tienen edad suficiente los envían a estudiar a un internado en donde se vuelven presuntuosos como sus padres – miró al pequeño – pero yo preferiría mandar a Koji al colegio aquí, no sé que pienses, pero yo quisiera que fuera un niño bueno...

Dúo, hablas demasiado – le dijo enderezándose y plantándole un beso en la boca que lo dejó alelado – ya veremos que pasa más adelante, ahora sólo preocupémonos del presente, de su cumpleaños y de nuestra boda.

Entonces, cambiemos algo – dijo recuperando el habla contento que Heero lo hubiese besado – invitaremos a los niños del rancho a una fiesta al aire libre, no necesitan llevar regalo, simplemente tener la intención de divertirse.

¿Y los niños de los vecinos?

No sé si acceder a eso, Heero, nunca he tenido buenas relaciones con ellos debido a mi abuelo, él nunca aceptó que esos estirados le dijeran qué hacer, él era un Maxwell y las cosas o se hacían a su manera o no se hacían, a no ser que fuera algo que él considerar debía ser cambiado por comentarios míos.

Un Maxwell sólo escucha a un Maxwell ¿o me equivoco?

Eso ocurría con mi abuelo, yo no soy tan cerrado, pero nunca me he relacionado mucho con ellos porque todos trataban de emparejarme con sus hijas o hijos sin pedirme mi opinión y más de una vez el abuelo se peleó con ellos por lo mismo o porque no le gustaba el candidato o candidata solía decir: "Un Maxwell merece lo mejor" y estoy de acuerdo.

Me pregunto qué habría pensado tu abuelo de mí.

Que eres lo mejor que me ha ocurrido en la vida – repicó de inmediato – y de Koji diría lo mismo, de seguro habría estado muy feliz de conocerlos a ambos.

Creeré lo que me dices – acarició a Koji – somos lo mejor de tu vida ¿verdad?

Sí, lo mejor – sonrió relajado – no me pudo haber pasado algo mejor, ni antes ni después de ti y... – se calló al sentir que iba a meter la pata de nuevo.

A mí tampoco – le dijo Heero y en respuesta recibió una mirada confundida de parte de Dúo, pero no quiso explicarle nada.

Heero miró asombrado a la cantidad de niños que se habían reunido en el patio principal, contando a su hijo eran 20 en total y eran todos revoltosos como él, sin embargo, todos eran muy respetuosos con sus mayores y ninguno tuvo percances ni nada parecido. Era divertido ver a su hijo corretear por el pasto con otros niños ya que los mayorcitos los cuidaban con cariño y se relajó, la fiesta se estaba desarrollando mejor de lo que se esperaba.

Los niños pequeños se conforman con poco, patrón – le dijo uno de los ayudantes de Dúo que llevaba una enorme jarra de refresco – es lo bueno de ellos aunque no tienen empacho al decirte que algo no les gusta.

Sí, lo sé – dijo colocando la bandeja de galletas sobre la mesa – me pregunto si vendrá alguno de los hijos de los otros terratenientes.

¿A mezclarse con niños de clase inferior? – dijo sorprendido – su h9ijo será un Maxwell, patrón, pero el resto de estos chicos son hijos de empleados del rancho y con lo esterados que son, difícilmente vendrían o expondrían a sus hijos para que "no se contaminen", como dicen ellos.

Pero alguno debería venir, Dúo es el mayor terrateniente de la zona ¿o no?

De todos ellos no hace ni la mitad de uno decente, patrón, no se preocupe por ellos, n valen la pena el esfuerzo que hace.

Pero supongo que tendrán curiosidad sobre nosotros.

Por supuesto que sí, pero son tan pesados que de seguro los invitarán a alguna fiesta en especial para conocerlo sin que haya "chusma" de por medio.

Que gente más desagradable.

Menos mal que el joven Dúo no se casó con la... señorita Relena – dijo al fin – ella es de ese tipo de personas que te miden por el dinero que tienes, para ella nada más vale.

Sí, he tenido la desgracia de topármela en dos ocasiones, una en la ciudad y otra aquí, sólo que no ha salido bien librada de la batalla.

Usted es un millón de veces mejor que ella, patrón – le aseguró.

Gracias – dijo mirando a los chicos – creo que es la hora de servirles, se ven acalorados y con sed.

Recuerdo los cumpleaños del joven Dúo, siempre hacía un desastre de todo pero nos divertíamos mucho jugando con él.

Pues espero que Ko0ji no haga nada parecido.

No sería extraño, a hijo de tigre le salen rayas ¿sabía? – le dijo y se retiró.

Dios nos libre que Koji se parezca más a él – murmuró y comenzó a repartir el helado y los dulces a los niños que se amontonaron en torno a la mesa.

¿Te ayudo? – se ofreció Dúo que acababa de llegar.

Claro – le entregó un pote e helado y una cuchara – trata de servirle parejo para que no se peleen que uno tiene más y otro menos ¿de acuerdo?

Ok – le dijo y comenzó a servir. Cuando al fin terminaron le quedaba una porción y miró a Heero – ¿lo compartimos? – Heero pensó en negarse, pero tomó la otra cuchara y le dio un poco en la boca – está delicioso – sonrió el trenzado y lo imitó.

En eso apareció un flash molesto y ambos se voltearon a quien tomara la foto.

¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – le dijo Dúo al joven que tomara la fotografía.

Una imagen para las páginas sociales – le sonrió – el nuevo heredero de los Maxwell está de cumpleaños y su padre está perdidamente enamorado de su próximo esposo, está imagen valdrá mucho...

¡No venderás imágenes de mi familia! – le dijo tratando de agarrarlo, pero Heero lo detuvo de un brazo negando con la cabeza – pero, Heero...

¿Cómo es que estás aquí? – le dijo con la más frías de sus voces haciendo estremecer al joven – no creo que seas hijo de alguno de los trabajadores del rancho o que seas uno de ellos, así que si no quieres problemas, me vas a entregar la cámara y te vas a largar por donde viniste – le dijo amenazador. Él, aterrorizado por la mirada asesina del japonés, le entregó la cámara y se fue corriendo.

¡Guau! – dijo uno de los chicos admirado y los demás lo corearon.

Dúo comenzó con la época más dura del trabajo del rancho, ya pronto sería tiempo de la marca del ganado antes de llevarlos a los cuarteles de invierno, allá donde serían alimentados con forrajes de guarda ya que el otoño comenzaba a enfriar ostensiblemente y no quería que la primera lluvia de invierno los pillara en la zona principal del rancho. Claro que el trabajo era el más agotador de todos, pero era el más satisfactorio de toda la crianza, en esa marca del ganado se notaba cuanto había crecido la cantidad de animales y la buena calidad de las reses que se estaban criando, pero tenía un inconveniente4, se la pasaba demasiado tiempo fuera de casa y Koji lo echaba de menos de la misma forma en que él lo extrañaba a él y a su padre.

Si Heero me extrañara así – suspiró echándose el sombrero atrás – sería tan feliz – volvió a suspirar y volvió a sus labores.

Los empleados y peones habían estado todo el día separando los animales viejos de los nuevos, las hembras de los machos, tanto por color como por tamaño y masa, luego los pesaban y dejaban aparte a los más flacos para controlar sus dietas o enviar a los más gordos al matadero.

¿Ninguno da señales de enfermedad? – le dijo a uno de los capataces.

No, Patrón, ninguno parece enfermo.

Bien, entonces es hora de comenzar la marca – señaló.

Patrón, no debería hacerlo, no le vaya a dar una crisis, al Joven Heero se preocuparía mucho por usted.

Hace años que participo de la marca – le recordó – y hace mucho que no sufro de una crisis, no te preocupes.

Pero el olor a pelo quemado, patrón...

Nada, si me siento mal, me regresaré a casa.

Bueno, usted manda – le dijo encogiéndose de hombros como deslindando responsabilidades regresando a sus labores.

Heero estaba preocupado por Dúo, si era asmático ¿por qué no se cuidaba más? Pero no se atrevía a decirle nada, si con un beso se creyó que podía pedirle sexo, no quería ni imaginarse que pensaría si expresaba su preocupación por él. Y estaba el hecho que Koji lo echaba mucho de menos y había tenido que llamar al médico, nada grave, le dijo este, pero era necesario que lo cuidara, así que le pidió a uno de los trabajadores que le enseñara a montar al pequeño cerca de la casa y que pasara lo que pasara, no lo llevara gasta donde estaba trabajando el trenzado, el muchacho estaba de acuerdo, pero el pequeño armó un berrinche de proporciones y Heero tuvo que ponerse duro con él.

Claro que cuando llegó Dúo trató de decirle que su papá era un monstruo malo que no lo dejaba ir con él, y un montón de frases incomprensibles e inconexas que Dúo no pudo entender, pero a las que asintió divertido.

Dúo, yo... – empezó pero el trenzado se volvió hacia él y le plantó feroz beso en la boca – Dúo – lo amenazó molesto.

Necesito un buen baño – le dijo apartándose – huelo a pelo quemado y a sudor, así nunca te gustaré – le sonrió y desapareció en su habitación.

Y yo que pensé que tu papá tenía suelta un tuerca – le dijo a Koji – parece que ya la perdió – movió la cabeza – vamos a cenar mientras él baja.

Tousa malo – le dijo el niño molesto.

Mira, Koji, sé que estás enojado por no poder ir con él, pero tu papá no está jugando, a los animales no les gusta que los marquen y se ponen agresivos y tu papá no puede estar siempre atento a ti – trató de explicarle – cuando seas más grande podrás ir con él si quieres ¿de acuerdo?

Ok – dijo y Heero se dijo que se había acostumbrado demasiado pronto a usar las palabras de Dúo,

Y si no comes te quedarás pequeño y no podrás ir con papá al campo a trabajar.

Y el niño corrió a la escalera rumbo a la cocina.

No deberás hacer eso, Heero – le reclamó Dúo saliendo de su habitación – es muy pequeño.

Es mi hijo y debo educarlo bien – le replicó sin mirarlo siguiendo al niño.

Ya sé que es tu hijo, no tienes que recordármelo así – le dijo sintiéndose herido de nuevo – pero yo también lo siento mío – pero sabía que Heero no lo estaba escuchando.

Las noches se estaban volviendo realmente frías y Heero trataba de cuidar a Dúo con la misma atención que le daba a Koji, pero este estaba el menor tiempo posible en la casa, era como si lo estuviera evitando, pero Heero no le prestaba atención a sus desplantes y lo obligaba a llevar una chaqueta gruesa cuando sabía que iba a llegar tarde, incluso los pantalones era más gruesos, pero Dúo se quejaba que siempre había trabajado cómodo y no iba a empezar ahora a usar ropas de abuelo.

No seas testarudo – le dijo Heero molesto al fin – si te enfermas no habrá quien supervise el trabajo y tendré que ir yo, y sabes que no sé nada de ese tipo de cosas, a mí déjame la administración del dinero, de animales no sé nada, incluido tú – agregó fastidiado.

¿Acaso me estás comparando con algún animal?

Sí, con una de esas reses que insisten en irse hacia los costados de las cercas cuando en el centro hay mejor comida.

Koji tiene razón, eres muy malo – le dijo haciendo un puchero.

Por el bien de Koji, cuídate – le pidió.

No sé – le dijo sonriendo – intentaré hacerte caso, pero la chaqueta estorba y...

Está tarde va a llover, según el pronóstico del tiempo – le informó.

Diablos – dijo entre dientes – voy a tener que apurar el trabajo, entonces, los animales deben estar en los cuarteles de invierno antes que ello suceda o vamos a tener que trabajar con agua hasta la montura para atravesar el valle.

¿Crees necesitar ayuda para terminar el trabajo?

¿Sabes? – se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza – me hace inmensamente feliz que te preocupes tanto por mí, pero estoy bien seguro que podremos terminar el traslado de los animales antes de que comience a llover – le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo soltó – solo ve que me tengan ropa seca y comida caliente para cuando regrese ¿de acuerdo?

Está bien, borriquito – le dijo y Dúo soltó una carcajada para luego irse.

Las labores de Heero se limitaban a controlar las cuentas, al menos eso era en el papel, pero era él quien, a nombre de Dúo, decidía los grandes cambios de las empresas, los que comenzaban a dar frutos. La papelera estaba casi en la ruina por un administrador que no era capaz de tomar una decisión arriesgada sin habérselo contado a medio mundo, lo que terminaba por arruinar el negocio, el aserradero tampoco funcionaba como debía, pero sí tenía graves problemas de activos y los trabajadores estaban en huelga por los sueldos impagos de varios meses, ese sí era problema dado que no podía ir directamente a solucionar el asunto sin que Dúo lo acompañase porque todavía no era su esposo, y él tampoco podía ir porque era una de las temporadas de mayor trabajo en el rancho.

Debo buscarle una mejor solución al problema – dijo golpeando sobre el mesón con el lápiz – no le puedo pedir a Dúo que vaya, pero debo pagarle pronto a los trabajadores con efectivo – miró las cuentas – necesito alguien de confianza allí, pero no conozco a nadie – revisó las fichas del personal y encontró a la persona adecuada – he aquí un arreglo, el efectivo será traspasado a una cuenta especial y ellos podrán retirar todo el dinero que se les adeuda y se les pagaran los seguros sociales – echó la silla hacia atrás y tomó el teléfono.

Aserraderos Maxwell, buenos días – le dijo una voz femenina.

Señorita, deseo hablar con el señor Conrad Fisher – le dijo.

¿De parte de quien?

De Dúo Maxwell – le contestó divertido, se notaba que no le conocían la voz.

Perdone, señor, yo... – trató de disculparse por su impertinencia.

No se moleste, sólo deme con Fisher ¿quiere?

Claro que sí, señor, de inmediato – y Heero escuchó como la secretaria dejaba caer sin mucho cuidado el auricular y luego dar gritos llamando al capataz y jefe del sindicato de trabajadores de la empresa, que al parecer llagó corriendo a la voz de "el patrón quiera hablar contigo" – aquí está.

Bien, pásemelo – le dijo sonriendo divertido.

Patrón, nosotros sólo queremos que nos pague – le dijo el hombre de un tirón.

Precisamente por eso le llamo – le dijo mordiendo el lápiz para que no le notara el acento extranjero – he abierto una cuenta especial que no tiene nada que ver con los fondos del aserradero y desde este momento les han sido girados a cada uno de los trabajadores sus sueldos impagos hasta este mes y los seguros sociales les serán depositados en el transcurso de la tarde.

Gracias, patrón – le dijo – podemos regresar al trabajo...

Tómense el día libre, mañana habrá cambios importantes en la gerencia – le dijo y colgó – claro que sí, a mi parecer el dinero sale, pero no entra, y eso que las ventas han subido bastante.

Tousa – le dijo Koji.

¿Si, mi niño? – se volvió hacia él y vio que le señalaba la ventana.

Papá fuera – le dijo moviendo la cortina – yo con él.

Koji – se acercó al pequeño – voy a llamarlo a que regrese, está lloviznando y no es bueno para su salud – se acercó al radio y llamó al trabajador encargado de comunicaciones – quiero hablar con Dúo, cambio.

Lo siento, patrón, él se encuentra del otro lado del río en este momento, cambio.

Entonces dile que tan pronto termine, regrese a casa y que trate de ponerse la chaqueta, hace demasiado frío para su salud, cambio.

No creo que le haga caso, cambio y fuera.

Sí con lo burro que es.

¿Papá burro? – le preguntó preocupado.

Me refiero a que es porfiado, corazón – lo abrazó – venga, le buscaremos ropa seca para cuando llegue.

Sin embargo, Dúo no llegó hasta bien entrada la noche y venía calado hasta los huesos dado que se largó a llover torrencialmente justo cuando cerraban los portones de los cuarteles de invierno y de regreso tuvieron que cruzar el estero, que ya parecía río, con el agua llegándole más arriba de los tobillos y para colmo uno de los animales resbaló y Dúo se devolvió a rescatar a ambos antes que les ocurriera un percance mayor y quedó más mojado.

Heero comprendía que cuidara a su gente, pero era muy tonto quedarse así de mojado por tantas horas, cuando debió de regresar de inmediato a cambiarse de ropa y luego ir a ver el estado de la represa, si esta no iba a colapsar por tan poco lluvia, él ya se había encargado de averiguar sobre su estado en días anteriores y le entregó el informe, pero el trenzado quiso asegurarse con sus propios ojos.

Tienes la cabeza vacía – lo regañó – ahora te darás un baño con agua caliente y a la cama – le ordenó.

Si, mamá – le dijo el trenzado en tono cansado caminando lentamente a su habitación – pero si vienes conmigo.

Y tienes ánimo de molestar – le dijo, pero lo vio un poco extraño, así que se acercó a él y le puso la mano en la frente – tienes fiebre y estás sudando – le quitó la chaqueta empapada y la dejó caer al suelo – mejor te cargo – lo levantó y Dúo no pudo oponer resistencia – llamaré al médico.

No, estoy bien, con una buena dormida esta noche estaré como nuevo.

no sea tonto, Dúo, eres asmático y fácilmente podrías tener una crisis por el exceso de frío en tu carne.

Dame calorcito – le dijo cuando entraron en la habitación del trenzado y Heero le quitó la ropa mojada – me gusta que me tengas así – agregó.

¿Ves? Estás delirando – le dijo secándolo con una gran y esponjosa toalla que trajo del baño para luego ayudarlo a ponerse el pijama y meterlo en la cama – iré a llamar al médico.

No me dejes solito, Heero, por favor – le pidió y Heero regresó a su lado y se sentó en la cabecera – nunca me abandones.

Claro que no – le dijo y lo acomodó mejor para que se durmiera.

Y Dúo se metió en un sopor intranquilo que a Heero terminó por asustarlo dado que el pecho le silbaba tal como le pasaba a Koji cuando tenía una crisis.

Y la casa se convirtió en un hospital, mientras Heero esperaba al médico en el pórtico Koji se salió a jugar en el barro y se empapó entero, y no sólo arruinó la ropa que andaba trayendo, cosa que no le importaba mucho a Heero, sino que le comenzó a dar una crisis y se puso morado, cosa que lo alertó. Y a ninguno de los dos les había surtido efecto el Salbutamol, a ninguno se le despejaban los bronquios y comenzaba a asustarse de más, en especial cuando Dúo perdió la conciencia y respiraba escasamente.

En eso estaba cuando llegó el médico equipado con un montón de cosas que hicieron palidecer de miedo a Heero, pero trató de disimularlo por el bien de su familia y lo guió a las habitaciones de los enfermos.

Hacía tiempo que este muchacho no se enfermaba – le dijo señalando a Dúo – ¿ya intentó nebulizarlo?

Sí, pero el Salbutamol no le hizo ningún efecto a ninguno de los dos.

Entonces, es una crisis muy fuerte, tal ves debiera trasladarlos al hospital, pero con las condiciones del clima sería como llevarlos a la muerte – dijo pensativo – lo único que nos queda es inyectarles una dosis intravenosa de Aminofilina y Clorfenamina Maleato para tratar que los bronquios se dilaten y expulsen todo aquello que impide su buen funcionamiento.

Estarán bien los dos ¿verdad?

El pequeño creo que si, el joven Dúo parece tener pulmonía, aunque podría estar equivocado dado que ya ha tenido con anterioridad crisis como esta.

Pero se va a recuperar ¿verdad? – dijo preocupado.

Los asmáticos nunca se mueren por una crisis, no se preocupe por eso, simplemente le tomará un tiempo estar de regreso en el mundo de los que están de verdad vivos, pero se recuperará.

Gracias a Dios – suspiró – no quiero perder a ninguno.

El pequeño heredó el asma de los Maxwell ¿verdad?

Sí, lo heredó de Dúo, yo nunca supe que fuera así.

¿Y se puede saber quién lo trajo al mundo? Porque una madre ha de tener.

Claro que sí, pero ese es mi secreto – le dijo mirando a Dúo que dormía intranquilo – ¿por qué no lo inyecta ya?

Muy bien, supongo que no quieres hablar de eso, es demasiado doloroso para ti hablar acerca de ella, más cuando tienes que criar a un hijo que no es tuyo pero al que amas de todo corazón.

Heero se quedó cayado pero movió la cabeza ¿Es que todos pensaban lo mismo? ¿En verdad sería tan raro que un muchacho fuera capaz de engendrar un hijo?

Bien, ahora es el turno del pequeño – le dijo el médico y Heero lo llevó a la habitación de al lado – bien, se encuentra reaccionando al fin al Salbutamol, la dosis que le pondré será mínima.

¿Doctor, usted no sabe de un buen especialista en genecología transnatural?

No ¿por qué? Ni siquiera sabía que existiera esa especialidad en la medicina.

En Japón existe – le dijo acariciando la frente de su hijo que al fin comenzaba a respirar mejor – sólo quería saber si aquí también.

Creo que no, debería ver en el directorio médico – le recomendó.

Si, lo haré.

Bueno, de momento no hay nada más que hacer por los pacientes, si hay algún cambio, me avisa, estaré en el pueblo revisando a una niña que tiene gripe, ya sabe mi celular.

Gracias, doctor – lo acompañó hasta la puerta y lo vio alejarse en su vehículo.

"Así que todos creen que Koji es hijo de Dúo por el parecido, pero que no es mío ¿deberé sacarlos del error y decirle que soy fértil?" se volvió y regresó junto a sus enfermos con la duda de si hablar a no...

Continuará...

Bueno, disculpen la demora, pensaba entregarles pronto el siguiente capítulo, pero no había tenido tiempo de escribir nada, ni inspiración para hacerlo, sólo espero que haya quedado en la misma línea del anterior.

CUARTELES DE INVIERNO: son zonas especiales para los animales en donde tienen comida y forraje fresco y se encuentran protegidos de las crueldades del invierno, generalmente se llevan aquí a los animales de raza fina que son más propensos a las enfermedades.

Salbutamos, Aminofilina y Clorfenamina Maleato son medicamentos que se usan para obligar a los bronquios a dilatarse y trabajar tomando el aire, lo sé porque mi hermana sufre de asma.

Bueno, había prometido contestar los comentarios, pero ya me hice bolas de quién me preguntó qué así que responderé solo lo que recuerdo sin nombres, no quiero equivocarme: Me alegro que les guste este tipo de historias y si bien me salió no muy Heero y que este haga de Uke es mera coincidencia, Dúo no calzaba en el papel de madre abnegada y responsable, por muy lindo que él sea. Si, me tomé algunas licencias, pero como la historia, no así los personajes, y la idea es mía, que importan las mejoras a la humanidad ¿verdad?Y sobre como Heero alimentó a Koji en sus primeros meses, se los dejo a su imaginación, tal vez en otra ocasión les explique el cómo.

Bueno, sólo me resta agradecerles su lectura.

Shio Chang, al fin de vuelta, pero quien sabe por cuanto tiempo.


	3. La gran tormenta de invierno

Mi hijo, mi secreto 

Voy a explicar el nombre de Koji, es un nombre que, pese a sonar a japonés, tiene sus orígenes en el mapuche; Ko es agua y Ji (que realmente es Gi) es luz, por lo tanto significa Luz del agua o reflejo de luz.

Me hicieron algunas preguntas que prefiero responder con el texto, con excepción de la cuestión del asma, sí, sufro de asma, aunque en mi familia todos la padecemos y en cuanto a morir por la enfermedad, fue el médico el que me lo dijo y en mi familia los asmáticos han muerto de viejitos y no de la enfermedad.

Otra cosa, yo dije que no me imaginaba a Dúo de madre abnegada, no que no lo viera embarazado (en otras historias siempre lleva el encargo), y Heero calza más en el papel de madre luchadora y decidida.

En cuanto a si Dúo obtendrá lo que quiere, bueno, lean el capítulo y me dejan su comentario ¿ok?

La gran tormenta del invierno. 

Heero volvió a sentarse en la cabecera de Dúo, hacía varios días que iba de la habitación del trenzado a la de su hijo cerciorándose del estado de salud de ambos, el pequeño había recobrado bastante pronto sus ánimos, aunque no lo dejara salir mucho de la cama, pero Dúo seguía respirando con ruidos en el pecho, por lo que el médico le recomendó ejercicios respiratorios que el trenzado no solía hacer.

Eres peor que Koji – le dijo Heero enfadado – así nunca estarás bien y no quiero que en la boda te esté silbando el pecho.

Está bien, pero es que esos ejercicios me agotan y luego no quiero más que dormir y mis sueños se ven plagados de imágenes nada de santas de ti y de lo que te podría estar haciendo en esta cama...

Haz los ejercicios – lo cortó.

No te enfades – le dijo y se puso boca abajo en la cama apoyando las manos bajo su pecho con las palmas contra el colchón y los codos hacia fuera. Aspiró profundo y lentamente, exhalando el aire de la misma manera hasta que le dio por toser y expulsar la mucosa – me duele – se quejó.

Heero lo miró divertido, había una forma de obligarlo a que le gustara, sería un buen estímulo para él y podría aprovechar perfectamente de acariciarlo sin que este pensara mal, o bien, de sus manos en su cuerpo. Se puso de pie y se subió sobre la cama sentándose sobre su trasero con las piernas a cada lado de sus caderas.

¿Qué haces? – le dijo el trenzado exaltado.

Te ayudo a hacer tus ejercicios – le dijo subiéndole la polera hasta los hombros comenzando a masajearle la zona de los pulmones – relájate y sigue respirando, mientras más mucosa botes, más pronto estarás mejor.

Si, pero contigo en esa posición me da por imaginarme cosas – dijo y volvió a toser – aunque no me estoy quejando.

Si haces tus ejercicios respiratorios, vendré una vez por día a hacerte este tipo de masajes ¿de acuerdo? – lo ofreció al oído.

¡Ok! – dijo feliz respirando profundo, si Heero seguía así de tierno con él, no querría mejorarse nunca.

Y recuerda, si te mejoras luego, podremos seguir con los preparativos de la boda lo antes posible – lo besó en la mejilla y se bajó – ahora descansa, iré a ver a Koji, está repuesto, pero no le gusta eso de estar en cama.

Estar feliz en la cama depende de la compañía – le dijo y recibió una fea mirada de su parte antes que el japonés cerrara la puerta al salir – yo lo sería si lo estuvieras siempre – agregó acomodándose mejor y quedándose dormido.

El invierno se le había hecho interminable a Heero, las lluvias habían aislado al pueblo de la hacienda de la ciudad y no había podido hacer gran cosa por preparar la boda, en especial porque Dúo no parecía salir por completo de la crisis y el médico le daba y le daba instrucciones para el cuidado del padre y el hijo, aunque en realidad el problemático era el mayor, ya que Koji se solía someter a sus órdenes, pero Dúo estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ser el patrón y no había caso de sacarlo de allí sin que lo amenazara o le ofreciera algo a cambio. ¡Dios, si lo único que faltaba era que le prometiera sexo para que se quedara en cama y no fuera a supervisar a los animales en los cuarteles de invierno!

En cambio Dúo estaba que saltaba en una patita de contento, Heero hacía lo que fuera por retenerlo a su lado y simplemente se aprovechaba del pánico, claro que estaba corriendo un terrible riesgo, si Heero se llegaba a dar cuenta que se estaba aprovechando de su enfermedad para tenerlo a su lado, de seguro lo mandaría al infierno y agarraría sus cosas, al niño y se marcharía.

¿En que piensas, Dúo? – le dijo Heero sentándose a su lado.

En lo mucho que me gusta que me cuides – sonrió apoyándose en su hombro – y en algunas otras cosillas – se ruborizó.

Yo diría que tienes una mente perversa – le pasó el brazo por la espalda – por cierto ¿has visto a Koji?

Creo que Nany dijo que iba a preparar galletas y a él le gustó la idea de ayudarle con la masa – se sonrió – yo lo hacía de pequeño, pero creo que era más un estorbo que una ayuda.

Supongo que resultará lo mismo con él – suspiró – deberíamos planear la fiesta de navidad, aunque sea pronto para ello.

Primero deberíamos hacer una cena el día de acción de gracias – le dijo – aunque sé que en tu país no celebran esas cosas.

No, no existe aquello, pero supongo que Koji debe adaptarse a las tradiciones de este país.

Supongo que tendremos que ir a comprar algunas cosas en el helicóptero ya que las carreteras están intransitables.

¿Tienes un helicóptero?

Claro, pero rara vez se usa porque es muy bullicioso y altera a los animales.

Si no lo haces tú, no veo por qué deba hacerlo un aparato.

¡Heero! – le reclamó molesto enderezándose.

No te enojes, pensemos en cosas positivas.

Positivo mi trasero – le replicó poniéndose de pie.

Oye, ya te dije que cuidaras tu lengua – lo regañó.

Eres muy cruel, Heero, yo trato de ser un chico bueno y ti vienes y me dices cosas que me duelen, yo tengo mi corazoncito ¿sabes? Y lo estás haciendo pedacitos...

Ya, Dúo, lo siento – le dijo poniéndose de pie – era sólo para cambiarte el tema.

Pero eso no quita que seas tan malo conmigo.

Perdóname ¿quieres?

Pero dame uno se esos besos tuyos que quitan el aliento.

Mejor no me perdones – le dijo enojado y se salió de la sala.

Anda, vamos, no es para tanto – le dijo siguiéndolo – no vas a armar una batalla campal cada vez que se me ocurra pedirte un beso apasionado ¿sabes? Es que me gusta demasiado tu boca. Anda, no seas malito – le rogó.

Y después me pedirás que te haga compañía en la cama – replicó.

No, hasta después de la boda, te lo prometo.

Más te vale que seas un hombre de palabra o no te besaré más – le advirtió acercándose a él que cerró los ojos y separó los labios. Heero le atrapó las manos contra su pecho y le dio el beso que le pedía con tanta pasión y deseo que sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar peligrosamente.

Si me... besas... así... no sé... como... te voy... a cumplir – le dijo sin aire

Con fuerza de voluntad – le dijo y entró en la cocina.

Ciertamente Koji era más un estorbo que una ayuda para el ama de llaves, pero estaba muy contento de tener en qué ocupar las manos que no se preocupaba de nada más. Ya antes el pequeño le había hecho una pataleta porque quería ir con los caballos y no lo dejaban, pero el clima no era muy favorable, el médico le había recomendado mantenerlo en casa hasta que pasara lo peor del invierno, pero diciembre había llegado con temperaturas bastante extremas.

Jóvenes ¿Van a ayudar o a mirar? – les dijo Nany.

Yo prefiero mirar, soy nulo en ese tipo de cosas – le dijo Heero.

¿Qué haces, amorcito? – le dijo Dúo al niño tomando un poco de masa de la mesa – mira, esto se hace así – aplastó la masa contra la mesa y la estiró un poco enrollándola luego – es divertido ¿ves? – miró a Heero.

Yo no me voy a comer las galletas que ustedes hagan – le dijo el japonés divertido mirándoles las manos – creo que no sé donde las tuvieron antes.

Nany lava manos – le dijo Koji.

Yo también me las lavé – le dijo Dúo desafiante.

Mm, pero yo no quiero morir envenenado – sonrió – Dígame, Nany, ¿hay algo especial que podamos hacer para Navidad? Se me ocurre que, como ahora somos una familia, hagamos una fiesta como se debe.

Bueno, el anciano señor Maxwell, que en paz descanse, solía invitar a todos sus hijos y nietos a pasar la Navidad en el rancho, pero luego que su hijo muriera y se trajera al joven Dúo a vivir aquí, dejó de hacerlo y como su hija se casó con un árabe musulmán, ya no vinieron para estas fechas.

Pienso que tal vez a Quatre le agradaría venir, después de todo él vive más tiempo en América que en su país y su novio sí la celebra – dijo Dúo – no sería una gran fiesta como hacía mi abuelo, pero sería una fiesta en familia. A mis primas y sus maridos les enviaremos una invitación a la fiesta de compromiso, aunque no creo que vengan, la familia de mis tías es ultra conservadora y si no aceptan que el nuevo jefe sea gay, creo que menos nos van a aceptar a nosotros y menos si tenemos un hijo fuera del matrimonio.

Pero estaríamos cumpliendo con nuestra obligación de invitarlos, ahora, si ellos no vienen, no será culpa nuestra.

Muy bien, sí tú lo dices, así se hará – asintió Dúo

Vaya, ahora se sabe quién es el verdadero jefe – bromeó la mujer mayor.

Es mejor que así lo crea – sonrió Dúo – después cambiarán las cosas.

Mm – replicó Heero caminando hacia Dúo – así que quieres una lucha de poder – le pasó la mano por el cuello – pero podría ser una guerra perdida ¿sabes? Tengo algo que te hará cambiar de opinión.

Bueno, puedes convencerme cuando quieras.

No hables de esas cosas frente a Koji – le dijo ruborizado pero enfadado.

Je, no te enojes, corazón – le sonrió apenado – se me escapó.

Un lapsus ¿eh? – se sonrió – te perdono, pero que sea la última vez.

El Señor Maxwell siempre ponía en el salón principal un enorme abeto adornado con luces de colores y flores de papel – dijo Nany – y preparaba una gran cena, luego se iban todos a dormir y temprano por la mañana se repartían los regalos.

Mm, en mi país no se estila aquello – dijo Heero acariciando el cabello de Koji que seguía ensimismado trabajando con la masa – creo que podríamos hacer algo entre las dos tradiciones.

¿Qué hacen ustedes en Navidad? – Dúo lo miró dejando de amasar.

Bueno, nosotros, los cristianos en mi país, hacemos un Nacimiento grande lleno de luces de colores y hacemos una gran cena, luego salimos a saludar a todos los vecinos y regresamos luego de media noche y repartimos los regalos a ls niños ue juegan hasta cansarse y luego los mandamos a dormir para seguir la fiesta hasta la hora que nos dé el cuerpo.

¡Me gusta! – dijo Dúo – podemos hacerlo, aunque sólo seremos nosotros y podríamos... – se calló al ver que estaba por decir un inconveniente – olvídalo.

.- Tienes cada ocurrencia – dijo Heero – podemos agregar el árbol al decorado e invitar a la gente del rancho ¿no crees?

Mm, los vecinos ya murmuraron acerca de la fiesta que le hizo a su hijo ¿sabe? Dijeron que cómo se les había ocurrido hacer que un niño de su clase alternara con simples trabajadores del rancho.

Importa poco lo que ellos digan, Nany – le dijo Dúo – de por sí siempre han criticado a mi familia por no ser tan estirados como ellos.

Bien, revisaré lo que hay que hacer y veré cuantos niños pequeños y mayores hay, así les haremos un regalo a cada uno.

Claro que sí – aceptó Dúo.

Heero movió la cabeza y salió rumbo a la biblioteca, se encargaría de ver también que en las distintas empresas Maxwell también se hiciera una fiesta especial a los trabajadores y a sus hijos se les hiciera un pequeño presente de parte de los dueños, sería un buen incentivo para que lo aceptaran luego como jefe.

Los días seguían igual, en especial ahora que el invierno entraba de pleno. Heero había tenido que ir a la ciudad en helicóptero a hacer las compras de Navidad y a hacer el pedido de los alimentos. Dúo hubiese querido ir con él, pero al final se quedó con Koji adornando el arbolito, el pequeño estaba muy emocionado en participar, aunque no comprendía el sentido de todo aquello y no era su primera Navidad, pero Dúo era feliz estando con él, así que Heero se fugó mientras no lo veían.

Lo primero que hizo fue ir al supermercado y entregarle a uno de los encargados la extensa lista de abarrotes que iban a necesitar para la fiesta, ya que pretendía que la fiesta fuera para 60 adultos y 80 niños, lo que hizo abrir tamaños ojos al encargado, pero este no dijo nada, si era dinero de los Maxwell era dinero bueno, así que comenzó a recabar lo pedido.

El helicóptero de Dúo estará en la ciudad hasta las seis de la tarde – le dijo Heero – espero que lo tengan listo para llevármelo.

Claro que sí, Señor Heero, estará listo antes de esa hora – le dijo el encargado.

Bien, envíe la cuenta con alguien y le entregaré allí mismo el cheque – le dijo y salió, aún debía ir al centro comercial a ver lo de los regalos, estos los había encargado ya por teléfono, pero tenía que verificar y hacer el pago.

El centro comercial eran casi puras casas de modas, pero había una juguetería que se surtía para esas fechas. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión los juguetes habían cambiado de calidad, antes solo la gente trabajadora compraba juguetes para sus hijos y como no tenían un gran presupuesto para ello, no eran muy grandes las ventas, pero ahora el prometido del joven Maxwell había comprado grandes cantidades de juguetes de buena marca y lo esperaban para entregarle personalmente el pedido.

Buenas tardes – le dijo una vendedora – ¿en qué lo puedo servir?

Soy Heero Yuy – le dijo y casi de inmediato el dueño estaba frente a él.

Encantado de conocerlo, Señor Heero – le dijo el hombre – nos sentimos muy honrados y felices de poder complacerlo con todo lo que nos solicitó.

Heero se le quedó viendo un minuto y respondió.

Arigato.

¿Es usted japonés? – le dijo el hombre mirándolo bien.

Así es.

Con razón el cambio, pero los Maxwell siempre han sido buenos con sus trabajadores, la hará mucho bien al pueblo y a esta ciudad su presencia, aquí los otros terratenientes no compran nada más que lo esencial, el reto lo compran en las grandes ciudades ya que prefieren las grandes marcas.

Si, me lo habían comentado, pero yo no veo el caso de ir a la Capital del Estado por algo que puedo encontrar aquí y a mejor precio.

El joven Dúo se encontró una gran pareja, nosotros estábamos preocupados de lo que sería de él y de la gente de su rancho si se casaba con la Señorita Relena.

Una mujer detestable, si me permite – le dijo la vendedora – tan estirada que no mira ni por donde camina.

He tenido la desgracia de conocerla – asintió – y ya conoce a mi hijo, pero ella jamás podrá tener a Dúo.

A ella no le interesa e joven Maxwell, quiere la fortuna que viene con él.

Pues ya perdió – sacó la chequera – ¿me dice cuanto le debo? – el hombre le dijo la cantidad y Heero llenó el documento, lo firmó y se lo entregó – claro que vy a comprar algo más, pero será más tarde.

Claro, venga cuando guste – dijeron la vendedora y el dueño – con esto se nos acabaron los problemas de líquido – dijeron felices y Heero salió de la tienda.

El mayor problema lo tenía en qué le podía regalar a Dúo, si bien vivían juntos, no conocía bien sus gustos y no quería darle un regalo que no le fuera a agradar, el trenzado era muy sensible a sus gestos. Se detuvo frente a una vitrina y vio por el reflejo que venía hacia él una de sus peores pesadillas ¿Por qué cuando pensaba en su amor ella se le presentaba? Se dio media vuelta y entró en la chocolatería, según le había dicho Nany, al trenzado lo volvían locos los chocolates.

Vaya, vaya, no me digas que le estás preparando otra de tus "fiestecitas" al mocoso ese que tienes por hijo – le dijo Relena mirándolo burlona.

Mire, señorita – le replicó poniendo énfasis en la última palabra – primero que nada, mi hijo tiene nombre, Koji Maxwell, segundo, no es ningún mocoso, y tercero, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer, no es de incumbencia suya – miró la vitrina – quiero un chocolate especial para Dúo – le dio al vendedor que miraba asombrado como había despreciado las palabras de Relena y luego la ignoraba – un corazón grande que diga "Te amo" y varios chiquitos a su alrededor.

Claro que sí, si quiere se lo podemos escribir con su nombre.

Bien, será entonces, Te amo. Heero.

Claro que sí, señor, lo tendremos listo en media hora más. – le entregó la orden – puede pagarla luego, si quiere.

No, pagaré de inmediato – volvió a sacar la chequera y le entregó un documento – pasaré más tarde a buscarlo, aún me quedan muchas cosas por hacer.

Así que ya te has hecho de las cuentas de los Maxwell – le dijo ella al pasar por su lado – pero ni te creas que haz ganado.

Heero la miró por encima del hombro y le dijo maligno.

Debería dejar de andarse humillando por dinero, después de todo, puede buscarse el marido que quiera, aunque sea tan fea – terminó cerrando la puerta detrás de él al salir.

Luego de terminar todas sus compras Heero fue a la tienda donde le hacían la ropa y compró varios suéteres para Dúo y Koji de variados colores, esos se los daría de inmediato como compensación por su ausencia de todo el día y por no llevarlos con él, ya que de haber estado con ellos no habría podido comprar tranquilo todo lo necesario.

Jefe, allí vienen los del supermercado – le dijo el piloto.

Menos mal que este aparato es grande – dijo él moviendo la cabeza, ya de por sí llevaban hartas cajas por los regalos, así que se irían cargados hasta los bordes con todo – me pregunto si al final será buena idea.

Todo el mundo está muy contento con usted, patrón – le dijo este – el joven Dúo está feliz y usted es bueno con casi todo el mundo – Heero lo miró alzando una ceja – excepto con la bruja esa.

Esa mujer es una peste, su padre debió ahogarla al nacer.

Ja, ja, hay muchos que deben pensar lo mismo que usted.

Heero se bajó y se acercó al repartidor que lo miraba embelesado, cosa que no le gustó para nada, así que se apuró en revisar todo y firmar el cheque por el total para despacharlo lo antes posible. Cargaron todo y ordenó el despegue, estaba harto de esa ciudad.

La próxima vez me voy a traer la mágnum del abuelo de Dúo para deshacerme de los estorbos que se me aparezcan – gruñó fastidiado.

Un joven guapo como usted los atrae como la miel – le dijo divertido – no saca nada con ponerles mala cara, se quedan prendados a usted con más ganas.

¿Lo crees? Me gustaría que Dúo me dijera esas cosas y me mirara así.

No se ha fijado bien, entonces – le dijo el piloto encendiendo los motores al fin por lo que Heero no escuchó sus últimas palabras.

Dúo estaba sentado junto a la chimenea contemplando el árbol mientras Koji intentaba ordenar algunos adornos que habían sobrado, estaba realmente molesto por lo que les había hecho Heero, él quería ir a la ciudad a comprarle un regalo que le valiera pasar la noche entre sus brazos, pero él se mandó cambiar mientras ellos trabajaban y ahora tendría que esperar hasta que el clima le fuera favorable para ir a la ciudad a buscar el regalo para su amor y para el niño.

Heero me las va a pagar – dijo al fin tomando el ángel que tenía el pequeño en sus manos – el debería habernos ayudado a decorar, esto es algo que se hace en familia, y él es una parte esencial de esta.

Me alegra saberlo – le dijo este abrazándolo desde atrás – ya tendremos otras ocasiones de compartir algo así – le dio un suave beso en los labios y tomó el ángel de sus manos – esto debe ir en la punta ¿no?

¿Tousa? – le dijo Koji mirándolo con ojitos ilusionados.

¿Quieres ponerlo tú? – le dijo Dúo mirándolos a ambos.

Bien – le devolvió el ángel y lo levantó entre sus brazos – ayúdanos – le dijo al trenzado que lo ayudó a acercarse a la rama más alta y afirmando bien el ángel en el árbol – ¿ves? Un recuerdo para nuestra familia.

¡Yo también quería ir a la ciudad a comprar! – le reclamó.

Pero yo quería hacer las compras a solas – lo cortó Heero – pero les traje algo a cada uno.

No te perdono – le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Entonces, no quieres tu regalo – le dijo pasándole un paquete al niño.

No voy a dejar que me chantajees con un simple regalo – dijo enfadado dándole la espalda.

Está bien, pero podría agregarle algo más al regalo ¿sabes?

No me interesa – le replicó más huraño.

¿Ni siquiera una noche conmigo? – le dijo Heero.

¿Qué? – le dijo volteándose de inmediato – ¿pasarás la noche conmigo si te perdono? Eso me suena fantástico – se acercó a él y Heero retrocedió.

Tal vez lo mejor fuera que siguieras enojado conmigo – murmuró mirando a Koji – pero será la noche que yo quiera, no antes.

Vaya cosa – dijo sarcástico – así no lo harás nunca – tomó el paquete y se sentó junto al árbol dejándolo allí.

El regalo es para ahora, el otro presente te lo entregaré en Noche Buena.

No me interesa verlo – dijo poniéndose de pie, se sentía herido, sabía que presionaba demasiado a Heero para que lo aceptara, pero él no quería ceder siquiera un poquito y comenzaba a desesperarse.

Dúo, lo siento, no pensé que te enfadarías tanto por no ir conmigo a la ciudad – lo volvió a abrazar, esta vez con más fuerza – es que se veían tan divertidos juntos que no quise perturbarlos.

¿Por qué eres siempre tan malo conmigo?

Perdóname, Dúo, trataré de portarme mejor – le dio un beso en la mejilla – te daré dos noches ¿te parece? Noche Buena y Año nuevo.

¿Por qué no mejor toda esa semana?

Con una condición, que uses preservativo.

¿Para qué? Yo no tengo ninguna enfermedad que te pueda contagiar.

Te ofrezco una semana, tómalo o déjalo.

Voy a tener que comprarlos en la ciudad, no pensé que quisieras algo así – dijo pensativo – es más, jamás los he usado, no sé cómo pedirlos.

Y yo que había pensado que tenías gran experiencia en estas lides.

¡Eres cruel! – le reclamó y de inmediato fue callado con un beso – Koji nos mira – le dijo apartándose.

Koji entiende más de lo que parece – dijo Heero.

La fiesta de Navidad había sido todo un éxito, si bien las primas y primo de Dúo no se aparecieron por allí, cosa que le había dolido bastante al trenzado, pero habían enviado regalos para Koji junto con sus buenos deseos y el compromiso de participar en la boda que Heero había planeado se efectuara poco después de Año Nuevo, claro que iba a depender un poco del clima, pero llegando el ministro de paz que los iba a casar antes de una tormenta, el resto pasaría a segundo plano.

Koji estaba sentado en la alfombra tratando de armar uno de los extraños juguetes que le había enviado una de sus tías desde Alemania, pero comenzaba a cabecear de sueño, cosa que no era de extrañar teniendo en cuenta que eran casi las dos de la mañana, pero Dúo no quería que lo acostara todavía, era divertido verlo pelear con el sueño.

Dejémoslo dormir – le dijo Heero – tenemos el resto de la noche para nosotros solos – le recordó levantando al niño y llevándolo a su habitación. Una vez allí, lo cambio de ropa y lo acostó dándole un beso en la frente, ni siquiera tuvo que contarle un cuento, ya estaba profundamente dormido.

Regresó al salón y se acercó al sillón donde supuestamente Dúo lo esperaba, pero se sorprendió de ver al trenzado igual de dormido que su hijo pero con un paquete cerrado entre sus brazos. Se acercó a él con cuidado y apartó unos mechones de su cara, era demasiado guapo para su propio bien, se dijo y acercó su boca a la tentadora suya y lo besó suavemente.

Ahora sé lo que sintió la bella durmiente cuando el príncipe la despertó – le dijo.

Bueno, yo iba a llevarte a la cama así dormido – lo acarició Heero – pero ya que te despertarte podríamos entregarnos nuestros regalos.

Bueno, el tuyo primero – le dijo enderezándose y tomando un regalo de debajo del árbol – espero que te guste, no sabía que regalarte, no hemos compartido mucho y no quería dar la impresión que no conocía tus gustos para no crear mayores murmuraciones en la ciudad, en especial porque me encontré a boca de jarro con la pesada de Relena que decía que lo nuestro era más falso que un unicornio en mi rancho y cosas igual de pesadas y que yo debía darme cuenta y casarme con una mujer que me diera familia, pero yo le dije que ya tenemos una y que contra viento y marea nos vamos a casar...

Ya, respira – le dijo Heero, lo entendía bien – y también me topé con la tipa esa cuando compraba tu regalo y tuvo el mal gusto de decirme algunas cosas.

No le creas nada de lo que te diga, Heero.

Por supuesto que no, esa es una víbora que le gusta sembrar cizaña – se agachó y tomó otro paquete – yo tampoco sabía qué regalarte – se lo entregó aceptando el suyo – espero que te guste.

Lo que sea, si viene de ti, me ha de gustar – le sonrió rompiendo el papel encontrándose con el logo de la fábrica de chocolates más finos de la ciudad – me encantan los chocolates, Heero, gracias.

Supuse que sería un buen regalo, después de todo eres un goloso.

Si, es cierto, me gusta comerme todo lo que sea dulce, incluido tú – le sonrió.

Heero lo miró en silencio antes de romper el papel de su regalo, era un suéter tejido a mano de fina lana de angora con un delicado color azulado, el mismo que Heero había encontrado tan bello en una ocasión en Japón y que consideró era un lujo adquirirlo.

Gracias, Dúo, me encanta – lo abrazó – ¿nos vamos a dormir? – le ofreció.

Claro, cuando quieras – le sonrió tendiéndole la mano – ¿tu cuarto o el mío?

El tuyo, la cama es más grande.

Caminaron de la mano hasta la habitación de Dúo y entraron en silencio, el trenzado miró la cama y luego a Heero, no era que no quisiera hacerlo, pero estaba seguro que apenas apoyara la cabeza en la almohada se dormiría y no quería ofenderlo.

Pasa algo malo ¿verdad? – le dijo Heero – no me gusta tu mirada.

Es que... – se sonrojó – yo te quiero mucho... – decía pensando en cómo decirle – no es que yo no quiera dormir contigo...

Pero estás muerto de sueño, es eso ¿verdad?

Yo no quiero ofenderte, corazón, pero... –miró la cama de nuevo – si pongo la cabeza en la almohada no voy a despertar hasta mañana – dijo al fin.

¿Y por eso estás preocupado? – le dijo divertido – mira, voy a dormir a tu lado de todas maneras, no te preocupes por eso, acuéstate tranquilo.

Y yo que quería tener una Noche Buena – murmuró quitándose el suéter que Heero le había regalado antes – tendré que esperar más.

Dúo – suspiró – tendrás muchas, lo prometo, en especial luego que nos casemos sólo debes tener un poco de paciencia – le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiró.

¿No que ibas a dormir conmigo? – le dijo dolido al ver que estaba en la puerta.

Voy por mi pijama, no vaya a ser que Koji se despierte en la madrugada.

Él debe estar bien dormido – le dijo – no creo que se despierte.

Si, pero no me voy a andar paseando por la casa desnudo ¿no te parece?

Si, no me gustaría que nadie te viera tan magnífico como eres, ya de por sí haces babear a muchos como para que sean capaces de matar por ti.

¿Tú lo serías? – le dijo abriendo la puerta mientras lo miraba, pero el trenzado sólo desvió la cara, no quería que viera el sonrojo. Salió de la habitación y corrió a la suya, quería ser él quien durmiera al americano, hacerlo confesar entre sueños todo el amor que le tenía. Sacó el pijama y su bata antes de regresar a su lado, pero se sorprendió al verlo profundamente dormido – era cierto que te dormirías de inmediato – suspiró cambiándose de ropa – buenas noches, Dúo.

Y Heero había hecho lo mismo cada noche hasta año nuevo; Dúo, al ver que habían amanecido los días agradables, había salido a montar con Koji y a revisar los animales en los cuarteles de invierno, despreocupándose de su salud y la de su hijo, agotándose los dos en el proceso, ya que de tanto ir y venir llegaban sin ganas más que de dormir.

Y yo que pensé que iba a tener que buscar la manera de que no pasara nada antes de la boda pese a dormir con él – dijo Heero cansado – y al final quien se ha tenido que comer las ganas soy yo.

Bueno, así será más divertida la noche de bodas – le dijo Nany compadecida.

A este paso voy a tener que adelantar la boda – dijo molesto.

Pero si será dentro de tres días, para qué se angustia.

Si, tiene razón, pero he tenido demasiadas cosas que hacer, a veces pienso que no ha sido la mejor decisión de mi vida el involucrarme con Dúo.

Pero el joven Dúo es muy feliz con ustedes aquí – le dijo ella.

Yo tenía grandes planes para mi futuro antes de conocer a Dúo, quería ser ingeniero en construcción civil, incluso tenía preparado mi examen, pero él vino a poner mi mundo de cabeza y mis planes murieron antes de poder sembrar la semilla en una loca fiesta en la playa.

¿Se arrepiente de haberle entregado el corazón al joven Dúo?

Por supuesto que no, pero sigo pensando que debí haber tenido más cuidado, quizás estaríamos casados desde hace dos años y estaría estudiando, no lo sé.

Tal vez aquí pueda estudiar también – le dijo ella.

No, me haré cargo de los problemas de Dúo a partir de la boda, así se podrá dedicar a lo que realmente le gusta, el rancho.

Podría hacer algunas modificaciones en las empresas, creo que luego no tendrá tiempo para su familia.

Hablaré de ello con Dúo cuando me dé un poco de su tiempo sin que esté demasiado cansado para escucharme.

Dúo estaba sentado en la mecedora de la habitación de Koji con el pequeño profundamente dormido entre sus brazos. Por casualidad había pasado por la puerta de la cocina y había escuchado a Heero enfadado porque no habían tenido relaciones en toda la semana, se había sentido tan feliz de la necesidad suya de estar unidos, pero todo se había desmoronado luego al saber que había destruido los sueños de su amado ¡si nunca le había dicho nada! Dolía, y mucho, sentía que en algún momento Heero, aunque lo negara, se arrepintiera de aquella noche loca en la playa. También su vida había cambiado radicalmente luego de ella, pero había sido para mejor. En ese momento había decidido afrontar con la verdad de su sexualidad al abuelo, habría querido que se conocieran, si no hubiese sido tan idiota esa noche, eso era lo único de lo que se arrepentía, de aquella nota que lo hizo perderlo por casi dos años, hizo que él tuviera un hijo con una mujer loca que los abandonó luego, pero esta vez lo amarraría a su lado a como diera lugar, si tenía que conseguir un curso a distancia en alguna escuela o crear una universidad cerca para que su amado estudiara, haría un gran sacrificio, además, favorecería a todos que hubiera alguna cerca, así la gente no tendría que irse o enviar a los jóvenes a estudiar lejos para que estos luego no quisieran regresar a trabajar con sus padres. Y debía considerar una escuela para los niños, en el invierno era un sacrificio para ellos ir al colegio tan lejos y con tanto frío por las mañanas, y evitaría mandar a Koji a estudiar con sus estirados vecinos a un internado como le había ocurrido en un principio a él o tener que levantarse a oscuras para viajar casi 20 kilómetros para ir a la escuela más cercana.

Te noto algo triste, Dúo – le dijo Heero interrumpiendo sus meditaciones – ¿pasa algo malo? – le acarició la mejilla.

No, sólo estaba pensando en el futuro de Koji, aquí en el poblado no hay una escuela, tal vez sería bueno que creáramos una, después de todo no sólo le será de utilidad luego a Koji, sino que le servirá a todos los niños aquí.

A veces se te ocurren cosas muy interesantes – le dijo sentándose en la cama – pero vamos a tener que contratar nuevo personal y construir un lugar especial para ello.

Según sé, aquello es deducible de impuestos ya que es de ayuda comunitaria – le dijo y lo vio sorprendido – eso lo sé porque mi primo se lo dijo hace años a mi abuelo, pero este no quiso hacerlo, dijo que era demasiado, pero creo que no quiso sólo porque fue Quatre el que se lo propuso.

Vaya a saber cómo habría tomado que su nieto favorito fuera igual.

Creo que te habría aceptado tal como aceptó al novio de Quatre – sonrió – lo que no aceptaba era que él jamás tomara la iniciativa ¿sabes? Si Quatre se hubiese enfrentado a su padre aunque fuera una sola vez en vez de buscar el apoyo de Trowa, el abuelo lo habría respetado, lo que no quiere decir que no lo quisiera, sólo que lo consideraba demasiado blando.

Pero tú no eres así para nada – le hizo notar.

Por supuesto que no, yo fui criado entre tipos rudos, y aprendí desde pequeño a tomar mis propias decisiones y si tenía que gritar para hacerme oír, no lo dudaba.

Se te nota a la legua que fuiste criado así.

¿Por qué lo dices? – le preguntó intrigado.

Por nada, olvídalo – le dijo mirando hacia fuera – yo venía a preguntarte acerca de nuestra boda, he pensado que...

No quiero que la retrases por nada – lo interrumpió.

He pensado que deberíamos traer al juez de paz aprovechándolos días bonitos para que no tengamos que suspender la boda por su ausencia si llueve – terminó enojado – creo que no te enseñaron a escuchar, Dúo Maxwell.

Lo siento, es que estoy muy nervioso, quiero que ya sea el día en que seas legalmente mío y ni te puedas alejar de mí.

Que tipo más posesivo – le reclamó – mejor acuesta a Koji o vas a terminar adolorido esta noche.

Heero, creo que es mejor que esta noche no la pasemos juntos.

¿Eh? – lo miró asombrado – ¿Por qué no?

Es que antes metí la pata contigo y quiero que nuestra noche de bodas sea perfecta, entonces lo mejor sería esperar, no falta tanto ¿verdad?

Muy bien, si es lo que quieres – le quitó al niño y lo acostó – te veré más tarde – agregó y salió dando un portazo.

Creo que de todas maneras metí las patas de nuevo – murmuró .

Tal como Heero había pensado, el día de su boda llovía torrencialmente, pero ya todos los invitados y el juez estaban allí, así que no le dio mayor importancia a ese factor, después de todo, todo lo que necesitaban estaba allí, aunque Koji estaba muy nervioso y se movía de un lado a otro causando destrozos, en especial en torno a la gran torta de novios, dado que había intentado subirse a la mesa para tomar a los novios de la cúspide, pero Dúo lo había atajado a tiempo y lo había enviado al salón a jugar con sus primos, pero el pequeño volvía una y otra vez al mismo lugar a intentarlo y Heero se vio obligado a llevárselo arriba para cambiarlo de ropa, menos mal que no le había puesto su trajecito o estaría hecho un asco.

El pequeño es un Maxwell por donde se le mire – le dijo a Heero el anciano juez – el joven Dúo era igualito cuando pequeño, aún recuerdo la boda de la señorita Ilena, dejó la escoba porque quería tomar los novios de la torta.

Pues yo no voy a permitir que Koji haga lo mismo – se acercó a la mesa de la torta y tomó los novios – aquí los tienes, no se comen ¿ves?

¡Malo! – chilló el pequeño luego de morderlos y corrió hacia Dúo que justo se dio vuelta en ese momento.

Ciertamente es un Maxwell – repitió el juez divertido.

Si voy a tener este mismo tipo de reacciones de ambos, no sé cómo voy a terminar este día – movió la cabeza – o si voy a ser capaz de terminar juntos cuando viejitos.

No se preocupe por eso, joven Heero, de seguro todos los momentos buenos lo compensaran por los malos.

Eso espero o voy a tener que corregirlos a palos – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Dúo jugaba con Koji que le reclamaba, o al menos eso creía, porque Heero le había entregado los muñequitos de la torta cuando él quería treparse a sacarlos, no pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo suyo haciendo lo mismo en otra boda, claro que estaba más grande, por lo mismo el pastel cedió ante su peso ya que las columnas del soporte no estaban hechas para aguantarlo, y se cayó con todo al suelo, había sido divertido el intento, pero terminó sin probar el pastel por su osadía, dado que sólo una pequeña parte se salvó y esa parte la repartieron a los mayores.

¿De qué te ríes, Dúo querido? – le dijo su prima mirando a Koji.

De la vez que yo me trepé a tu pastel de bodas – admitió – Koji quiso hacer lo mismo, pero me temo que Heero lo descubrió a tiempo y le entregó lo que quería y ahora está enojado por no tener una excusa para subirse al pastel.

Pues tu novio si le presta atención al niño – le dijo ella – después de todo, es su hijo ¿verdad? Aunque haya salido igualito a ti.

Es una mera coincidencia el parecido, esa mujer debió ser una completa idiota.

Ilena movió la cabeza, Dúo era un despistado total, no había notado que el parecido iba más allá del físico, era imposible que un niño se comportara como su padre adoptivo sin haber visto algo semejante, en cambio Koji tenía demasiado de los Maxwell para ser una mera coincidencia, tal vez Heero fuera uno de esos muchachos especiales capaces de engendrar hijos que ella estaba estudiando.

Creo que es hora de empezar con la ceremonia – dijo Dúo mirando a Heero y este le hizo un gesto – vayamos al salón.

Pero Heero estaba más preocupado de lo que pudiera averiguar Dúo de su prima sobre Koji que de la ceremonia en sí, la que se desarrolló sin ningún tipo de problemas, ya que no hubo inconvenientes. Había pensado que tal vez la Bruja esa se apareciera por allí y arruinara todo, pero el mal clima la había retenido en su casa seguramente. Pero aquello perdió importancia cuando ella le preguntó acerca del nacimiento de Koji, ella misma le contó que estudiaba los excepcionales casos de algunos jóvenes que, siendo varones, eran capaces de engendrar hijos sin ningún tipo de ayuda externa. Pero tuvo suerte, Koji se subió de nuevo a la mesa, esta vez con la intención de tomar los recuerdos de la boda y las golosinas que en ellos había, así que se apartó y lo bajó al suelo agarrándolo de la cintura.

¡Papá! – gritó echándose en los brazos de Dúo que lo levantó del suelo – tousa malo – señaló a Heero – dulces.

Pero si debías pedirlos – lo regañó con ternura – toma – le entregó uno – no llores, tu Tousa no es malo, sólo te está cuidando.

Tousa malo – repitió apoyándose en su hombro metiéndose el caramelo en la boca – no quero él.

No digas eso, amorcito, le va a dar pena y se va a poner a llorar – le dijo.

Tousa no llora, él malo – insistió.

Heero se va a enojar conmigo – le dijo – yo si lo quiero y me duele que tú no lo hagas también – lo regañó – ¿recuerdas cuando estuvimos enfermos? Él se desveló por nosotros, casi no dormía por cuidarnos, así que no puede ser malo.

No deja come dulces.

Porque te los quieres comer todos tú solo, además, debes pedir las cosas no treparte por encima de las mesas, eso lo hace un niño malo, y tú no lo eres ¿verdad? – le sonrió.

Koji Chan bueno – le dijo.

Entonces ve y dale un beso a Heero – lo bajó. "A ver si Heero no se enoja conmigo por consentirlo" se dijo mirando al niño que se abrazó a las piernas del su ahora esposo.

Al menos uno de ellos razona – se dijo Heero entre dientes levantándolo del suelo dándole un beso en la mejilla – vamos con tu papá, es hora de iniciar la comida.

¡Comida! – dijo el niño olvidado de su enfado.

Tu hijo es demasiado Maxwell – le dijo Ilena – pero alguna actitud tuya ha de tener ¿verdad? No pudo ser tanta tu mala suerte al traerlo al mundo.

Heero – lo interrumpió sin haber escuchado a su prima – ¿me incluyes en el abrazo? – le dijo mirándolo con ojos de cachorro mojado.

Está bien – aceptó y lo atrajo hacia su pecho – vamos a comer.

Odio los días así, yo hubiera preferido que nos casáramos en primavera, pero falta mucho todavía y no tendría la paciencia para esperar tanto, pero hubiese querido que los días de sol hubiesen durado un poquito más para poder salir de luna de miel a algún lugar paradisíaco, tal vez alguna isla del caribe, donde el sol abrasara nuestros cuerpos mientras la brisa refresca nuestras pieles, unidos en un beso de esos que no quieres que se acaben...

Dúo – lo regañó – Koji está escuchando.

No he icho nada indebido – se defendió.

Tal vez no, pero algo me dice que estás imaginándote cosas más allá de las palabras – le levantó el mentón sujetando a Koji con un solo brazo – sé que tienes muchas fantasías que quieres cumplir, pero debes tener paciencia.

Algo que no caracteriza a los Maxwell – dijo Nany divertida – el difunto señor Maxwell quería algo y lo hacía de inmediato, sin pensarlo mucho.

Y por eso se llenó de empresas inconexas que le dieron más problemas que dinero – dijo Dúo asintiendo abrazando a Heero – y yo tampoco tengo mucha, pero espero poder llegar a la noche sin haberte...

Dúo – lo volvió a regañar bajando a Koji que corrió a la mesa donde estaban los demás niños y se sentó a comer con sus primos – parece que hizo buenas migas con ellos – le señaló mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

Bueno, supongo que tiene facilidad para hacer amigos.

O que la sangre le tira – le dijo Ilena al pasar.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Joven Dúo – interrumpió uno de los mozos contratados para servir la comida – ¿empezamos a servir?

Claro, mientras antes comencemos, más rápido terminamos ¿verdad, Heero? Y podremos irnos a dormir la siesta – sonrió mirando al joven que se alejaba de ellos – sé que no debería, pero esta noche quiero que sea especial.

Pues yo me conformo con que no te duermas de inmediato como hiciste toda la semana pasada – le dijo Heero casi sin querer.

Trataré de no hacerlo – respondió Dúo apoyándose en su hombro.

La comida transcurrió sin imprevistos, todos hicieron un pequeño brindis por los novios y les desearon felicidad, así como que hicieran crecer la familia, a lo que Heero se sonrojó pero Dúo se rió sin comprender.

Luego de retirar el último plato, se fueron al salón donde el juez los casara e iniciaron el baile, Dúo estaba nervioso por tener que abrirlo con el vals de los novios por lo cerca que iba a estar de Heero, este iba a notar en plenitud toda su excitación, pero Heero no dijo nada y lo tomó de la mano abrazándolo hacia él con tranquilidad aparente.

Tranquilo, Dúo, sólo es un baile – le dijo al oído, pero los sentidos, de por sí exacerbados por su cercanía, se le dispararon y le rodeó la cintura pegándose a él como si el mundo se fuera a acabar si lo dejaba apartarse de él.

Todos rodearon a los novios que se movían acompasadamente por la pista en suaves movimientos al compás de la música, se veían tan lindos así, era una pareja de enamorados tan dulce, que nadie se atrevió a interrumpirlos hasta que terminó la música y un aplauso cerrado los acompañó.

Dúo estaba rojo como tomate, su cuerpo evidenciaba a las claras sus intenciones con Heero y sentía que el del japonés estaba en las mismas condiciones, sin embargo, todos se pusieron a bailar alrededor de ellos y el bochorno de ambos paso desapercibido.

Lo siento – le dijo Dúo sonrojado hasta la raíz del cabello.

No sientas, me gusta saber que te altero los sentidos – le sonrió – venga, descansemos un poco – lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a un rincón – eres hermoso.

Pues tú lo eres más – lo besó en los labios intensamente, tanto que sintió como si un trueno rompiera la paz de la tarde.

¿Qué fue eso? – dijo Heero apartándose y sólo entonces se dio cuenta que no había sido en su cabeza, sino que había sido de verdad.

Lo que me faltaba, una tormenta eléctrica – gruñó molesto y notó que Koji estaba llorando asustado bajo una de las mesas.

Koji – le dijo Heero tomándolo entre sus brazos y este ocultó su rostro en el pecho del japonés – tranquilo, ya va a pasar – trató de calmarlo, pero el estruendo se seguía repitiendo en la distancia cada vez más fuerte, como si se estuviera acercando al rancho de manera amenazante. Luego, se vió una potente luz que iluminó el salón por los grandes ventanales y desapareció llevándose la luz del lugar que se oscureció por las oscuras y amenazantes nubes negras de tormenta.

Mal día nos tocó – volvió a gruñir Dúo junto a ellos – de seguro se ha caído el tendido eléctrico, tomará algunas horas hacer funcionar el generados del rancho ya que hace años que no se usa, no había tenido un tormenta así en años – le explicó a Heero que seguía abrazando al niño.

Por favor, no digas más, estás asustando a Koji – le dijo.

A mi tampoco me gustan las tormentas – le dijo Dúo abrazándolos – venga, alejémonos de las ventanas, es peligroso.

Estaban casi en el medio del salón cuando un nuevo rayo cayó iluminándolo todo y luego vino un terrible silencio que terminó por asustar a Heero que trataba a toda costa de mantener la calma para no perturbar más a su hijo que se aferraba cada vez con más fuerza a su cuello. Pero los truenos cesaron y se escuchó otro tipo de ruidos desde afuera.

¡Patrón! – entró gritando uno de los capataces con el rostro desencajado.

¿Qué ha pasado? – le dijo Dúo preocupado.

¡Ha caído un rayo en uno de los árboles viejos del poblado y ha agarrado llama medio pueblo! – le informó – intentamos llamar a los bomberos, pero no hay teléfono, se cayeron las líneas y no hay luz para la radio.

Junta a todos los hombres que puedas, debemos evitar que el fuego se expanda al resto de las casas y di que inicien el generador, mientras antes inicie sus funciones mejor, no podemos esperar para llamar a los bomberos.

Dúo, el radio de la pista de aterrizaje tiene su generador propio ¿verdad? – le dijo Heero preocupado, estaba viendo que Dúo se iba a ir a ayudar al pueblo.

Es cierto.

Llamen desde allí a los bomberos, no pueden esperar a que el generador principal esté activo.

Buena idea, Heero, vamos.

Vaya día de bodas, ni el pastel lo cortamos – le dijo Heero a Koji que sollozaba todavía contra su hombro – espero que a Dúo no le pase nada.

Dúo, como terrateniente y jefe de toda esa gente se sentía obligado con ellos, eran quienes sustentaban su riqueza y por lo mismo debía protegerlos contra la gente de malos sentimientos y los embates de la naturaleza, así lo había educado su abuelo y así educaría a Koji, él jamás sería como los hijos de sus vecinos a los que nada más les importaba pasarlo bien y los demás... En fin, no sacaba nada con pensar en ellos, lo mejor que podía hacer era asegurarse que las cuadrillas hicieran un cerco alrededor de las casa que se quemaban para evitar que el fuego se propagara hacia las demás mientras llegaban los bomberos.

Patrón ¿qué hacemos con las mujeres y los niños? – le dijo un trabajador.

Envíalos a la casa grande, estoy seguro que Heero ya se hizo cargo del acomodo de los damnificados.

Su esposo es como un cielo – le dijeron algunas mujeres y las demás asintieron.

Si lo sabré yo – sonrió Dúo y las vio alejarse – Heero es más de lo que aparenta.

Y siguieron trabajando a marchas forzadas tratando de cortar el fuego.

Las llamas se extendían hacia el cielo en un violento crujir de maderos quemados, quebrazón de vidrios y crujir de latas retorcidas por efecto del calor. Pero lo peor no era eso, sino que la ligera brisa que arrastraba cenizas y humo amenazaba con convertirse en ventolera ahogando a los improvisados bomberos que estaban trabajando del lado hacia el que este soplaba.

Para cuando llegaron los bomberos habían conseguido controlar un poco el avance de las llamas, sin embargo el viento les comenzó a jugar una mala pasada y comenzó a soplar con gran fuerza avivando las llamas quedando varios hombres atrapados por el fuego por lo que los bomberos debieron iniciar las labores de rescate.

Heero miraba realmente preocupado hacia el poblado, ahora las llamas se veían perfectamente hacia ese lado, pero al volverse vio una gran columna de humo que brotaba del sector donde estaban los criaderos de pollos, así que se dirigió hacia el interior de la casa buscando a quienes pudieran ayudarlo a desalojar a las pobres aves del corra mientras encargaba a Koji.

Pero, joven Heero, todos los hombres están en el poblado ayudando con el incendio – le dijo Nany.

Pero debemos hacer algo, esos pobres animales no merecen morir así – le dijo cruzándose de brazos – necesito ayuda o iré solo a rescatarlos.

Mi esposo es el encargado de cuidar la alimentación de esas aves – le dijo una de las mujeres – si ellas mueren se quedará sin trabajo, yo voy a ayudarlo, patrón.

Nosotras también – dijeron otras, así que Heero dejó a Koji con Nany y salieron rumbo al corral con varias mangueras y palas para tratar de cortar el fuego que de seguir avanzando iría derechito a la casa grande.

Heero se encargó de mojar los gallineros controlando la manguera mayor mientras las mujeres trasladaban a las escandalosas aves hacia los corrales vacíos de los vacunos revisando que no se quedara ningún pollo chico dentro de los gallineros.

Controlar el fuego allí fue relativamente fácil, se notaba que este había comenzado apenas, pero Heero comenzaba a preocuparse porque la columna de humo del poblado parecía crecer y crecer pese a la presencia de los bomberos, y el hecho que se sintiera el ulular de la sirena de una ambulancia le hacía poner los pelos de punta, tenía miedo que hubiera heridos y peor, que uno de ellos fuera su Dúo.

Patrón, las aves están a salvo – le dijo una de las mujeres.

Estoy preocupado por el poblado – dijo Heero – regresemos a la casa grande, allí tendrán noticias, de seguro.

Corrieron de regreso y Heero se acercó al radio que al fin, luego de más de dos horas de intensa lucha, funcionaba con el generador de la casa que aún estaba a mínima potencia.

Necesitamos más ayuda, cambio – se escuchó la voz de Dúo.

¿Qué ha pasado, cambio? – le dijo Heero.

El viento ha comenzado a soplar con más fuerza y tenemos a varis trabajadores atrapados por el humo y el fuego, cambio.

Solicitaré que manden otra compañía, cambio.

Y ruega porque el viento se pase y comience a llover, cambio.

Ten cuidado, Dúo, no quiero quedarme viudo antes de mi noche de bodas, cambio.

Recibirás a tu esposo tostado, nada más, cambio – lo escuchó reírse.

Eso espero, no te voy a recibir de otra forma ¿entendido, cambio

OK, cambio y fuera – se rió con ganas y cortó.

Heero de inmediato cambió la señal y solicitó más ayuda de los bomberos antes de sintonizar una radio que diera el estado del clima.

Por los bomberos se ha sabido que el poblado del rancho de los Maxwell se está incendiando, mala señal para los recién casados...

Me importan poco tus augurios – dijo Heero cambiando el dial.

El clima de esta noche será fatal, después de desatada la violenta tormenta eléctrica, que creemos es la causa de los dos grande focos de incendio tanto en el rancho Maxwell como en el de Traize Khusrenada, se ha desatado una ventolera que puede alcanzar hasta 80 nudos por hora en dirección variable de sureste a noroeste, subiendo en intensidad paulatinamente...

¡Dúo! – dijo espantado, esa era la dirección de la casa grande desde donde estaba el poblado, con los viñedos de por medio – Dúo, ¿me escuchas? Cambio.

Te escucho – le dijo este – aún no conseguimos controlar el fuego, cambio.

El viento va a comenzar a soplar con más ganas dentro de poco, cambio.

¡Demonios! – gritó furioso – así nunca vamos a poder detenerlo, cambio.

Y hay otro incendio por causa de la tormenta, creo que en el rancho de un tal Traize, cambio.

Ya veo, eso significa que posiblemente no nos envíen más ayuda, cambio.

Y el viento va a cambiar de dirección muy pronto, cambio.

¿Hacia dónde? Cambio.

Hacia los viñedos y la casa, será de 80 nudos por hora.

¿No sabes si va a llover pronto? Eso sería una gran ayuda, cambio.

No dijeron nada, cambio.

¡Patrón, el viento está llevando humo y brasas encendidas hacia los cuarteles de invierno!

Demonios, no puede pasar algo peor, yo no puedo ir allí – gimió Dúo.

No te aproblemes, me haré cargo, cambio y fuera – cortó la comunicación con su esposo y llamó hacia los trabajadores de los cuarteles de invierno – cómo está todo por allá, cambio.

Hay mucho humo, patrón, y los animales están nerviosos porque tuvimos un amago de incendio, pero ya lo pusimos bajo control, cambio.

Voy para allá, que la cuadrilla se apreste evitar que aparezcan focos de incendio, cambio y fuera – cortó la comunicación y miró a las mujeres – debo irme, no se preocupen, conseguiremos salvar el rancho a como dé lugar – les prometió.

Koji miró a su papá y se sentó en el suelo, algo le decía que esta iba ser una noche muy larga y nada de entretenida como aquella en a que lo llenaron de regalos.

Dúo se pasó la manos por la cara tiznada de cenizas, por poco y se asfixia hace un rato, pero lo salvó el cambio de dirección del viento, claro que ahora el problema había crecido dado que los viñedos eran mejor alimento para las llamas y si este era alcanzado, de seguro se propagaría a gran velocidad y se iría directamente hasta la casa sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada al respecto. Se volvió y miró el poblado, estaba prácticamente en ruinas, iba a ser una tarea titánica reconstruirlo en medio del invierno, pero no podía dejar a todos sus trabajadores sin hogar, habría que hacer algo al respecto, pero de momento había que salvar sus fuentes laborales, ya que, por mucho que hubiera grandes seguros comprometidos, aquel era un desastre natural y sólo le darían una parte de las pérdidas para reconstruirlo todo.

Patrón, viene otro carro de bomberos – le dijo uno de los trabajadores y Dúo se preguntó si se vería tan negro como él.

Siguieron trabajando por espacio de dos horas y consiguieron hacer que el fuego se detuviera a pocos metros de los viñedos, con lo que se dieron un respiro en toda su labor, al menos ya sería más fácil tratar de apagar las fumarolas que iban quedando encendidas.

Pero el clima no quería que las cosas se quedaran así y el viento volvió a soplar con gran intensidad levantando de nuevo las llamas, pero desviando su camino hacia los árboles y pastizales en el sector de la pista de aterrizaje.

Hay que ponerle atajo – dijo el jefe de los bomberos.

Y todos se vieron obligados a ponerse en movimiento de nueva cuenta, algunos estaba exhaustos, pero no podían rendirse, yendo hacia ese sector sería más fácil de sofocarlo por completo, si es que el viento no decidía volver a cambiar de dirección, ya que si agarraba los árboles frutales era casi lo mismo que con los viñedos, la casa grande estaría condenada a correr la misma suerte que las casas de los trabajadores.

Heero estaba con la cuadrilla en los cuarteles de invierno apagando los pequeños focos de incendio cuando el viento cambió de dirección y el humo se apartó de los animales, pero estos seguían muy nerviosos, lo que para los vaqueros significaba que algo más iba a pasar esa noche.

El japonés estaba agotado, como si hubiese luchado por controlar a seis Kojis al mismo tiempo, pero no quería dar ninguna muestra de cansancio, era su deber mantenerse firme para ayudar a Dúo en lo que fuera necesario.

Parece que está todo controlado – dijo el capataz de la cuadrilla.

Si, pero los animales siguen nerviosos – dijo otro empleado – eso no es bueno.

Los problemas nunca vienen solos, siempre vienen de a tres – dijo otro y Heero se comenzó a preocupar, faltaba que pasara otra cosa mala antes que todo se solucionara, según podía apreciar.

Y pasó, comenzó a temblar y los animales comenzaron a moverse de un lado para el otro aterrorizados a medida que este cobraba intensidad, si eso era lo que faltaba, que temblara, para que los restos de las casas incendiadas se vinieran abajo. Y pese a estar acostumbrado a sentirlos a diario en su país, Heero sentía que la histeria trataba de apoderarse de él.

Patrón, se ha puesto muy pálido – le dijo el capataz – ¿está bien?

Si – dijo respirando profundo – sólo que nunca me han gustado los temblores.

El joven Dúo tampoco los aguanta – le dijo y eso lo tranquilizó un poco – debe ser porque la noche en que sus padres murieron tembló.

Eso Dúo no me lo había contado.

Es que era muy niño para que se acordara.

Entiendo, sólo espero que esté bien.

Dúo ya no daba más, sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desplomar, pero no quería que Heero lo viera así, diablos, debía ser fuerte por él, quería que estuviera orgulloso de su persona, que sintiera que había ganado mucho al casarse con él, al elegirlo como su pareja para el resto de su vida.

Pero el temblor estaba acabando con las pocas fuerzas que le iban quedando, ¿por qué justo ese día tenían que llegar todos los desastres? Si debió ser el día más feliz de su vida, se había casado con la persona que más amaba en el mundo, se había conseguido una familia suya de verdad y ni siquiera podía disfrutar de su cariño, y así como iban las cosas, iba a terminar igual que todas las noches que Heero le había regalado desde Navidad, sin hacerle ni cosquillas.

¡Qué mala suerte tengo! – exclamó pateando el suelo casi en el mismo momento en que dejó de temblar – voy a tener una noche de bodas "genial".

No se enfade tanto, patrón – le dijo otro de los capataces – al menos el rancho parece estar a salvo.

Sí, lo sé, pero esta noche voy a estar tan cansado que ni cosquillas le voy a hacer a Heero, ni ánimos de intentarlo siquiera.

Pero de seguro él también termina cansado – trató de consolarlo.

Cierto, el ha estado trabajando también en esto – asintió.

Mire, patrón, llegó otra compañía de bomberos – le dijo un trabajador señalando las luces rojas que pestañeaban a la distancia.

Volvamos al trabajo.

Lentamente el fuego comenzó a extinguirse y el resto del poblado, los viñedos, los frutales y la casa grande dejaron de correr peligro, el fuego ya sólo era pequeños montones humeantes que de a poco comenzaban a desaparecer.

En eso, se volvió a escuchar un gran estruendo no muy lejos y una potente luz ilumino el cielo negro, luego, un fuerte aguacero se dejó caer sobre sus cabezas dejándolos empapados a todos en pocos minutos.

La naturaleza quiere terminar nuestro trabajo – dijo el jefe de los bomberos cansado – me hubiese gustado que comenzara antes, no cuando el trabajo está casi todo hecho.

La naturaleza es caprichosa – dijo Dúo – pero ahora podemos descansar.

Sí, pero sin descuidarse – aceptó – muchachos, regresemos a casa, ya no hay nada mas que hacer, el resto se lo dejamos a la lluvia.

Muy bien, recojan todo y vayan a la casa grande, deben estarnos esperando – pero algo lo hizo detenerse – Joey, llama a los cuarteles de invierno y diles que bajen de inmediato, si sigue lloviendo así el camino de regreso se va a hacer intransitable y no podrán bajar, tendrán que irse por el camino largo.

Claro que sí, patrón.

Heero miró a los trabajadores que estaban a cubierto de la lluvia bajo el techo que protegía a los animales antes de escuchar que Dúo pedía que bajaran de regreso porque el camino pronto sería intransitable y deberían cruzar por el puente del otro lado de la propiedad, lo que les significaría que al final llegarían a la casa grande después de la media noche.

Tengo muy mala suerte – dijo Heero entre dientes – vaya una noche de bodas, si lo que me falta es que Dúo tenga una crisis esta noche por haberse mojado.

No se enoje, de seguro usted está cansado...

¿Cansado? – dijo enojado – soy un soldado que quiere guerra y a como se me están dando las cosas, de seguro Dúo debe estar molido y se dormirá de piedra ¡OTRA VEZ!

Perdone patrón, pero debemos apurarnos, el caudal del estero va a crecer muy pronto – lo interrumpió divertido.

Si Dúo se duerme esta noche, le va a ir muy mal – insistió.

No se enoje, patrón, él debe haber trabajado mucho en el poblado para apagar el incendio – trató de calmarlo.

Mm – dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras cruzaban en el jeep el estero.

Llegaron a la casa y por poco consiguieron estar todos adentro para cuando comenzó a granizar.

Esto ya es el colmo, no me gusta el clima de aquí – dijo Heero acercándose a Koji que estaba más dormido que despierto – ¿y tu papá?

El joven Dúo se fue a dar un baño, estaba negro de hollín y mojado por la lluvia.

Iré con él – dijo levantando a Koji que se acomodó en su hombro y se durmió – luego de acostar a este bribón.

Perdone, joven, pero... – empezó Nany pero Heero se apresuró, cuanto antes llegar a la habitación de su hijo, antes lo habría acostado y le podría hacer compañía a Dúo en la ducha.

Dúo se echó champú en el cabello intentando quitar el hollín y el olor de humo del mismo, pero sus brazos estaban cansados y le pesaban. En eso se dio cuenta con un sobresalto que no estaba solo, sin embargo, se tranquilizó de inmediato al ver a Heero en el reflejo del espejo ayudándolo a limpiarse.

Estás asqueroso – le dijo Heero divertido acariciando su pecho – ¿quieres qué te dé un masaje para relajarte?

Me lo das y me quedo dormido – dijo apoyándose en él.

Pobre de ti que te quedes dormido esta noche, Dúo – le dijo al oído.

Me duelen los brazos de tanto tirar pala y de mover las mangueras para alcanzar las casas – le dijo viendo que Heero estaba tratando, más bien logrando que su cuerpo respondiera pese al cansancio de sus músculos – el viento luego desvió el fuego y se fue hacia los viñedos, volvió a cambiar y se fue hacia los pastizales rumbo a la pista de aterrizaje, lo volvió a hacer rumbo hacia los frutales frente a la casa, no queríamos que llegara hasta ellos...

Silencio – le dijo Heero apoderándose de su boca mientras sus manos acariciaban sus contornos buscando algo.

Heero – dijo cuando al fin pudo respirar – medio pueblo quedó en el suelo, además, la lluvia va a cuasar más daños si sigue así, los granizos van a romper lo poco que queda de...

Pero otro beso apasionado lo silenció, Heero no quería escuchar excusas, esta era su noche y la iba a disfrutar en grande, aunque el mudo fuera de su habitación se cayera a pedazos. Terminó de bañar a Dúo y lo sacó de la ducha secándolo con una gran y esponjosa toalla aprovechando de darle un suave y excitante masaje por toda su piel. Luego lo hizo sentarse en la cama para secarle el cabello y lo hizo apoyarse en su pecho.

Dúo suspiró, lo sentía por Heero, pero ya no podía más, estaba muerto, así que apoyó todo su peso contra Heero y se durmió profundamente.

¿Dúo? – dijo Heero al sentir que sus manos resbalaban de su cintura – no te habrás dormido ¿verdad? – le dijo terminando de secarle el cabello – hay algunas cosas que debo decirte acerca de mí y de Koji... – pero un suave ronquido lo interrumpió, se había quedado dormido de nuevo – que desgracia la mía, cuando más quiero es cuando más profundamente te duermes – lo recostó sobre la cama – pero por esto te haré sufrir, Dúo Maxwell, no me volverás a dejar con las ganas – lo cubrió y se acostó a su lado, ya vería que fuera Dúo el que se tuviera que dormir deseando su cuerpo.

Continuará...

Ji, ji, soy mala, muy mala.

Dúo quiere pero no puede, Heero puede y no quieres y cuando las cosas se dan, no se puede. En fin, ya se darán las cosas.

Cierto, Dúo es un despistado total, las insinuaciones le resbalan, pero es así como nos gusta ¿verdad? En cuanto a Heero, se lo quiso decir pero este no lo quiso escuchar así que optó por callar, pero creo que Dúo se va a enterar.

Lamento haberme demorado con el capítulo, le he cambiado tantas veces el nombre que ya ni me acuerdo como se llama. Y la boda, bueno iba a ser el primer día de primavera, pero como Koji nació a mediados de octubre, no podía atrasar más la boda ¿o sí? Dúo se me habría desesperado.

Bueno, es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado y me dejen comentarios.

Shio Chang.


	4. Color de Primavera

Mi hijo, mi secreto

Gracias por todos los comentarios que me han dejado, creo que si los respondiera uno por uno me llenaría de páginas de ellos y nada de historia, simplemente voy a tratar de responderlos con el texto ¿de acuerdo?  
Se los dedico a quienes lo siguen. lamento demorarme tanto en actualizar ya que no tengo Internet en casa, intentaré no hacer sufrir mucho a Dúo por haberse dormido en su noche de bodas, pero no prometo nada, ya veremos si le resultan las cosas -

COLOR DE PRIMAVERA.

El invierno había sido bastante cruel con los trabajadores del rancho y el pequeño poblado Maxwell, pero poco a poco comenzaba a renacer, era casi como si por milagro resurgiera de las cenizas, tal como el ave fénix, incluso estaba quedando mucho más bonito y pintoresco. Heero, haciendo uso de sus lógicos raciocinios, había conseguido que les pagaran el seguro completo y con el mismo había contratado un arquitecto que planificó mucho mejor el poblado incluyendo en éste una pequeña capilla y lo que sería la nueva escuela, claro que había tenido que comenzar a buscar personal adecuado para ella.  
Dúo, con todo, casi ni se había percatado de las diferencias que comenzaban a aparecer hasta que notó que su pequeño pueblito parecía una pequeña ciudad, incluso Heero había puesto iluminación en las calles, mejorado las instalaciones sanitarias y pavimentado las calles principales.  
- Oye, Dúo - le dijo Heero sentándose sobre el escritorio sobre el que Dúo revisaba los papeles de las solicitudes de vacunas para los animales - te noto un poco tenso ¿estás molesto?  
- Es que el pueblito ya no parece el mismo.  
- Bueno, intento mejorarlo - le dijo - supongo que ni has mirado la maqueta de cómo quedará el pueblo al final ¿verdad? - le señaló pero Dúo no se volteó - aquí están las casitas de los trabajadores, la escuela, la iglesia, incluso hasta un parque - suspiró - mi sueño habría sido crearlo yo, pero como no se pudo.  
- Heero ¿te arrepientes de estar conmigo? - lo interrumpió.  
- Por supuesto que no - le dijo y el trenzado soltó el aire contenido - los sueños deben cambiar cuando asumes la responsabilidad de ser padre ¿no crees?  
- Algo que quisiste hacer - aceptó - a veces pienso en cuan idiota fui esa noche en que nos conocimos, si me hubiese quedado contigo.  
- Eso ya no tiene arreglo - lo interrumpió - no puedes quedarte en el pasado, debes mirar hacia delante, además, yo tengo un bonito recuerdo de aquella noche, pese a la tonta nota que me dejaste ¿sabes?  
- Me alegro que guardes algo así - le dijo Dúo sonriendo al fin intentando abrazarlo - yo no he podido olvidar aquella noche, fue tan especial.  
- Y fuiste especialmente idiota - trató de escaparse.  
- Si, pero ya me perdonaste ¿verdad?  
- Supongo que sí - admitió encogiéndose de hombros.  
- Siempre pensé en mejorar la calidad de vida de los trabajadores de la hacienda, pero no lo pude realizar - le dijo poniéndose de pie - porque el abuelo solía decir que íbamos a tener que hacer lo mismo con todos nuestros trabajadores, sin embargo, creo que son ellos los que menos privilegios tienen y los que más trabajan dado que no tienen un horario fijo de trabajo, los demás trabajan de 9 a 5, los días sábados, domingos y festivos son suyos, en cambio en el campo se trabaja de sol a sol y todos los días del año.  
- Por lo mismo lo hice - lo interrumpió - pero quiero que me ayudes a seleccionar a la mejor persona para que se haga cargo de la dirección de la escuela Maxwell.  
- Bueno, de momento no puedo, tengo que cerciorarme que todos los animales serán vacunados antes de entrar en la primavera, es la época del año en que más cunden las enfermedades dado que comienzan a aparecerse los mosquitos, y no sólo ellos, sino también los niños a los que les gusta jugar en el lodo.  
- Supongo que es cierto - suspiró - pero el veterinario vendrá pronto.  
- Si, dijo que vendría mañana con sus ayudantes a vacunar a los animales, pero ello les suele tomar a lo menos una semana, dependiendo de cuantos animales se hayan agregado al rebaño o si hay vacas preñadas, que deberán ser trasladadas de lugar para que puedan dar a luz más tranquilas y con mejores pastos.  
- Eso significa que estarás ocupado por un buen tiempo.  
- Te prometo llegar temprano - le dijo mirándolo con ojos de cachorro.  
- Mm, y te dormirás de todas maneras como nuestra noche de bodas ¿verdad?  
- Eso no me lo he perdonado ni yo, Heero - le dijo apenado - pero es que trabajé tanto y estaba cansado, no era mi intención, simplemente me relajé y me quedé dormido, lo siento, no lo pude evitar.  
- Yo también trabajé esa noche y no por ello me quedé dormido.  
- Pero yo he querido compensarte desde entonces y no dejas que te toque - le replicó molesto.  
- Es mi venganza, no creo que si hubiese ocurrido a la inversa te hubieses quedado tan tranquilo ¿verdad?  
- Yo te habría agarrado a besos a la mañana siguiente y no te habría dejado salir de la cama hasta dos días más tarde - le dijo acercándose a él consiguiendo atraparlo entre sus brazos - te habría amarrado a mi cintura y te habría tomado una y otra vez hasta que me pidieras clemencia y yo no pudiera más, te besaría por cada rincón de tu piel, tocaría aquellos lugares secretos tuyos que nadie conoce, te llevaría y traería de regreso del paraíso en un rayo de luz.  
- ¡Papá! - entró gritando Koji embarrado hasta el sombrero vaquero que una de sus tías le regalara de Navidad - baño - dijo tendiéndole las manos a Heero y este hizo un gesto - Koji chan cochino.  
- ¿En donde te estuviste revolcando, pequeño mío? - le dijo Heero asombrado.  
- Con los cerditos, seguramente - dijo Dúo tratando de tranquilizarse ¿por qué el niño los tuvo que interrumpir así? Ni un beso le había dado a Heero siquiera.  
- Vamos, te daré un buen baño - le dijo caminando delante de él sonriendo a medias, no era la primera vez que Dúo intentaba hacer algo y Koji lo interrumpía, ni que le hubiese enseñado a ser inoportuno. Miró a Dúo y vio el enfado en sus ojos, si, estaba frustrado por no tenerlo.  
- Heero, esta noche lo haremos a como dé lugar - le dijo volviendo a sentarse con los papeles en la mano.  
- Ya veremos - sonrió y se llevó a Koji al baño - ya veremos si te dejo.

Heero estaba cansado, los negocios de su esposo no eran cosa fácil de manejar y menos cuando no se tiene experiencia en el asunto, aunque trataba de suplir todo aquello con entereza y completa dedicación, pero a ratos su cerebro parecía querer reventarle, en especial cuando Koji se ponía inquieto de más y el único que lograba calmarlo era Dúo cuando regresaba de las labores del campo.  
- Creo que necesito unas buenas vacaciones - se quejó masajeándose las sienes - si sigo así voy a tener un colapso mental.  
- Podríamos ir de luna de miel - le dijo Dúo sentándose en el sillón junto a él con Koji en brazos - así descansaríamos los dos.  
- Los tres - lo corrigió señalando al niño - este pequeño se porta pésimo últimamente, creo que ha asumido muy bien eso de ser el hijo del patrón, pondría todo patas arriba y no podríamos descansar ni un día.  
- Seremos los tres, entonces - alcanzó el teléfono - ¿a dónde te gustaría ir?  
- Bueno, hace tiempo que no veo a mi madre, podríamos ir a Japón unos días a visitarla, también visitar a Mamá Itashi, si estás de acuerdo.  
- A donde tú quieras yo iré - le dijo marcando un número - iremos en mi avión privado, pero haré las reservaciones en un hotel ¿te parece?  
- Entonces, vamos primero a ver a Mamá Itashi, haz las reservaciones allí.  
- Habitación matrimonial ¿verdad? - le dijo sonriendo.  
- No tientes a tu suerte, Dúo Maxwell, mejor pide una habitación doble para los tres - le dijo enredando los dedos en la corta trenza de Koji que comenzaba a parecerse a la del americano - no quiero problemas.  
- No me vas a perdonar nunca ¿verdad?  
- No digas tonterías, simplemente te estoy poniendo a prueba, si tienes un poco de paciencia, quizás un día de estos me deje hacer lo que quieres.  
- Rezaré porque ese día llegue pronto - replicó y escuchó la voz del otro lado e hizo las reservaciones - ¿cuándo partimos?  
- Nos tomará unos días conseguir las visas, así que supongo que dentro de un par de semanas.  
- Dentro de quince días - le dijo a la persona del otro lado, le dio su nombre para las reservaciones y luego colgó - bien, iré a hablar con el piloto para que esté pronto a partir, le diré que sólo vaya a dejarnos y regrese, volveremos en una línea comercial, así no nos preocuparemos del tiempo ¿te parece?  
- Está bien, aunque podríamos irnos desde aquí en una línea comercial, así no sacarías el avión de reparaciones.  
- Y el piloto no tendría que ir y volver - aceptó - bueno, haré las reservaciones del vuelo en primera clase y llamaré para obtener las visas, aunque creo que será fácil, de todas maneras estoy casado con un ciudadano japonés.  
- Será bonito volver a casa a comienzos de la primavera, siempre hay carnavales en esta época del año.  
- Y quizás ir a alguna fiesta en la playa - le dijo mirándolo lascivamente.  
- Y conocer a un extranjero guapo con el que pasar la noche ¿no?  
- ¡Heero! - le reclamó molesto pero este se puso de pie tomando a Koji que se había dormido entre los brazos del trenzado.  
- No lo despiertes, cada día se me hace más difícil hacerlo dormir la siesta.  
- Eres muy malo conmigo - se quejó en voz baja.  
- No es cierto - le dio un beso suave en los labios y se retiró.  
- Me retracto, eres terrible - dijo Dúo marcando el número del consulado japonés para pedir las visas y luego marcar el número de la aerolínea Winner para los pasajes en primera clase, siempre viajaba por esa empresa cuando usaba las líneas comerciales, después de todo era parte de su familia.

Era el primer día de primavera y la joven familia salía del aeropuerto internacional de Tokio como cualquier otra después de pasar por la aduana. Koji estaba muy tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo al parecer de Heero, no era algo natural en él permanecer tan calmado, o quizás era que allí no se sentía tan seguro como en la hacienda Maxwell, pero era algo que se daba a su favor.  
- Koji está demasiado tranquilo - le dijo Dúo haciendo eco de sus preocupaciones - no es algo normal en él ¿verdad?  
- Tal vez tiene sueño por el cambio de horario.  
- No lo creo, suele luchar como gato de espaldas contra el sueño, dudo que sea eso, lo más probable es que sea el cambio de clima.  
- Pues yo si quiero descansar - dijo estirando los brazos hacia atrás y conteniendo un bostezo a duras penas - ¿iremos a un hotel o nos iremos directamente a la hostería de Mamá Itachi?  
- Bueno, descansaremos hoy aquí - tomó de la mano a Koji que le tendió de inmediato la otra a Heero - podemos ir de compras si quieres y mañana nos iremos a Hirotachi, no hay apuro, arreglé todo para que estemos tranquilos al menos dos semanas.  
- Me agrada saber que seas siempre tan previsor.  
- Me alegro que te guste - sonrió sonrojado levemente - espero que el resto de mis cosas también te gusten.  
- Espero que no estés hablando con doble sentido - le dijo comenzando a caminar lentamente - Koji ¿estás bien? - le dijo al ver que no caminaba.  
- Koji brazos - le dijo soltándose de ambos tendiéndole las manos a Dúo que lo levantó de inmediato - tuto yo.  
- Parece que tenías razón, Heero, lo afectó el cambio de horario.  
- Y me parece que a su papá trenzado también - le acarició una mejilla - venga, vayamos al hotel a descansar.  
- Sólo si me dejas dormir en tus brazos - le dijo mirando a Koji que ya se había dormido contra su hombro.  
- Es lo único que haces - le dijo entre dientes caminando hacia un taxi empujando el carrito con su equipaje - ya quisiera yo que fueras tú quien se quedara despierto por las noches frustrado por no hacer el amor con tu pareja.  
- Ey, tranquilo, en una de estas te van a resultar las cosas.  
- Sí, cómo no - le dijo sarcástico subiéndose al taxi y dándole la dirección al chofer - como tú digas.  
- Creo que el viaje también a ti te afectó - le dijo Dúo acomodándose con el niño contra su pecho - estás de pésimo genio, Amor mío.  
- Si, tengo sueño - admitió - espero que el hotel de tu primo no esté lejos.  
- No lo está, pero descansa en mi hombro si quieres.  
- No, me quedaré dormido y cómo me llevarás al hotel.  
- Me encantaría hacerlo y luego... - se sonrojó con el pensamiento.  
- Pervertido - le replicó sonrojado volviendo la mirada hacia las calles mirando los carteles en su lengua nativa, era agradable volver a su país, pero igual se sentía extraño, como si hubiese estado lejos muchos años en vez de meses.

Dúo estaba sentado en el balcón de su habitación en el hotel mirando la bahía en silencio, tanto su esposo como su hijo dormían profundamente abrazados en una de las camas, él hubiese querido una habitación matrimonial con una pequeña aledaña para el niño, pero Heero le había echado una "mirada" y había terminado por tomar una doble. Detestaba aquello, con Koji allí no podría hacer siquiera el intento de acercarse a Heero, él se ponía celoso cada vez que acariciaba a su tousa y los separaba echándose sobre él.  
- No debería molestarme - se dijo mirando el mar - yo tuve mi oportunidad de tenerlo en exclusiva y la desperdicié, pude haberlo hecho mío en nuestra noche de bodas y me dormí, pero aquello no quita el dolor que siento cada vez que ellos me hacen a un lado.  
Heero fingía dormir abrazando a Koji, no era que no quisiera a Dúo, lo amaba, pero no podía perdonarlo así como así, sin embargo, verlo sufrir era demasiado para él, dejó a Koji acomodado sobre la almohada y se acercó al trenzado abrazándolo por detrás y tuvo que contener la risa cuando este dio un salto.  
- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! - le reclamó volviéndose hacia él - casi me provocas un infarto.  
- ¿No te gusta que te abrace? - le dijo preocupado.  
- No me refiero a eso - se volvió a mirar el mar otra vez - no me gusta que me tomes por sorpresa, es todo.  
- No quise asustarte - lo volvió a abrazar - sólo que me pareció que estabas triste.  
- Heero, yo no quisiera presionarte, pero yo deseo que consumemos nuestro matrimonio - le dijo acariciando sus manos - te amo tanto Heero, no sabes como me duele cuando ustedes me hacen a un lado.  
- Nosotros no te hacemos a un lado - lo corrigió apoyando el mentón en su hombro - eres tú quien te aparta de nosotros.  
- Es que me siento ajeno a ustedes cuando se abrazan, yo sé que ustedes son padre e hijo y yo nada tengo que ver en todo eso.  
- Dúo, debes escucharme, desde un principio que trato de decirte.  
- ¡Tousa! - le reclamó Koji interrumpiendo airado - suéltalo.  
- No deberías ser tan celoso - le dijo Dúo apartándose y tomándolo en sus brazos - dime ¿te sientes con ganas de ir a comer?  
- ¡Comida! - dijo él feliz y se regresaron a la habitación.  
- Si, este niño fue entrenado para ser inoportuno - dijo Heero entre dientes.

Koji estuvo totalmente insoportable toda la noche, Heero nunca lo había visto comportarse así cuando estaban juntos y se preguntaba el motivo de semejante actitud, después de todo no era extraño para él verlo abrazando a Dúo o que este se despidiera con un beso de él, pero que lo hubiese obligado a dormir con él era el acabose, tendría que ponerle un hasta aquí.  
- Koji no es así - le dijo Dúo - ¿no nos lo habrán cambiado en el aeropuerto? Está más celoso que de costumbre.  
- Temo que alguien le haya dicho algo - dijo Heero acostado solo en la otra cama - no muchos cuidan su lengua delante de un niño, creen que porque son pequeños no entienden, pero ellos captan más de lo que se cree.  
- Siendo hijo tuyo, no podía ser de otra forma.  
- Dúo.  
- ¿Qué? - se volvió hacia él.  
- No digas tonterías ¿quieres? Koji se parece demasiado a ti como para que me crea aquello.  
- Pero yo no tengo nada que ver con eso, viene en la sangre ¿sabes? Me parece que es algo genético entre ustedes, tal vez está celoso porque me quiere en exclusiva para él y no puede.  
- Tal vez sea cierto, pero eso no quita que esté insoportable, le preguntaré a mamá si conoce una manera da saber qué le pasa.  
- Las madres siempre saben lo que les pasa a sus hijos, creo que es el vínculo que se crea entre ellos durante el embarazo.  
- Aquello depende mucho del tipo de embarazo - le dijo volviéndose hacia la pared - en un embarazo tranquilo tal vez puedas forjar aquellos lazos, en un embarazo deseado plenamente, pero en el caso de Koji fue muy distinto.  
- No quiero saber de esa tonta que no los quiso - lo interrumpió Dúo - de solo pensar que ella te pudo haber tenido para siempre me da coraje, si supiera quién es la mataría, la despedazaría por idiota, por tratar de robarme tu corazón.  
- Dúo, no es lo que piensas.  
- No quiero saber - insistió - es mejor que te duermas, mañana saldremos lo más temprano posible - lo cortó.  
"Mi pobre Dúo no me ha dejado explicarle nada" dijo Heero mirándolo por encima de su hombro "creo que no puede concebir la idea que yo sea capaz de tener un hijo suyo, no ha prestado ninguna atención a las pistas que le he dado, menos a las insinuaciones, creo que voy a tener que ser más directo con él"  
Dúo cerró los ojos con fuerza, no quería que Heero supiera que sufría, pero las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro, Heero la seguía teniendo presente, tal vez no en su corazón, pero si en su mente, aquello era como un puñal clavado en medio de su pecho ¿Por qué ella regresaba a tratar de robarle su poquito de felicidad sin siquiera hacerse presente? Y la odió con más fuerzas mientras contenía los sollozos apretando los puños.

El viaje en tren fue bastante tranquilo, pero Koji no se quería sentar en el asiento del tren, pese a la mala cara que le había puesto Heero, de nada había servido que Dúo tratara de calmarlo, lo único que habían conseguido era que le diera una pataleta y Dúo perdiera la paciencia amenazándolo con regresar a casa sin él. Aquello si había dado resultado, él no quería perder a su papá trenzado, así que se sentó tranquilo mirando por las ventanas el paisaje tan distinto al del rancho.  
- Parece que eso lo calmó por el momento - le dijo Dúo sentado frente a Heero.  
- No quisiera tener que hacerlo reaccionar de aquella manera siempre, al final me voy a convertir en el malo ante sus ojos.  
- Si, pero fui yo el que le dije aquello - le recordó Dúo mirando al niño - tal vez le hiciera bien estar con otros niños para que cambie de actitud ¿no crees?  
- Pues yo creo que se creyó el cuento de ser el hijo del patrón, como lo llaman.  
- Necesita más mano dura, como solía decir mi abuelo, no digo que le pegues o lo castigues, pero debe haber una manera de hacerlo ver que está mal ¿no crees?  
- Es posible, pero es difícil ponerle disciplina cuando Nany y Peter se dedican a darle todo lo que desea cuando se le antoja.  
- Vamos a tener que hablar con ellos, no quiero que sea como los hijos de los otros terratenientes, no se lo voy a permitir.  
- Papá, mira - le señaló un lago a la distancia.  
- Si, es muy bonito - le sonrió Dúo - este es el país de tu tousa, tú naciste aquí.  
- ¿Agua? - lo miró intrigado.  
- No - le dijo Heero - cerca del mar en un pueblito muy bonito y pintoresco.  
- Muy lejos de tu propio pueblo natal - le dijo Dúo pensativo.  
- Mi padre me quería matar cuando se enteró de lo de Koji - se encogió de hombros - así que nos fuimos de casa, yo trabajaba en la hostería de Mamá Itachi cuando Koji nació ¿recuerdas? Fue mientras estuviste hospedado allí.  
- Por eso me dijiste que estabas con alguien más ¿verdad?  
- Te lo dije sólo para que me soltarás.  
- ¿Tousa no quiere papá? - dijo Koji.  
- ¿De dónde sacas semejante cosa? - le dijo Heero asombrado - yo lo quiero mucho, eres tú quien no quiere que esté con él - le dijo cruzándose de brazos - ¿quién te dijo que no lo quiero?  
- La bruja - dijo inocentemente.  
- ¿Quién más pudo haber sido? - dijo Dúo molesto - esa mujer es una arpía.  
- ¿Arpía no bruja?  
- Dúo - lo regañó Heero - sea lo que sea no debes decir aquello delante de Koji.  
- Pero es que ella lo ha hecho con toda la intención de separarnos, la detesto ¿cómo pudo decirle al niño semejante cosa? Es lo menos que puedo decir de ella.  
- Yo también estoy molesto con ella, pero cuando regrese va a saber quién es Heero Yuy, ya estoy harto que esté haciendo cosas para separarnos.  
- Ella fea y mala - dijo Koji enojado imitando el gesto de su padre.  
- Si - dijo Dúo - fea y mala, muy mala.  
- De acuerdo, pero no hablemos más de ella, me tiene hasta el moño con sus maldades, y tú, Koji, nunca pienses que no quiero a tu papá, lo quiero mucho, solo que los adultos somos complicados.  
- Dale un beso - le ordenó muy serio.  
- ¿Qué? - le dijo sonrojado pero Dúo ya había tomado la iniciativa y lo había besado en los labios con gran pasión - ¡oye! - le reclamó.  
- ¿Ves que si me quiere? - le sonrió Dúo complacido - ella está equivocada.  
- Dúo Malo - le dijo Heero recostándose en el asiento cerrando los ojos, pero, pese a todas sus quejas, le gustaba mucho que fuera así.  
- Tu tousa se ha puesto de malas porque tuvo que dormir solito anoche - le dijo Dúo divertido al ver como Koji lo miraba - esta noche dormiremos los tres juntos ¿te parece? Así no se sentirá solito y no pasará frío.  
- No frío - le dijo Koji.  
- Porque estaba yo anoche, pero él estaba solito - extendió la mano hacia Heero obligándolo a soltar sus brazos y enlazar sus manos con las suyas - estás bien ¿verdad? No quisiera que estés enojado conmigo por lo del beso, sé que querías dármelo tú y que me adelanté, pero es que no podía esperar.  
- Dúo, cállate ¿si? El viaje va a ser largo y quiero dormir.  
- Tousa malo - cuchicheó Koji a su oído.  
- No, sólo tiene sueño, mejor lo dejamos dormir.  
"Koji es más perceptivo que tú, Dúo" le dijo Heero en silencio, pero de todas maneras se durmió, no le gustaban los viajes largos por lo mismo.

Mamá Itachi había estado feliz de recibirlos e incluso había preparado las mejores habitaciones para ellos, pero ella había hecho un pequeño cambio, tenían una habitación matrimonial y otra aledaña más pequeña para Koji, cosa que molesto bastante al japonés que le lanzó una mirada asesina al trenzado que lo miraba asombrado mientras seguían al botones.  
- No me culpes a mí - le dijo - tú estabas presente cuando hice las reservaciones.  
- Pues que extraño que ellas hayan sido cambiadas ¿verdad?  
- Yo no cambié las reservaciones, te lo juro - insistió.  
- Pues, entonces ¿por qué estas habitaciones? - le dijo cruzándose de brazos.  
- Espero que no les moleste compartir la habitación - le dijo la mujer - pensé que estarían más a gusto de luna de miel sin el niño en medio por las noches.  
- ¿Ves que yo no tenía nada que ver con el cambio de habitación? - le dijo Dúo molesto - trabajé como esclavo las últimas semanas para tener tiempo de venir con ustedes y vienes y te enojas conmigo por una tontería.  
- ¿Papá? - lo tironeó Koji al verlo tan enfadado.  
- Estoy bien, Koji chan, sólo estoy cansado - le dijo para calmarlo y calmarse.  
- Tousa malo, tiene sueño - dijo Koji muy seguro.  
- Es posible - le dijo Heero sin comprometerse - pero dejaremos dormir a tu papá un rato antes de imitarlo, para que descanse bien, mientras nosotros iremos a comprar unas cuantas cosillas y hacer un par de llamadas ¿de acuerdo?  
- Ok - sonrió el pequeño mirando a Dúo que se había sentado en la cama - papá descansa ¿verdad?  
- Por supuesto que si - le dijo el americano - vigila bien a tu Tousa, no se nos vaya a perder por allí.  
- Vamos, Dúo está sentido - lo tomó de la mano y salieron.

Ciertamente los días fueron más tranquilos dado que allí nadie consentía a Koji y este parecía estar más tranquilo pese a que había tosido un poco los primeros dos días, pero se había aclimatado bastante bien, así que Heero decidió esperar un poco antes de regresar a su pueblo natal. Claro que aquello le había traído problemas con Dúo que se había empeñado, pese a sus advertencias, en hacer el amor con él y cuando Heero se negaba, se daba media vuelta y se dormía amurrado, cosa que tampoco le gustaba porque quería que insistiera un poco más y le daría en el gusto, además que la frustración lo había puesto de muy mal genio y se despertaba insoportable.  
- Dúo - le dijo para llamarle la atención mientras viajaban en el tren nuevamente, ahora hacia su pueblo natal - ¿te recuerdas de lo que te ofrecí para Navidad y cuál era mi condición?  
- Los preservativos - dijo en voz baja.  
- Sé que no me he portado muy bien contigo, pero si te consigues una caja, podría entrar a ser razonable al respecto ¿sabes?  
- Veré que hago - le dijo mirando a Koji que ahora miraba la montaña Hiroshima a través de las ventanas - será magnífico volver a estar contigo.  
- Visitar a mi madre no sé si sea buena idea, ella estuvo de acuerdo con eso de pedirte ayuda, pero no estaba nada de contenta cuando le dije que me casaría contigo, dijo que podía ser como volver a buscar el amparo de mi padre.  
- No puedo ser tan terrible ¿verdad? No soy mal esposo.  
- No, no te pareces ni remotamente a mi padre - asintió - creo que mi madre es muy sobre protectora con nosotros.  
- Bueno, ya que tu padre es ¿cómo decirlo? Un poco cavernícola para sus cosas, supongo que lo civilizado lo sacaste de tu madre.  
- ¿Así que dices que mi padre es un poco cavernícola? - lo miró divertido - yo diría que mucho más que eso, pero algo debe haber tenido para que mi madre lo haya querido alguna vez ¿no te parece?  
- Supongo que debe haber cambiado con el tiempo, quizás cuando ella lo conoció era un buen tipo - se encogió de hombros - no puedo opinar mucho sobre tu padre, no hable mucho con él, tal vez media hora, sí bien estaba molesto conmigo por deshonrar a su hijo, pero cuando le dije que era americano y que quería pedirte que te casaras conmigo me dio su bendición junto con el posible lugar a donde te hubieses ido con tu madre.  
- Mi padre no es lo que parece, Dúo, es un tipo endurecido, inflexible, no sé cómo me dio permiso para ir a esa fiesta aquella vez, pero supongo que se arrepintió muy luego, pero siempre ha vivido de las apariencias y la tuya denota que tienes dinero, buen vivir y seguramente mucho estatus, por eso no le costó nada aceptarte como futuro yerno.  
- Lo que no entiendo es para qué le dijiste lo que había pasado entre nosotros esa noche ¿Acaso esperabas otro tipo de reacción?  
- Yo no le dije nada, me descubrió simplemente - miró a Koji - no abras la ventana, puedes caerte del tren - lo jaló - no estuve bien por esos días.  
- Y yo tan idiota no te di ni mi nombre - se lamentó abrazándolo y recibió de Koji una fea mirada - ¿qué? Si yo vi primero a tu tousa, tengo más derecho que tú de abrazarlo a mi antojo.  
- No seas infantil - le dijo Heero y Dúo le sacó la lengua.  
Koji los miró y se lanzó sobre Dúo cayendo los dos al suelo, Dúo no se quejó única y exclusivamente porque Heero los miraba preocupado, pero el golpe había sido bastante fuerte y no podía enderezarse. Pero Heero vio el dolor en sus ojos y tomó a Koji por la cintura y levantó a Dúo del suelo con cuidado.  
- Koji malo - lo regañó Heero apoyando a Dúo contra él - ¿estás bien?  
- No me pasó nada, no te preocupes tanto - trató de apartarse pero no pudo.  
- Parece que este enano sacó las dotes de cavernícola de su abuelo - se volvió hacia Koji - Debes respetar a tu papá, no querrás que se regrese a casa sin nosotros ¿verdad?  
- ¡No, papá mío! - le dijo Koji casi llorando.  
- Ya sé que es tuyo - le dijo Heero tratando de calmarlo - pero debes aprender a compartirlo conmigo, la familia la formamos los tres, yo lo quiero a él, él me quiere a mí y ambos te queremos a ti, así que tú debes querernos a los dos.  
- Le hablas como si fuera un adulto - le dijo Dúo enderezándose al fin - es sólo un niño pequeño ¿sabes?  
- Pues creo que Koji entiende mejor las cosas de lo que tú crees - replicó - él entiende muy bien de lo que le hablo, aunque ahora no lo sepa, y ello redundará que cuando la familia crezca lo lleve mejor.  
- No me gusta como suena eso - le dijo Dúo volteando la mirada hacia las montañas - creo que con Koji es más que suficiente, no necesitamos adoptar otro hijo, en especial porque.  
- Dúo, cállate - le tapó la boca - mejor descansa.

La visita a la madre de Heero había sido muy tensa, ella estaba enojada por el matrimonio con Dúo y se lo hizo saber directamente al americano por lo que Koji había salido en defensa de su papá y le había gritado que era una bruja fea, pese a que el trenzado había tratado de aplacarlo. Heero, conteniendo la ira, miró a si madre con ojos fieros, tan parecidos a los de su padre cuando se enfadaba que ella retrocedió visiblemente y se tranquilizó un poco al ver que se contenía sin mayor esfuerzo.  
- Mamá - le dijo - Dúo tuvo una señal de buena voluntad contigo, deberías tratar de aceptarla, si no es por él, por mí, o por Koji, somos su familia ahora, si lo ofendes a él, nos estás ofendiendo a todos ¿sabes? Además, Dúo no es tan malo como crees, es... como decirlo... como una barra de chocolate.  
- Pues a ti nunca te ha gustado el chocolate.  
- Porque temía hacerme adicto, pero con Dúo ya lo hice - lo miró y vio que este estaba rojo - él es muy dulce mamá, no pelees con él.  
- Si es tan dulce por qué.  
- Mamá, no hablemos de eso frente a Koji ¿quieres? - la interrumpió - eso ya quedó atrás, es un asunto resulto, muerto y enterrado y no vale la pena resucitarlo para traer de regreso el dolor que nos causó.  
- Está bien, pero no me agrada que hayas regresado con él.  
- Bruja fea - repitió Koji molesto imitando el enfado de su padre y, por ende, el de su abuelo - mala.  
- Koji - lo regañó Dúo tratando de no reírse - silencio.  
- Papá bonito - dijo abrazándose a Dúo con fuerza - yo quiero.  
- Y yo a ti - le sonrió - venga, no te pongas así, lo que pasa es que tu abuela está molesta porque no la habíamos venido a ver ¿verdad? - miró a la mujer y ella se vio obligada a asentir para no perder a su hijo y a su nieto - ¿ves? Ella no es como Relena.  
- Mamá, creo que le debes una disculpa a mi esposo - le dijo Heero muy serio - y después iremos a comer para celebrar la reunión.  
- No es necesario - le dijo Dúo - ya la perdoné, además, no creo que sea bueno hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua, después de todo ella tiene razón en desconfiar de mí después de lo que te hice, pero si tú me perdonaste, creo que ella también lo hará muy pronto, mejor vamos a comer y a seguir disfrutando de nuestra luna de Miel.  
- ¿De luna de miel con el niño? - les dijo ella asombrada - no me imagino las noches que han pasado juntos.  
- Como si su hijo tuviera siquiera la intención de dormir conmigo - dijo Dúo entre dientes - si a la mera insinuación de algo se me escapa.  
- Dúo, cállate - le dijo rojo como tomate.  
- Si sabías que iba a ser así, debiste dejarlo en casa a cuidado de alguien de confianza - le dijo ella divertida.  
- Koji se estaba portando pésimo, habría dejado el rancho patas arriba en menos de un día y no habríamos podido descansar nada - le dijo Dúo de un tirón - sólo que no contábamos que con nosotros se iba a portar igual. - Creo que necesitan apartarse aunque sea un día de él para que él entienda que debe portarse mejor, quizás así puedan intimar entre ustedes.  
- ¡Mamá! - le dijo Heero escandalizado y Dúo se rió.  
- A mí me parece buena idea - dijo el trenzado - pero no tenemos un lugar a donde ir a pasar la noche puesto que de aquí nos íbamos a tu pueblo natal y no nos registramos en el hotel.  
- Por lo que yo sé, la primera vez que lo hicieron no fue precisamente en una habitación - le recordó.  
- Sí, pero el clima es diferente del de la costa - le dijo Dúo.  
- Mamá, Dúo sufre de asma, igual que Koji, no sé cómo no le dio una crisis aquella vez - dijo ruborizado - así que ahora los cuido mucho, pasaron bastante mal el invierno, no quiero que se enfermen de nuevo.  
- Así que no sólo le sacó el parecido, y debo admitir que es un chico muy guapo, tienes muy buen gusto pero poca cabeza.  
- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? - le dijo Dúo intrigado.  
- Bueno, que pudo haber tenido cuidado aquella noche ¿verdad? - miró a su hijo y este decidió no darse por aludido - después de todo su padre lo descubrió muy fácilmente.

Y, pese al ofrecimiento de Mara Yuy, no pudieron hacer gran cosa aquella noche ya que Koji tuvo un principio de crisis por el cambio de clima y se pasaron gran parte de la noche en el hospital con él.  
- No sé, pero creo que lo enseñaste a ser inoportuno - se quejó Dúo con sueño - no podemos ni hablar tranquilos sin que se aparezca de improviso, si no es esto es lo otro y al final no pasa nada entre nosotros.  
- Me pregunto si tú no habrás sido así de pequeño.  
- Yo nada tengo que ver con eso - le replicó molesto.  
- Claro que tienes mucho que ver con esto - le dijo de la misma manera - Koji.  
- ¿Señores Maxwell? - los interrumpió una enfermera - el doctor quiere hablar con ustedes, es sobre su hijo ¿me acompañan?  
Dúo y Heero se pusieron de pie y la siguieron. El japonés miraba de reojo a su esposo, se notaba que estaba molesto, pero no era su culpa, la genética les había hecho una mala pasada a ambos, había heredado la belleza de su Dúo, no encontraba otro apelativo para explicar lo que le hacía la apariencia de Dúo, su inteligencia y, para mal de ambos, el genio mezclado de los dos además de algunas mañas que de seguro ni ellos sabían que tenían.  
- Señores Maxwell - les dijo el médico mirando a Heero que se mantenía detrás del trenzado - el pequeño deberá quedarse en observaciones esta noche, la crisis no puede haber sido sólo de hoy, debe haberse venido gestando de, a lo menos, una semana.  
- Esto debe haber sido el día que pasamos en la playa - dijo Dúo pensativo atrapando la mano de Heero al ver que el doctor lo miraba demasiado.  
- Koji ha mostrado síntomas de asmático desde hace meses, por eso nos fuimos a Estados Unidos, pese que en el rancho de mi esposo hay muchas cosas que podrían causarle alergia, sólo el frío le causa crisis.  
- Bueno, pero de todas maneras deberá quedarse para que los medicamentos le surtan efecto y descanse bien - dijo el médico - uno de ustedes es asmático ¿verdad?  
- Si, yo - le dijo Dúo - pero yo no me he sentido mal.  
- Creo que deberíamos ponerlo en observación.  
- Yo me encargaré de cuidarlo esta noche, gracias - le dijo Heero molesto, no iba a dejar que ese médico que miraba lascivamente a su trenzado, lo examinara - le daremos las buenas noches a Koji y nos iremos al hotel, supongo que nos llamarán si nos necesitan ¿verdad?  
- Claro que sí - asintió.  
- Entonces, nos vamos - le dijo Dúo tendiéndole la mano la que notó le retenía de más y miró de reojo a su esposo que le lanzó una mirada furiosa al médico.  
- Vamos, amor - le dijo obligando al médico a soltarlo.

Dúo estaba sentado en la cama esperando a Heero que estaba en el baño, le agradaba saber que se ponía celoso cuando alguien lo miraba mucho, pero era malo que se desquitara con él, después de todo no era su culpa que le gustara al facultativo, no lo había obligado a mirarlo.  
- Dúo ¿no te quieres bañar conmigo? - le dijo desde el baño.  
- ¿Qué cosa? - dijo sin estar seguro de lo que había escuchado.  
- Si no quieres, está bien, lo haré solo - le dijo herido.  
- Claro que quiero - le dijo entrando al baño quitándose el pijama - sólo que pensé que mis oídos me engañaban - le dijo abrazándolo - ¿te pasa algo malo?  
- Si. Me desagrada sobremanera que te miren como si fueras a servirle de postre, si alguien se va a comer este bombón he de ser yo y nadie más - le dijo molesto.  
- Claro que sí - le sonrió - ¿nos metemos al agua?  
Heero había planeado ese momento con cuidado, pero no debían de hacerlo en el agua, allí no habría manera de convencerlo de usar el preservativo y no quería embarazarse todavía, esperaría el momento preciso para que Koji se adaptara a la idea e tener un hermano y cuando ya le hubiese dicho a su trenzado que él era capaz de darle hijos.  
- Heero, yo quiero decirte algo muy importante - le dijo Dúo tratando de no mirar su escultural anatomía - es que yo.  
- Sssss - le puso un dedo sobre los labios - no digas nada, sólo disfruta de lo que te voy a hacer - lo besó suavemente - será como debió ser nuestra noche de bodas - lo abrazó - y no se te ocurra dormirte o te mato ¿entendido?  
- Esta será nuestra noche para disfrutar - aceptó.  
Heero abrió la puerta de la ducha y lo tomó de la mano acercándolo hacia él antes de cerrarlas de nuevo, allí había dejado que se humedecieran en el vapor del baño varias cajitas de sales aromáticas de diferentes colores y aromas que le vendieran en un templo, las que supuestamente estimulaban los sentidos al amor, que hicieron pensar a Dúo en el paraíso.  
- ¿Te gusta mi sorpresa? - le dijo acariciando con sus labios el cuello del trenzado mientras le soltaba el cabello que caía a cascadas por su espalda.  
- Si, me hace soñar con cosas que te podría estar haciendo ahora.  
- Ah - le sonrió apartándose un poco - pero podemos hacer el intento ¿no crees?  
- Intentaremos hacer todo lo que tú quieras - le dijo rodeándolo con los brazos atrayéndolo de regreso a su lado acariciando suavemente su espalda - quiero redescubrir los caminos de tu piel - le dijo atrapando entre sus dientes el lóbulo de su oreja derecha pasando delicadamente su lengua por el contorno - eres más que delicioso - lo mordió con suavidad.  
- Mm - le dijo sonriendo mientras pasaba sus manos por su pecho con gran delicadeza - me agrada que pienses así, tú eres más que perfecto - tomó el jabón y comenzó a pasar sus dedos por su piel trazando círculos por todos sus contornos mientras lo jabonaba lentamente estimulando su piel.  
Dúo decidió imitar a su esposo, así, mientras lo limpiaba, aprovecharía de recorrer toda su piel antes de tomarla por asalto, haría que se olvidara por completo de los preservativos, aunque sí los había comprado, porque no veía la necesidad de usarlos. Si no había estado con nadie desde que lo hizo con él ¿para qué? Además, antes de casarse se había hecho un chequeo médico completo y, aparte de su asma, no tenía nada.  
Heero comenzó a bajar por sus piernas lentamente, frotando con firmeza toda la piel mientras su cuerpo ardía de deseos de morderlo, de pasar su lengua por aquellos lugares que sus manos recorrían, pero debía tener un poco de paciencia, se dijo, había tiempo para todo, así que volvió a subir lentamente masajeando sin vergüenza la cara interna de los muslos y su trasero bien formado.  
- ¡Heero! - gimió extasiado - sigue, por favor - le dijo apoyándose contra la pared.  
- Te gusta ¿verdad? - le dijo empujándolo bajo el chorro de agua para eliminar el jabón de su piel - y eso que apenas comienzo - le dijo besándolo con pasión en los labios, luego se dedicó a masajearle la nuca mientras sus labios recorrían su cara y su cuello lentamente como memorizando el sabor de su piel, lentamente comenzó a bajar hasta aquel lugar donde Dúo sentía que iba a reventar y lo tomó por sorpresa apresándolo entre sus labios recorriéndolo de arriba abajo frotando y apretando haciéndolo casi gritar de deleite - venga, déjate ir - le pidió al ver que apretaba los puños para contener el orgasmo muy cercano.  
- No, yo quiero... dentro de ti - le dijo casi sin aire.  
- Y me tendrás, pero quiero probar tu sabor primero - le dijo con ojitos de cachorro y Dúo asintió. Lo volvió a acariciar mientras sus dedos apretaban su glúteos y se dejó ir en un gemido ahogado de placer.  
- Ah, Heero - le dijo sin aire casi dejándose caer al suelo de la ducha.  
- He visto muchas películas triple X - le explicó levantándose abrazándolo hacia su pecho - es tu turno ¿quieres?  
- Pero en la cama ¿si? - le sonrió recobrando un poco el aliento. Salieron de la ducha y Heero comenzó a secarlo con gran cuidado, pasando con fuerza la toalla por sus cabellos para sacarles el agua que los había empapado, tal vez debería secarlos antes de hacerlo, no quería que fuera Dúo quien tuviera una crisis ahora y fuera a caer en las manos de aquel degenerado.  
- Te noto tenso, corazón - le dijo el americano.  
- Te secaré el cabello primero, me basta con un enfermo en la familia.  
- Sólo si me dejas estimularte mientras lo haces - le dijo mientras regresaban a la habitación secándose entre ambos.  
- Bueno, pero espera un poco - regresó al bañó - listo - le mostró el secador y lo hizo sentarse sobre la cama para sentarse sobre él junto con un cepillo y la toalla.  
- Eres tan hermoso - le dijo frotando con la toalla una tetilla antes de atraparla entre sus dientes - delicioso - repitió frotando con ambas manos el trasero del japonés que sentía que su aliento le quemaba la piel. Dúo lentamente cambio de lado y acarició la otra estimulándola con los dientes y la lengua hasta que Heero no pudo evitar el gemido que escapó de sus labios - tranquilo, no pasa nada.  
- Eso... dices... tú - le dijo sin aliento dejando caer el secador al suelo alfombrado, el cabello de Dúo estaba casi seco - pasa... mucho - le dijo tomando una de sus manos y guiándola a su sexo alborotado.  
- No seas apurón - le sonrió y lo hizo recostarse sobre la cama - te haré ver fuegos artificiales, lo prometo.  
- Ya... los... estoy... viendo - susurró - no... juegues... más... conmigo.  
Dúo atrapó entre sus labios el miembro de Heero de la misma forma que él lo había hecho en el baño, subiendo y bajando en toda su longitud, pasando la lengua por la punta y chupando con fuerza mientras una de sus manos vagaba por entre los muslos encontrando su entrada y entrando uno de sus dedos con delicadeza y vaselina para prepararlo.  
- ¡Ah! - dijo Heero al sentirlo en su interior, hacía tanto que no estaba con nadie que estaba muy apretado, pero aquello hizo que Dúo se excitara todavía más y comenzara a tratar de apurar las cosas - Calma, me duele - le dijo tratando de detenerlo - por favor, detente - le dijo casi llorando del dolor en su trasero.  
- No, no llores - se detuvo de inmediato y subió a su lado - perdona, sé que no lo has hecho con nadie desde hace mucho, pero te necesito tanto - lo abrazó - te quiero tanto, perdóname.  
- Sólo sé un poco más delicado - le pidió separando las piernas - prepárame bien ¿de acuerdo? - le dijo tomando aire y lo vio volver a hacer su trabajo, ahora más calmado, sus dedos lo estimulaban cada vez con más fuerza, dilatándolo lo suficiente, haciéndolo llegar casi al climax, pero se dio cuenta que Dúo estaba a punto de tomarlo sin el preservativo y lo detuvo.  
- ¿Qué pasa? - le dijo Dúo mirándolo intrigado y frustrado.  
- El preservativo - le recordó sacando uno de la cajita - ¿quieres que yo te lo coloque? - le dijo coqueto y lo puso contra la cama acariciando su pecho, primero con sus manos y luego con sus labios antes de llegar hasta el orgulloso, le dio un suave beso en la punta antes de arrastrar su lengua por toda su extensión mientras le colocaba el preservativo - ¿te gusta?  
- Si siempre lo vas a hacer así, puedes hacerlo cuando quieras - le dijo volviéndose hacia él - ahora, adentro - le dijo divertido hundiéndose con relativa facilidad en el cuerpo de Heero que sintió que era tan placentero - ¡ah!  
- ¡Ah! - gimió Heero haciendo eco a su gemido sintiendo como Dúo se movía en su interior buscando aquel punto en que harían erupción como un volcán - más - le pedía - más fuerte.  
- Sí, así - decía Dúo moviéndose cada vez más rápido - ¡ah, Heero!  
- ¡Ah, Dúo! - y ambos sintieron que el mundo estallaba a su alrededor mientras se abrazaban con más fuerza - te quiero - le dijo, pero un ruido en el pecho del trenzado fue su respuesta y se asustó ¿roncaba o tenía una crisis? - ¿Dúo?  
- Me falta el aire, pero estoy bien - le sonrió saliendo de su interior.  
- Pues te está silbando el pecho - le dijo mirando como se quitaba el preservativo - déjame escuchar - lo obligó a recostarse contra el colchón y escuchó su respiración que se normalizaba junto con los latidos de su corazón - mejor te abrigas, no quiero que te enfermes.  
- Sí, mamá - le dijo divertido tomando la ropa de cama acostándose - ¿me contarás un cuento parea dormir?  
- Gracioso - le replicó - con todo el ejercicio que hicimos deberías estar ya dormido, no con ánimos de seguir.  
- Mm, podríamos hacerlo de nuevo - lo jaló hacia él.  
- Pero te pones otro - le dijo dejándose hacer.

Amanecía y Heero había dormido poco, realmente estaba preocupado por los sonidos que esporádicamente había escuchado en el pecho de Dúo, antes no los había sentido cuando hicieron el amor aquella noche en la playa ¿no sería que el clima de las montañas realmente les hacía mal a sus amores? Y ahora, recostado junto a su hombro, volvía a escuchar los silbidos, así que, con cuidado, lo puso boca abajo con la cara vuelta hacia él, se sentó sobre su trasero y comenzó a masajearle la espalda estimulando sus bronquios a dilatarse y respirar, por lo que el americano comenzó a toser con fuerza y se levantó al baño corriendo botando a Heero en el proceso mientras vomitaba gran cantidad de mucosa.  
- Dúo ¿estás bien? - le dijo alcanzándolo en el baño con una bata para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo - ¿Dúo? - insistió preocupado.  
- Creo que el matasanos tenía razón - dijo tomando aire - perdona, Heero, yo no quería que te preocuparas por mí, soy un mal esposo.  
- Mi pobre Dúo - lo abrazó poniendo la bata sobre sus hombros - cuando nos casamos dijimos que sería en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, en las buenas y en las malas ¿por qué no iba a estar contigo?  
- Estoy hecho un asco, un mamarracho de mi mismo.  
- Eres hermoso, Dúo, desarreglado pero hermoso - lo besó en la mejilla - ven, debemos ir por Koji e irnos de aquí, el clima no les hace nada de bien.  
- Me pregunto a qué se debe tanta urgencia por irnos, la pasamos bien anoche.  
- Dúo Maxwell, allí dejaste una de las principales razones por las que quiero que terminen pronto estas tres semanas de "!luna de miel" que de dulce han tenido poco, sólo la noche de ayer - le recordó.  
- Parece que pasaste la mayor parte de la noche despierto - le dijo divertido.  
- Porque el loco de mi esposo estaba con comienzo de crisis y no quería tener que llevarlo al hospital para dejarlo en "observación" con el médico a cargo.  
- Ah, estás celosito - se rió - Ok, no te enfades - levantó la manos al ver su mirada asesina - vamos por Koji y vámonos a visitar tu pueblo, así estarás más tranquilo, tal vez hay algo en el aire que no dé alergia.  
- Pero quiero que te comportes, no creo que Koji tome muy bien que nosotros nos acariciemos mucho, generalmente no pasamos de un beso de despedida.  
- Tendrá que acostumbrarse a vernos dormir juntos.

El viaje de ida al pueblo natal de Heero había sido muy tranquilo, Dúo estaba cansado de toser y Koji estaba dormido por efecto de los remedios, así que se habían dormido ambos abrazados a los costados de Heero sin problema. Era él quien no podía dormir con la misma tranquilidad, mientras Dúo estaba en el baño había llamado a Odín y le había contado lo que pasaba, en especial porque él no sabía que estaba casado con Dúo y Odín no había estado nada de contento con su decisión.  
- Pero, Heero, después de lo que te hizo, lo perdonaste - le dijo.  
- Sabes bien que lo amo y que tengo un hijo suyo - le contestó - y si nos vemos, no quiero que le digas nada, no sabes nada.  
- ¿No me digas que no le has dicho que eres uno de esos extraños casos de hombre fecundo? - le dijo asombrado - tiene todo el derecho de saberlo.  
- Mi Dúo es tan despistado que ninguna insinuación al respecto le ha llegado, ni siquiera porque una sus primas que es médico le dijo que existían jóvenes así ha caído en cuenta de nada.  
- Debes tener cuidado, Heero, ahora no podrás ocultarle un embarazo - le recordó preocupado - allí se enteraría de la peor manera de todo.  
- Lo he hecho usar preservativo - le dijo ruborizado.  
- Esas cosas no son cien por ciento seguras - le dijo.  
- Tú hablando de esas cosas - le dijo divertido - no te preocupes, ahora estoy casado, no tendré tantos problemas.  
- Heero, tu padre me preguntó si sabía de ti, yo le dije que el americano te había encontrado y te habías ido con él.  
- Supongo que eso lo alegró.  
- No creo que mucho, dijo algo acerca de que esos tipos hacían brujerías para engañar a la gente decente.  
- Mi padre hablando de esas cosas - dijo asombrado - ¿no te dijo nada más?  
- Bueno, que si te comunicabas conmigo, le mandaras una foto de su nieto para conocerlo, que lamentaba el arrebato que había tenido contigo.  
- Veré que hago al respecto, por ahora estamos en Japón de visita los tres, iremos por la tarde a mi pueblo¿te parece si nos encontramos en el centro comercial?  
- Claro, estaré feliz de volver a verte y de conocer a mi sobrino.  
Pero lo que en realidad le preocupaba era la reacción de Dúo, no le había contado de su cita con Odin y no podía llevarse al niño sin que se diera cuenta, ni pretendía hacerlo, no iba a acabar con la confianza que Dúo tenía en él, ya bastante tenía con que le controlara las idas a la ciudad por negocios como para darles motivos para celarlo.  
- Heero - le dijo acariciándole en cuello con la nariz - te quiero.  
- ¿Estás despierto? - trató de mover el brazo pero se le había dormido - ¡ah! - se quejó al sentir que Koji lo mordía - aparte de inoportuno mordekay - dijo entre dientes.  
- ¿Mordekay? - le dijo Dúo enderezándose en el asiento.  
- Así se les llama a los cachorros entrenados por la policía para morder.  
- Ah, admites que tu cachorro ha sido entrenado.  
- Pero ciertamente no fui yo - replicó tratando de hacer que el niño lo soltara - Koji, suéltame ¿quieres? - pero el pequeño sólo lo miraba - creo que quieres que tu papá me suelte ¿verdad? - él asintió.  
- A este paso, yo creo que jamás vamos a hacer crecer nuestra familia - dijo Dúo apartándose por completo - Koji malo, no muerdas a tu tousa, le duele.  
- Tousa malo, abraza papá.  
- ¿Malo porque me abraza? - le dijo Dúo - ya quisiera yo que me hiciera otras maldades - murmuró - Mira, Koji, a mí me gusta que me abrace y me bese, eso no tiene nada de malo entre nosotros, y tampoco significa que alguno de los dos te vaya a dejar de querer.  
- Y tú dices que le hablo como si fuera adulto.  
- Heero - lo regañó y vio su sonrisa - no juegues.  
- Los quiero a los dos - les dijo - si a ti te gusta que te abracen y besen, a los demás también, no seas egoísta.  
- ¿Bruja también? - lo miró preocupado.  
- Supongo que sí, pero a mi no me gusta abrazarla a ella le dijo Dúo.  
- ¡Mar! - exclamó mirando la costa - ¿casita?  
- ¿Qué tipo de hotel hay aquí? - dijo Heero mirando al trenzado.  
- Te sorprenderás de las reservaciones que hice - le sonrió divertido mirando el paisaje y se negó a decir más.

Y si que lo había sorprendido, había reservado una cabaña para ellos, allí también había una guardería por si querían estar a solas o si querían ir a cenar afuera, pero lo mejor era que estaba a medio camino entre la playa y el pueblo, con bastante privacidad, lo que le agradó, su Dúo era un detallista y un romántico.  
- Sé que esta noche es el festival de Primavera - le dijo el trenzado - no sé si quieras celebrarlo conmigo.  
- Dos años - dijo sentándose en una de las sillas del saloncito - nuestra primera vez - dijo soñador - lo único malo de esa noche fue tu nota, pero no tengo problema en celebrarla siempre y cuando no se te ocurra enfermarte de nuevo.  
- Estoy mucho mejor - se defendió - pediré una niñera para Koji y saldremos a cenar juntos, después a bailar y luego.  
- Mientras no sea al aire libre - lo cortó mirando a Koji que se había puesto a lanzar los cojines por todos lados - ya me decía yo que era demasiada la maravilla - le dijo a Dúo tomando al niño sentándolo en el corralito - ¿acaso a ti no se te agotan las pilas?  
- Tiene baterías extra duración - se rió Dúo divertido - venga, estás poniendo nervioso a tu tousa, no desordenes más.  
- Koji tuto - le dijo molesto.  
- Dormiste todo el viaje - le dijo Heero sentándose de nuevo - y después no vas a quererte dormir. Además, vamos a ir a pasear por el pueblo y no vas a querer perderte el paseo por la Gran Sala del Juguete ¿verdad?  
- No quiero - dijo él molesto cruzándose de brazos frunciendo el ceño.  
- Bien, entonces te cambiaré de ropa mientras tu papá se da una ducha rápida y se viste también.  
- ¿Por qué debo hacerlo? - le dijo intrigado siguiéndolos.  
- Hueles a remedios - le dijo - no quiero que, cada vez que te abrace, me recuerdes que pasaste mala noche.  
- Entiendo - se metió al baño.

Realmente la Gran Sala del Juguete era algo que merecía ser visitado, o al menos eso le pareció a Dúo mientras miraba la gran cantidad de distintos y variados juguetes que allí había, desde los armables Lego hasta los más complicados mecanos, pasando por los juguetes musicales y las mascotas robóticas más complicadas, cientos de peluches, desde los comunes hasta los que emitían sonidos cuando se les tocaba, grandes variedades de autos de juguete, tanto de fricción como a control remoto, muñecas, accesorios para niñas, en fin, cuanto se le pudiera ocurrir allí estaba.  
- Guau - dijo mirando para todos lados - en mi país no hay ningún lugar así.  
- Esta es una gran sala de exposiciones, aquí se muestran los mejores juguetes de Asia, si uno de estos juguetes no es del agrado de los niños, será retirado del mercado y mejorado para llamar su atención.  
- O sea, que los niños deciden que juguetes se venden ¿verdad?  
- Algo así - asintió - mi amigo Odin trabaja aquí, espero que no te moleste que lo vayamos a visitar.  
- Siempre y cuando no me reciba con otro golpe.  
- Oh, vamos, él sabe que eres mi esposo, sólo quiero que conozca a Koji.  
- Pero de seguro no está nada de contento con tu elección, pese a que él mismo nos presentó aquella noche.  
- Odin no te hará nada, a lo más te ignorará - lo tomó de la mano - ya hablé con él al respecto. Es cierto que está molesto, pero de seguro cuando nos vea juntos, entenderá todo - le tendió la otra mano a Koji - vamos, él trabaja en aquella heladería - le dijo tranquilo.  
- Mm, helados - se relamió Dúo pensativo - siempre que no le ponga cianuro.  
- Odin no sería capaz de dejarme viudo - le dijo - creo. Entraron en la heladería y de inmediato u muchacho alto, delgado y de cabello rubio casi blanco abrazó a Heero con fuerza y luego se agachó a abrazar al pequeño e ignoró olímpicamente al trenzado que contenía el aire.  
- Mira que niño tan guapo tenemos aquí - le dijo al niño tomando su pequeña trenza - claro que lo serías más si te parecieras más a tu tousa, él si es un tipo bien plantado, inteligente, hermoso, decidido.  
- Y mi esposo - lo cortó Dúo molesto.  
- Un hecho del cual puede prescindir en el momento que así lo quiera - contestó.  
- Odín - lo amenazó Heero molesto también.  
- Lo siento, amigo mío, no quise ofenderte, es que pienso que tienes mal gusto.  
- Lo tendría si te hubiese elegido a ti - le replicó Dúo fastidiado.  
- Odín, deja en paz a Dúo ¿quieres? Después de todo es un cliente que viene a tomar helado y que van a pensar los otros clientes del hijo del dueño.  
- Si me dejas echarle veneno al suyo - le dijo entre dientes.  
- Podrías adornarlo con tus dientes - lo amenazó el americano.  
- Basta - dijo Heero sentándose con Koji en una de las mesas - quiero tres helados uno de pistacho con chocolate, el otro de fresa y pasas al ron, y el tercero de lúcuma y pistacho - dijo mirando a Dúo que asintió - y no se te ocurra echarle veneno, no sabes cuál es para quien.  
- Muy bien, pero si quieres veneno, yo puedo decirte dónde conseguirlo.  
- Seguramente de tu lengua - le dijo el trenzado sentándose junto a su familia - hubiese preferido que me siguiera ignorando.  
- Odin es muy pesado cuando quiere - asintió - pero es buena persona.  
- Lo creeré cuando lo vea - respondió mirando al mesero que le traía los helados.

Ciertamente visitar a Odin no había sido buena idea, se dijo Heero mirando al trenzado que a duras penas había contenido las ganas de darle un bien merecido puñetazo al amigo de su esposo, todo porque Koji lo miraba y Heero tenía enlazados sus dedos con los suyos, de otra manera se habría parado y lo habría sacado por una de las ventanas de un golpe.  
- Creo que Odin está celoso - dijo Heero al fin con su brazo enganchado al de Dúo para que no se devolviera a pegarle al albino - nunca pensé que se pondría en ese plano, antes jamás reaccionó así cuando me vio acompañado.  
- Debe ser porque ahora soy realmente tu dueño - dijo mirando a Koji que caminaba de su otra mano en silencio - algo le pasa a este - le cuchicheó - Koji Chan ¿tienes sueño?  
- No - le dijo con los ojitos brillando - ¿juegos?  
- Debi suponer que sería eso, vamos - se soltó de Heero y lo levantó llevándolo a los carruseles que daban vueltas y luego a los patitos que navegaban lentamente por un lago artificial - ¿te gusta?  
Heero miraba a la distancia a sus amores cuando sintió la presencia de su amigo a su espalda y se volvió hacia él molesto.  
- ¿Qué pretendías logras fastidiando a Dúo? - le dijo.  
- Sólo quería hacerlo enojar para demostrarte que no era bueno para ti.  
- Dime una cosa, Odin, yo sé que no quieres a Dúo por lo que pasó, pero ¿no será que hay algo más que no me quieres confesar?  
- Siempre he sabido que eres muy astuto - suspiró - siempre me gustaste, pero sabía que yo no podía ambicionar tu amor, sin embargo, quiero que seas feliz.  
- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que con Dúo no lo soy?  
- Supongo que lo estoy prejuzgando, pero luego de lo que te hizo hace dos años.  
- Eso quedó atrás, Dúo también sufrió con nuestra separación. Además, yo puedo tener el mundo a mis pies si se lo pido a Dúo, así me ama.  
- Perdona, es que yo temía que él te hiciera daño de nuevo.  
- Está bien, sólo debes pedirle disculpas.  
- Mejor que ahora no, me está lanzando unas miradas que helarían el infierno, mejor me borro - le dijo y se fue corriendo mientras Dúo venía con Koji hacia ellos.  
- ¿Qué quería ese ahora? - le dijo echando fuego por los ojos.  
- Nada, sólo disculparse por su comportamiento.  
- Me pregunto si todo el mundo aquí va a ser tan hostil conmigo - suspiró - tu madre tampoco quiso aceptarme de buenas a primeras, no quiero ni imaginarme cómo va a recibir tu padre la noticia de nuestro matrimonio, si ya antes estaba molesto porque te deshonré.  
- Creo que él va a ser quien mejor lo tome - levantó a Koji que le tendía los brazos - mejor regresemos a la cabaña, estamos cansado y esta noche se supone que será muy larga.  
- Está bien, pero quiero comprarle uno de esos juguetes a Koji - señaló los muñecos de peluche - yo dormía con un oso enorme color amarillo que me regaló mi papá cuando era un niño, pero lo dejé en la casa de Nueva York después que mis padres murieron, me los recordaba demasiado y quería empezar una nueva vida en el rancho sin aquel dolor y el abuelo me regaló un caballo de verdad para tratar de calmarme.  
- ¿Qué edad tenías entonces?  
- Siete años - suspiró - por eso casi no me acuerdo de ellos, sólo cosas vagas, tengo sus fotografías, pero sin ellas, no recuerdo gran cosa, excepto que a papá no le gustaba vivir en la ciudad, pero su trabajo estaba allí, y que mi mamá pasaba mucho tiempo en reuniones sociales, me llevaba con ella, pero generalmente había otra persona que me cuidaba.  
- Koji no pasará por lo mismo - afirmó Heero - ¿cuál quieres?  
- Ese - le dijo bostezando señalando un enorme oso panda que era más grande que él - ocho.  
- Supongo que dice oso - dijo Dúo y se acercó al vendedor para llevarse tamaño animal de felpa - espero que no tengamos problemas de sacarlo del país.  
- Estos juguetes tienen visa internacional, señor - le dijo el vendedor divertido.  
- Ah, gracias, pensaba que tendríamos que sacarle pasaporte - se rió.  
Heero salió de la tienda con Koji en brazos medio dormido mientras Dúo cargaba el oso que parecía casi de verdad. Se detuvo a esperar a su esposo frente a las puertas automáticas cuando vio frente a él una de sus peores pesadillas y por poco deja caer al niño.  
- Hijo - le dijo el hombre sorprendido mirando al niño que iba en sus brazos - no esperaba verte aquí.  
- ¿Pasa algo malo, Heero? - le dijo Dúo y se fijó en el hombre - señor Yuy.  
- Hola, joven Maxwell, veo que encontró a mi hijo ¿en qué andan?  
- De luna de miel - respondió el trenzado esperando una mala reacción de su parte, pero se sorprendió cuando el hombre se sonrió ampliamente.  
- Me imaginabas que ibas a tratar de corregir tu error.  
- Te lo dije, él lo tomó mejor que los demás.  
- Pero ¿por qué no fueron a visitarme? - miró al niño - ¿cómo lo han bautizado?  
- Koji Maxwell - le dijo el trenzado orgulloso.  
- ¿Cómo tu abuelo? - miró a Heero - mi suegro fue un hombre formidable - sonrió complacido - sin él jamás habría logrado ser arquitecto.  
- Nunca me hablaste de eso - le dijo Heero - pero vamos a un lugar donde sentarnos, creo que Koji se pone cada día más pesado.  
- Si quieres, yo lo cargo - dijo su padre tomando al niño - es igualito a tu esposo.  
- Una extraña coincidencia - dijo Dúo tratando de tomar mejor al oso sin notar la mirada sorprendida de su suegro.  
- Esta noche hay carnaval de primavera, supongo que van a asistir.  
- Teníamos planeado ir a la fiesta de la playa, allí nos conocimos hace dos años con Heero - le dijo Dúo caminando por una pequeña plaza - en el hotel en el que nos hospedamos tienen gente especial para cuidar a los niños pequeños mientras sus padres se ausentan.  
- ¿No me digan que lo hicieron bajo la luz de la luna?  
- Papá - le dijo Heero ruborizado.  
- Vaya manera de conocerse - dijo divertido de ver a su hijo perder la compostura.  
- Cosas de locos en noche de luna llena - dijo Dúo encogiéndose de hombros sin comprender por completo las palabras del hombre mayor.  
- Bueno, si quieren revivir esa noche me pueden dejar a mi nieto a mí, después de todo es mejor dejar a los niños con alguien conocido, yo jamás hubiese dejado a Heero pequeñito a cargo de un extraño, nunca se sabe que puede pasar.  
- Siempre fuiste aprensivo conmigo - dijo Heero molesto.  
- Y las cosas tuvieron razón de ser ¿no? Si no te hubiese dado permiso esa noche no habría pasado lo que pasó.  
- Bueno, no hay mal que por bien no venga - dijo Dúo - estamos juntos ¿verdad?  
- Y tienes un hermoso nieto, aunque ahora esté bien dormido - agregó Heero.  
- Cierto, cierto - miró al niño - ¿qué dicen¿Lo dejarán conmigo mientras van a la fiesta?  
- ¿Qué dices, Heero? Después de todo es tu padre y el niño debe conocer a su abuelo, de seguro lo cuidará muy bien esta noche.  
- De acuerdo, pero lo pasaremos a buscar luego de los fuegos artificiales.  
- Está bien - sonrió el hombre y Dúo se preguntó si Heero, tan parecido a su padre, sonreiría así cuando fuera mayor.

La fiesta en la playa era tal como la recordaba, con la salvedad que su loco esposo había sido acosado por los cuatro costados por cuanta chica y chico lo había visto y aquello no le gustaba nada al japonés, ninguno parecía ver sus miradas asesinas cada vez que lo invitaban a bailar.  
- ¿En serio quieres bailar conmigo? - le dijo Dúo al oído jalándolo hacia la pista.  
- Los bailes no son mi fuerte - le dijo Heero siguiéndole el juego mirándolo directamente a los ojos y sintió que su mirada lo hechizaba - pero por ti lo intentaré.  
- Eres tan hermoso - lo besó en los labios - y tu boca es tan... besable.  
- Gracias, gentil caballero - se sonrió echándole los brazos al cuello - tu también eres hermoso y deseable.  
- Espero que esta noche sea perfecta - lo abrazó por la cintura.  
- Mm, sólo olvida la última parte de la primera noche - le dijo acariciando su nuca mientras bailaban sensualmente uno contra el otro - ¿nos vamos a sentar bajo la luz de la luna? Creo que ya salió.  
- Parece que estás ansioso, amor mío - le sonrió el americano soltándolo y enlazando sus dedos - vamos, busquemos un buen lugar para ver los fuegos artificiales.  
- ¿Qué tal si mejor los creamos nosotros mismos?  
- Ah, señor de Maxwell ¿no cree que se nos olvidó traer algo? Mejor esperamos a llegar al hotel - sonrió - a no ser que quieras que sea sin protección.  
- Ah, parece que no fuiste niño explorador - le sonrió y Dúo sintió que se derretía.  
- ¿por qué lo dices? - preguntó al fin sintiendo un rico calorcito en las mejillas.  
- Porque, para que usted sepa, su lema es "siempre listo" y yo tengo en uno de mis bolsillos todo lo necesario para que la noche sea extraordinaria - lo hizo poner su mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.  
- Pillo - le dijo ruborizado y sorprendido - se hará como quieras.  
- Lo sé - lo hizo caminar hasta el lugar donde lo hicieron la primera vez y comenzaron a crear sus propias luces de colores comiéndose a besos bajo la luz de la luna que parecía morirse de envidia por el color que había tomado.

Continuará...

Lo lamento, no escribo lemon desde hace mucho tiempo y estaba desinspirada, por eso no hay una segunda parte, espero que lo poco que hice les agrade. Ah, Quatre y Trowa ya van a aparecer, no se desesperen, aunque no creo que tengan mucho protagonismo ya que ellos viven bastante felices, sin embargo, van a ser los culpables de que Dúp comience a sospechar y preste más atención a las cosas de Heero (¡faltan solo tres capítulos ya para el final.  
Saludos para todas mis amigas, en especial por unas que andaban perdidas por allí, Gracias Uru y Keysie, espero que me sigan apoyando.  
Ah, y si me van a perseguir por no apurarme, enójense con Wing Zero, ya no quiere trabajar en mi Pc porque dice que está muy pasado de moda, que mejor me compre un Pentium IV con tecnología TH (como si no supiera lo caro que sale y que yo no tengo fondos para semejante lujo). Así que cualquier reclamo al respecto, se lo dan a él.  
Shio Chang.  
PD. Va de regalo un poco trasado para Uru que estuvo de cumpleaños y para mi querido Wing, que está un poco flojito, dice que no quiere gastar sus piezas nuevas hasta que no sea estrictamente necesario.  
PD2: Una dato que parece que no di en el fic, Duo y Heero hacen el amor, pero no duermen juntos. 


	5. Tropiezos en el camino

Mi hijo, mi secreto.

Lamento tardar tanto con los capítulos, quisiera poder poner todas mis ideas en orden y traspasarlas con la misma rapidez con que me llegan, pero suelen llegarme en los momentos menor oportunos y no puedo andar trayendo mi Pc por todos lados en la casa o por la calle ¿cuándo será el día que tenga un portátil? Heero, tú tan lindo ¿me podrías prestar el tuyo¡No me mates, era broma!

Tropiezos en el camino.

Dúo suspiró mientras se estiraba en la cama, esos últimos días en Japón habían sido los mejores de su vida, claro, después de la noche que lo hicieron la primera vez, con la salvedad que estas habían terminado mucho mejor, aunque no como le hubiese gustado realmente, con Heero dormido a su lado y enredados entre las sábanas, simplemente Heero se iba a dormir con Koji y se quedaba en la cama matrimonial ansiando su calor, debía existir una manera de convencerlo de quedarse toda la noche con él, después de todo el niño tenía que acostumbrase a verlos juntos.  
- Papá - entró Koji y se subió de un salto sobre su estómago haciéndolo toser - papá enfermo - le dijo a Heero que lo bajó para que Dúo fuera al baño.  
- Por poco y lo dejas sin aire, bribón - lo regañó mirando hacia el baño - Dúo, dime ¿te sientes bien?  
- Creo que sí - le dijo haciendo correr el agua lavándose la cara - por poco y me deja sin estómago, Koji malo - lo regañó saliendo luego de un rato del baño.  
- Koji no malo - le dijo el niño haciendo un puchero.  
- Koji, hazle un cariño a tu papá para que te perdone - le ordenó Heero divertido y el niño se fue encima de Dúo para abrazarlo y ambos terminaron en el suelo - oye, con suavidad, así lo vas a terminar desarmando.  
- ¿Cómo muñecos? - lo miró y luego al trenzado asustado.  
- Claro que no - le dijo el trenzado poniéndose de pie - no soy tan delicado, pero de todas maneras nos podemos hacer daño - miró a Heero - ¿a qué se debe esta visita mañanera?  
- Sólo queríamos estar contigo ¿acaso no se puede?  
- Pues me extraña, pudieron haberme dejado seguir durmiendo y simplemente acostarse conmigo - replicó volviendo a meterse a la cama - tengo sueño.  
- Papá no flojo, jugamos - le dijo Koji.  
- Papá si flojo y se duerme - le dijo tapándose la cara con la ropa pero Koji se la quitó - oye, yo te dejo dormir a ti.  
- Mejor veamos televisión - le dijo Heero tomando el control remoto metiéndose bajo la ropa junto a Dúo, pero Koji seguía insistiendo en hacer que Dúo se despertara y jugara con él - Koji, compórtate ¿quieres?  
- Papá juega con Koji Chan - lloriqueó.  
- Papá tiene sueño - le dijo Heero - y éso lo pone de mal humor, no querrás que se enoje ¿verdad? - el niño miró a Dúo que al fin se había sentado en la cama y Heero lo abrazó - tú también te enojas cuando te mantenemos despierto cuando quieres dormir. Venga, siéntate aquí a ver dibujos animados mientras Dúo duerme un rato más, ya cuando se despierte solo saldremos a jugar al parque un rato ¿de acuerdo? - el niño asintió y tomó el control.  
- Yo no sé como te las apañas con él - dijo Dúo acostándose en su hombro - creo que cada día me gustas más.  
- Koji sabe que si me enojo con él le irá mal - le dio un beso en la mejilla - descansa, ya más tarde vas a necesitar tus energías.  
- Me encanta gastarlas contigo - le susurró y volvió a acostarse contra las almohadas sin notar que el niño los miraba.

Definitivamente el más emocionado con el viaje de regreso era Koji, sin embargo, estaba molesto porque lo había obligado a sentarse entre los dos en su asiento mientras despegaban y él quería ver como era que el avión despegaba.  
- Papá - se quejó del cinturón de seguridad.  
- ¿Qué? - le mostró el suyo - nosotros también debemos usarlo.  
- Suelta Koji Chan - le rogó ignorando a Heero que miraba por la ventana.  
- Quédate tranquilo, ya te soltaré - le dijo Dúo y escuchó a Heero contener la risa - oye, no te estés riendo de nosotros.  
- Es que es divertido escucharte, tú hablando de calmarse, el menos tranquilo de todos - le tomó la mano y le dio un beso en la palma - no le pidas a él lo que no eres capaz tú, de seguro te sientes tan amarrado como él.  
- Yo quisiera sentirme amarrado de otra forma y a ti.  
- No digas esas cosas delante de nuestro hijo - le dijo ruborizado.  
- ¿Qué? Si yo no he dicho nada malo - se defendió sonriendo.  
- ¡Papá¡Tousa! - reclamó su atención y ambos lo miraron ruborizados soltando sus manos - malos.  
- Su peor insulto - dijo Heero divertido - mira esa luz, cuando se apague, te soltaremos el cinturón de seguridad ¿de acuerdo?  
- Koji Chan ventana - insistió.  
- Cuando se apague la luz - dijo con firmeza Heero y el niño tuvo que conformarse con su orden.  
- Hay veces en que me gustaría tener tu temperamento - le dijo Dúo cerrando los ojos - y otras ocasiones no me gustaría que tú lo tuvieras.  
- Me imagino que sí - le cerró un ojo y este se sonrojó - pero si tuvieras un poco de paciencia.  
- No es una de las características de los Maxwell - se defendió.  
- Lo sé - dijo divertido tomándolo de nuevo de la mano.  
- ¡Apagó! - dijo el pequeño tratando de soltarse el cinturón.  
- El viaje va a ser muy largo - murmuró el trenzado soltándole el cinturón - ten cuidado, no te vayas a caer del asiento - le recomendó.  
- Koji Chan no cae.  
- Como no te caíste del caballo - le recordó Heero cambiándose de asiento dejándole la ventana - si tú no quieres dormir, yo sí - le dijo y se abrazó a Dúo que lo miró preocupado ¿por qué no era así de cariñoso cuando estaban solos?  
- Papá mío - le reclamó pero no hizo nada, siguió mirando la ciudad que se veía pequeña a la distancia.  
- Este pequeño nos va a dar muchos dolores de cabeza - le dijo Heero al trenzado apoyado en su pecho - creo que vamos a necesitar una buena dotación de aspirinas.  
- Así como va, creo que sí - lo secundó Dúo abrazándolo - descansa, yo lo vigilo.  
- Mm - le dijo y casi de inmediato se durmió.

Las cosas iban bien, pero eso de armarse de paciencia cansaba a Dúo, primero estaba lo del preservativo, Heero insistía que era para cuidarse, y lo otro era que cada mañana despertara a solas en su cama, el japonés descansaba un rato a su lado después de hacer el amor, seguramente esperaba que se durmiera, y luego se levantaba en silencio y se iba a su propia cama ¿qué tenía de malo la suya? Es más, estaba calientita, y la suya no, entonces ¿por qué lo dejaba?  
- Dúo - le dijo Heero entrando en su habitación ya vestido - ¿todavía no te vistes?  
- No quiero levantarme - le dijo dándose la vuelta.  
- Dúo, no puedes hacer eso - le dijo sentándose junto a él.  
- ¿Por qué no? No me siento con ánimos de nada.  
- Estaba pensando en ir a la ciudad, nos invitaron a una fiesta en el rancho de los Khusrenada y no tengo nada formal que ponerme y quería que me acompañaras.  
- Heero - le reclamó - no me digas que le aceptaste la invitación.  
- Bueno, no conozco a los vecinos, pensé que era una buena idea.  
- Ese tipo es un... coqueto irresponsable e incorregible.  
- Si no quieres ir puedo llamar y avisar que no iremos - dijo desilusionado.  
- Pensé que no te gustaban las fiestas - le recordó.  
- No es la fiesta la que me interesa, sólo quiero conocer más gente. Además, no está mal relacionarse un poco con los vecinos ¿no te perece?  
- Pero Traize no es la persona más indicada para ser tu amigo... - dijo pensativo.  
- A mí me han dicho que tú no eras la persona indicada para ser mi esposo y yo creo que se equivocan - se acercó más a él - vamos, quiero ir de compras.  
- Mm - hizo un gesto - no debería hacerte caso.  
- Pero lo vas a hacer ¿verdad? - dijo con su aliento en su boca.  
- Esto se llama chantaje - dijo cerrando los ojos.  
- Pero te gusta - replicó apoyando su boca en la suya suavemente - ¿que me dices ahora?  
- Mm, tal vez con otro beso me convenzas - le rodeó el cuello con las manos.  
- Ah, quieres aprovecharte - le dijo sonriendo y lo empujó contra la cama subiéndose sobre su cuerpo - pues yo quiero más que un beso.  
- Pues no creo que sea buena idea, en especial si dejaste la puerta abierta.  
- Me desquitaré después - le dijo levantándose - ahora vístete para que vayamos de compras, a la hora de la siesta me lo cobraré.  
- Pues espero que tu hijo quiera dormirla, porque desde que llegamos de Japón que nos vigila con ojo de lince y ni un beso nos deja darnos tranquilos.  
- Pues creo que es igualito a ti en demasiadas actitudes - le dijo desde la puerta - no me gustan sus mañas.  
- No es culpa mía, yo no era así - le dijo muy seguro.  
- Pues espero que sea cierto - replicó saliendo y cerrando la puerta a su espalda - no quisiera tener otro hijo igual - murmuró y se retiró.

Era extraño, pero Koji se había decidido a dormir la siesta, cosa hizo ver el cielo en su momento a Dúo, pero no le duró demasiado ya que les pidió que los dos durmieran con él, era como si supiera que lo querían dormido para hacer cosas de grandes, a solas.  
- Deberíamos tratar de entrenarlo para que hiciera todo lo contrario - dijo el trenzado en voz baja enlazando los dedos con los de Heero - me gustaría que en vez de interrumpirnos cada vez que puede nos hiciera juntarnos más ¿no crees?  
- Tienes un sueño imposible - le dijo Heero acariciando sus dedos - es como pedirle que se duerma temprano sin haberle contado un cuento primero.  
- Tal vez debiéramos llevarlo al psicólogo para que nos ayude.  
- Capaz que lo vuelva loco - negó con la cabeza - además, habría motivos para que tu ex hablara mal de mí y de Koji, si de por sí lo hace.  
- Esa es una bruja, ya viste lo que le dijo al niño.  
- Pues les he pedido a los trabajadores que no la dejen pasar, haga el escándalo que haga, sin la autorización de alguno de nosotros.  
- Me gustaría que se borrara de manera definitiva de mi vida.  
- Yo también quisiera que se hiciera humo de manera definitiva, ella es tan... pesada - se soltó y le acarició la mejilla con ternura - aunque entiendo que te persiga, eres tan hermoso.  
- Pero a ella no le importo yo, le importa mi fortuna.  
- Pues no creo que encuentre marido así como es, después de todo es tan fea.  
- Y dices que no debo decir cosas malas de ella delante de Koji.  
- Pero él está dormido - se trató de separar un poco - al menos eso creía.  
- Tousa - lo abrazó con fuerza antes de volverse a Dúo - papá.  
- ¿Quieres escuchar un cuento? - le dijo Heero.  
- Tousa cuenta - dijo recostándose en el hombro de Dúo.  
- Pero me dejas un ladito - le dijo empujándolo hacia el otro lado recostándose en el pecho de Dúo también.  
- ¿Qué le vas a contar?  
- Cierren sus hermosos ojos y escuchen - le dijo acariciando su rostro y luego los del niño - les contaré la historia de la bella y la bestia:  
"Era una vez en un reino lejano, allí vivía un joven príncipe muy hermoso, pero era muy egoísta, en su reino no tenía cabida aquello que no fuera hermosos como él, así que cuando una harapienta mujer fue a pedirle alojamiento a cambio de una simple rosa, simplemente ordenó a sus guardias que la sacaran de allí. Ella, enfadada, se mostró como verdaderamente era y lo maldijo convirtiéndolo en una horrible bestia que se mantendría así hasta que encontrara el amor, sin embargo, para ello había un límite de tiempo, cuando cayera el último pétalo de la rosa al cumplir los 21 años sería así para siempre"  
- Creo que yo sería la bestia - sonrió Dúo acariciándole la espalda.  
- No interrumpas - lo miró a los ojos.  
- Lo siento - se disculpó dándole un beso en la frente.  
"De inmediato el castillo y todos sus habitantes cayeron bajo el mismo hechizo que atrapaba a su amo, cada uno se convirtió en aquella cosa o herramienta que utilizaba para cumplir sus labores y el palacio que hasta ese momento había sido el más hermoso, se volvió en el lugar más tétrico y horripilante jamás visto.

El joven príncipe se amargó al verse reflejado en los espejos de su palacio y los destruyó junto con todas las imágenes que mostraban su belleza anterior pues creía que era imposible que alguien lo amase con esa horrible apariencia que ahora tenía, aunque comprendía que era sólo su culpa"  
- Tenía malas pulgas el tipo ¿eh?  
- ¡Dúo! - lo volvió a regañar - así no voy a terminar nunca.  
"Pasó el tiempo y el hermoso castillo fue olvidado por la gente y a poca distancia un pueblito comenzó a nacer, pero no había nadie que se aventurara a entrar al oscuro bosque que decían era habitado por fantasmas, nadie era lo bastante valiente... o tonto para ir a investigar.  
Al pueblito llegó una familia, era un inventor con su hermosa hija, una chica muy inteligente y curiosa que no se sentía bien en el pueblo porque era muy distinta a las demás. Pero allí había un joven pretencioso que opacaba su belleza sin cerebro con su presumida forma de ser, a él le gustaba la chica, que se llamaba Bella, y la acosaba siempre que la veía, lo que había hecho que las chicas que lo pretendían la odiaran, aunque ella no le prestara atención.  
El inventor preparaba un gran invento, algo que le haría rico y le permitiría darle a su hija una vida mucho mejor, pero la feria de inventores era en un pueblo lejano y se perdió en el camino llegando al castillo embrujado. Allí fue recibido atentamente por toda la servidumbre del castillo que por muchos años no había atendido a nadie, pero el amo del mismo se enfadó muchísimo y lo encerró en una mazmorra.  
Bella se preocupó mucho por su padre al ver que el animal de tiro regresaba a casa y salió en su busca. Llegó a la puerta del castillo y entró pese a lo lúgubre que se veía. Subió lentamente por las escaleras hasta encontrar a su padre mirando todo a su alrededor, allí vio unos cuadros destrozados y espejos rotos, y cuando al fin lo encontró y lo liberó se encontró con el amo del lugar que lo liberó a cambio que ella se quedara allí.  
El anciano inventor fue sacado del castillo y regresó al pueblo en busca de ayuda para su hija, pero todos lo tomaron por loco y él partió solo a tratar de rescatarla.  
Mientras, Bella trataba con la Bestia y lentamente comenzó a darse cuenta que, pese a su horrible aspecto, allí había un ser necesitado de afecto y poco a poco se fue encariñando con él, para alegría de los habitantes del castillo, y se sintió contenta aunque a ratos echaba de menos a su padre. Una noche, la anterior al cumpleaños 21 de la Bestia, le pidió que la dejara ir, que su padre la necesitaba, y como él la amaba por encima de todas las cosas, la dejó partir aunque ello significara ser así para siempre"  
- Pobrecito - susurró Dúo.  
- Dúo, cállate - le dijo Heero sin mirar a Koji.  
"Bella regresó al hogar y se encontró que su padre estaba enfermo y que lo querían declarar loco y encerrarlo. Ella se enfrentó con la gente diciéndoles que él no estaba loco, que la Bestia existía y que era una buena persona, pero el galán del pueblo sintió celos de él y dijo que él atacaría el pueblo y los devoraría, así que encerraron a Bella y a su padre en un sótano y fueron por la Bestia.  
Bestia estaba muy triste por haber perdido su oportunidad de ser feliz y librarse de la maldición, así que cuando los sirvientes le avisaron que los atacaban, no hizo nada, se quedó allí llorando. Los sirvientes se armaron para defender su hogar, si su amo moría sería aún más imposible librarse de la maldición. Se ordenaron por todos lados y dejaron a los aldeanos entrar en el castillo atacándolos con lo que tenían. Sin embargo, el galán los esquivó y comenzó a subir a la torre donde la Bestia estaba llorando en silencio.  
Mientras, Bella fue liberada por uno de los sirvientes del castillo que había llegado de polizón en su bolsa, y corrió a salvar a la Bestia, él la había cuidado mucho y el monstruo no era él sino el galán del pueblo. Ella corrió por el bosque y entró corriendo hacia la torre donde sabía estaba su amigo y alcanzó a hablarle cuando el cazador, arma en mano, iba contra él tratando de matarlo. La Bestia, se defendió como pudo sin herirlo y regresó con Bella tratando de sonreír, pero el malvado le enterró la daga en el costado hiriéndolo de muerte, sin embargo, al retroceder, resbaló y se cayó al vacío. Bella ayudó a Bestia a recostarse en su regazo mientras él le decía que no llorara, que ella era muy Bella para hacerlo. Bella no quería que se muriera y le dijo: "Bestia, te amo", pero él cerró lo ojos y dejó de respirar justo en el momento que la rosa perdía su último pétalo"  
- Heero - intentó interrumpirlo Dúo.  
- Déjame terminar - lo silenció.  
"Pero una extraña luz rodeó a la Bestia que de inmediato comenzó a tomar una forma humana y volvió a ser aquel joven hermoso de antaño. Bella lo miraba asombrada y puso sus manos en su rostro entendiendo que era la misma persona a la que amaba, lo abrazó y le dio un dulce beso de amor, de inmediato el castillo recuperó su antiguo esplendor y sus habitantes se vieron liberados de la maldición mientras un gran arco iris se dibujaba en el cielo. La alegría regresó al lugar, el joven príncipe encontró el amor y aprendió una gran lección, la belleza no es valiosa si no va acompañada de la bondad. Fin"  
- Hace rato que Koji está dormido - le dijo Dúo somnoliento.  
- Me hubieses avisado - le dijo Heero.  
- Me hiciste callar cuando lo intenté - le recordó - y me diste sueño a mí.  
- Duérmete entonces - le dijo intentando enderezarse pero Dúo lo retuvo a su lado - ¿qué quieres ahora?  
- ¿No vas a dormir con nosotros?  
- Como quieras, pero me debes algo, recuérdalo.  
- Ojalá y Koji quiera dormirse temprano - murmuró y se durmió.

Ciertamente Koji se había dormido temprano esa noche, pero Heero se había sentido mal toda la tarde y Dúo no se atrevió ni a proponerle que se acostaran juntos, Heero estaba molesto, pero no podía hacer nada, le dolía la parte baja de la espalda y le costaba estar de pie, menos sentado ¿cómo iba a hacer el amor con su Dúo en ese estado? Si que tenía mala suerte.  
Dúo se sentó junta a él en la cama y le puso la mano en la frente, estaba preocupado, estaba muy pálido pero no tenía fiebre, no tenía ningún síntoma visible de enfermedad y no sabía qué hacer para ayudarlo.  
- Llamaré un médico - le dijo al fin poniéndose de pie.  
- No, no es nada serio - le dijo tratando de detenerlo, tenía una ligera sospecha de lo que se trataba - ya se me pasará.  
- Pero, amorcito, estás todo adolorido.  
- Necesito descansar - le dijo.  
- Pero, Heero, estás mal, ese dolor no es natural, tal vez te dañaste la espalda haciendo alguna cosa - le dijo preocupado.  
- ¡Quédate conmigo, por favor! - lo jaló hacia él.  
- Está bien, pero si mañana te sigue doliendo, llamaré al médico te guste o no.  
- Creo que deberías hablar con el arquitecto y poner una clínica también en el pueblo, sería bueno para todos que hubiera un médico residente y no que tuviéramos que enviar por él o ir a la cuidad cada vez que alguien se enferma u ocurre un accidente - le dijo esperando que se acostara a su lado - además, estando en mi habitación te aseguras que despertaré entre tus brazos ¿no te parece?  
- Algo bueno que salga de todo esto - murmuró acostándose al fin.  
Heero se acomodó en su hombro tratando de relajarse, al fin entendía por qué su madre siempre se quejaba del síndrome premenstrual, tal vez él no tuviera período con sangramiento, pero el médico le había advertido que sí habría fases dolorosas cada cierto tiempo y que desde allí podría sacar cuentas aproximadas de su período fértil. Tendría que buscarse un especialista, pero no la prima de su esposo, aquello no sería bueno. Se acomodó mejor y sintió el calor de la mano de Dúo en su espalda y al fin pudo relajarse y dormir.

La fiesta en la hacienda vecina era ¿cómo decirlo? Demasiado fastuosa para los ojos de Heero, y Dúo se sentía demasiado simple en medio de ella, pero lo que más le molestaba era que todos anduvieran como moscardones detrás de su esposo, ya era demasiado que le dijeran que tenía suerte y buen gusto, pero era demasiado que coquetearan descaradamente con él en su presencia.  
- Pareces molesto, querido Dúo - le dijo una voz femenina a su espalda, una que él odiaba - pero deberías saber qué clase de chico tienes.  
- Relena - dijo entre dientes.  
- Ah, por supuesto, de seguro tú sólo conocías el lado bueno de tu amorcito ¿verdad?  
- Cállate, bruja - le contestó y se acercó a su esposo.  
- Dúo, querido - le sonrió Heero - le decía al Sr. Traize que tú eres un gran esposo y un magnífico "amigo" - le dijo rodeándole el cuello con los brazos - eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar.  
- Yo digo lo mismo - dijo Dúo ruborizándose por sus palabras.  
- Lástima que no te conocí primero - dijo el aristócrata - de haber sabido dónde estabas habría viajado a Japón antes.  
- Le voy a volar los dientes - le dijo Dúo a Heero al oído.  
- Ah, pero dudo que hubiese conseguido conquistarme con la misma facilidad que Dúo - le dijo el japonés ignorando a Dúo - mi esposo es una verdadera maravilla.  
- Es porque no me has visto en acción.  
- En acción mis puños - le dijo Dúo furioso al fin.  
- Tranquilo, amor - le dijo Heero - el Sr. Traize bromea ¿verdad?  
- Más le vale - lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó - te dije que era un coqueto sin remedio, no me agrada la manera en que te mira.  
-A mí tampoco - admitió - se supone que debería respetarme por ser tu esposo.  
- Estos tipos no respetan nada - le dijo tomando una copa de la mesa - ya te darás cuenta de por qué el abuelo no quiso que me casara con alguno.  
- Pero habría permitido que te casaras con la bruja - dijo aceptando la copa que Dúo le pasaba.  
- Relena era un caso especial, ella es mujer y el abuelo creía que yo podría controlarla, pero ella sólo se hacía la dulce con el abuelo, yo la conozco bien - tomó otra copa - allá está con su hermano mayor, otro aristócrata europeo que compró tierras en América para dárselas de gran señor y rajadiablos.  
- Khusrenada me lo presentó como Zech Marquize.  
- Así se hace llamar aquí, pero su verdadero nombre es Miliardo Peacecraft, aunque en realidad no sé por qué no lleva el mismo apellido de su hermana.  
- No me agrada ninguno de los dos - dijo Heero al fin - ¿por qué no mejor bailamos? Estoy un tanto aburrido de los coqueteos vanos y las palabras insulsas de esta gente.  
- Como quieras - dejó ambas copas sobre la mesa y se fueron a la pista. La música era bastante movida y comenzaron a bailar mirándose a los ojos tomándose de las manos a ratos moviéndose al compás sin darse cuenta que los demás los miraban atentamente, sus movimientos sensuales hacían soltar suspiros a hombres y mujeres por igual, pero los dos estaban tan centrados en el ritmo de la música que no lo notaron hasta que terminó y los aplaudieron.  
- Espero que no te moleste si invito a tu esposo a bailar - le dijo Zech.  
- Siempre que sea sólo para eso - le replicó molesto el trenzado mirando con malos ojos al rubio.  
- Puedes bailar conmigo mientras - le dijo Traize.  
- Así que ahora me vas a coquetear a mí - le dijo molesto.  
- Anda, Dúo, no seas así, ya sé que contigo no sirven mis encantos.  
- Y tampoco te van a servir con Heero - le dijo retirándose de la pista vigilando de reojo a su esposo - como tampoco al rubio insípido ese.  
- Creo que eres demasiado egoísta, mi querido Dúo, no quieres compartir al hermoso chico te tienes por esposo con nadie, aunque te entiendo, si fuera mío no lo dejaría salir de mi habitación bajo ninguna circunstancia.  
- Friégate - replicó fastidiado.  
Heero volteó la mirada hacia su esposo y se sintió mal por él, Dúo y los empleados de su hacienda tenían razón, estos tipos no valían el esfuerzo de conocerlos y ya estaba cansado de frenar sus avances, así que se regresó con su esposo y se apoyó en su hombro fingiendo cansancio.  
- ¿Nos vamos a casa? Estoy cansado.  
- Claro, vamos - dijo Dúo entendiendo su estrategia )  
- Pero aún es temprano, la noche es joven - dijo Traize intentando detenerlos.  
- Ya van a ser las doce - dijo Heero fingiendo un bostezo.  
- Ah, y la bella cenicienta puede perder su carroza ¿verdad?  
- No soy cenicienta, soy uno de sus ratoncitos - le dijo sarcástico - vamos Dúo, Koji nos debe estar echando de menos.  
- ¿Quién es Koji? - dijo Traize sorprendido.  
- Nuestro hijo ¿o Relena no te lo dijo? - le dijo Dúo - Heero y yo tenemos un pequeño y está con Nany en casa, por eso no salimos mucho.  
- Ella no nos dijo nada - dijo Zech asombrado - deberías habernos contado de tu joyita, Dúo, eres no solo eres esposo, sino un respetable padre de familia - el rubio le rodeó los hombros.  
- Pero es mío - le dijo Heero separándolos - y nos esperan.  
- Vamos - dijo Dúo divertido y salieron de la casa abrazados - que tipos más antipáticos ¿verdad?  
- No me los des ni regalados ¿quieres? - dijo Heero subiendo al auto.  
- De ninguna manera - asintió divertido sentándose a su lado encendiendo el motor - yo tampoco los quiero, no se los daría ni a mi peor enemigo.

Para Dúo la semana se le hizo un verdadero calvario, con la excusa de querer conocer a su hijo habían llegado todos sus vecinos a visitar su casa y a Heero, cosa que no lo hacía nada de feliz, ya que no sólo iban en los momentos que podían estar juntos, sino cuando él estaba trabajando y tenía que comerse los celos sin decir nada. Además, estaba el hecho que Koji no quería estarse en casa y quería acompañarlo a las faenas, pero Heero no lo permitía dado que en esos momentos andaban metidos entre los animales y le podían dar una patada o algo parecido.  
Pero Heero tampoco estaba contento, la mayoría le decía cosas que preferiría escuchar de los labios de su esposo, lo invitaban a comer, a visitar sus casas, le hacían regalos a Koji y volvían a repetir que era hermoso, que Dúo tenía suerte, que había ganado un gran esposo ya que se notaba de lejos quien era el que llevaba las finanzas en la familia y eso sí terminó por fastidiar a Heero, su Dúo no era un inútil, simplemente los números no se daban con él y punto, pero se notaba que era un buen patrón.  
- Lo único malo de todo es que él te haya conocido primero - dijo Zech.  
- Si él no me hubiese conocido, yo no estaría aquí - le replicó y vio como Koji se subía sobre la mesa - No, te puedes caer - lo bajó - ¿quieres algo de aquí?  
- Pastel - le dijo señalando un bollo con crema.  
- No sé cómo aprendiste tan rápido el inglés y el japonés apenas y lo pronuncias.  
- Eres un padre dedicado - señaló el rubio mirando al niño - debes querer mucho a Dúo como para tener un hijo que se le parezca tanto.  
- Es mera coincidencia - le dijo Dúo entrando en la sala - hola, Koji Chan.  
- Papá - sonrió y se arrojó a sus brazos.  
- Espero que te hayas portado bien frente a las visitas - le dijo acariciando su cabeza - venga, vamos a bañarnos antes de cenar ¿te parece?  
- Ok - le dijo feliz abrazándose a él.  
- Dicen que la sangre tira - dijo el rubio - pero con esos.  
- Son padre e hijo, no se le puede negar el parecido, aunque Dúo diga que no es cierto, sacó demasiado de él.  
- Bueno, es mejor que me vaya, Traize se pondrá furioso cuando sepa que he estado aquí toda la tarde sin avisarle.  
- ¿Hay algo entre ustedes? - le dijo Heero alzando una ceja.  
- A mí me gustaría decir que sí, pero él... bueno, ya lo viste en acción, es así con cuanto chico nuevo se le para al frente, aunque normalmente vuelva conmigo sin haber logrado nada, pero ahora está encaprichado contigo y no me presta ni la más remota atención, por eso vine a verte, para fastidiarlo.  
- Y fastidiar a Dúo, de paso ¿o me equivoco?  
- Bueno, Traize anduvo un buen tiempo tratando de conquistar al trenzado, pero él era más seguro de si mismo de lo que este esperaba y se le escapó con eso que se comprometió con mi hermana, claro que yo sabía que no iban a llegar al matrimonio, Dúo no está tan loco como para caer en las garras de una viuda negra como ella, pero eso lo puso fuera de su alcance.  
- ¿Es tu hermana y la llamas la Viuda Negra?  
- Es un peligro público para los hombres ricos, su difunto esposo murió de una manera extraña y mucho se murmuró que ella tenía la culpa, claro, nada se pudo probar, pero yo no metería las manos al fuego por ella, es demasiado ambiciosa.  
- Mm, me ha fastidiado demasiado últimamente como para no creerte - suspiró - incluso trató de poner a Koji en contra de la relación que mantenemos Dúo y yo.  
- Bueno, intentaré hacer que desista de su empeño, aunque dudo que lo consiga, no hay en la región un chico más rico que él.  
- Y dile a Traize que deje de intentar algo conmigo o le quitaré las ganas de la peor manera que se me pueda ocurrir.  
- Le daré tu recado, aunque dudo que me crea - sonrió - y se pondrá celoso.  
- Los celos de Dúo son los que me preocupan, Traize puede hacer lo que mejor le parezca con los suyos.  
- ¿No me dirás que el trenzado loco es celoso?  
- No quiero ni hacer la prueba, de por sí Koji es celoso, así que supongo que él lo es también, no quiero tener que lidiar con eso también.  
- Bueno, despídeme de tus amores y espero que aceptes mi invitación a comer mañana.  
- Sólo si Dúo me acompaña - le dijo acompañándolo a la puerta.  
- Ah, pero de seguro él estará muy ocupado para acompañarte.  
- Si él no puede ir, yo tampoco - le contestó - no salgo de casa sin él.  
- Bueno, entonces llámame para avisarme si no vas.  
- Dúo te llamará si es que vamos - le replicó despidiéndolo al fin.

Dúo estaba sentado en la cama, se había despertado al dejar de sentir el calor de su esposo a su lado, de seguro había regresado a su habitación como siempre lo hacía luego de hacer el amor. Debía de existir alguna de manera de convencerlo de quedarse con él toda la noche, además, así Koji nunca se iba a acostumbrar a verlos juntos.  
Se volteó a su derecha y se fijó en que el cajón del velador estaba abierto, era el cajón donde estaban los preservativos, de seguro a Heero, que era quién los sacaba y tan deliciosamente se los colocaba, se le había olvidado cerrarlo, no quería que Koji, curioso como era, viniera y los sacara, así que lo cerró. Apagó la luz y escuchó un fuerte ruido proveniente de la habitación del pequeño, así que volvió a encenderla y se puso la bata a la carrera y entró abriendo la puerta y se quedó helado al ver al niño sentado en un rincón abrazado del cuello de un Heero pálido como papel, que abrazaba a su hijo protectoramente mirando la ventana rota.  
- Heero, Koji ¿están bien? - dijo agachándose hacia ellos y Heero le rodeó el cuello preocupado pero sin decirle nada - Vamos a mi habitación, aquí hace frío - lo ayudó a ponerse de pie con el niño aún entre sus brazos.  
- Alguien entró en la habitación de Koji - le dijo Heero cuando al fin pudo volver a hablar - y quería matarlo, estoy seguro.  
- Entonces, es mejor que llame a la policía - intentó salir de la alcoba.  
- No, sea quién sea aún anda por aquí y podría hacerte daño - le dijo reteniéndolo por un brazo, Dúo lo miró entendiendo su temor y se sentó en la cama, podía usar su móvil para llamar - ¿qué haces?  
- No podemos dejar las cosas como están, si los atacaron ahora, quién sabe si lo vuelvan a intentar de nuevo - le dijo - Con el Teniente Chang, por favor - le dijo a la mujer que le contestara del otro lado de la línea - Hola, amigo, perdona que te llame a esta hora.  
- ¿Quién más que tú me iba a llamar a estas horas a mi casa y preguntar por el teniente Chang? - le replicó molesto.  
- No seas tan mal genio, amigo mío - le dijo el trenzado - te llamo porque hace poco atacaron a mi hijo en su habitación y.  
- ¿Cómo dices? - prácticamente le gritó.  
- Como lo oyes, Heero dice haber visto a alguien, pero se fue antes que yo llegara, sin embargo no debe andar muy lejos.  
- Quédate tranquilo, de inmediato conseguiré que te manden una patrulla y un par de detectives a investigar.  
- Pero que sea pronto, no se vaya a escapar mientras tanto.  
- Lo enviarán de inmediato - le colgó.  
- Este chino ni se despide - gruñó apagando el aparato - bien, conseguí ayuda, así que mejor ahora se acuestan los dos conmigo.  
- Pero tú debes estar cansado, nosotros podemos ir a mi habitación.  
- Ni hablar - lo interrumpió - puede que el que intentó hacerle daño a Koji antes vaya allá y te haga quién sabe qué cosas, aquí estarán seguros.  
- Gracias, Dúo - se acostó con Koji que no parecía ni haberse enterado de su atentado - espero no estarte dando demasiadas molestias.  
- Oye, eres mi esposo, es mi deber protegerte hasta que la muerte nos separe, pero no quiero que ocurra tan pronto ¿de acuerdo?  
- Está bien, pero ponte un pijama, no querrás que tu amigo te veas medio desnudo al llegar ¿verdad?  
- Bueno - se sonrojó - suelo dormirme así - se disculpó y tomó el pijama de la almohada - además, no me gusta cambiarme al despertar por la mañana.  
- Tal vez sea más rápido para levantarse, pero no quiero que otros vean lo que me pertenece ¿de acuerdo?  
- Ok, no te pongas en ese plano - sonrió sacándose la bata para ponerse la camisa - Además, Wufei está felizmente casado y espera su primer hijo, jamás se fijaría en mí.  
- Que sea lo que quiera, pero no sólo vendrá él a vernos - le recordó - creo que es mejor que bajemos juntos, Koji está dormido, pero no quiero dejarlo solo.  
- Mejor lo bajamos con nosotros - asintió y tomó una de las frazadas de su cama y lo ayudó a envolverlo con ella - vamos.  
Media hora más tarde llegaba la policía en dos patrullas y, mientras Wufei interrogaba a Heero, se dedicaron a investigar la casa y los alrededores por lo que todos los habitantes de la casa grande se despertaron y fueron a la biblioteca a averiguar qué pasaba.  
- Ya se lo dije - dijo Heero molesto - yo fui a ver a mi hijo que dormía profundamente cuando vi una sombra que estaba de pie en la ventana del niño, iba a encender la luz cuando se rompió la ventana y el tipo se abalanzó contra la cama de mi hijo, a duras penas alcancé a sacarlo de allí y lo hice soltar el cuchillo que encontraron tirado en el suelo, botamos la lámpara de la mesa y Dúo llegó corriendo y el tipo huyó.  
- Y yo no vi nada, sólo a Heero con el niño en sus brazos y la ventana rota, ya te lo dije - dijo el trenzado molesto.  
- Cálmate, sólo quiero cerciorarme que entendí bien las cosas - le dijo.  
- Pues eres un poco duro de mollera - le replicó bostezando.  
- Pues te estás pareciendo al niño, estás de mal humor porque estás muerto de sueño - lo abrazó Heero contra él - creo que es hora que te duermas.  
- ¡Tengo que preocuparme de ustedes!  
- Cálmate, Maxwell, mis hombres han acordonado la zona, por lo menos por esta noche estarán a salvo, puedes dormirte si quieres.  
- ¿Ves? - le acarició la cara Heero - vamos a descansar, ha sido una larga noche.  
- Pero se quedan conmigo - le dijo en voz baja.  
- Dejaré unos cuantos policías para cuidarlos el resto de la noche - le dijo - así estarán a salvo.  
- Gracias, teniente Chang - le dijo Heero haciendo una leve reverencia mientras levantaba a su hijo que dormía como piedra - espero que encuentren al agresor.  
- Vamos, Heero, tengo sueño - lo jaló Dúo y al poco rato los tres dormían en la cama matrimonial de Dúo.

El intento de ataque al pequeño Maxwell muy pronto se supo en todos lados y todo el mundo andaba de cuatro ojos con eso de ver cualquier posible extraño que se acercara al niño o al esposo del patrón con malas intenciones, así que las visitas eran restringidas, había un control en la entrada que avisaba a la casa grande cada vez que alguien venía y los vigilaban todo el trayecto, a algunos los divertía, pero a otros les molestaba sobremanera, decían que no podían pensar que creyeran que gente importante como ellos fueran capaces de atentar contra un bebé indefenso.  
Pero habían pasado cinco días y no había una pista que los llevara al agresor, excepto que habían visto a Relena más furiosa que de costumbre cuando se enteró que el atentado había fallado, cosa que la puso en la mira de los detectives, aunque no hubiese bada más que una sospecha.  
Era sábado cuando avisaron a la casa grande que había visitas, Heero preguntó quién era y le respondieron que el joven Winner y su novio, Heero ordenó que los dejaran pasar y mandó llamar a Dúo que estaba trabajando en el campo y había llevado a Koji a montar. Pero aún no estaban de regreso cuando se encontró con el primo de su esposo y su pareja.  
- Perdonen la manera de recibirlos - les dijo al saludarlos - no hace una semana atacaron a Koji y todos se han sentido detectives intentando encontrar al agresor - se disculpó.  
- No hay problema - le sonrió el rubio árabe - entiendo que cuiden mucho al hijo del patrón, mi gente siempre es así conmigo.  
- Tú eres Trowa ¿verdad? - miró al joven más alto - sean bienvenidos, mi esposo y Koji andan vigilando la ordeña y aprovechando de montar, espero que regresen pronto, ya se les avisó de su presencia.  
- No te apures, estaremos varios días - le dijo Quatre.  
- Dúo nos dijo que te conoció poco más de dos años - le dijo Trowa - y tienes un hijo ¿qué edad tiene?  
- Koji tiene un año cinco meses, pero es un niño muy avanzado.  
- Me gustan mucho los niños - dijo Quatre - cuando Trowa y yo nos casemos al fin tendremos unos cinco.  
- Antes quería una docena - dijo Trowa divertido.  
- Aún puedo tenerlos si quiero - le dijo - seré yo quién se embarace.  
- Mm, y quién sufra al tenerlos - dijo Heero mirando hacia la puerta.  
- No me digas que tú también... - dijo mirando al niño que entró corriendo y abrazó a Heero feliz pero todo sucio.  
- Koji Chan, ellos son tus tíos Quatre y Trowa - lo presentó mirándolo - ¿acaso se revolcaron con los cerditos?  
- Papá cochino también - le señaló al trenzado que se sacudía la ropa afuera.  
- ¿Qué les pasó? - le dijo a Dúo preocupado.  
- Caímos caballo - le dijo al niño como si nada.  
- Entonces, como castigo, los dos irán directamente a bañarse, en este mismo instante - miró a Dúo preocupado - ¿no te hiciste daño?  
- Caímos en un charco - se encogió de hombros - hola. Chicos, perdonen que no los salude como se debe ahora, estoy hecho un asco, venga, vamos a bañarnos - le dijo a Koji tendiéndole la mano.  
- Dos Maxwell de tomo y lomo - dijo Trowa divertido mientras subían por la escalera y se perdían de su vista - así que también eres uno de esos raros casos de hombre fértil, tú lo trajiste al mundo.  
- Si - asintió - pero Dúo no se ha percatado de eso, es un despistado, Ilena le dijo que quería estudiar mi caso, pero él no entendió por qué, le he dicho que el niño se le parece mucho y dice que es pura coincidencia y cada vez que toco el tema del nacimiento de Koji, me sale con que no quiere saber nada de la tonta que nos rechazó.  
- Es que somos casos muy especiales - dijo Quatre - se supone que se da un caso en varios millones, es difícil para él pensar en algo así.  
- A mí me lo dijo su hermana cuando nos hicimos novios - le dijo Trowa - por eso su padre no se molestó con nuestra relación, de todas maneras tiene asegurada la descendencia por la línea masculina.  
- ¿Y tu abuelo no lo sabía?  
- El abuelo no aceptaba nada que viniera de mí - suspiró - solía decir que me parecía demasiado a mi padre, que era demasiado tranquilo para ser un Maxwell.  
- Vengan, mejor les muestro sus habitaciones, esos dos se van a tardar un buen rato en estar listos, en el baño, juntos, suelen tardarse horas.  
- Veo que ya les conoces las mañas - le dijo Trowa siguiéndolo.

Después de comer Quatre se llevó a Koji al jardín y se puso a jugar con él , al poco rato Trowa se les unió haciendo reír al pequeño con sus acrobacias y morisquetas, le encantaba al niño estar con Quatre tío y Trowa tío, pero a Dúo no le agradaba verlo así con ellos, era tan fácil quererlo, lo admitía, pero que se dejara querer así le dolía, a ellos les permitía cariño, en cambio con él y con Heero era una peste con patas.  
- Oye, Dúo - le dijo Heero sentándose a su lado - ¿te pasa algo?  
- Es que Koji jamás es así con nosotros.  
- Es lógico - le tomó la mano - Koji no siente que le vayan a arrebatar tu amor o el mío, es amor que para él no tiene relevancia ¿ves?  
- Es demasiado complicado para mí.  
- Oye¿tú has pensado cuantos hijos te gustaría tener? - le dijo de improviso.  
- Siempre he sabido que soy gay - le respondió - así que hace mucho descarté los hijos de mi vida.  
- Sí, pero supongo que te gustaría tenerlos ¿o no?  
- Con Koji me basta - le dijo poniéndose de pie - ¿o me vas a decir que tienes otro hijo?  
- ¿Por qué te pones en ese plano?  
- ¿Por qué me preguntas esas tonterías? - replicó sin responderle.  
- Sólo lo decía porque Quatre quiere tener cinco hijos, pensé que tal vez tu tuvieras deseos de tener más hijos.  
- Yo jamás te sería infiel - lo cortó y se marchó molesto.  
Heero lo miró molesto también, estaba cansado de tratar de tocar el tema de su fertilidad sin asustarlo, pero Dúo no lo dejaba, era como si pusiera un muro entre ellos cada vez que hablaba de hijos, diablos, si no le explicaba aquello pronto, se daría cuenta de la peor manera del motivo por el que usaban preservativos.  
- ¿Papá? - le dijo Koji al verlo solo.  
- Se enojó - dijo suspirando - tiene demasiado mal genio.  
- Tiene sueño - aseveró Koji convencido.  
- Seguramente, pero no por eso se va a desquitar conmigo.  
- Tousa malo - le dijo - no cuida papá.  
- Tu papá es el malo - se defendió - yo solo intentaba decirle algo.  
- Dúo es un cabeza dura - le dijo Quatre - ya se calmará.  
- Sólo espero que no se tarde demasiado en recapacitar - suspiró.

Heero había decidido ir a la fiesta de la ciudad por el aniversario y había hecho que Dúo, Quatre y Trowa lo acompañaran, no era que le empezaran a gustar las fiestas, pero era que no quería que los creyeran cobardes como para dejar al niño solo en la casa, además, Koji estaba bien cuidado, con quince personas pendientes de él iba a ser muy difícil que le pudieran hacer algo.  
- Espero que esta vez respeten la propiedad privada - dijo Dúo molesto.  
- ¿Propiedad privada? - repitió Quatre divertido.  
- Heero es muy bien cotizado y le coquetean descaradamente, aunque yo esté presente, en especial Traize y Zech.  
- Y yo que pensaba que ese tipo estaba enamorado de ti.  
- Dúo, ya te dije que no tengo interés en él - le dijo Heero - ni en Zech, él solo lo hace para provocar a Traize.  
- Y de paso provocarme a mí también - gruñó.  
- Eres demasiado posesivo, Dúo - lo regañó.  
Al primero que se te acerque con malas intenciones le voy a sacar los ojos.  
- Eres más testarudo que Koji - suspiró - solo espero que puedas controlar tus impulsos asesinos, no quiero terminar la noche en la comisaría intentando explicar que mi esposo se haya vuelto asesino.  
- No voy a matar a nadie - le replicó.  
- Eso espero - le sonrió y miró a Trowa - pareces molesto.  
- Lo estoy, a mi Quatre también lo acosan siempre - le dijo mirando al rubio que se sonrojó - y es molesto andar apartando a los moscardones.  
- Al menos alguien que me entienda.  
- Pero supongo que a Trowa le basta una mirada asesina para espantarlos.  
- Pero no siempre le resulta - dijo Quatre divertido - la última fiesta a la que fuimos Trowa le tumbó los dientes a un duque francés de un golpe y tuve que pagar una fuerte suma para sacarlo de la cárcel y el arreglo de los dientes.  
- El tipo salió ganando, le arreglaste los dientes con el mejor dentista de Francia.  
- Heero no me dejó tumbarle los dientes a Traize.  
- Si yo me hubiese dado cuenta de sus intenciones, también lo habría detenido.  
- Ya llegamos, y no quiero que me montes una escena de celos ¿de acuerdo?  
- Lo voy a intentar, pero no te prometo nada - le dijo Dúo.  
- Completamente de acuerdo - dijo Trowa mirando al trenzado.  
- Ni que fueran ellos los primos - dijo Quatre resoplando.  
Pero tal como había presentido Dúo, Heero y Quatre habían sido el centro de atención de la fiesta, todos querían bailar con ellos, por más que dijeran que estaban acompañados, y tampoco dejaban de coquetearles, pese a las miradas asesinas de sus respectivas parejas, por allí más de algún manilargo estuvo a punto de ganarse un buen golpe, pero nada pasó a mayores. Sin embargo, pasada ya la media noche, había algunos pasados de copas que se pusieron pesados de más y terminaron sentados en el suelo.  
- Que haya gente que no entienda - dijo Trowa molesto sentado en una mesa con Quatre pegado a su costado con las cadenas de sus brazos.  
- Están bebidos - los disculpó Quatre mirando a Heero que vigilaba a Dúo que bailaba más allá con Traize - parece que ahora eres tú el celoso - señaló.  
- Zech me dijo que Traize le había hecho empeño a mi trenzado en el pasado y también está medio ebrio y no quiero que se lo vaya a "robar" como me insinuó hace un rato ¿quién se cree que es?  
- Pues ve por él - le dijo Trowa atrayendo todavía más a Quatre.  
Heero se puso de pie y se acercó al aristócrata que intentaba besar a su trenzado. Molesto, los separó de golpe y el trigueño fue a caer en los brazos de Zech, que tampoco estaba nada de contento ya que lo jaló con fuerza y se lo llevó casi a la rastra hacia su propia mesa.  
- Je, Zech si que iba a pegarme - le dijo Dúo divertido - ya me veía sin los dientes en un dentista pretendiendo hacerme un injerto y yo sin poderme quitar de encima al pegote ese.  
- Pues yo estaba más que dispuesto a borrarle esa sonrisa sobradora de un buen golpe - dijo Heero abrazándolo - creo que mejor nos vamos a casa, ya estoy harto de todo esto ¿las fiestas son todas iguales aquí?  
- Las de la "alta" sociedad, sí - asintió apoyándose en su hombro - prefiero nuestras fiestas privadas.  
- Bueno, Quatre está medio dormido ya ¿regresamos a casa?  
- Completamente de acuerdo - dijo Dúo - seguiremos la fiesta sin público.  
- Tipo celoso - dijo Heero, pero salieron del salón y se subieron al vehículo partiendo rumbo al rancho - Dúo, no te duermas - le advirtió, pero ya era tarde, estaba dormido apoyado en su hombro - te voy a matar.  
- Así que Quatre no es el único en la familia que tiene esa bendita costumbre - le dijo Trowa - siempre se duerme cuando más ganas tengo.  
- Dúo se quedó dormido en nuestra noche de bodas - le dijo.  
- Debe venirles en los genes de los Maxwell, para Navidad, estando yo todo alborotado, Quatre se quedó dormido, pese a toda su excitación.  
- Pero después me desquité con creces, sólo que él no está muy contento de usar preservativo, pero no estoy muy seguro aún de cuando estoy fértil.  
- Tampoco Quatre, yo también tengo cuidado, pero estoy cansándome de esperar que su hermana doctora nos dé el pase para casarnos, desgraciadamente tengo que esperar que Quatre cumpla 21 años y sólo tiene 20.  
- Ya les falta menos, ten un poco de paciencia. Además, igual pueden hacer vida matrimonial ¿no?  
- Desde que nos comprometimos hace cuatro años - asintió.  
- Tú conociste al abuelo de Dúo ¿verdad? - el latino asintió - ¿me puedes decir cómo era? - lo miró por el espejo.  
- El abuelo Maxwell se parecía mucho a Dúo, era un tipo muy fácil de querer pero complicado de conocer, a ratos parecía querer mucho a Quatre y en otros, los trataba como si fuera la peor de sus maldiciones, creo que a mí me respetaba porque era capaz de enfrentarlo sin temblar, pero Quatre siempre fue un chico consentido, por ser el menor de todos y el único varón de una familia numerosa... y yo tengo en parte la culpa también, yo lo he protegido mucho desde que lo conocí - sonrió - y no suelo contarle a nadie de estas cosas.  
- Supongo que es porque yo no tuve que sobrellevarlo - dijo deteniendo el auto frente a la casa - pero Dúo también es muy cambiante, aún así lo amo y le daré más hijos un día de estos.  
- Tendrás que hablarle de tu fertilidad primero.  
- Y que cambie de colonia, mira que la pasé mal durante el embarazo de Koji, ciertos olores me hacían volver el estómago de golpe.  
- Tal ves deba decirle a Quatre que se embarace para que nos veamos obligados a casarnos, así ya no podrían evitar lo inevitable.

Dúo se despertó cómodamente acurrucado con un delicioso calorcito rodeándole la espalda desnuda ¿desnuda? Se quedó dormido en el auto, según recordó, así que Heero debió llevarlo a su cuarto y se quedó con él en venganza por arruinarle la fiesta privada que iban a tener. Se movió para mirarlo un poco pero Heero lo dio vuelta y lo dejó de espaldas sobre el colchón con las manos sobre la cabeza y todo él sobre su cuerpo.  
- ¿Qué haces? - le dijo preocupado mirando cómo le ataba las manos a la cabecera - ¿no pretenderás?  
- Medio difícil, porque espero contar con tu colaboración - le dio un beso en los labios y terminó de sujetarlo.  
- Pero ¿no sería mejor si me soltaras?  
- Es mi venganza por quedarte dormido sin cumplir tus promesas.  
- No lo hice intencionalmente - se defendió.  
- Intencional o no, te dormiste otra vez y voy a cobrármela.  
- Pero no así - le suplicó intentando safarse, pero Heero lo había amarrado bien.  
- No te muevas tanto, vas a apretar los nudos - lo besó de nuevo - lo disfrutarás.  
Dúo se le quedó viendo mientras Heero abría el cajón de los preservativos, no le gustaba estar abajo, pero alguna vez debería estarlo ¿no? Pero nada más lejos de las intenciones de Heero, simplemente los dejó de lado y comenzó a besarlo por la cara, el cuello, el pecho, lenta y minuciosamente, mordiendo levemente, acariciando con su lengua chupando y dejando la piel enrojecida, dejando u reguero de besos por la piel que parecía de fuego con cada roce. Lentamente comenzó a bajar, se detuvo en el pezón de su derecha y se entretuvo torturándolo mientras Dúo se retorcía de placer, luego se deslizó hacia el otro arrastrando la lengua dejando un sendero húmedo pero que parecía lava candente en la piel del trenzado que respiraba cada vez más agitado. Luego comenzó a bajar lentamente, viajando de un costado a otro acariciando con sus labios toda la piel hasta llegar al ombligo donde introdujo seductoramente su lengua. Mientras, sus manos habían llegado al orgulloso y se dedicaban a torturarlo sin darle caricias más firmes, Dúo sentía que no podía más, pero Heero se seguía entreteniendo en acariciar las zonas aledañas sin querer tocar su parte más sensible.  
- ¡Heero! - gimió desesperado queriendo atraparlo y sin lograrlo.  
- Tranquilo, amor, tenemos tiempo - le sonrió y bajó la cabeza tomando con firmeza su miembro entre sus dedos pero sin frotarlo y comenzó a acariciarle la cara interna de los muslos.  
Pero Dúo ya no podía más y comenzó a respirar de una manera extraña. Heero escuchó el silbido de su pecho y se detuvo preocupado.  
- ¡Heero malo! - lloriqueó Dúo recobrando la respiración.  
- Me asustaste - le dijo y volvió a lo suyo tomando esta vez el miembro entre sus labios comenzando a acariciarlo de arriba abajo chupando y arrastrando con los dientes la piel sensible pasando la lengua suavemente por la punta.  
- ¡Heero... voy... a acabar! - gimió desesperado y Heero se detuvo de inmediato poniéndole el preservativo - ¿qué... haces? - dijo sin aire pero más calmado.  
- No lo quiero así - se sentó sobre sus caderas y lo hizo penetrarlo - mm, me gusta tenerte dentro - se inclinó y le atrapó los labios - vamos - dijo subiendo hasta casi sacarlo de su interior para volver a bajar luego hasta golpear su trasero contra los testículos de Dúo - ¡ah! - gimió extasiado.  
- ¡Heero! - gimió Dúo a su vez sintiendo como Heero cabalgaba sobre él llevándolo a la gloria, pero sintiéndose impotente de participar más allá de eso.  
- Dúo... malo... no... se... vuelve... a dormir... sin... hacerme... el amor - le dijo Heero con voz entre cortada - o la... próxima... vez... me doy... placer... solo.  
- Dúo... no... vuelve... a dormirse - le dijo de la misma manera - palabra... de... Maxwell.  
Pero a cada arremetida Heero sentía más necesidad que el trenzado participara, así que se detuvo un poco y le soltó las manos. Dúo, ni lento ni perezoso, de inmediato tomó el control y lo puso debajo de él y comenzó a moverse lentamente entrando y saliendo de Heero mientras sus manos tomaban el miembro de Heero necesitado de atención frotándolo con la misma intensidad de sus embestidas que comenzaron a aumentar de velocidad poco a poco haciéndose cada vez más violentas y rápidas hasta que ambos sintieron que no podían detenerlo más y acabaron en un mar de sensaciones sin nombre y con fuegos artificiales a su alrededor mientras luchaban por recuperar la respiración.  
- Sabes a gloria - le dijo Dúo saliéndose de él - te quiero.  
- Me gustaría que me lo hicieras de nuevo - le dijo coqueto abrazándolo.  
- Bien, estoy listo - le sonrió y volvió a la carga.

Dúo estaba contento al fin, Heero había accedido a compartir la habitación con la condición que no se durmiera sin hacerle el amor por lo menos una vez por noche, cosa que lo tenía verdaderamente contento, no era tan difícil guardar un reto de energía para hacerle cariño a su amado. Claro que seguían teniendo problemas con Koji, no le gustaba verlos juntos, pero ya no hacía berrinches cuando ellos se tomaban de la mano.  
Quatre y Trowa se habían ido a Bahamas a revisar la construcción de un nuevo hotel de las empresas Winner y los habían invitado a ir con ellos, pero Heero les dijo que más adelante porque primeo debían solucionar otros problemillas. Trowa se sonrió cuando le cerró un ojo y le dijo al oído que Quatre había accedido a embarazarse para acelerar el matrimonio y que esperaba que se decidiera pronto a decírselo a Dúo para que no tuviera problemas luego. Heero se sonrió y asintió, claro que Dúo se había puesto celoso.  
Heero andaba en esos momentos fuera de casa, los negocios lo habían forzado a viajar a Boston parra arreglar algunas cosas, Dúo hubiese querido ir con él, pero no podía dejar el rancho solo y Koji estaba demasiado entusiasmado con los potrillos como para sacarlo de casa, así que viajó solo.  
Dúo estaba revisando la correspondencia del rancho en la biblioteca mientras Koji, extrañamente ya, dormía la siesta muy tranquilo, cuando un sobre amarillo le llamó la atención, la letra era femenina y estaba dirigida a su Heero. Leyó el remitente y notó que venía de Japón, de una tal Sally Poe y no le gustó ¿quién era ella que se atrevía a escribirle a su casa a su esposo¿Sería acaso la madre de Koji que había averiguado que ahora era un exitoso hombre de negocios y le pedía dinero? Y los celos comenzaron a comérselo de nuevo, nunca quiso saber nada de ella, no era tan importante si no la conocía, pero ella ahora lo buscaba ¿y si ella era capaz de quitarle el amor de Heero de nuevo prometiéndole otro hijo? Después de todo Heero le había estado hablando de tener más hijos y ella sís se los podía dar ¿no? Dejó la carta a un lado y subió a su habitación en silencio, dolía demasiado saber que había estado viviendo una fantasía que podía romperse en cualquier momento. Sabía desde que vio al pequeño que Heero era bisexual, pero había esperado que una vez casados fuera en exclusiva suyo, sin pensar que siempre habría un recuerdo del pasado, que a Koji jamás lo podría odiar pese a ser el recuerdo de un amor que no había sido suyo. Se desvistió y entró en la ducha abriendo los grifos, el ruido del agua ocultaría sus sollozos y el agua taparía sus lágrimas.  
- ¡Heero! - dijo golpeando los azulejos de la pared hasta hacerse daño en los nudillos y se dejó caer al suelo llorando - ¡no me dejes, por favor! - gritó, pero su voz fue ahogada por sus sollozos.

Heero había conseguido cerrar un buen negocio en Boston, aquellos abogados pensaban que se lo podrían comer, pero él era más astuto y los dejó ahorcarse con su propia cuerda, así que había terminado ganando. Además, había visitado al fin a un especialista y había descubierto como calcular a ciencia cierta sus períodos fértiles, ya no serían tan necesarios los preservativos, sería una gran noticia para Dúo, que se quejaba de querer sentirse realmente su dueño acabando en sus entrañas. Se bajó del avión y se despidió del piloto luego de bajar su equipaje y el regalo que le traía a su hijo. Al legar a la casa descubrió que Kojki dormía voluntariamente la siesta y que Dúo estaba tomando un baño, así que subió a la habitación que ahora compartían, iba a ayudar a Dúo a bañarse, pero extrañamente Dúo le había puesto seguro a la puerta y no pudo entrar. Molesto por su sorpresa arruinada, bajó a la biblioteca y vio sobre la mesa junto al resto de la correspondencia del rancho una carta con un matasellos japonés. La levantó y sonrió al reconocer la letra de la doctora Sally Poe, ella lo había ayudado a traer al mundo a su hijo. La abrió y la leyó con calma, ella le decía que debía visitar un especialista y que llevara también a Koji, no fuera a ser que el pequeño hubiese heredado, aunque fuese difícil, su capacidad de ser fecundado. Además, le recordaba que debía hacerse un chequeo completo ya que no se lo había hecho antes de salir de Japón.  
- Mm. Tal vez debiera llamarla - miró la carta una vez más antes de tomar el teléfono y marcar - espero que Dúo no se entere de esta llamada, de nada se pone celoso - del otro lado le contestaron en japonés y pidió hablar con la doctora.  
- Habla la doctora Poe - le dijo la mujer,  
- Hola, Sally, tanto tiempo - le dijo Heero recostándose en el sillón.  
- Si, Heero, ya pensaba que te habías muerto - bromeó.  
- He estado un poco ocupado, mi hijo, mi esposo y los negocios no me dejan mucho tiempo, pero ya encontré un especialista - siguió hablando en japonés sin notar que Dúo estaba parado en el marco de la puerta - ¿en serio crees que Koji pueda haber heredado aquello de mí?  
- Existen pocas posibilidades de que sea así, pero es mejor asegurarse ahora y no que lo descubra como lo hiciste tú.  
- Tendría que viajar con Koji, lo que no es fácil teniendo en cuenta lo apegado que está a Dúo - suspiró - a veces pienso que lo quiere más que a mí.  
- Es su padre, después de todo, y seguramente él lo consiente más que tú.  
- Supongo que es verdad, hasta le enseñó a montar y se mete al barro con él a jugar y luego lo baña cuando los regaño.  
- Eres una madre demasiado protectora, creo que el niño, pese a su asma, no es de cristal, debes dejarlo llevar una vida de niño normal.  
- Eso debieron decírselo a mi padre cuando yo era niño - suspiró - de cualquier nada estaba en el médico.  
- Por lo mismo deberías evitar ser igual a tu padre.  
- Tienes razón, nunca me gustó como me trataba mi padre y vengo y hago lo mismo con mi hijo - se enderezó y vio a Dúo de pie en el marco de la puerta - ¿Dúo? - lo miró y lo vio darse media vuelta - te llamaré otro día ¿de acuerdo? Creo que voy a tener problemas con mi esposo.  
- Está bien, pero como a esta hora, cuando se ha terminado mi turno.  
- Claro, adiós - se despidió y colgó para ir por Dúo.

Dúo entró en la caballeriza en silencio y le puso la montura a su caballo negro, le dolía demasiado saber que aquella mujer tenía tanto poder sobre su esposo, no podía soportarlo, quizás si se alejaba un poco de ellos pudiera controlar el dolor que se enraizaba en su alma intentando destrozarla. Sacó al animal de su casilla y lo montó partiendo rumbo a los cuarteles de invierno que estaban vacíos ya, allí encontraría el silencio y la soledad que necesitaba para llorar. Picó los íjares de su animal y se echó a correr a galope tendido sin notar que Heero aparecía por el costado de la caballeriza.  
- ¡Dúo, espera! - lo llamó, pero Dúo se alejó a toda velocidad.  
Dúo dejó que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro libremente, el viento soplaba sobre su rostro llevándoselas, pero nuevas ocupaban su lugar de manera instantánea, no podía ni quería detenerlas.  
El animal siguió su loca carrera cruzando el estero sin que el trenzado notara que su cauce era mayor del normal, simplemente quería encontrar un sitio donde esconderse a llorar y no salir jamás, al menos no hasta que se pasara la tormenta que arreciaba en su pecho, hasta que el dolor fuera menos y más soportable, cuando al fin pudiera aceptar que Heero no era en exclusiva suyo y que había alguien más que había sido dueña de su corazón.  
- ¡No, no quiero, Heero es mío! - dijo llorando con más ganas - ¡sólo mío!  
Y comenzó a subir la colina hasta llegar hasta los cuarteles de invierno. De una patada abrió el portón y entró con todo y animal, desmontó y lo amarró en una de las estacas bajo techo, cerró la puerta y caminó lentamente hacia el fondo, allí no había recuerdos de su Heero, después de todo él no iba allá desde el día de su boda y nunca habían estado juntos.  
- Heero, yo te amo - dijo llorando y se sentó entre la paja - no me dejes, ella los rechazó, ya no tiene derecho a pedirles que regresen con ella - y dejó que los sollozos le robaran el aliento hasta cansarse.

Heero miraba angustiado como Dúo se perdía en la distancia, podría jurar que lloraba mientras corría, pero no le dejó explicarle lo que había escuchado, pero lo que más le preocupaba era el color del cielo, hacia el norte se veía una gran mancha blanca hacia el norte y hacia el sur todo comenzaba a ponerse negro, presagio de una gran tormenta, quizás imitando la que estaba en el alma de su esposo. Era una estupidez, pero Dúo nunca le había dejado explicarle las cosas, simplemente había asumido como debían serlas y se había quedado sufriendo con eso dentro. Quizás él había visto la carta de la doctora y había sacado sus propias conclusiones, las que se habían visto reafirmadas por lo que escuchó de su conversación con ella.  
- Patrón, los del centro meteorológico nos llaman - le dijo Peter preocupado - dicen que se viene gestando una gran tormenta eléctrica y que tengamos cuidado con las represas dado que aumentarán los cauces en los ríos y esteros.  
- Abran las compuertas menores - ordenó volviendo hacia la casa - Joe, ve que los animales estén bien encerrados, las tormentas eléctricas los ponen nerviosos.  
- Sí, patrón - le dijo y salió corriendo hacia los corrales.  
Koji miró a su Tousa adormilado y se abrazó su pierna con fuerza. Heero se agachó hacia él y lo levantó en sus brazos para regresar adentro mientras el pequeño apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro con una manito en la boca.  
- ¿Papá? - le preguntó aún medio dormido.  
- Salió - suspiró, no podía decirle al niño que lo había visto llorar - espero que esté en un lugar seguro, no se vaya a resfriar si lo pilla la lluvia.  
- Búscalo - le ordenó el niño - papá en casa, no lluvia.  
- Peter - llamó y vio que estaba en la radio - Dúo partió rumbo al estero ¿a dónde crees que haya ido?  
- Del otro lado del estero están los cuarteles de invierno, patrón, quizás fue allá.  
- ¿No será peligroso? - dijo pensativo - cuando ocurrió la tormenta en enero cayeron rayos por todos lados y tuvimos tres grandes focos de incendio, medio pueblo quedó destruido, no quiero ni pensar que será del pueblo ahora si pasa lo mismo - suspiró - ¿puedes comunicarte con Dúo?  
- Lo siento, patrón, cuando bajamos los animales de los cuarteles bajamos el equipo de radio por órdenes del patrón, dijo que se podían oxidar si se quedaban allí sin uso.  
- Voy a tener que irlo a buscar, entonces.  
- Pero, patrón, usted mismo ordenó que abriéramos las compuertas menores de le represa, en estos momentos el estero tiene más cauce del natural y sería casi imposible cruzarlo, y vadearlo significa recorrer un camino de dos horas de ida y dos de vuelta, el señor Maxwell estará seguro allá hasta que se pase la tormenta.  
- No me gusta que esté solo allá - dijo yendo a la cocina con Koji que lo miraba preocupado - tu papá es una cabeza hueca, mira que salirse así cuando el clima está tan malo.  
- Papá loco - le dijo el niño.  
- Si, está bien loco - aceptó dejando al niño en su silla en la cocina - Nany, quiero que me prepares un termo con café caliente, voy a arreglarme para ir por Dúo a los cuarteles de invierno.  
- ¿Qué hace el joven allí si no hay animales? - le dijo la mujer.  
- No tengo tiempo de explicárselo, corre peligro y no tengo tiempo que perder, si se desata la tormenta antes que llegue allí seré yo quien corra peligro.  
- Bueno, yo me encargo del niño - dijo la mujer comenzando a preparar lo solicitado mientras Heero subía a cambiarse. Se puso una abrigo grueso, tomó el de Dúo, porque de seguro su trenzado loco andaba solo con suéter, una frazada y volvió a la cocina a recoger el termo - tenga cuidado, joven Heero.  
- Lo tendré, pórtate bien, Koji, voy por tu papá - le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la casa contra las recomendaciones de los capataces.

El camino había sido difícil, la tormenta amenazaba cada vez más con caer, pero se quedaba en eso, así que llegó en menos tiempo a los cuarteles de invierno. Claro que había sido más precavido que Dúo, había tomado un radio trasmisor en caso de necesidad. Entró en los establos y vio al animal amarrado en una cerca bajo techo comiendo alfalfa tranquilamente, pero de su jinete no había ni luces ¿dónde estaba el trenzado loco ese? Se acercó al animal y este movió la cabeza a modo de saludo.  
- Hola, Shinigami - le acarició la cabeza - de casualidad ¿sabes dónde está tu dueño? - el animal pareció asentir y le señaló con la cabeza el interior de los establos - gracias - le dio una suave palmada en la cabeza y entró.  
Pero había comenzado a oscurecerse cada vez más y no veía el camino, así que tuvo que volver al vehículo, ponerlo a resguardo y sacar una linterna junto con la chaquete del americano. Avanzó en silencio, no quería que intentara esconderse de él sin haber hablado antes, pero no se veía por ningún lado.  
- ¡Dúo, dónde estás! - lo llamó pero este no le respondía - ¡anda, sal, que se nos viene una tormenta encima!  
Dúo lo veía a contra luz, no quería que Heero lo viera en ese estado, no quería mostrarle que era débil, que no era capaz de soportar el dolor, por lo mismo se mantenía oculto entre los pocos fardos de alfalfa que quedaban allí, sólo que sabía que pronto comenzaría a estornudar a causa de la misma.  
- Dúo, Sally no es lo que piensas - dijo Heero al fin cansado de jugar a las escondidas - ella no es la madre de Koji, es la matrona que lo trajo al mundo.  
- ¿En serio? - respondió al fin tratando que la voz no le temblara.  
- Por supuesto que no - le respondió iluminando hacia donde creía escuchaba la voz - Sally es 10 años mayor que nosotros, es especialista en embarazos especiales, como fue el de Koji.  
- Entonces ¿no me vas a abandonar y llevarte a Koji?  
- ¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir tamaña idiotez? - le dijo encontrándolo al fin y sentándose a su lado mientras le ponía la chaqueta sobre los hombros - Ni Koji ni yo te vamos a abandonar, ella sólo me decía que llevara a un chequeo a Koji, nada más - lo atrajo hacia su pecho.  
- Entonces ¿quién es la madre de Koji? - dejó salir al fin la pregunta que tanto lo había hecho sufrir desde que conociera al niño.  
- Yo - contestó levantándole el mentón y mirándolo a los ojos.  
- ¿Cómo? - lo miró totalmente sorprendido.

Continuará...

Lo sé, lo dejó en lo mejor, pero he decidido que el siguiente sea el final, creo que Heero ya se canso de tratar de hacerlo sacar las conclusiones correctas y he abusado ya bastante del despiste de Dúo en la historia. En fin, dijo lo mejor para el final y espero que les haya gustado el lemon, poquito pero bueno.  
Ah, Gran Señor y Rajadiablos es una expresión muy chilena pero muy antigua que se usaba para señalar a los grandes patrones que eran muy mujeriegos y jaraneros, también es una novela muy buena que leí de Eduardo Barrios que me gustó mucho (P se las recomiendo), que ilustra muy bien a algunos terratenientes que aquí puse.  
Gracias por los comentarios y espero que me muchos den más aún D.  
Shio Chang.  
Ah, el fic es de Dúo y Heero, por eso Quatre y Trowa sólo aparecen de refilón, como Wufei y algunos otros. 


	6. Nuestro hijo, nuestro secreto

hijo, Mi secreto. 

Aquí va el gran final, espero que les guste tanto como el resto y que no me pidan un epílogo, aún debo terminar otros dos fics (mi faraón y de lo que sería capaz por ti), así que voy a juntar las ideas de los últimos dos capítulos en uno, así que creo que este será algo largo en comparación con los anteriores.

Se los dedico a todos los que me han dejado comentarios, no les nombro porque son demasiado y no quisiera olvidar a alguien.

Aquí va el capítulo.

Nuestro hijo, nuestra alegría. 

Dúo seguía mirando asombrado a Heero con la boca totalmente abierta sin que su mente pudiera asimilar lo que su esposo le había dicho, le parecía que era una soberana tontería, parecía una broma de muy mal gusto, pero su Heero no era aficionado a ellas, al contrario, a veces era un tipo demasiado serio.

- No te entiendo – dijo cuando al fin pudo hablar.

- ¿Recuerdas en lo que se especializa tu prima Ilena? – le dijo intentando aún que dedujera por su cuenta.

- En casos especiales de embarazos – replicó sin entender aún.

- ¡Gr! – lo miró molesto, Dúo era un caso serio – en casos de embarazos en varones, en jóvenes que son prácticamente hermafroditas – le informó y se apuntó – y resulta que yo soy uno de esos casos ¿Por qué crees que quería estudiarme?

- Mi prima es un poco extraña – se defendió levantando la mirada.

Afuera, la lluvia comenzaba a caer intensamente formando pequeños riachuelos que bajaban la colina pero ninguno de ellos parecía escucharla, simplemente se miraban a los ojos intensamente, en los violetas había total confusión, realmente quería creer lo que Heero le decía, pero en su mente no podía asimilarlo, en cambio en los cobaltos había seguridad y amor.

- Entonces, razona ¿por qué los preservativos si el médico nos dijo que estabas en perfectas condiciones? – le atrapó el mentón con una mano para que lo mirara a los ojos – Sally te puede comprobar que es verdad lo que te digo ya que ella me atendió cuando nació Koji. Además, yo no sé con certeza cuando estoy en mis períodos fértiles, sólo cuando está acabando puedo hacer un cálculo aproximado del siguiente, pero no son muy regulares que digamos – le besó los labios.

- Me cuesta tanto creerte, pero voy a intentarlo – suspiró y sonrió abrazándose a él con fuerza – aunque hay otras maneras de probarlo mientras la volvemos a ver ¿no te parece? – trató de sacarle la camisa de los pantalones.

- No seas tonto – lo detuvo mirando al fin hacia afuera – no hay tiempo que perder, debemos regresar a casa antes que la tormenta se declare con intensidad y sea imposible regresar.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a poder regresar? – lo miró extrañado.

- He ordenado que abran las compuertas menores de la represa para evitar que la crecida se la lleve.

- Entonces es mejor que nos larguemos de inmediato – dijo poniéndose de pie mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarlo – podemos agrandar la familia más tarde, ya hicimos un hijo fuera de la cama, el siguiente lo haremos como se debe – le dijo coqueto guiñándole un ojo yendo hacia la puerta – pero ¿qué haremos con Shinigami?

- Buena pregunta – replico Heero mirando al animal – no quiero que lo vayas montando porque te mojarás hasta la médula y no quiero que te enfermes, pero tampoco podemos dejarlo aquí, sería peligroso para él.

- Se me ocurre algo, lo soltaré y le ordenaré que regrese por su cuenta a casa.

- Pobre animal, podría perderse.

- Shinigami tiene sus instintos. Además, casi podría jurar que es más astuto que yo en ocasiones – le replicó mirando al animal.

- Lo que no dice mucho ni de él ni de ti – dijo entre dientes recordando lo despistado que podía llegar a ser su trenzado acercándose al animal que comía alfalfa tranquilamente – dime, Shinigami ¿te crees capaz de volver a casa solo? – el animal asintió – genial, ahora soy un idiota que habla con un caballo y que más encima cree en sus respuestas – lo soltó y lo llevó hacia la puerta – anda, regresa a casa, yo me llevo a tu dueño – soltó la riendas y el animal se echó a correr ladera abajo.

- Vamos, de seguro el camino se comienza a cubrir con agua – le dijo abriendo la puerta del auto por el lado del copiloto. Heero lo miró extrañado, pero se sentó al volante en silencio y salió al camino de regreso a casa.

- Parece que ya no podemos pasar por allí – le señaló el puente que comenzaba a cubrirse de agua.

- Todavía no sube tanto – le dijo mirando en aquella dirección – inténtalo, confío en ti.

- Mm – miró el otro camino, ir por el otro lado era más seguro, pero deberían subir la colina y bajar por el otro lado pasando por las tierras de Traize, lo que significaría hacer un recorrido de más de una hora y arriesgarse a encontrarse con este – de acuerdo – dijo y se puso de inmediato el cinturón de seguridad – pero quiero algo especial a cambio.

- Mientras no sea ir a otra fiesta de "sociedad", estoy de acuerdo.

- Esto no tiene nada que ver con una fiesta de "sociedad" como tú la llamas – le dijo acelerando mientras ponía la tracción en las cuatro ruedas, no quería derrapar y el camino se notaba que estaba bastante resbaloso – después que lleguemos te diré qué es, ahora ponte el cinturón – le dijo a modo de advertencia.

Dúo se abrochó el cinturón y vio como comenzaba a subir la velocidad a medida que se acercaban al puente, al parecer Shinigami ya lo había pasado, sus huellas estaban en el barro del otro lado, pero el agua comenzaba a subir poco a poco y se veía venir una ola de agua desde arriba. Heero aceleró todo lo posible viendo de reojo como bajaba el agua en grandes cantidades y a gran velocidad por el estrecho cause, también notaba cuan tenso estaba Dúo a su lado, el mismo estaba tenso, quería llegar del otro lado antes que el agua alcanzara el puente, pero ya no podía acelerar más sin el peligro de darse un trompo en medio del camino, aquello sería fatal ya que podían caer y de allí no los sacaría nadie.

En esos segundos Dúo se dio cuenta de lo idiota que había sido con Heero, desde que lo conoció había hecho una estupidez tras otra en su afán de conquistarlo, pero la peor estaba frente a sus ojos ya que nunca se atrevió a poner sus temores a descubierto frente a él por miedo a no ser digno de llamarse su compañero, no quería que el japonés pensara que era débil o cobarde y quisiera abandonarlo por no ser digno de él, pero ello había provocado que hubiera muchas tensiones y secretos entre ellos. No quería morir ahora, no cuando había averiguado que era el primer y único amor de Heero.

Heero respiró profundo tratando de calmarse un poco para no fallar, el camino estaba haciéndosele eterno, y el agua avanzaba demasiado rápido estero abajo para su gusto. Miró por el espejo retrovisor un segundo a su amado esposo y lo vio pálido, quizás él estuviera igual, pero debía sacar fuerzas de donde fuera, por él, por su hijo y por ambos. Aún quedaban demasiadas cosas por decirse, sueños por realizarse, planes por llevar a cabo, esperanzas por nacer y una familia por crecer. Respiró profundo y se decidió, era todo o nada, y apretó el acelerador a fondo llegando hasta el otro lado apenas y con tiempo antes que el agua arrasara con el pequeño puente.

- Por poco y no la contamos – le dijo Dúo en un susurro temblando de pavor casi imperceptiblemente y pálido como papel.

- Vamos a casa, deben estar preocupados por nosotros.

- Cierto, Shinigami debe haber llegado solo a casa y se deben estar preguntando dónde andamos metidos – suspiró un poco más tranquilo, ya había pasado lo peor, mirando el puente – quizás debiéramos construir un puente más alto para cuando vengan las crecidas, no me gustaría volver a pasar por lo mismo.

- Y no tener que pasar por las tierras de Traize si algo así sucede – agregó Heero.

- Si hubiese estado solo, no me habría molestado ir, pero...

- Ni que estuvieras solo te lo permito – le dijo molesto mostrando sus celos otra vez – ese tipo te sigue haciendo empeño y no se lo voy a tolerar, primero le tumbo los dientes.

- Por lo visto Koji no sólo sacó mis celos, sino los tuyos también – se rió al ver como se sonrojaba violentamente – con razón el crío es como es – siguió riéndose – tiene mucho de los Maxwell pero también tiene muchas actitudes tuyas, a veces me hacía sentir extraño, pero ahora lo entiendo todo.

- Cállate – le dijo molesto.

- No te enfades – se soltó el cinturón y lo abrazó con fuerza – te amo mucho.

- Yo también – detuvo el vehículo frente al portón de los establos – pero creo que debemos entrar en la casa ¿no te parece? – se soltó abriendo la puerta de su lado – Deben estar esperándonos.

- De acuerdo, tu guarda el auto y yo iré a prepararnos un baño – le dijo el trenzado bajándose del otro lado guiñándole un ojo echándole una mirada lasciva mientras se echaba a correr rumbo a la casa. Heero sólo movió la cabeza negativamente y cerró las puertas antes de llevarse el auto hasta dejarlo estacionado en la cochera.

Dúo miró al pequeño Koji que tan pronto él se sacó la chaqueta mojada se echó a sus brazos llorando asustado, intentó calmarlo para que le dijera qué era lo que le pasaba, pero el niño lloraba cada vez con más ganas y con mayor intensidad aferrándose a él con fuerza. Suspirando derrotado, se sentó en un sillón con él en su regazo abrazándolo con ternura mientras lo dejaba llorar y le acariciaba el cabello con ternura tratando de imitar los métodos de Heero.

Heero entró en la casa a los pocos minutos y se sacó la chaqueta mojada para subir a darse su merecido baño con su Dúo para intentar hacer un nuevo encargo cuando escuchó claramente el llanto de su hijo en la sala y las palabras con las que su amado trenzado intentaba consolarlo sin conseguirlo. Obviamente al niño le habían dado un gran susto y no atinaba a explicarle correctamente a Dúo que y quién lo había atacado, porque incomprensiblemente balbuceaba tanto en japonés como en inglés palabras sueltas que Heero solo entendía por deducción. Se acercó a ellos en silencio sentándose junto a Dúo en el sillón acariciando el cabello del pequeño y este levantó su mirada violácea hacia él.

- ¡Tousa! – gimió volviendo a empezar con su llanto con mayor intensidad.

- Sh, mi amorcito, tu papá y yo estamos contigo – le acarició los hombros – ambos te queremos mucho – miró a Dúo y este le pasó un brazo por la espalda a él abrazándolos a ambos.

- Yo también te quiero mucho, Koji Chan – le dijo Dúo.

- Hombre malo – dijo al fin apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Dúo – cuchillo.

- Otro intento de herirlo – gruñó Dúo entre dientes mirando a Heero intentando controlar la ira – pásame el teléfono, Wufei debe venir de inmediato.

- No me gusta nada todo esto – dijo el japonés enderezándose y tomando el aparato de un costado – es el segundo intento que hacen, me dijeron que tenían una sospecha pero aquella persona era demasiado hábil y se les escapó.

- Se aprovecharon que nosotros no estábamos en casa y que los trabajadores estaban preocupados de la crecida de las aguas – dijo Dúo molesto y furioso – pero debemos atraparlo de inmediato, antes que se escape.

- Deja que yo me haga cargo – le dio un beso en los labios con suavidad y luego depositó otro en la frente de su hijo – llama al Teniente Chang y que estén listos para apresar al culpable, como sea se los voy a traer.

- Te cuidado, no creo que sólo quiera asustar a nuestro hijo y anda armado, la vez pasada lo desarmaste, no creo que ahora te la deje tan fácil, no creo que se deje sorprender una segunda vez.

- Descuida, no sólo soy una cara bonita – le guiñó un ojo sonriendo.

- Sé que tienes mucho cerebro y que eres muy fuerte, pero eso no quita que me preocupe por tu bienestar – replicó preocupado – cuídate.

Heero le dio un ultimo beso en los labios y subió al segundo piso sin hacer ruido mientras Dúo llamaba por teléfono a la estación de policía. Heero tenía razón al respecto, hablaría con su amigo respecto a poner una comisaría en el pueblito y hablaría con el arquitecto para agregarla a la clínica que todavía estaba siendo estudiada en el Servicio de Salud.

- Estación de Policía – le dijo la operadora.

- Habla Dúo Maxwell – le dijo – necesito comunicarme con el teniente Chang.

- Un momento, por favor – le dijo transfiriéndolo.

- Maxwell ¿qué pasa ahora? – le respondió el chino

- Volvieron a atacar a Koji – miró a su hijo que se había dormido en su pecho cansado de tanto llorar – Heero tiene una sospecha de donde se oculta el bandido en el segundo piso y ha ido por él para que no se nos escape una vez más.

- ¿Acaso tu esposo esta loco? El tipo puede estar armado – chilló Wufei.

- Lo sé, por eso quiero que vengas luego, Koji dijo que lo había atacado con un cuchillo pero podría tener otra arma, después de todo él no conoce de estas cosas, es demasiado pequeño – le dijo mostrando su preocupación en su voz – mi esposo está un poco loco ¿sabes?

- Lo supe desde el momento que se casó contigo – le cortó.

- Con amigos con este, quién quiere enemigos – dejó el aparato en su lugar.

Heero estaba en silencio acechando entre las sombras de las cortinas de la habitación de su hijo, estaba más que seguro que el tipo estaba aún dentro de la casa, no podía haber salido de ninguna forma porque en el momento del susto al pequeño ellos regresaron o lo habría herido sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, todos estaban pendientes de su llegada ya que Shinigami llegó solo lo que lo había dejado sin escapatoria y ese era el mejor lugar para ocultarse, de seguro a nadie se le ocurría buscarlo en el mismo lugar del intento de asesinato.

- Ese chiquillo es demasiado escurridizo para ser tan pequeño – gruñía una voz femenina a lo que parecía ser un micrófono en la solapa de su ropa oscura – no lo pude atrapar a tiempo, ellos llegaron a la casa antes de lo planeado.

"¿Una mujer tratando de matar a mi hijo?" dijo Heero preocupado.

- Lo sé, pero la otra vez el querido esposo del trenzado apareció de improviso y no pude hacer gran cosa, no me lo esperaba y me desarmó – seguía diciendo.

"De seguro está hablando con la bruja esa"

- Si, ya sé que también lo tengo que sacar del medio como sea, que no debe haber herederos de los Maxwell que reclamen las tierras a su muerte.

"¿Acaso planean matar también a Dúo?" se dijo mirando la grabadora que estaba activada bajo la cama de Koji, había sido una buena idea dejarla activa mientras el niño dormía la siesta. "Si tan sólo dijera el nombre de la otra persona del otro lado, tendría lo que necesita para encerrarla en la cárcel" pensó intentando controlarse para que ella se ahorcara sola con la soga de su lengua.

- No, querida mía, quédate tranquila, no me atraparán, tanto el trenzado como su esposo ya llegaron, así que todos se han despreocupado de la casa ahora y han vuelto a sus labores – hubo un silencio extraño, de seguro al otro lado le hacían una recomendación – si, ahora tendré que esperar un mejor momento para poder atacarlos, pero me desharé de ellos de todas maneras – otro silencio molesto – que mala eres, querida Relena – se rió bastante fuerte – sabes que sería capaz de cualquier cosa por ti.

"Maldita bruja" dijo Heero apretando entre sus manos la cortina que lo ocultaba con tan mala suerte que tiró la lámpara de la mesita de noche ya que estaba enganchada a una de sus patas y la hizo trastabillar. Casi de inmediato había sido encañonado por el arma de la chica de largos cabellos rubios que lo miraba con sus fríos ojos celestes que brillaban con ira.

- Vaya, así que has escuchado todo – le dijo ella sacándole el seguro al arma puntando a su pecho – pero no tendrás ocasión de contarle nada a nadie, morirás aquí y ahora.

- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes lograr matándome a mí y a mi hijo? – intentó ganar tiempo mientras llegaba la policía.

- Relena iba a casarse con Maxwell antes que tú aparecieras en escena y luego lo sacaríamos del medio como hicimos con Darlean – sonrió divertida – fue tan fácil engatusar al hombre ese y el muy estúpido se creyó el cuento que tenía una mujer legal y una amante sin que ellas se enojaran por eso, sin saber que sólo era una forma de llevarlo a la tumba – se rió – la vanidad del hombre le cavó su propia tumba sin que tuviéramos que hacer mucho.

- Pero a Dúo no lo van a tener nunca – dijo sin amilanarse por el arma, estaba seguro que el amigo de Dúo estaba al llegar – Dúo sólo la aguantaba para complacer a su abuelo ya que este no sabía de sus preferencias sexuales, pero él ya no está para hacer presión sobre Dúo para que se case con ella.

- Y por supuesto, está el mocoso ese tuyo que se le parece tanto, pero no es un Maxwell de verdad – se burló.

- Si no lo fuera ¿por qué le tienen tanto miedo? – replicó de la misma manera.

- El trenzado estúpido ese está demasiado encariñado con él por ser tu hijo, lo ama porque te quiere a ti.

- Koji también es hijo de Dúo – le dijo molesto – una prueba de ADN lo demostrará con certeza – le informó burlón – ambas están totalmente equivocadas. Además ¿Qué les hace creer que si yo muero Dúo no va a sospechar de ella tiene algo que ver aunque no probaran nada? No se casó con ella antes de conocerme, así que no lo hará ahora.

- Te gusta decir muchas mentiras, pero ya no importará, Relena será la dueña de todo esto – señaló a su alrededor – y luego nos daremos la gran vida sin el trenzado.

- Sueña – le dijo levantando la mano a gran velocidad y le sujetó la mano con el arma – Yo no soy de los que se dejan matar y haré que ambas se pudran en la cárcel – le dijo haciendo que doblara el brazo hacia su espalda mientras soltaba el arma – la policía debe estar por llegar.

- Maldito – le dijo tomando el cuchillo de cinturón, el que él no había visto, y atacó con la otra mano a Heero – no me mandarás a la cárcel, morirás antes de eso – le dijo tratando de tomar el arma del suelo, pero Heero, herido en el costado, la lanzó de una patada lejos – desgraciado – gritó furiosa.

- No debiste meterte con Heero Yuy – le dijo lanzándose contra ella tratando de tomar el arma antes que ella y un fuerte ruido se escuchó por toda la casa...

Dúo estaba en la sala con Koji cuando la policía llegó a la casa, había sido bastante rápida su venida, pese a la distancia, tal vez debido a que se trataba de uno de los mayores contribuyentes de la zona, quizás a que era un Maxwell o que simplemente era amigo de uno de los oficiales mejor catalogados, pero aquello perdía importancia, en especial cuando Dúo tenía la sensación que su amado esposo corría peligro de muerte con el atacante en la parte alta de la casa, pero no había querido subir sin el apoyo policial. Hizo pasar a los policías rápidamente dejando a Koji dormido en el sillón bajo el cuidado de Nany y Peter que se veían preocupados sin comprender nada.

Iban los policías junto con Dúo subiendo lenta y silenciosamente por las escaleras cuando el ruido de un disparo pareció retumbar por la casa. Dúo miró hacia fuera con la esperanza que fuera un trueno el que rompiera el silencio, pero vio que pese a la lluvia no había señas de tal y echó a correr escaleras arriba a todo lo que le daban las piernas.

- ¡Maxwell, espera! – gritó Wufei corriendo detrás de él.

Pero Dúo no escuchaba, tenía miedo, un miedo atroz que su esposo estuviera mal herido o muerto, no podría soportar perderlo para siempre, su mundo no tenía sentido sin su presencia, no quería quedarse sin él. Además, le había prometido a su suegro cuidarlos siempre ¿qué clase de esposo era que no era capaz de cuidar en su propia casa a los suyos? Y lo peor, no podía ayudar a su familia en momentos de angustia.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la alcoba de su hijo resollando de cansancio y sin aire en los pulmones y miró a los policías mientras su corazón parecía detenerse al ver que ellos derribaban la puerta de golpe encañonado hacia adentro y veía a su esposo y a una mujer de largos cabellos rubios tirados en el suelo con un charco de sangre a su alrededor.

- ¡Heero! – gritó sin poder evitarlo y sintió que el mundo se ponía totalmente negro a su alrededor antes de desmayarse.

Dúo abrió los ojos en una habitación blanca, claramente de una clínica, y se sentó angustiado ¿dónde estaba su Heero?

- Tranquilo – le dijo Quatre a su lado sonriendo – él está bien – le señaló la cama del otro lado – sólo descansa.

- Pensé que esa mala mujer le había matado – dijo en un susurró.

- No, el arma se disparó al intentar tomarla ella y se hirió a si misma – miró a Heero muy tranquilo – ella está en el hospital bajo custodia policial, Trowa ha tomado el caso a su cargo y el Teniente Chang tiene en su poder una cinta de lo más incriminatoria.

- Heero siempre le pone la grabadora a Koji Chan, dice que habla dormido.

- Pues ha resultado ser lo que la policía necesitaba para arrestar a Relena.

- No me asombra de esa bruja – suspiró recostándose de nuevo– siempre ha querido la riqueza de los Maxwell.

- Al parecer esa mujer era su cómplice, la autora material.

- ¿Cómo está Koji? – dijo preocupado recordando a su niño – no le ha pasado nada malo ¿verdad?

- Ha estado muy inquieto desde el ataque, eso de no verlos a ninguno de los dos lo hizo pasar mala noche ayer, pero no podía permitir que los viera en este estado – miró de nuevo al esposo de su primo – Heero tiene un feo corte en el costado izquierdo, nada serio de todas maneras pese a la sangre, y tú estabas en shock, habría sido terrible para él.

- Pero se ha portado bien ¿verdad?

- Claro que sí, pero ha llorado mucho, tuvo una pequeña crisis asmática esta mañana, pero lo han autorizado para visitarlos dentro de poco y se ha calmado y se ha restablecido bastante – sonrió – ¿te contó Heero su secreto?

- ¿Acaso tú lo sabías? – lo miró asombrado.

- Verás, querido primo, yo soy como él, por eso mi Trowa me cuida tanto, yo crecí sabiendo que era un varón fértil, tal vez por eso nunca he sido tan duro como quería mi padre y el abuelo. Y estoy feliz de serlo – sonrió complacido.

- ¿Y se puede saber el motivo de ello? – lo miró intrigado

- Claro, estoy embarazado – le tomó la mano sonriendo – aunque todavía no se lo digo a Trowa, pero sospecho que lo sabe porque fue su idea no usar protección esa noche allá en Nassau.

- Ah, hiciste a tu hijo bajo el cielo tropical – se sentó mejor de nuevo – así que al final van a forzar el matrimonio ¿eh?

- No quiero tener que esperar otro año para formalizar nuestra relación.

- Tu primo está bastante loquito – le dijo Heero divertido abriendo los ojos.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, amor mío? – le dijo levantándose y sentándose junto a él ignorando la presencia de Quatre y su amable sonrisa.

- Bien, un poco adolorido, pero ansioso de regresar a casa con mi familia – le dijo apoyando su cabeza en su hombro – sabes que no me gusta estar lejos de ustedes más del tiempo estrictamente necesario.

- El médico dijo que el corte no era nada serio, un poco profundo pero nada de cuidado, en unos días sanará por completo – le informó Quatre poniéndose de pie – le avisaré a Trowa para que traiga a Koji, está ansioso de verlos a ambos.

- Gracias, Quatre – le dijo Dúo abrazando a su esposo – me diste feroz susto en aquella habitación, pensé que estabas muerto.

- Lo siento, sólo me desmayé del susto y la pérdida de sangre, aunque sabía que el disparo no me había llegado a mí.

- ¿Por qué no esperaste a la policía para actuar? Te habrías evitado esta visita – le dijo un tanto enojado..

- Ellas hablaban y no pude evitar la ira, enganché mis dedos a la cortina y boté una lámpara, eso la alertó de mi presencia y me atacó.

- Íbamos subiendo las escaleras cuando escuchamos el disparo – lo abrazó con fuerza – pensé que me moriría sin ti.

- ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que yo iba a dejarlos así como así? – le rodeó la espalda con los brazos – te amo y me debes algo ¿recuerdas? Una fiestecita privada y otro hijo, pero en una cama.

- Claro, tan pronto te den el alta lo haremos – le sonrió dándole un apasionado beso en los labios.

- ¡Papá malo! – gritó Koji enfadado subiéndose a la espalda del americano tirándole del cabello tratando de separarlos.

- Vamos a tener que enseñarle a ser menos celoso – dijo Dúo molesto a su vez volviéndose para soltarse de su hijo ya que lo tironeaba bastante fuerte del cabello y dolía.

- Eres un todo un caso, Koji – le dijo Heero sonriendo mirando a Quatre y a Trowa abrazados en la puerta dovertidos – tu papá me está cuidando porque tu Tousa está enfermito.

- ¿Tousa enfermito? – repitió soltando al fin a Dúo.

- Si, y necesita que tu trenzado papaíto lo cuide mucho.

- Pero papá no besa a mi tousa – le dijo molesto.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué no?

- Porque hace hermanito y ya no quiere más Koji Chan.

- ¿Quién te dijo que si tenías hermanos no te querríamos más? – le dijo Dúo sorprendido mirando alternativamente a su esposo y a su hijo.

- Mm – el niño lo miró pensativo tratando de recordar – no sé.

- En realidad no importa mucho, Koji – le dijo Heero acariciando su cabello con ternura – ni Dúo ni yo te vamos a dejar de querer por agrandar la familia, al contrario, siempre serás nuestro hijo querido por ser el primero. Además, un beso no hace un hermano ¿entiendes? Hay que hacer un encargo a la cigüeña para que ella nos lo traiga desde París...

- ¿Y ya lo hicieron como Quatre y Trowa tíos? – los miró con inocencia.

- ¡Koji Chan! – dijo el rubio escandalizado y rojo como tomate.

- Nany me dijo que llamaron a la cigüeña – agregó ignorando a su tío.

- Este Koji – se rió Trowa divertido – si, tendrás un amiguito para jugar en unos seis meses, cuando la cigüeña llegue con el encargo.

- Demora mucho – le dijo – ¿No viaja por vía rápida?

Los cuatro se rieron divertidos, Koji era muy adelantado para su año y medio, pero ¿se debería a la cruza de Genes? Que iban a saber, tal vez debiera hacer lo que le decía Sally, un par de pruebas no le haría mal y así se sentiría más tranquilo, en especial si el niño no salía como él.

- Quizás se demore menos – le sonrió pensativo – tu encargo se demoró sólo ocho meses, así que podría adelantarse.

- Mucho tiempo – insistió el pequeño – llamen ahora.

Heero estaba sentado en el comedor revisando las cuentas, aún estaban pendientes los pagos de algunas facturas del rancho, en especial las del veterinario, había ocurrido un caso extraño entre el ganado vacuno, habían nacido gemelos de una vaca haussler y la pobre por poco se muere en el parto, claro que el toro que la preñó parecía pasearse orgulloso por los potreros como diciendo yo fui el causante de tan lindos terneros. Claro que este había hablado con su esposo porque quería instalarse en el pueblo junto con su esposa y pequeño hijo, en especial ahora que se iba a instalar una escuela para los chicos del pueblo y el consultorio. Además, corrían rumores que se pondría una estación de policía en el poblado cuando ascendieran al, hasta el momento, teniente Chang, en especial luego de solucionar tan exitosamente el atentado contra el pequeño Maxwell, aunque todavía no se realizaba el juicio contra las agresoras.

- ¿Ya llegaron los resultados de los exámenes de Koji? – le dijo Dúo sentándose a su lado apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su esposo.

- No, estaba revisando la solicitud del veterinario para poner una clínica veterinaria en el pueblito – apoyó la mejilla en su frente – creo que sería más fácil para el rancho tenerlo cerca – le entregó un sobre – el ministerio autorizó la escuela y nos recomiendan a alguien para que se haga cargo, también han autorizado el consultorio, siempre que paguemos su construcción, y la estación de policía.

- Fantástico, así los chicos del pueblo no tendrán que madrugar cada día para ir a la escuela todas las mañanas, estarán más cerca de sus casas, no habrá tanta deserción escolar, tendremos la seguridad que el pueblito seguirá vivo y tal vez más adelante podamos poner una escuela especializada agrícola ¿te imaginas? Gente especializada en la crianza de los mejores animales, no sólo vacunos y caballares, sino que también podremos regresar a estas tierras a las ovejas, agrandar la crianza de aves, no sólo las gallinas, sino también pavos y patos, y... – un beso lo silenció – Heero – le reclamó.

- Koji me preguntó hace un rato cuando llegaría la cigüeña – le sonrió.

- ¿Y? ¿Tenemos noticias suyas? – le sonrió también.

- No estoy cien por ciento seguro, pero lo más seguro es que nos haga una visita dentro de algunos meses – le tomó una mano y la apoyó en su vientre.

- ¡Maravilloso! – exclamó feliz – esta vez vamos a compartir tu embarazo, aunque de verdad espero que sea una niña, así tendríamos la parejita ¿no crees? – dijo divertido – y que se parezca a ti, sería hermosísima.

- No te hagas muchas ilusiones al respecto.

- ¿Por qué no? – lo miró intrigado.

- Cuando me embaracé la primera vez me advirtieron que era prácticamente imposible que tuviera una mujer, que lo más probable es que fuera varoncito.

- Pero podemos seguirlo intentando ¿no crees?

- ¿Cuántas veces crees que debamos intentarlo?

- Hasta que nos resulte – lo besó en los labios con dulzura.

- ¡Papá malo! – le dijo Koji separándolos – Tousa llama cigüeña.

- Calma, hombre – le dijo el trenzado sonriendo divertido – estamos esperando su respuesta.

- Cigüeña lenta ¿verdad? – se subió en su regazo.

- Todas las cosas que merecen la pena deben esperarse, Koji – le dijo Heero volviéndose hacia él – pero creo que su respuesta va a ser positiva.

- Perdone, joven Heero, pero hay una dama que quiere verlo – le dijo Peter dejándola pasar.

- ¡Sally! – le dijo Heero sonriendo contento – que alegría volver a verte.

Dúo se puso de pie en un gesto defensivo y poco amable, no se le quitaba la costumbre de sentir celos de cualquiera que fuera a visitar a su esposo, más cuando esta persona surgía de su pasado y Heero se alegraba tanto de verla.

- Dúo, no tomes esa actitud – le dijo Heero sonriendo – él es mi esposo, el padre de mis hijos – y se sonrió al verla asombrada – le hicimos un segundo encargo a la cigüeña, sólo esperamos su respuesta.

- Ah, de eso se trata este sobre – se lo entregó al trenzado que aún la miraba con malos ojos, pero ella se agachó frente a Koji que la miraba con la misma mala cara que el americano – te pareces más a tu papá trenzado de lo que se ve a simple vista ¿sabías?

- Mm – le contestó imitando un gesto huraño de Heero.

- No, lo siento, no es tanto – se rió divertida – también eres un Yuy.

- ¿Sabes algo acerca de...?

- El niño no es como tú – le sonrió al ver sus nervios enderezándose – puedes estar tranquilo al respecto, pero eso no quiere decir que el siguiente niño salga bien librado al respecto o que los hijos de él no tengan esa posibilidad, al parecer es un gen recesivo.

- ¿Y las posibilidades que sea una niña esta vez? – la miró Dúo sonriendo al leer el reporte médico, Heero estaba realmente embarazado.

- Bueno, en una mujer las posibilidades que sea varón son del 50, pero en los casos de embarazos como los de Heero, las probabilidades aumentan al 75, casi 80, lo que no quiere decir que sea imposible que tengan una nena.

- Pero es difícil – sonrió el trenzado echándole una mirada lujuriosa a su esposo.

- Vamos a terminar teniendo una docena de niños – suspiró Heero – no es que me queje, me gusta estar con Dúo, lo difícil no es hacerlos, es tenerlos.

- Papá – le dijo Koji sintiéndose ignorado por todos.

- Venga, es hora de tu clase de equitación – lo levantó – ¿me cuida a Heero? Este chico se me escapa de casa cada vez que lo dejo de mirar.

- Eres enormemente posesivo – le replicó Heero divertido – no vayan a montar muy lejos, no quiero un accidente.

- Claro que no, quizás un poco de barro – le sonrió el trenzado y salió.

- Este par de locos – movió la cabeza divertido – ese Dúo es demasiado osado y me temo que Koji es igualito, así que lo más seguro es que regresen tapados de barro hasta las orejas.

- Has formado una familia muy bonita – sonrió ella – supongo que él al fin se dio cuenta de su situación ¿verdad?

- ¡Qué va! – suspiró – mi Dúo es un despistado total, le hice miles de insinuaciones al respecto, pero jamás se dio por aludido, ni siquiera porque su prima estudia casos como el mío, lo es tanto que ni sabía que su primo estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo.

- Me dijiste que encontraste otro especialista en tu embarazo – le recordó.

- Si, el doctor Howard me está tratando porque dice que me puedo evitar ciertas molestias del embarazo – se sentó en uno de los sillones invitando a Sally a que lo imitara – lo más molesto son las nauseas matinales y el asco a ciertos olores fuertes, aunque este último aún no me ataca.

- Bueno, mejor así, tal vez sea porque no es el primer embarazo que se te ha estabilizado mejor el organismo.

- Te vas a quedar ¿verdad? – se puso de pie y pidió que le arreglaran una habitación – Dúo es celoso hasta de su sombra pero creo que al fin e ha dado cuenta que no tiene de qué temer, aunque yo también lo soy.

- Supongo que siendo ambos tan guapos deben de tener muchos pretendientes.

- Suelen invitarme a muchas fiestas – admitió – pero siempre me niego diciendo que si Dúo no me puede acompañar no voy, aunque Dúo tiene su pretendiente también – apretó los puños – y el tipo no sabe respetar la propiedad ajena, cada vez que se le acerca me dan ganas de borrarle la sonrisa de un buen golpe.

- Y supongo que tu esposo reacciona igual.

- Y eso que nuestros vecinos son pareja, pero vaya que les gusta hacer pasar rabias al otro, Zech me persigue a mí y Traize a Dúo, pese a que los ignoramos siempre hay situaciones y lugares en los que nos vemos y cada cual va a la carga – sonrió – en la última fiesta Zech quería matar a Dúo, pese a que él me coqueteaba a mí.

- Me ibas a contar del ataque a tu hijo cuando me llamaste.

- Cierto, creo que me he contagiado de Dúo – suspiró – verás, Dúo tenía una pretendiente que fue su prometida antes de conocerme, pero terminaron y se fue a Japón donde nos conocimos y pasó lo de Koji. Bueno, a ella la conocen como la viuda negra y se le estaba acabando la fortuna de su difunto esposo, así que quiso hacerse de la de Dúo, para ello contaba con que una "amiga" la ayudara a deshacerse de nosotros. Atacó a Koji una vez pero yo llegué a tiempo y la detuve, pero la desgraciada se me escapó, la segunda vez fue hace poco más de un mes, se desató una tormenta y Dúo estaba en los cuarteles de invierno sobre la colina al otro lado del estero, así que lo fui a buscar, Koji estaba durmiendo la siesta y se aprovecharon de nuestra ausencia, sin embargo el pequeño la vio y se asustó por lo que corrió a buscar nuestra protección, yo subí a detenerla pesando que se trataba de un hombre, pero la muy tonta habló demasiado sin saber que había una grabadora bajo la cuna y con ello se incriminó y arrastró a la otra.

- Y resultaste herido en el proceso ¿verdad?

- No me esperaba que tuviera más de un arma en su poder – suspiró – la hice soltar la pistola pero me enterró un cuchillo en las costillas.

- Debiste pensar que si era una asesina debía de tener más de un arma.

- Ella hablaba no sólo de matarnos a Koji y a mí, querían deshacerse también de Dúo, no querían dejar un Maxwell que reclamara su fortuna – suspiró – pero yo he cambiado bastante las cosas aquí, el abuelo de Dúo nos amarró a nosotros con las empresas Maxwell, no podemos vender hasta que Koji cumpla seis años, sin embargo, si le llegamos a faltar Quatre y Trowa pasarán a ser sus tutores legales o cualquiera de las hermanas Winner y él, si al cumplir los 18 no quiere hacerse cargo de ellas, puede hacer lo que mejor le parezca.

- Simplemente espero que no quede huérfano, he escuchado que las empresas Maxwell están recuperando todo su antiguo esplendor.

- Dúo sólo se dedica al rancho, no se mete en el "mundo de los tiburones" como él lo llama – se puso de pie – en realidad soy yo quien administra los dineros de la familia y la saca adelante.

- O sea que eres el soporte de tu hogar.

- Tanto como eso, no, pero hago lo mejor que puedo.

Pasaron otros tres meses antes que el juicio a Relena y Dorothy se efectuara, ambas eran parte de la "alta sociedad" del lugar y tenían el dinero suficiente para pagar a los mejores abogados y ellos habían hecho un buen trabajo retrasando el juicio lo más posible, pero ello también había dado la oportunidad a la fiscalía de recopilar más datos incriminatorios en su investigación que abultaban bastante el expediente.

Heero estaba sentado en la oficina del fiscal con Koji sentado en su regazo pese a que su estado de gravidez era más que notorio, lo que llamaba la atención de todo el mundo, pero él no daba explicaciones de nada.

Dúo sonreía cuando alguien le preguntaba acerca de con qué alimentaba a su esposo que este había cobrado peso, pero tampoco daba explicaciones de nada, aunque sí estaba molesto porque decían que no lo hacía mantener la línea, claro que se había mordido la lengua antes de decir que muy pronto la recobraría cuando naciera su segundo hijo.

Wufei estaba sentado junto a ellos en silencio, esperaba que los jueces hiciera justicia con ese par de brujas, sabía que se sentían protegidas por el hecho de ser parte de la sociedad, pero también era cierto que habían metido la pata al atacar al hijo del mayor dueño de la zona. El dinero de los Maxwell podía contrarrestar el de ambas, así que esperaba que aquello no pesara en el juicio.

- Creo – le dijo el chino al trenzado al oído – que no debiste traerlos, en especial en su estado, yo dejé a mi esposa en casa.

- ¿Acaso quieres que Heero me mate? – cuchicheó – dijo que quería asegurarse que se pudrieran en la cárcel. Además, me amenazó con que me haría dormir solo una semana si no lo hacía.

- Entonces, ya se sabe quien manda en tu casa – se burló.

- Ya te quiero ver a ti durmiendo un solo día sin tu esposa – le replicó molesto.

- Oh, vamos – se rió – no seas vengativo.

- De seguro tú dices la última palabra en tu casa – le dijo fastidiado.

- Por supuesto que sí – contestó orgulloso.

- "Claro que sí, mi vida, como tú digas" – le dijo Heero remedándolo burlón.

- ¡Oye! – le reclamó el chino molesto.

- Ah, Heero le acertó – dijo Dúo divertido al fin.

- No me hace gracia – le dijo el chino cruzándose de brazos molesto.

Heero sonrió a su lado y miró a su esposo que a duras penas se aguantaba la risa y luego al chino que se había amurrado en su asiento, al parecer no había andado muy lejos en sus apreciaciones, comprendía perfectamente quién mandaba en esa casa, la mujer era la que llevaba las riendas, simplemente le hacía creer al policía que acataba sus órdenes.

En eso entró el juez que llevaría el caso y todos se pusieron de pie mientras la sala quedaba en silencio mientras se escuchaban los alegatos de ambas partes.

El fiscal se sentó delante de la familia Maxwell y un olor penetrante llegó a la nariz de Heero que sintió que el estómago se le revolvía, subía y bajaba violentamente amenazando con soltar todo su contenido de un viaje. Bruscamente dejó a Koji en los brazos del trenzado y salió corriendo hacia el baño antes que el Juez llamara al inicio del juicio.

- ¿Qué le pasa a tu esposo? – le dijo el chino siguiendo con la mirada su salida.

- Seguramente el perfume de alguien lo ha hecho tener náuseas – le dijo el trenzado preocupado – espero que esté bien.

Heero se sentó afuera de la sala, desde allí se podía escuchar perfectamente el alegato y él no tenía que sentir el aroma de aquella loción que le hacía volcar el estómago, sólo que percibía que su hijo no estaba muy tranquilo frente a quienes quisieron matarlo, obviamente el pequeño se sentía desprotegido pese a la presencia de uno de sus padres y esto estaba siendo ocupado por la fiscalía para reafirmar que ellas eran las que atentaran contra él.

Dúo afirmó bien a su hijo cuando la fiscalía llamó a declarar a la rubia, él había dado un respingo y se había refugiado en sus brazos ocultando el rostro contra su pecho mientras comenzaba a temblar notoriamente.

El juez miró al niño y luego a la mujer que le miraba con ojos fríos y cargados de odio antes de tomar una decisión.

- Señor Maxwell ¿qué edad tiene su hijo?

- Koji tiene un año y nueve meses, Señoría.

- Bien, pues creo que es traumático para él estar aquí, mejor lo saca de la sala.

- Como ordene, Señoría – dijo poniéndose de pie con Koji aún entre sus brazos para luego salir de la sala seguido de un claro murmullo.

- ¿Cómo se les pudo ocurrir a esas dos atacar a un niño tan pequeño?

- Orden en la sala – dijo el Juez golpeando la mesa con el martillo – Fiscal, puede empezar con su interrogatorio.

Heero vio a Dúo venir hacia él con el pequeño en sus brazos y lo tomó apegándolo a su pecho con delicadeza y ternura, sabía que era demasiado para él pero aquello abogaría en su causa y seguramente pesaría contra ellas que el niño les temiera.

- ¿Estás bien, corazón? – le dijo Dúo sentándose a su lado.

- El perfume del fiscal no me gustó – le sonrió – sabes que los olores penetrantes me revuelven el estómago – se apoyó en su hombro – ¿Qué pasó adentro?

- Bueno, el fiscal presentó la cinta que se grabó el día del atentado y llamó a Dorothy Catalonia a declarar, creo que verla no le hizo nada de bien a Koji, ya ves como se puso.

- Mi pobre pequeño, sólo espero que el juicio no sea muy largo, yo tampoco quiero soportarlas mucho tiempo.

- Creo que mejor nos regresamos a casa, Heero, Wufei nos contará como va el juicio, tú no tienes buena cara y creo que tampoco es bueno que Koji las enfrente de nuevo – se puso de pie – además, estoy completamente seguro que el juez no las dejará ir fácilmente, Koji hizo un buen trabajo con ellos allá adentro.

- Ni que lo hubiera hecho adrede – lo regañó.

- Por supuesto que no – sonrió – vamos, regresemos a casa.

Los casos, incluso en la mejor de las justicias, son tediosos, ya llevaban más de una semana en los alegatos y la defensa seguía insistiendo en la inocencia de sus defendidas pese a todas las pruebas que había presentado la fiscalía, así que esta decidió hacer escuchar la cinta que presentara en un principio como prueba principal, cosa que molestó a la defensa.

"- Ese chiquillo es demasiado escurridizo para ser tan pequeño – gruñía una voz femenina– no lo pude atrapar a tiempo, ellos llegaron a la casa antes de lo planeado – un silencio – Lo sé, pero la otra vez el querido esposo del trenzado apareció de improviso y no pude hacer gran cosa, no me lo esperaba y me desarmó – seguía diciendo – Si, ya sé que también lo tengo que sacar del medio como sea, que no debe haber herederos de los Maxwell que reclamen las tierras a su muerte. – un nuevo silencio – No, querida mía, quédate tranquila, no me atraparán, tanto el trenzado como su esposo ya llegaron, así que todos se han despreocupado de la casa ahora y han vuelto a sus labores – hubo un silencio extraño, de seguro al otro lado le hacían una recomendación – si, ahora tendré que esperar un mejor momento para poder atacarlos, pero me desharé de ellos de todas maneras – otro silencio molesto – que mala eres, querida Relena – se rió bastante fuerte – sabes que sería capaz de cualquier cosa por ti – se escuchó el ruido de la lámpara caer y romperse – Vaya, así que has escuchado todo – le dijo ella mientras se escuchaba como le sacaba el seguro al arma – pero no tendrás ocasión de contarle nada a nadie, morirás aquí y ahora.

- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes lograr matándome a mí y a mi hijo? – se ecuchó la voz de Heero

- Relena iba a casarse con Maxwell antes que tú aparecieras en escena y luego lo sacaríamos del medio como hicimos con Darlean – sonrió divertida – fue tan fácil engatusar al hombre ese y el muy estúpido se creyó el cuento que tenía una mujer legal y una amante sin que ellas se enojaran por eso, sin saber que sólo era una forma de llevarlo a la tumba – se rió – la vanidad del hombre le cavó su propia tumba sin que tuviéramos que hacer mucho.

- Pero a Dúo no lo van a tener nunca – se volvió a escuchar a Heero – Dúo sólo la aguantaba para complacer a su abuelo ya que este no sabía de sus preferencias sexuales, pero él ya no está para hacer presión sobre Dúo para que se case con ella.

- Y por supuesto, está el mocoso ese tuyo que se le parece tanto, pero no es un Maxwell de verdad – se burló.

- Si no lo fuera ¿por qué le tienen tanto miedo? – replicó de la misma manera.

- El trenzado estúpido ese está demasiado encariñado con él por ser tu hijo, lo ama porque te quiere a ti.

- Koji también es hijo de Dúo – le dijo molesto – una prueba de ADN lo demostrará con certeza – le informó burlón – ambas están totalmente equivocadas. Además ¿Qué les hace creer que si yo muero Dúo no va a sospechar de ella tiene algo que ver aunque no probaran nada? No se casó con ella antes de conocerme, así que no lo hará ahora.

- Te gusta decir muchas mentiras, pero ya no importará, Relena será la dueña de todo esto y luego nos daremos la gran vida sin el trenzado.

- Sueña – le dijo – Yo no soy de los que se dejan matar y haré que ambas se pudran en la cárcel – se escuchó como soltaba el arma cayendo al suelo – la policía debe estar por llegar.

- Maldito – le dijo mientras un ruido y un gemido se escuchaba – no me mandarás a la cárcel, morirás antes de eso – se escuchó como Heero pateaba algo alejándolo – desgraciado – gritó furiosa.

- No debiste meterte con Heero Yuy –un fuerte ruido se escuchó seguido por un grito de parte ambos.

Luego se escuchó como se pateaba la puerta y entraban bruscamente los policías y luego la voz de Dúo gritando "¡Heero!" y otro golpe más"

Y el fiscal detuvo la cinta mirando a las acusadas.

- ¿Me van a decir que no es su voz, señorita Catalonia?

- La cinta puede estar adulterada – dijo ella molesta.

- Pero el pequeño Maxwell le tiene miedo ¿por qué iba a ser si no fue usted quien intentó matarlo? – le dijo – además, a usted la encontraron dentro de la habitación del pequeño herida de bala con el joven Yuy herido en el costado por un cuchillo que usted aún sostenía en su mano – señaló la foro y luego el cuchillo – la sangre de esta coincide con la del joven, eso no hay quien pueda negarlo.

- ¡Somos inocentes! – gritó Relena molesta.

- Señora Darlean, desgraciadamente para usted el arma que utilizó la señorita Catalonia se encuentra inscrita a su nombre y las balas de la misma tienen sus huellas digitales ¿qué más se necesita para probar su culpabilidad? – se volvió hacia los jueces – el médico que constató las heridas del joven Heero Yuy nos entregó esto – puso una nueva fotografía junto a resto de las pruebas – esto muestra la herida recibida por el mencionado por este cuchillo.

- Protesto – dijo el defensor molesto – aquello no está señalado en el catastro.

- Denegado – dijo el juez – debería leer los memos que le llegan.

El abogado apretó los labios y se volvió a sentar.

- Llamo a Heero Yuy de Maxwell a declarar – le dijo el fiscal y el japonés se puso de pie avanzando hacia el estrado.

- ¿Jura decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad? – le dijo el ayudante poniéndole la mano sobre la Biblia.

- Lo Juro.

- Bien, díganos señor Yuy lo que aconteció en las dos ocasiones que atentaron contra usted y su hijo – le pidió.

Heero respiró hondo y procedió a contar detalladamente los acontecimientos de ambos atentados, como la primera vez consiguió desarmarla y hacerla huir debido al ruido y que Dúo se apareció y como la segunda vez ella lo atacó a mansalva sin saber que él tenía una grabadora para su hijo ya que este solía hablar dormido y quería probárselo a su esposo, que podía probarlo si rebobinaban una vez más la cinta más allá de donde estaba la grabación que incriminaba a las mujeres, de seguro estaban los balbuceos en japonés de su hijo.

- Muy bien, es todo.

- ¿Señor defensor? – le cedió el turno.

- Supongo que usted sabe que mi defendida y que su esposo estuvieron comprometidos antes que ustedes se casaran.

- Lo sé – dijo intentando adivinar a qué venía eso.

- ¿Se puede saber cuando se conocieron usted y e joven Maxwell?

- El 30 de marzo hace dos años en una fiesta de la primavera en mi país.

- ¿Y sabía si estaba comprometido?

- No, después me enteré de aquello.

- Así que usted fue la causa de su ruptura ¿no cree?

- No lo fui, Dúo hizo una reservación al hotel donde yo trabajaba y por lo que supe habían terminado un año atrás allí mismo, la propia Relena me lo dijo.

El abogado se quedó en silencio, aquello no le servía de mucho.

- Pero usted se casó con el joven Maxwell un año después.

- Mi hijo sufre de la misma dolencia de Dúo – replicó – es asmático y yo no podía pagarle el tratamiento ni los medicamentos, pero Dúo no sabía de su existencia hasta ese momento.

- Así que se buscó un esposo rico para que hiciera las veces de padre de su hijo.

- Dúo no hace las veces de padre de Koji – dijo molesto entendiendo hacia donde dirigía los tiros, quería hacerlo ver como un caza fortunas – Dúo es el padre biológico de Koji – afirmó.

- ¿Perdón? – lo miró intrigado.

- No muchos conocen de mi situación, muchos piensan que he perdido la cintura por la buena vida que me da mi esposo, pero yo soy capaz de tener hijos – un murmullo asombrado recorrió la sala – puedo probar que Koji es un Maxwell de tomo y lomo y si me casé con Dúo fue porque lo amo, no por su dinero.

- ¿Y por qué no lo buscó antes de saber de la enfermedad de su hijo?

- Dúo y yo tuvimos lo que se diría un mal entendido y nos separamos, tengo orgullo y él lo había herido – dijo mirándolo – y no creo que esto venga al caso ¿verdad, su señoría?

- ¿Qué pretende probar? – dijo el juez al abogado.

- Simplemente que el joven Yuy actúa así por celos.

- ¿Por celos? – dijo este divertido – perdone que me ría, pero cualquiera le puede decir en el Poblado Maxwell que mi esposo siempre ha sido gay y que si aceptó el falso compromiso con ella fue porque su abuelo lo presionaba al respecto. Además, del único que podría sentir celos es de mi hijo, es el único que acapara a Dúo el tiempo suficiente para que se despreocupe de mí.

El abogado volvió a apretar los labios.

- No más preguntas – dijo fastidiado y se sentó.

- Bien, puede retirarse – le dijo el Juez – esta corte tomará un receso de una hora y tendremos un resultado.

- Espero que al fin se acaben los alegatos – dijo Heero saliendo tomado del brazo de su esposo saliendo de la sala hacia donde Quatre y Trowa estaban sentados jugando con Koji. El árabe estaba más que redondo con sus casi seis meses de embarazo y se veía radiante, en especial desde que se había casado con su prometido de tantos años. Trowa se veía igual de contento, le encantaba saber que pronto sería padre y estaba orgulloso de ser el padre de la siguiente generación de Winner.

- ¿Cómo se ha portado mi briboncito?

- Ha estado muy tranquilo, se puso contento cuando sintió a su primo moverse allí dentro – le dijo Trowa sonriendo con ternura – espero que no sea señal de que ya quiere salir, es muy pequeño todavía.

- ¿Falta mucho?

- ¿Para qué? – le dijo Dúo intrigado.

- Papá tonto – le dijo insolente – la cigüeña.

- Que mal hablado estás – lo regañó Heero – debes esperar un poco más.

- Cigüeña lenta – reclamó.

- Si, casi tanto como la justicia – suspiró Dúo sentándose haciendo que Heero se sentara a su lado – espero que se decidan pronto.

- El abogado quiso hacerme ver como un caza fortunas – dijo Heero molesto – pero creo que le salió el tiro por la culata.

- Sí, pero no era necesario que todos se enteraran que estás embarazado – lo regañó Dúo atrayéndolo hacia su pecho – claro que eso nos va a librar de algunos indeseables.

- ¿Sabes? – dijo pensativo – me admira que Koji aún no reaccione a que esté en tus brazos – se acomodó mejor.

- Está más entretenido con su primito – le dijo acariciando su cabello.

- Tousa malo – le cuchicheó a Quatre – cansa luego y duerme todo día.

- Me pasa lo mismo – le dijo Quatre divertido – el encargo gasta tus energías.

- Cigüeña cansa, no tío.

- La cigüeña quita energías para poder traer el encargo – le dijo sonriendo.

- Por eso tousa duerme – dijo mirándolo.

- Exactamente – le sonrió Quatre – como yo.

- ¿Y saben qué es lo que va a ser? – les dijo Dúo divertido viendo como su hijo le frotaba el estómago a su tío.

- Mi padre estaba dando brincos de felicidad cuando se enteró – se rió Quatre – dice que por mi condición lo más seguro es que yo sea capaz de darle a la familia todos los varones que hagan falta y mis hermanas andan ofendidas conmigo, dicen que deshonré la familia al casarme apurado, pero papá ha desestimado su opinión diciendo que yo seré quién prolongue el apellido.

- Me gustaría que tu padre escuchara mi opinión al respecto – dijo Trowa acariciando la cabeza de Koji – después de todo yo también soy padre de aquella criatura ¿no te parece?

- Lo siento, Trowa, es que papá está demasiado emocionado con lo su nieto varón con su apellido que se olvida de ti.

- ¿Y dónde piensa tenerlo? – le dijo Heero – aquí en América hay muchos centros clínicos aunque dudo que atendieran casos como los nuestros.

- Papá dice que debe nacer en nuestro país, pero yo le dije que la decisión se la iba a dejar a Trowa porque lo hizo a un lado con lo de los apellidos.

- Pues yo pienso que deben nacer aquí – dijo Trowa mirando hacia la sala – después de todo, así tendrá lo que le hace falta de Maxwell.

- El abuelo estaría contento de tener tantos nietos – sonrió Dúo.

- Quién sabe cómo hubiera tomado nuestra capacidad de embarazarnos – le dijo Heero – parece que se acabó el receso – señaló a los jueces – espero que al fin haya una resolución, esto comienza a aburrirme.

- Venga – dijo Dúo poniéndose de pie – veamos que dicen.

- Nos quedaremos aquí con Koji – dijo Trowa mirando a su sobrino que aún "jugaba" con su primito.

- Muy bien – dijo Heero imitando a Dúo entrando con él en la sala.

El jurado estaba conformado por 12 personas, 6 hombres y 6 mujeres, de manera de hacer equitativa e imparcial la decisión final, pero estaban todos muy molestos y serios, aquello no le gustaba a Heero, pero no dijo nada para no preocupar a su Dúo que miraba con mala cara que Traize y Zech se hubiesen aparecido en el juicio cuando iban a dar el veredicto.

- Se abre la sesión – dijo el juez dando un golpecito sobre la mesa – creo que ya hay un veredicto – miró al jurado.

- Así es, su señoría – dijo el presidente del jurado – este honorable jurado ha encontrado unánimemente a ambas acusadas culpables...

- ¿Qué? – chillo Relena furiosa – no pueden hacernos esto.

- Silencio – ordenó el juez – prosiga.

- De asesinato e infanticidio frustrado en dos ocasiones contra las personas de Heero Yuy de Maxwell y Koji Maxwell respectivamente, por lo tanto pedimos para ellas la pena de cárcel de 20 años.

- ¡No pueden encerrarnos! – gritó Dorothy furiosa.

- Silencio – volvió a decir el juez – han sido encontradas culpables y se les aplicará la pena solicitada. Caso cerrado – dijo golpeando el mazo por última vez mientras se ponía de pie para abandonar la sala.

Relena y Dorothy seguían alegando que aquello no podía ser, que iban a apelar, pero nadie les prestaba atención, todo estaba centrado en los esposos Maxwell y en la presencia de Traize y Zech en la sala, tal vez ellos no sabían de la facultad del japonés de embarazarse, pero esperaban una espectáculo de su parte.

- Lamento lo que les hizo mi hermana – dijo Zech apenado de verdad – hubiese esperado cualquier cosa de ella, pero no que atacara a un niño indefenso.

- No te preocupes, Zech, no es tu culpa que sea como es – le dijo Heero.

- Me habían dicho que habías cobrado peso – le dijo Traize notando su barriga – pero yo pensé que era broma, de seguro un chico tan guapo como tú debe saberse cuidar para mantener la línea.

- Mira, Traize – le dijo Dúo amenazadoramente – a ti debe importarte poco la línea de mi esposo, simplemente dedícate a lo tuyo.

- De seguro en semejante estado no debe de complacerte mucho.

- ¡Te voy a cerrar la bocota de un golpe! – le dijo furioso Heero – ¡no estoy gordo de comida, estoy embarazado otra vez!

- Eso es imposible – dijo Zech asombrado.

- Es absurdo que intentes convencerme de algo así, ahora te quitaré a Dúo.

- ¡Me estás sacando de paciencia! – levantó el puño pero Dúo lo contuvo, todo el mundo los miraba entre divertidos y sorprendidos – me las vas a pagar – le dijo saliendo de la sala siendo arrastrado por el trenzado que a duras penas se tragaba la risa – no debiste detenerme.

- ¿Y que salieras en primera plana mañana por haberlo golpeado?

- ¿Qué pasó allá adentro? – le dijo Quatre intrigado – tardaron mucho en salir.

- Ese maldito de Traize con todo descaro me amenazó con quitarme a Dúo porque, según él, yo he perdido la línea – dijo Heero furioso – pero espera que me cruce de nuevo con él, ya va a saber quién es Heero Yuy.

- ¡Que genio! – se rió Dúo a carcajadas – ni que yo me fuera a dejar.

- Espérate a ver lo que te hago si siquiera te atreves a considerarlo.

- Y yo que pensaba que Trowa era celoso – se rió Quatre – ande, vámonos a casa, este ha sido un día agotador.

- Y no seas tan celoso, corazón mío, sabes que sólo te amo a ti.

- Lo sé – sonrió Heero al fin tomando a Koji en brazos que los miraba intrigado, pero se acomodó en su hombro y se durmió de puro aburrido que estaba.

Los días pasaban demasiado rápido para Heero, sentía que este bebé pesaba más que Koji cuando lo esperaba, tal vez porque ahora estaba más relajado o tal vez porque ahora hacía menos esfuerzo físico, pero así como iba se lo iba a dormir todo, se cansaba con demasiada facilidad, de cualquier cosa se mareaba y le dolía la cabeza. El resto de los síntomas eran los mismos, tanto así que Dúo había desistido de usar lociones o perfumes después del baño o no podía acercarse a su esposo ni a cien metros.

Quatre y Trowa se habían quedado en la hacienda en espera del nacimiento de su primer hijo y Heero le había pedido a Sally Poe que les viniera ayudar con su parto mientras el médico encargado no se hiciera cargo de la clínica que apenas se estaba construyendo dado que el pequeño árabe estaba en las últimas.

- Quatre está enorme – dijo Dúo en voz baja – pareciera que va a tener gemelos.

- No seas pesado, lo que pasa es que el bebé es bastante grande – le dijo Trowa – además, tu esposo también se va ver así cuando lleguen los últimos días.

- Heero tiene dos meses menos que Quatre.

- Pero igual me siento como globo aerostático – le dijo este – no sé como dejé que me convencieras de embarazarme de nuevo.

- Si te ves hermoso – le dijo el trenzado acariciando su pancita y ser sorprendió al sentir que su hijo se movía – ah, sabes que es papá ¿verdad?

- ¿Hermano movió? – dijo Koji acercándose a Heero.

- Si ¿quieres sentirlo? – le tomó la mano y la apoyó en el vientre y el pequeño volvió a patear – creo que va a ser pateador de los Rangers – se quejó – Koji no se movía tanto.

- Entonces, ya tienes los resultados de la ecografía – le dijo Trowa viendo como Quatre se sentaba con cuidado a su lado.

- Le dije a Dúo que no se hiciera ilusiones, es varoncito.

- ¿Pregunta cigüeña? – lo miró Koji preocupado.

- Si, le preguntamos para preparar las cositas para tu hermano – le dijo Heero acariciando su cabello – si quieres me puedes ayudar a preparar el cuarto para el bebé, aunque todavía tenemos un par de meses.

- Yo siento que voy a reventar en cualquier momento – se quejó Quatre apoyando su mano en el vientre – la doctora Poe dice que casi estoy listo, que él ya está ubicado para nacer, pero no pasa nada.

- Ten paciencia, en el momento menos pensado va a llegar la cigüeña, no suele avisar muy bien cuando, pero llega.

- Quiero ver cigüeña – dijo Koji muy serio mirando a su papá.

- Es un poco difícil, corazoncito – le dijo Dúo – no suele mostrarse a los niños pequeños, pero quizás cuando traiga a tu hermano se te aparezca.

- Cigüeña mala – dijo molesto y volvió a mirar a Heero – tousa, sueño.

- Está bien, vamos a dormir – se puso de pie y lo tomó de la mano – ¿Quieres un cuento? – le preguntó mientras subían la escalera.

- ¿Con una cigüeña? – lo miró ansioso y Heero sintió que le caía una gota por el costado, su hijo estaba obsesionado con ella.

- De acuerdo – le abrió la puerta de la habitación y lo ayudó a acostarse sentándose en la cabecera – esta es la historia de un elefantito que la cigüeña debía entregar a la señora Jumbo, pero como el paquete era tan pesado, se tardó mucho y cuando llegó a su destino el circo, que era donde estaba ella, se había trasladado y tuvo que viajar en medio de la tormenta hasta encontrarla.

- ¿Llegó cigüeña tonta?

- Si, llegó y entregó al pequeño en medio de un montón de otras elefantes, sin embargo, el pequeño tenía un defecto, tenía una enormes orejas y estas lo entorpecían y por eso lo llamaron Dumbo...

Quatre apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su esposo al sentir un fuerte dolor en su cuerpo, Dúo lo notó de casualidad y le tomó el tiempo mientras seguían conversando acerca de sus planes para el futuro.

- Me dijeron que, apenas comience el año escolar comenzará a funcionar una escuela en el pueblito ¿es cierto? – le dijo Trowa fingiendo no percatarse que Quatre sentía dolores.

- Así es, así los chicos no tendrán que ir tan lejos a clases ni levantarse tan temprano, aunque por el momento sólo tengamos la primaria, pero dentro de un par de años tendremos secundaria y preparatoria junto con un excelente hospital.

- Y una clínica veterinaria, por lo que supe – dijo Quatre.

- Sí, el veterinario tiene un hijo pequeño, creo que es un poco menor que Koji, y quiere tener a su familia cerca y como pasa más tiempo en mi hacienda, creo que es prudente lo tengamos a mano en caso de emergencia.

- ¿Y que hay de la estación de policía?

- Heero hizo la solicitud y, luego de lo que pasó con Koji, la autorizaron y mi amigo Wufei será ascendido y dejado a cargo. Claro que tengo que agregar su casa al poblado, él también tiene familia y un pequeño recién nacido, aunque no lo he conocido aún, con lo que pasó estaba preocupado de dejarlos solos en la casa y no saber si les pasaba algo malo.

- Te pusiste aprensivo con tu familia – le dijo Trowa.

- Recuerda que perdí a mis padres siendo pequeño y de una manera muy trágica, jamás regresé a mi casa en Boston, donde trabajaba mi padre, creo que debe estar cubierta de polvo y muy dañada, no me he animado a venderla ni nada.

- Supongo que debe traerte muy malos recuerdos – dijo Quatre – según nos dijo el abuelo, tú estabas allí ese día en que tus padres murieron ¿verdad?

- Si, ellos habían ido a un baile de caridad y a mí me habían dejado en casa a cargo de una niñera, incluso recuerdo el vestido de mi madre, ella se veía tan bonita – sonrió con tristeza – ella siempre fue una mujer hermosa, aunque no era vanidosa y mi padre decía que había tenido suerte de conocerla.

- Los quisiste mucho ¿verdad? – le dijo Heero sentándose a su lado.

- Claro que sí – le sonrió abrazándolo – ¿Ya se durmió el bribón?

- Si, le estaba contando la historia de Dumbo, pero no alcancé a contarle mucho cuando ya estaba dormido – se apoyó en su hombro – creo que me contagió el sueño, debí haberme recostado también.

- Ah – se quejó Quatre y los tres lo miraron.

- ¿Estás bien, mi pequeño? – le dijo Trowa preocupado.

- Sólo un pequeño dolor – dijo él más tranquilo.

- No te apures – le dijo Heero tranquilamente – la primera vez suele ser demasiado lenta, recuerdo que cuando tuve a Koji estuve casi 10 horas sintiendo pequeñas contracciones antes de estar listo.

- ¡¿TANTO! – dijo Trowa.

- Es algo natural, deberá soportarlo hasta que esté listo, Sally me dijo que no me podía suministrar un calmante hasta que ya estuviera listo o dañaría a mi hijo o detendría el proceso.

- Mi pobre Quatre – lo abrazó hacia su pecho – no te vuelvo a embarazar.

- La vez siguiente será más fácil – le dijo.

- No quiero que sufras.

- No seas tonto, nuestros hijos compensaran cualquier dolor – le lanzó una mirada a Heero como diciéndole "bocón".

- Je, je – sonrió Dúo divertido – va a ser cosa de irse armando de paciencia.

Y el pequeño Hajmed Winner Barton nació de madrugada, claro que a Trowa no le había agradado para nada el nombre de su hijo, que se llamara como el abuelo paterno de Quatre era una cosa, pero que llevara primero su apellido agravaba la herida a su orgullo latino y se lo hizo saber a su esposo sentándose lejos de ambos mientras Heero y Dúo permanecían junto a ambos.

- ¿No quieres cargar a tu hijo? – le dijo Dúo imprudentemente.

- No – le dijo este poniéndose de pie acercándose a la ventana.

- Trowa – le dijo Quatre dolido – es tu hijo también.

- Pues debiste haberte acordado de ello cuando decidiste el nombre del bebé.

- Yo le había prometido a mi padre que lo llamaría así.

- Pudiste haberme consultado, tal vez hubiese estad de acuerdo.

- Bueno, yo... lo siento, Trowa.

- ¿Lo sientes? – le dijo volviéndose hacia él – como si no fuera ya bastante la ofensa de que mi hijo tenga un nombre que suena a bastardo, le agregas el insulto de no consultarme nada sobre él.

- No era mi intención ofenderte – se defendió casi llorando.

- Puede que no, pero ahora entiendo a tu abuelo Maxwell, jamás te opones a lo que dice tu padre, ni aunque esté yo de por medio.

- ¡Trowa! – se puso a llorar – no seas así conmigo – le rogó, pero Trowa estaba sentido y se salió de la habitación sin haber mirado siquiera a su hijo.

- Creo que es mejor que lo dejemos solo – dijo Heero señalando la puerta – tal vez no fue lo más prudente de su parte, pero trata de comprenderlo – tomó al pequeño y se lo entregó a Dúo para tratar de calmar a Quatre – él también es de una sociedad machista y has vivido con él largos años haciendo el papel femenino de la pareja y con esto lo has despreciado y herido en lo más hondo.

- Yo no quería que se enojara conmigo, lo amo mucho.

- Venga, tranquilízate – lo abrazó – Trowa sólo necesita tiempo para calmarse, después de todo también te ama, pero le va a costar superarlo, debes tener paciencia, por los dos y por tu hijo.

- ¿Crees que me abandone por esta ofensa? – lo miró.

- No lo creo, dale tiempo, verás que te perdona.

Pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles, Trowa estaba profundamente herido y se sentía humillado, sentía que había hecho las veces de un simple semental para la familia Winner, alguien que engendraría la siguiente generación y lo demás no tenía importancia, a Quatre poco le importaba lo que le tuviera que decir, después de todo, para qué lo quería a él si tenía a su padre para que tomara las decisiones importantes tanto de su vida como de su trabajo.

Y, a todo esto, habían pasado casi dos meses y Heero era quien esperaba la llegada de la cigüeña, claro que a Koji ya no le interesaba tanto la presencia de esta como la presencia de su pequeño primo, aunque notaba que su tio Trowa se mantenía lejano con ellos.

- Patrón, llegó el señor Winner en el avión, dice que llegará dentro de una hora – le dijo Peter – ¿Le informo al joven Quatre?

- Creo que esto va a acarrear más problemas con Trowa – suspiró – está bien, avísale y ordena que se prepare una habitación para él.

- ¿Se siente bien? Se le ve pálido, si quiere le digo al joven Dúo...

- No te preocupes, estoy un poco cansado, nada más – se puso de pie – iré a dormir la siesta, por si Koji pregunta.

- Claro – le sonrió y salió a cumplir lo que le ordenara.

Estaba por salir cuando se encontró de frente con Trowa que lo miró alzando una ceja interrogativamente.

- Ok, me descubriste, pero las contracciones aún son muy espaciadas para preocuparse – le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- Dúo debería saberlo.

- Cuando sea hora le diré.

- Te estás portando igual que Quatre – le dijo con amargura – Dúo merece saber lo que te pasa con tu hijo.

- Está bien, le diré, no te pongas en ese plano, simplemente no quiero angustiarlo antes de tiempo.

- Pero, dime, ¿Para quién ordenaste una habitación?

- Para tu suegro – le dijo luego de dudarlo un poco, no sacaba nada con ocultar su presencia, de todos modos se iba a enterar de su venida.

- Mm, viene a untarle más sal a la herida.

- ¿Por qué no perdonas a Quatre y dejan ambos de sufrir? Además, el pequeño no tiene la culpa de lo que pasó, los necesita a ambos.

- No puedo, amo a Quatre, pero me siento usado, humillado, dolido ¿por qué él le toma el parecer a su padre y no me escucha cuando soy yo quién se casó con él? Por años he sido yo quien lo ha protegido, quien ha enfrentado los problemas, quien ha administrado sus bienes, quien dejó a su familia y ha vivido según sus costumbres para complacerlo ¿crees que puedo soportar semejante puñalada por la espalda? – le dijo con los ojos llorosos.

- Sé lo que sientes, cuando yo conocí a Dúo no me quiso dar ni su nombre, sin embargo, yo le entregué mi primera vez y cuando desperté por la mañana encontré tan solo una nota que decía en inglés "Adiós, querido" y nada más, me hizo sentir como si fuera un vil prostituto y, para colmo, estaba embarazado. Las pasé muy mal, me tuve que ir de la casa porque mi padre amenazaba con matarme si no le decía quién era el padre y trabajar para mantenernos, de todas maneras tuve suerte ya que donde trabajaba la dueña me trató muy bien y pude llevar mejor mi embarazo y luego el nacimiento de Koji. Cuando Dúo me encontró de nuevo lo rechacé, tenía el orgullo herido y no le dije nada de Koji, pero después me vi obligado, por la salud de mi hijo, a buscar su ayuda – suspiró – sufrimos bastante y todo por nuestro orgullo, yo no quería decirle directamente que era capaz de tener hijos y él tenía miedo que la supuesta madre de Koji viniera por nosotros y nos alejara de su lado – sonrió – sé que normalmente no hablo tanto, pero creo que ahora comprenderás que el orgullo no lleva a nada.

- No es mi orgullo el herido, es mi corazón, Quatre ha jugado con lo que siento, yo no seré el simple engendrador de sus hijos, quiero ser su pareja en todo el sentido de la palabra – suspiró – cuando nos comprometimos me hizo una promesa, que nunca iba a dejar que nadie interfiriera en nuestro amor y que tomaríamos las decisiones de común acuerdo, sin embargo, en algo tan importante como nuestro hijo ha tomado el parecer de su padre y no el mío y para mí aquello significa que no ha sido capaz de cumplir su palabra ¿cómo puedo confiar en él ahora?

- Así que no es orgullo ni falta de amor, sino falta de confianza – dijo pensativo – pero, si a ellos les pasara algo ¿les fallarías?

- Por supuesto que no, amo a Quatre y a nuestro hijo, pero eso no quita que me sienta defraudado – miró el reloj – y para colmo está por llegar su padre.

- Tal vez debieras hablar con él.

- ¿Hablar con mi suegro? Se nota que no lo conoces, no quiero otra pelea con él, ya bastante he tenido de ellas para el resto de mi vida, si por mí fuera, jamás lo visitaríamos en su casa.

- Un suegro molesto – dijo en voz baja – mi padre jamás será así con Dúo, él me dijo que había elegido muy bien, tanto con el corazón como con la cabeza, con quien compartir mi vida, que él me daría todo lo que necesitáramos.

- Prefiero tu padre al de Quatre ¿te cambiarías por él? – le dijo bromeando al fin

- ¿Qué me ofrecerías a cambio? – le siguió el juego.

- ¿Qué te gustaría tener?

- ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁN JUGANDO USTEDES DOS! – gritó Dúo furioso yéndose contra el latino que lo miró asombrado.

- Trowa y yo estábamos bromeando – le dijo Heero haciendo un gesto – además, debo decirte algo.

- ¿QUÉ COSA? – siguió gritando molesto.

- Se me han hecho más seguidas las contracciones – volvió a hacer otro gesto.

- Dios, Heero – se olvidó rotundamente de su enfado – te llevaré a la clínica de inmediato ¿te podrías hacer cargo de Koji y de mi tío, Trowa?

- Supongo que sí – suspiró molesto – si no me queda de otra, tendré que soportar a mi querido suegro.

- Bueno, supongo que gran parte de la culpa es de él por ser tan impositivo, incluso ni el abuelo se lo tragaba mucho, decía que mi tía era muy tonta al amarlo.

- Pues yo le creo – dijo Trowa molesto – anda, llévate a Heero o va a tener a tu hijo en esta misma sala.

- Ok, te dejo a cargo de mi casa y mi hijo – tomó a Heero y se lo llevó.

Al menos ahora el parto había sido más fácil que el anterior, suspiró Heero cuando al fin fue derivado a su habitación a esperar que le entregaran a su hijo, Dúo había permanecido todo el tiempo a su lado, aunque a ratos parecía que iba a desfallecer, pero había sido tan lindo que lo apoyara en ese momento. Aunque ahora estaba sentado a su lado pálido como papel.

- Anda, no es para tanto – le sonrió.

- Yo no sería capaz de soportar tanto dolor – le dijo al fin – no sé como lo haces.

- Bueno – volvió a sonreír – no es tan difícil, después de todo el dolor se pasa y nos quedan nuestro hijos – suspiró – aunque dudo que Koji tome muy bien el no haber visto la cigüeña de nuevo.

- Debe estar preocupado, querrá mucho a Trowa y a Quatre pero siempre está preocupado por nosotros.

- Mm, tampoco le va a gustar que pase unos días en la clínica, no suelo estar mucho tiempo lejos de él.

- Le diremos que la cigüeña le trajo a su hermanito pero como viajó demasiado, él está cansado y se quedará aquí un par de noches para que no se enferme.

- Ojalá y te crea, eres un pésimo mentiroso.

- Le diré a Trowa que se lo diga.

- Mm, me preocupa Trowa y tu primo, su relación parece estarse viniendo abajo por culpa de romper la confianza del latino.

- Nunca había visto a Quatre decidir algo por si mismo...

- Y al parecer no lo hizo, le pidió el parecer a su padre y no tomó en cuenta a su esposo, por eso Trowa está dolido.

- Y mi tío está en la casa – dijo preocupado poniéndose de pie para mirar por la ventana – espero que no la hayan reducido a cenizas.

- No seas exagerado.

- No lo hago, nunca los has visto pelear – suspiró volviendo a sentarse – Trowa es un tipo tranquilo, celoso, cierto, pero no suele enojarse con facilidad. Pero el padre de Quatre es capaz de sacar de paciencia a cualquiera. Hace tres años, que fue la última vez de que nos visitó, la armaron de Troya porque mi tío quería que Trowa durmiera en el pueblo lejos de Quatre, él no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo a la merced de su padre y se negó en rotundo, así que quiso echarlo de la casa, mi abuelo se negó y Trowa comenzó a gritarle que era un infeliz, que lo único que quería era torturar a Quatre y él le dio feroz golpe – se estremeció – pero Trowa no lo iba a dejar así, se puso de pie y le dio feroz golpe en el estómago y lo dejó inconsciente. Quatre quiso ayudar a su padre y el abuelo se enojó con él, Trowa también lo hizo y se fue del rancho. Pocos días después supimos que habían vuelto a pelear en Arabia y que mi tío le había lanzado una bomba y por poco lo mata, así que no me asombraría una nueva confrontación.

- Y Quatre está tan acostumbrado a obedecer a uno o a otro que cuando se ve enfrentado al dilema de decidir, inclina la balanza hacia su padre.

- Olvidémonos de ellos, parece que traen al bebé – sonrió viendo como la puerta se abría – ¿Cómo lo llamaremos?

- La vez anterior escogí yo solo el nombre de nuestro hijo, es tu turno.

- Bueno, yo quisiera que se llamara como tú – le sonrió – si estás de acuerdo.

- Y se llamaría como mi padre – suspiró – si es lo que quieres, así se llamará.

- Entonces, lo voy a inscribir como Heero Maxwell ¿No suena hermoso?

- Sí tu lo dices – le dijo y tomó al pequeño del carrito recostándolo en su pecho – ¿Qué dices tú, Heero? – y el niño sonrió – bueno, mayoría gana.

- Por eso te quiero tanto – se inclinó y lo besó con suavidad en los labios – iré a cumplir con el trámite y luego iré a casa, no quisiera encontrarla por la noche en el suelo y sin mi otro hijo.

- Bueno – le sonrió – Heero y yo te esperamos aquí.

Dúo llegó a la casa cuando apenas anochecía pero se encontró con que Trowa y los dos niños estaban sentados en la puerta abrazados y con una frazada encima y la pañalera del bebé a un costado. Preocupado, se bajó del auto y se sentó junto a Trowa que mecía suavemente a su hijo mientras intentaba hacer que Koji dejara de llorar.

- ¿Qué pasó aquí, Trowa?

- Mi querido suegro llegó gritando a medio mundo y cuando Koji le dijo que no era él quien mandaba en esta casa sino su papá o su Tousa por poco y le pega, yo me puse en medio y le dije que no podía andar haciendo eso en una casa ajena y me dijo que no me metiera ya que para lo único que servía are para darle nacimiento a la siguiente generación de Winner. Esperaba, quizás ilusamente, que Quatre lo refutara, pero se quedó callado y no pude más, le dije que yo no estaba dispuesto a ser su juguete, que si era lo que quería, no debió casarse conmigo y buscarse a alguien que fuera estúpido de verdad, que yo no iba a permitir que mi hijo creciera en semejante ambiente y lo saqué de la cuna y tomé a Koji y me los llevé de la casa al pueblo, pero creo que son ellos los que deben irse, no nosotros, Koji es tu hijo y él no tiene derecho a decir nada sobre él.

- Tranquilo, esto no se queda así – dijo Dúo molesto – vengan adentro, no quiero que se resfríe nadie.

Entraron en la casa que estaba en absoluto silencio, pero cuando llegaron a la biblioteca fue como si se hubiesen encontrado con el mismo demonio en persona porque ambos niños se pusieron a llorar.

- Así que te diste cuenta que no eres nada sin Quatre.

- Tío, cierra la boca – le dijo Dúo – sabes perfectamente que si te recibo es única y exclusivamente por mi primo ¿Cómo se te ocurre tratar mal a mis invitados y a mi hijo? – había tanta ira en sus ojos que el hombre retrocedió – mi hijo viene saliendo apenas de una situación traumática, intentaron asesinarlo dos veces y tú, con tu actitud, lo has asustado de nuevo – miró a Koji que no dejaba de llorar – y, al parecer, levantaste la mano contra él, si Heero se entera de esto va a quedar la crema, él no es sumiso como Quatre, él es de armas tomar y no va a razonar, va a defender a sus cachorros con garras y dientes.

- Mira, Dúo, tu no me das ordenes a mí...

- Pero esta es MI CASA – le recalcó – y aquí no vienes a dar órdenes porque tú no eres un Maxwell y si la situación no te gusta, allí está la puerta, ni creas que porque el abuelo no está yo voy a tener que soportar tus atropellos y humillaciones, no señor, si vamos a empezar con eso, te vas de inmediato de mi casa ¿qué te has figurado? Tal vez no sea el "gran macho" que mi abuelo quería, pero si me doy a respetar – dijo furioso levantando a su hijo – y deberías tener cuidado con lo que dices, tío, Trowa podría quitarle el niño a Quatre y criarlo solo, porque, según ustedes, ha sido usado.

- ¡No es cierto! – dijo Quatre – yo amo a Trowa.

- ¡Vaya manera que tienes de demostrarlo! – le dijo este molesto – yo siempre he defendido nuestro amor a brazo partido contra viento y marea ¿y con qué me encuentro? Que mis opiniones no te valen nada, cuentas con tu padre para las grandes decisiones.

- Yo... – dijo apagando la voz – le tengo miedo.

- ¡¿Y ACASO NO ESTOY YO PARA PROTEGERTE! – dijo exaltado – ¿ACASO NO FUE ESA LA PROMESA QUE TE HICE HACE CUATRO AÑOS, CUANDO NOS COMPROMETIMOS?

- Lo siento, Trowa, sé que eres capaz de protegerme de lo que sea, pero él me amenazó con dejarnos sin nada y yo no podía permitir que nos dejara en la calle.

- Desgraciado – dijo Trowa bajando la voz mirando a su suegro – le dio en el punto débil, se nota que lo conoce, pero ¿sabe? Quédese con la fortuna de los Winner, me importa un rábano si deshereda a Quatre, después de todo yo no soy tonto, he ahorrado durante todos estos años y comprado acciones con mi dinero y ya no necesitamos depender de su familia.

- ¿Trowa? – lo miró Quatre preocupado.

- No voy a permitir que siga amedrentando y avasallando a mi esposo, ya fue suficiente, como tampoco voy a permitir que haga lo mismo con mi hijo o con algún otro que tengamos más adelante – se giró hacia Dúo – es mejor que se vaya ahora por las buenas si no quiere verme realmente enfadado. Y tú, Quatre – le dijo a su esposo – vas a tener que decidir si seguir a mi lado y tomar tus propias decisiones o te vas con tu padre y no nos vuelves a ver más.

- Me quedo con ustedes – fue y se abrazó a él – me importa poco la fortuna de los Winner, podemos empezar juntos de cero.

- Ni crean que han ganado – dijo el padre molesto – esto no se queda así.

- Querido tío – le dijo Dúo con sarcasmo – no estamos en tu país, así que no hagas amenazas, aquí no vas a salir bien librado si tratas de matar a Trowa, así que ten cuidado o te acusaré de terrorista.

El hombre apretó los labios y salió de la casa dando reverendo portazo que asustó al bebé que comenzó a llorar y Koji lo imitó de inmediato.

- Menos mal que me vine a casa, pretendía quedarme con mis Heero toda la noche – suspiró Dúo sentándose con Koji en su regazo en un sillón de la sala – y ustedes ¿están bien?

- Dios, nunca me había opuesto a lo que dijera mi padre – dijo Quatre – pero yo siempre voy a preferir a Trowa. Además, siempre podemos volver a empezar.

- Pero sin los grandes lujos que nos daba la fortuna de tu familia – le dijo este – el dinero que tengo no es tanto como para mantener los palacetes el Londres o en Paris, además, están a nombre de tu padre.

- Pero aún tenemos algo de lo que nos dejó el abuelo, como la cadena hotelera – le sonrió Quatre – y tendremos más tiempo para nosotros.

- No se preocupen por eso, si quieren administrar una petrolera, de seguro Heero se las ingeniará para traspasárselas, son demasiado para él.

- ¿Y como está el resto de tu familia? – le dijo el rubio recordando al recién nacido.

- Bueno, el pequeño se llama Heero Maxwell y es igualito a él – sonrió acariciando a Koji que lo miraba – es bastante grandecito, aunque Sally dice que nació más prematuro que su hermano, pero Heero me dijo que ella sacaba mal las cuentas, que él sabe perfectamente cuando lo hicimos.

- ¿Y no vi cigüeña? – dijo Koji molesto.

- Bueno... – dijo pensativo – la cigüeña perdió el camino y tuvimos que irla a buscar – improvisó, ya ni se acordaba que era lo que habían hablado con Heero de contarle – y por lo mismo tu tousa y tu hermanito van a permanecer un par de días en el hospital.

- ¿Cómo bebé y tío Quatre?

- Si, como ellos – suspiró.

- La cigüeña cansa tousa, por eso duerme hospital ¿no?

- Que chico más inteligente – sonrió Dúo más aliviado, había entendido mejor de lo que esperaba – bueno, ahora vamos a dormir, mañana iremos a verlos ¿te parece?

- ¿Lo dejarán entrar?

- No creo que se lo prohíban, es el hijo del dueño – sonrió Dúo.

Trowa había puesto al bebé en la cuna luego de dormirlo, era tan pequeñito y hermoso, era tan parecido a su Quatre, la diferencia era que tenía los ojos verdes como los suyos, pero hasta la sonrisa le había sacado a su "madre".

- Espero que tengas mejor futuro que nosotros, mi pequeño – le dijo dándole un beso en la frente para cubrirlo luego – Quatre – dijo asustado de verlo de pie detrás de él observándolo con ternura y se puso rojo hasta la raíz del cabello – ¿pasa algo malo?

- No, pero me gustan esos gestos tiernos tuyos – se acercó a él – yo quiero pedirte disculpas, Trowa, por ser tan cobarde y dejar siempre que mi padre me humillara y te hiriera por mi culpa – suspiró – no esperé nunca que las cosas llegaran a tanto, supuse que así los protegería a los dos, pero sólo estaba evitando la confrontación final, ahora, al menos, ya no temeré a su sombra, aunque no tengamos lo que antes teníamos.

- Estaba pensando, Quatre mío, que tal vez no haga nada en nuestra contra.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – lo miró extrañado.

- Bueno, porque no tiene otro heredero varón y dudo que tus hermanas, que tanto te quieren y consienten, se queden de brazos cruzados viendo como trata de destrozarnos – sonrió – ¿recuerdas que nos arruinó nuestro primer aniversario?

- Si, mis hermanas casi se lo comieron.

- ¿Ves? Y era algo sin mayor importancia, después lo celebramos en grande ¿Te imaginas la reacción que tendrán ahora si se enteran que estuvo a punto de hacernos romper?

- No sé como se llegarían a enterar de algo semejante.

- No es necesario, simplemente podrías deslizarle la amenaza y ya.

- Eres muy astuto – lo abrazo sonriendo – te amo.

- Yo también – lo abrazó tomándole el mentón entre los dedos y besándolo en los labios con pasión – yo también – susurró mientras lo guiaba a la habitación que compartían sin notar la sombra que rápidamente salió de la habitación dejándolos con su privacidad, después de todo, sólo tenía curiosidad de saber si se habían arreglado los problemas entre ellos, no verlos haciendo "cositas", se dijo sonriendo entrando en su habitación. La noche iba a ser muy larga para él, pero de seguro para su primo y su esposo, no.

Dos días más tarde Heero Yuy y Heero Maxwell estaban instalados en su habitación en la casa grande, Koji estaba mirando a su pequeño hermanito atentamente, era muy chiquito todavía, pero tenía unos pulmones.

- Gritón – le dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Tu eras peor – le sonrió Heero divertido – además, tiene hambre, tú también pides de comer.

- Pero no así – le rebatió.

- Porque ya sabes hablar, Koji, él debe aprender a hacerlo.

- Cigüeña equivocó con hermano.

- Oh, vamos – le acarició el cabello – es lo que le encargamos con Dúo – le sonrió – venga, voy a alimentarlo y verás que se queda calladito.

- ¿Un tapón?

- Algo así – se rió Heero – a propósito de tapones ¿y tu papá?

- Anda babeando por allí – se encogió de hombros imitando a Trowa y Heero no pudo evitar la carcajada – ¿por qué ríe?

- Por nada, Koji, por nada – acarició la carita de Heero y comenzó a alimentarlo, pero lo cierto era que se había imaginado a Dúo en semejante estado y la imagen lo había hecho reír. Pero era cierto que Dúo andaba todo orgulloso de su segundo retoño y a cuanto se le cruzaba en su camino y tenía la ocurrencia de preguntar por ellos les contaba el cuento del lindo hijo que habían tenido.

- ¡Al fin estoy aquí! – dijo Dúo entrando en el cuarto del bebé – ah, lo estas alimentando, yo quería cargarlo – dijo haciendo un gesto y se volvió hacia Koji – ¿qué tal si vamos a jugar un rato mientras tu tousa alimenta al nene?

- ¿Montamos? – dijo entusiasmado.

- Vayan, se va a tardar un poco y también debo mudarlo.

- Bien – sonrió levantando a Koji – ah, me encontré con Zech y Traize – se volvió a sonreír al ver su gesto de enfado – por supuesto les conté del bebé y se les ocurrió, que desgracia ¿no? Que debíamos presentarlo, que teníamos que hacer una fiesta, pero les dije que primero iba a consultarlo contigo y después haría invitaciones en caso de ser la respuesta positiva.

- Me parece bien que hagamos una fiesta para presentar a Heero, pero primero haremos una para los niños, ellos son el futuro – le dijo sentándose en una de las mecedoras del cuarto.

- ¡Me haré cargo de inmediato! – sonrió mirando a Koji – pero primero iremos a montar – se llevó al niño en brazos.

- Dúo es un papá contento – dijo Quatre entrando en la habitación de su sobrino con su hijo medio dormido – igual que Trowa, pero él no parece andar babeando por el bebé.

- Dúo es un Maxwell ¿recuerdas? – le dijo el aludido entrando también.

- ¿Qué piensan ustedes? ¿Estará bien que hagamos una fiesta para presentara los niños con nuestro vecinos?

- Así les hacemos saber que siempre habrá herederos del rancho – dijo Quatre.

- Y no me han contado como arreglaron todo con tu padre – le dijo al rubio.

- Ah, bueno – sonrió Quatre divertido – me citó a un restaurante muy fino en la ciudad para decirme que iba a quitarnos a nuestro hijo si yo no me iba con él y renunciaba a Trowa. Hubieses visto su cara con mi respuesta – se rió – creo que parecía semáforo. Se puso de todos colores y al final accedió.

- Pero ¿qué le dijiste? – insistió el japonés.

- Bueno, que lo haría, pero que les diría a mis hermanas que mi separación era forzada porque él no quiere a Trowa.

- ¿Y eso?

- Es muy simple, fueron sus hermanas las que decidieron que yo era el esposo perfecto para Quatre – le dijo Trowa sentándose en una silla mientras Quatre se sentaba en la otra mecedora – él no estaba de acuerdo y me hizo soberano drama, pero ellas se mantuvieron en sus trece y lo obligaron a aceptarme como yerno. Y vaya que le ha costado.

- Pero ellas son mujeres.

- Si, es cierto, pero sus esposos son los principales colaboradores de mi padre – le explicó – y son adoradas por ellos, casi siempre hacen lo que ellas quieren ¿te imaginas que pasaría con lo negocios de mi padre si perdiera el apoyo de todos sus otros yernos? Creo que eso fue lo que lo hizo entrar en razón y nos dejará en paz por un buen tiempo.

- Vaya tipo, creo que prefiero a mi padre.

- ¿Vendrá a conocer a su nieto?

- No lo sacaría más de aquí – suspiró – creo que sí, él adora a Dúo y a Koji, sé que fue muy estricto conmigo, pero también me cuidó mucho de niño, quizás nunca tuve una muestra de afecto de su parte y por eso no había confianza entre ambos, pero estoy seguro que está superado.

- ¿Y tu madre?

- Ese es un cuento aparte, ya que cuando mi padre supo que yo estaba embarazado se pelearon y se separaron, mamá no quiere a Dúo por lo que me hizo ni parecía tener intenciones de perdonarlo, pero creo que sí querrá conocer a su nuevo nieto.

- Las cosas se van solucionando de a poco – dijo Trowa poniéndose de pie – venga, acostemos a nuestro retoño y salgamos a tomar un poco de aire ¿te parece?

- Creo que parecen tortolitos – se burló Heero y sonrió al ve que se sonrojaban – de seguro pronto hacen crecer la familia también.

- ¡No seas malo! – le dijo Quatre más rojo si se puede.

- Si, estos dos van a ponerse en campaña luego para un nuevo encargo – le sonrió al bebé mientras lo mudaba – se quieren demasiado.

Fin.

Ahora si, al fin acabe, anduve sacando un par de cositas del armario y guardando otras y creo que la historia quedó tan diferente a como la había planeado en un principio, pero creo que me gusta más así.

Chipita, lo siento, no te puse lemon 3X4, no tenía cómo, pero te prometo que en las otras historias lo habrá, aquí estaba tratando de enfocar la historia entre Dúo y Heero y, o había uno de ellos de mirón o Quatre contaba las incidencias de una noche de pasión a Dúo, no sé, pero me sonó de mal gusto para la historia, después de todo Koji andaba por allí con las antenitas atentas.

Y a todas las demás, espero que disculpen que tardara tanto en actualizar, no había tenido la inspiración ni el tiempo para escribir, como me pasa con las otras historias, y sólo espero que la espera haya valido la pena.

Los quiero Mucho, mucho y dejen sus comentarios ¿OK?

Shio Chang.

Ah, Wing Zero también les manda saludos, está en un recambio de aceite.


End file.
